Caller Number Nine
by Katraa
Summary: [RS] Riku, DJ of The Wave has just suffered a horrible breakup and consults his listeners for advice. Sora, under the alibi of Eli, phones in with life changing words, and now Riku won’t stop until he finds this ‘Eli’. What happens when the two meet? [AU]
1. Prologue: Eli and RJ

**_Author's Note_**: 

The idea of the story? Well, it's hard to say. It's just one of those things that pops into your head and you elaborate further on it. And I'm so glad to be back in school with English classes! Say hello to grammar! It's galvanizing me to write this! Man, I love vocabulary. Any way, I hope you enjoy this story. Yes, I will updating SWY, and AFOA soon. I'm just a bit in a writer's block with them. Oof. And by the way, the story might change to M later on, depending on how heavily the themes are implied. But for now It'll stay T. Aren't I a saint?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing besides this really hot and suggestive picture of Jason Aldean, my ipod, and a copy of the yaoi versions of Kingdom Hearts II that you can't have. Nah, just playing. And I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors. For once I proof-read a fanfic five times, but I had to switch the story through two computers and there was some odd converting. So I'm sorry. But for further chapters I have a beta so yup!

**Updates** thank you all for making it over a hundred favorites, and almost six hundred reviews. i love you guys.

AS OF JAN. 10, 2008 REVISIONS BEGIN

**_Caller Number Nine  
_**Riku is your typical college student, trying to make a living like any person would. By day, he attends classes with his dorm-mate, and close-friend Axel. By night he hosts a local radio show, The Wave. However, one of Riku's main weaknesses is his relationships, which results in his rather devastating break-up with his girl-friend, Larxene. Sora, on the flip-side, is fresh out of high-school, attending college for the first time. The brunette is overally shy, but very defensive and protective, even though he hates to be such. Sora, under the alibi of Eli, phones in one night, the night of Riku's break-up, offering comfort and words of advice. Who knew that those words could lead to a change in the silver-haired DJ, far more than he expected? And who knew that Eli was in fact Sora? What happens when Riku finds out about Sora's caller identity? Will everything be fine,_ or_ will it send the pair into a whirlwind of not only emotions but lies, betrayal, hate, and death?  
**  
Pairings **RikuSora Namidus SoKai one-sided; Larxiku, Larxora. hinted; akuroku and slight akuelphi

**_Caller Number Nine_**  
**Prologue**: Eli And RJ

Gloved hands gently caressed the black microphone, spinning it on its axis in a complete circle. Sea green hues followed the movement as an amused smirk rolled onto the owner's lips. Strands of silver, silky hair fell down to his shoulders, somehow not obscuring his vision. Upon the man's form was a simple black jacket over a black shirtwith sable pants. Most people wore the same style. It wasn't gothic, nor emo, nor any title people have come to label things as. It was just a color. A color used on basic clothing articles.

Giving the microphone another spin, the silver haired male set it down on the cherry wood desk before him, causing a gentle 'thud' to echo through the small room. The room, in fact, was the host of the local station, 83.3 The Wave. Speakers were presented parallel on either side of the desk, beside a large collection of cds, and recording mechanism. Beside those was a phone machine, showing five lines and a button that led to each.

The amused smirk faltered slightly as the song playing through the studio came to an end, leaving the man with a gentle sigh. It seemed that he was immensely disappointed in something, let down, broken in some ways. Regardless of what ever mixed readings were coming from him, he leaned forward to the microphone, pressing the blue button to his left, making a little light above him flash talk.

"And that was I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco, still at the top of the charts for the third week in a row." He paused, glancing down at a sheet of crinkled paper on the desk before him. "Next up is Justin Timberlake with Sexy back." He let go of the talk button and leaned back into the chair.

Eyes flickered lazily over to the clock on the right wall, showing eight thirty. He would be leaving at ten to go back to his dorm, a few blocks down, and sleep before he would be wakened at seven for college classes the next morning, and then finally arrive back here at five for his DJ duties. It was a set schedule, one that not many people knew.

In fact, no one on the campus knew he was the DJ on The Wave. It was a bit of an irony, seeing they heard him speak everyday during classes, and never made the connection. Then again, he did use the alibi of RJ. However, if a person were to look at his first and middle name, they would see it stood for his initials. Easy but yet complex.

Eyes wandered once more back to the empty phone lines. The commercials were still playing in the background as the male leaned forward a bit in his chair, readying himself to start the song after the end of the ad. But an idea crossed his restless mind.

Clicking the Talk button, he rose the microphone to his mouth, parting lips before speaking into it gently. "It's RJ here on your Thursday night. Instead of the usual request half-hour, I've decided to do something different. Mix things up." He paused and leaned his elbows into the desk and continued. "You see, I have this issue, nothing drastic or life-threatening, just a horrible break-up. She was..my girlfriend for a year, and she developed a drinking habit, which led to an affair and several arrests. But I can't get over her, no matter what I do... Heh, I sound like a basket-case don't I? Anyway, I guess I'll put Caller Nine on the air and go from there. So, have any advice?"

Trying not to sound too desperate, or shook up, he edged on a smirk, with much emphasizing on his last sentence.

Setting down the phone as a few commercials began, he glanced over at the lighting up buttons signifying callers. 1, he answered, 2, he answered, 3, he answered, and so on until he came to nine, to which he clicked the Talk button on both the machine and the station.

"_Hello_ Caller Nine. You're on the air." He smirked a bit, realizing how cheesy he had just sounded. At least there was good music backing up the station. Silver strands fell down in front of jade hues as he awaited the reply.

"O-oh I am?" came the quick response, sounding a bit stunned. The silver haired male couldn't help but arch an eyebrow and then lean in to speak once more.

"That _is_ what I said. Ahem..." He paused, again, choosing words to continue on with. "So, _Caller Nine_, what can I call you?"

There was a long pause as the male further arched his eyebrows. He was losing air time if the person wasn't going to respond. Moments trickled away as the silver haired male began to tap his fingerer impatiently on the desk. It was clear to see how short his patience ran.

"Eli," said the other male voice, causing the silver haired male to sigh in relief.

"Eli, right." He recollected the microphone and leaned back into the chair to speak into it. "So, what's your advice?" He would have said more, but his wit had run dry at the moment, mostly from the energy drained from previous college classes.

"Y-you said you were with her for a year, right?" came the question back at his.

"Yeah," the silver haired male mumbled, pushing locks of silver hair away from his eyes. He grimmanced a bit moments afterwards.

"But how many times.. did she cheat on you?" asked the male by means of an innocent question.

A slight chuckle echoed through the microphone as the silver-haired male rolled his eyes before clearing his throat to speak.

"How many times _didn't_ she? Three," he grumbled the number into the microphone, a bit ashamed although it hadn't been of his own doings.

"And you stayed with her after the first two times?" answered the other, sounding a bit surprised. The silver-haired DJ scoffed a bit, feeling as if the other was trying to make him look bad in front of his listeners.

"I didn't know the first two times until I found out about her third affair," snarled the DJ before he recollected his posture. "But that's not relevant,_ is_ it?"

"I think that you should try and find someone new. I mean, it probably sounds like a stupid, and insane idea, seeing that doing that usually doesn't work out for the best. But sometimes it does!" The DJ blinked, leaning from his chair to listen closer. "I mean, if that happened to me, I'd be hurt, yeah, but I'd try to find someone to comfort me, someone new, someone trustworthy, someone perfect for me."

"There's _no one_ perfect for me," the DJ answered, being strongly negative.

"I'm sure that's not sure!" Eli insistently argued, sounding confident in his response. "She's probably right in front of you and you haven't seen her yet!"

"What if I don't want to date again?" grumbled RJ, resting his chin into the palms of his hand, propping his elbow up against the desk. Jade hues hung open lazily, threatening to fall down in slumber at any moment. "What if I can't stand lieing-" He caught himself before cursing. Yes, he did curse, often, but this was radio and he'd probably get sued for it. And that was the last thing he needed when he already had a student loan.

"It's your choice, but I'm sure there's someone perfect out there for you, RJ!" urged Eli.

There wasn't someone perfect out there for him. That was absurd. No one in their right mind would be able to put up with him completely. And vice versa. He was easily annoyed with people, incredibly impatient, and usually picked out the negatives about everything. He wasn't the ideal soul mate in the least.

"Yeah... thanks for calling," the DJ sighed, resting his finger on the talk button to turn it off but heard a small phrase come from the other end.

"Any time."

**xxxxx**

The spiky-haired brunette tossed his tired body onto the plush comforter of his dorm bed with a gentle thump. Deep, blue, sea-like eyes stared up at his ceiling, a smile written across his face. Arms rose up to his chest, folding over it before he rolled over onto his side, staring at the clock on the nightstand.

He was clothed in red, almost silk-like night clothing, with a signature crown necklace. The male's body was incredibly slender, with slightly girl-ish hips. In fact, if it wasn't for the spike aspect to his hair, it'd be hard to distinguish his gender when he wore a sweatshirt, sadly. Then again, he was seventeen, a freshman in college, fresh from high school, and he was going through the changing of looks. So who knows where that'd take him.

Innocent eyes peeled over to the phone that had been tossed cheerfully onto the receiver moments before. It felt good helping someone else, even if they had been extremely negative about the ordeal. Besides, it made it even more special to be helping out a DJ. The brunette rolled to his other side, to stare out the window of his dorm-room, out at the stars glimmering in the distance. What a nice night.

"I wonder if he takes my advice." That was the last thought on the situation before his phone rang, causing him to jerk upwards, almost falling off the bed. However, he was slightly poised, so he gripped the bed-sheets, making sure his body didn't fall. After collecting his posture, he tossed his legs off the side of the bed, standing up, and scuffled over to the phone, picking it up and clicking talk.

"Hello?" he questioned, before yawning slightly, covering the mouth-piece with his hand as if not to offend whoever was on the other line.

"Guess who!" came the cheerful response from the other line, causing the brunette smile to make his way back to the bed before tossing his body onto it once more, back landing upon the soft materials as he held the phone close to his ear.

"Hey Kairi," he answered, going back to staring up at the ceiling. It was painted white, but it was dull white. Perhaps he could some posters up there?

"How's your first week of college?" the girl questioned, giving a slight laugh into the phone as if what she had just said was funny. However, the brunette on the other end pouted, his bottom lip protruding a bit before throwing his pillow off his bed and onto the floor, rather laying flat that having his hands on the contraption.

"It's not funny Kairi," he pouted into the phone with a slightly whiny voice. "But it's going good. My classes are okay, a lot better than high-school. I mean, no more getting up at six. They're like at ten, and another at twelve, and then at two and so on. Everyday it's different but it's never before nine. Kairi, it's awesome!" he described, sounding a bit enthusiastic.

"Sounds like you're having fun!" Kairi responded into the phone, giving off the tone that she was thrilled for him. "Meet anyone yet?"

"Nope. None of our high-school friends went here either. It's kind of depressing in a way," the brunet answered with another small pout. "But I can always make some friends. I mean, they seem nice."

"That's good. I'm starting Princeton in a month, so I won't be able to see you as much," Kairi explained, sounding excited and slightly disappointed at the same time. The brunette sat up on the bed, taking the statement as stun.

"W-wait? I thought you were coming here..." He trailed off, face turning slightly pale. Kairi had just come back from a trip to Europe, and was supposed to be starting in a few weeks. Not going to Princeton!

"Well Sora, I got a scholarship and I couldn't really turn that down," Kairi said, still with the mixed emotions in her voice. The brunette blinked once, twice, and then three times before frowning.

"T-that's great then," Sora whispered, trying to sound truthfully happy for his best friend that she had gotten a free-ride to an ivy league college. He tried his best not to snap back at her with a 'What does Princeton have over Ohio State?' or something of the sort.

"I'm really sorry Sora. I promise I'll see you once a month!" Kairi tried to lighten the mood but the attempt fell on deaf ears.

"That's better than nothing I guess," Sora confessed before looking down at his feet on the bed before speaking once more, breaking the short silence. "I miss you I guess."

"And I don't miss you?" It was followed by a laugh, causing the brunette to smile himself before glancing over to his clock, reading the numbers quickly. Nine. He should be getting to sleep, shouldn't he? He had a class at nine tomorrow, and he had to be awake at eight.

"Hey Kairi, I got to go to bed. I have a class tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep," Sora said, taking his free hand and running it through his brown locks of hair.

"Right. I'll call you soon. Good night!" chimed Kairi before Sora murmured a 'night' and then pressed End, tossing the phone onto the bed and instantly rolling onto his stomach and burying himself into the blankets, regretting tossing the pillow off the edge. Weakly, he reached his arm over the edge of the bed and snagged it before placing it in front of his face, and then burying it in it.

He didn't want Kairi to go to Princeton. Now he wouldn't have any friends here.

Now he'd never be able to date someone.

**_Author's Note:_**

Yes, the prologue was short. I get that! I didn't want to go into depth about their personalities, likes, classes and such until next chapter. I have loads of twists in store, and strong ideas for where this is going. But reviews are immensely loved. It'll really convince me to continue writing this. Trust me, it'll get better over time. So, drop me a review and you'll get free cupcakes. Everybody loves cupcakes...


	2. Chapter 1: College Life

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks for sticking with me! This is the first actual chapter. Hopefully it'll meet up to your expectation. I couldn't really get too much into it, seeing it is only the first chapter. But it'll get more exciting as we go along. Besides, I have so many ideas in store. And I'm supposed to send this to my beta before updating, but my internet has been down so often, and I can't work my email corerctly right now, so I'm just posting this seeing I can log on right now. So please ignore any grammar errors. Hopefully once my internet is fixed that'll be all better! _

**REVISED**: May 16, 2008

* * *

_**Caller Number Nine**_

**Chapter One**: College Life

He was floating idly in an abyss of dreams. His body was weightless and everything seemed to be so far away—all his problems, dreams, desires and hopes. His heart and mind beat in time together and a feeling of undeniable repose engulfed him. That was, of course, until the blaring of an alarm clock shot the slumbering teen straight out of his dreams and back into reality.

Aquamarine eyes fluttered open and took in the sight of the cluttered dorm room. His heart beat frantically and his silver bangs clung to the sides of his face. Another nightmare, he concluded. With a sigh, Riku sat up in his bed, holding his forehead as he allowed the room's familiar presence to seep back into his being.

The room itself was incredibly untidy. Clothes and wrinkled papers were strewn across it haphazardly, making it appear more like a warzone than a room. Barely visible under a mess of t-shirts was a second bed on the other side of the room. Within that bed was a slumbering male, spiky-red hair poking out from the edges of the blankets. He slept on, regardless of the hollering alarm near Riku's bed.

Mumbling something incoherent, the silver-haired student managed slam his fist down onto the clock. The blaring silenced and he sat there for a moment, indulging in the silence. After a moment of immobility, the teen scoffed some and pushed his body out of bed.

Riku weaved tiredly across the room, headed towards the small bathroom near the entrance of the room. Once near it, he extended an arm to push the door open, still half-asleep. His foot caught on the edge of the carpet and almost resulted in a fall. Damnit, he hated mornings.

"At least it's Friday," Riku grumbled as he flicked on the bathroom light.

Once done with the showering, dressing, and the usual combing of his hair, the teenager meandered back into the main room. Black sneakers clunked against the carpet as he made his way over to his bed. Deciding that he'd rather fix it later, he sat himself down on the corner of it to relax once more. He sighed. However, his room-mate's gentle snoring aroused his attention.

"Axel. You're going to be late," he spoke flatly.

No response.

With a cocked brow, the silveret slipped off his own bed and carefully made his way over to Axel's bed. He poked the resting teen which resulted in a grunt and a roll. Riku promptly sighed.

"Whattadyawant?" mumbled the drowsy teen.

The smirk on Riku's face grew. "It's eight-thirty," he whispered tauntingly.

Drowsily, Axel lifted his head and stared drearily at Riku. His cat-like eyes stared straight through the silveret, as if he wasn't even there. "What time?" he pressed.

Riku rolled his eyes at the other's lethargy. The teen reached out and shifted Axel's own alarm clock into view before pointing at it with emphasis. Axel's eyes met the clock. The redhead groaned and laid his head back down stubbornly.

"Screw... classes," Axel responded with a yawn.

Riku nudged Axel relentlessly in the shoulder. "If you don't go today, I'll tell everyone that you raped me," he stated slowly and patronizingly.

This fallacy galvanized the redhead to spring up into a sitting position. Deep green eyes met Riku's amused, glimmering ones and all fell silent. "You're an ass, you know that?" he muttered irritably as he pushed his hair behind his ears before rubbing his eyes. After another brief yawn, Axel pushed his body off the bed and past Riku.

Riku watched his skinny room-mate as he headed for the bathroom. "You better get used to it, Axel."

A growl of discontent came from the bathroom as the sound of the faucet accompanied it. "Out of all the people in the whole god damn university, I had to get stuck with _you_," Axel replied, raising his voice so that it would carry.

"Hey, I'd rather have the room to myself. You've got no sense of cleanliness," Riku scoffed, staring at Axel's bed with an uncertain look. Half the time he couldn't tell where it began or end due to the mass of disregarded clothing.

"Forgetting that little snide remark how was work?" Axel questioned as the sound of running water ceased.

Riku shrugged despite the fact that Axel could not see him. "Horrible, as usual. I'm considering getting a new job. I don't know. The world of business just isn't for me," he stated vaguely, leaning his chin into the valley his two palms made.

"Yeah, you working at a convenience store can do that to you," Axel snickered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, at least I _have_ a job, unlike you," Riku replied cockily, messing with his vest's collars. "At least _I_ have money for clothes and food."

"Ouch, that hurt," Axel mocked. He returned to the bedroom area with neatly combed spikes and a fiery smile. The lanky male sat down next to Riku, ignoring the small fidgets the other produced here and there.

"I know it did. Too bad we don't have any ice," Riku hummed, gaze averted.

Axel muttered something incoherent under his lips and leaned back, allowing his shoulder blades to rest against the wall behind him. "I went down to Rite Aid yesterday. I didn't see you there. Where were you?"

Riku paused. His fingers paused in their gentle tapping on his knee. "In the stock room," the silveret stated coolly, looking to Axel with an indifferent stare. "Had to take stock on the new shipment. I didn't know you were coming to visit me."

"Eh," Axel said and then shrugged. He paused and glanced beyond the silveret to the clock. "Augh. I better go, class," he stated and lifted himself from his seat. He traversed over to the exit of the dorm room and paused to look back at Riku. "Have fun in whatever fancy classes you have today." He tossed Riku a patronizing wink and left as quickly as he had awoken. Riku sighed. _Dumbasss_.

_**xxxxx**_

_Someone New._

Shoes clunked against the cold pavement as he walked towards his class. Brunet spikes bounced freely on his head, giving him the appearance of a youthful boy rather than that of a young adult. Regardless, Sora smiled as he walked. He really didn't have a reason to not, other than the unsettling news Kairi had bestowed upon him the night prior. But no, he wouldn't let that dampen his spirits, at least not during his waking hours.

Regardless, the lithe teenage boy continued to class down the small woody path that connected the dorms to the university buildings, holding his belongings close to his chest—the laptop being the closest one. The last thing the brunet needed to do was to break yet another laptop. He doubted he could afford to purchase a new one.

Today was his third day of college and he was thankful it was Friday. His hands tightened their grip on his textbook as a few three-year students passed him, eagerly chattering about a bon-fire blow-out next weekend. Sora vaguely heard the details, not really interested. He wasn't that much of a social butterfly anyhow. The only school gatherings he had gone to were upon request of his best friend, Kairi.

Wincing at that thought, Sora found a stomach ache rearing its ugly head. "Stop it, Sora," he told himself sternly, walking a bit faster. "You're not going to let this bother you. It's no big deal." He walked on strongly, as if every step would bring him closer to forgetting the redhead that plagued his innermost thoughts. Damn, it hurt so much, though.

"You're a sick bastard, has anyone ever told you that?"

Sora found himself running directly into a male who appeared to be one year junior. His blue eyes widened as his small body banged into a stronger and taller form. Everything was a blur as he was pushed backwards, almost resulting in falling. The brunet stumbled some and clutched his laptop and books tightly. When sense finally returned to him after the brief collision, he looked up and met the gaze of a rather infuriated silveret.

"Uhm…" Sora began, not really certain if he should apologize or not. Wasn't it both their faults that they weren't watching where they were going? "Sorry?"

"It's not your fault, kid." Sora's gaze snapped over to the right, noticing a second man with crimson red hair and piercing green eyes. "You weren't the one staring at the sky like a dumbass."

"Okay?..." Sora questioned a bit apprehensively. His gaze returned to the person he had collided with. The man seemed rather pissed.

"Shut the hell up," the silveret snapped, narrowing his eyes and then looking back at Sora. "I'm sorry, are you all right?"

It was supposed to sound like he was concerned, but it came out as a snap.

"I'm fine," Sora stated simply, his arms feeling a bit numb due to how hard he was holding onto his things. Blue eyes watched the pair as he fell silent. He had never seen them before, but then again, he barely knew _anyone_ on campus to start with. The brunet uneasily chewed on his bottom lip. Were these the kind of people that started a fight just because you _looked_ at them wrong?

"Good," the silver-haired teen mumbled as he folded his arms to his chest.

"I'll pay more att—" Sora began uneasily but was soon cut off.

"We're going to be late." Axel commented, as if he hadn't heard what Sora said at all. Riku gave a sharp nod to his dorm-mate and then glanced over at Sora for a moment.

"Exactly. Pay more attention to where you're walking," the taller stated icily before walking off with the redhead. Laughs and curses were tossed idly between the pair as they disappeared into the distance, leaving Sora rather confused as to what just conspired.

"...Jerks..." Sora grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "All I did was run into the guy, my god," he mumbled and shook his head. Oh well, things were going to get better soon, he figured. So, without another thought on the matter, the teen hurried off to his first class of the day, pushing the rendezvous out of his mind.

_**xxxxx**_

Lazy sea green eyes barely managed to stay open as the silveret sat in the second row of the classroom. The teacher, some old man with a beard of white and completely archaic glasses, was going on about contracts and legal bindings relating to insurance and corporations. What kind of insurance? Riku wasn't quite sure and really didn't bother to find out either—he was too tired to pay attention to a trite discussion. Sparing a glance around the room, he found himself engulfed with unfamiliar faces.

This was his second year of college and yet he barely knew any of its residents. The silveret sighed some and looked back to his notebook. Was he the only sophomore in this room? With nothing else beter to do, Riku leaned his head down and rested it on his folded arms. He'd pretend that he was listening and get a few extra hours of sleep in before his math class next block.

The moment the teenager let his mind ease away from business, it instantly flashed to memories nestled deep within the male's mind.

The setting was her apartment, midnight. He had stopped by to drop off a few CD's Axel had burned for her in his free time, and found himself walking around a deserted apartment, which was odd seeing she was always up at this time of night, on her computer in the living room. Curiosity got to the DJ as he made his way to the only place he thought she'd be. Her bedroom.

That was probably the worst mistake in his life.

When he had opened the door, he was greeted with a distasteful sight. Yes, Larxene was there, blonde hair falling gently onto her shoulders as she slept, but alongside her was someone unfamiliar. Someone of the male gender. Anger flashed up within the quite jealous Riku as he slammed the door shut, charging through the apartment to the front door to leave in a furry but was stopped by Larxene who clung to his arm with pleas.

He was rash and wouldn't listen.

Perhaps he had been too harsh, or perhaps he wasn't thinking, but he had lashed out at her, using every single name he could muster. Slut. Whore. Back-stabber. Of course, her 'friend' had come out and was yelling at Riku as w ell, trying to explain everything. The whole memory was a blur, but the feelings remained prominent. Things must have gotten out of hand, Riku remembered, because before he knew it, he had received a fist to his jaw, signaling that it was best just to leave the ardous scene.

And then it was over.

Riku was snapped awake from the recollection of a few nights ago by a textbook being shoved onto the desk in front of him. Staring meekly up at the professor, he plastered a restless smirk upon his face. "Thanks?"

"Pay attention," was all the professor said before handing out the rest of the books.

Riku grumbled something and pulled the new textbook closer to him, using it as a hard pillow. His mind wandered back to where it had been moments prior. Larxene, she was the cause for his bitterness lately. He scoffed at the mere memory of the wretched woman. What a rotten girlfriend she had been.

"For our first project I wish that you each write up an essay, ten pages, double-spaced on the importance on insurance. You can include any and or all types of insurance in your paper, as long as it goes along with your essay." The professor paused.

Riku's eyes lazily glanced over to the blonde he was calling upon.

"Yes?" Just hearing his voice was giving Riku a head ache.

"When will it be due?" Eyes traveled once more to the speaker. She seemed to be his age, give or take a year, with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a simple white top with a white knee-high skirt, along with a simple barrette to keep the hair out of from eyes.

"Monday."

Groans escaped the class-mates, all except Riku and the girl.

Who was she? Freshman, he figured. He turned back around in his chair. He leaned his head back down onto his textbook and yawned some. He had almost gotten back to his daydreams, or so he thought, when he was so rudely interrupted.

"Mr. Karada."

Riku snapped his head up and met the stern expression of his professor.

"Yes?" he questioned simply, eyes heavy.

"Class is over."

"Wha-?" Riku began and then glanced to his right and then to his left. No one was left sitting in the chairs beside him, nor in the entire class. Hadn't he just been sitting there with a full-class listening to a boring lecture on an essay? What was going on?

"You dozed off."

Well, there was his answer;.

"I don't remember falling asleep," Riku retorted.

"You were sleeping on your book, again," answered the annoyed professor's response before he made his way back down the row and to the front of the room. "It'd serve you well if you remained awake during class. You might actually make something out of your life."

Riku grumbled something under his breath before snatching the book and his laptop. He left the room in a frantic huff. No one told him things like that. Only he decided what he'd do with his life, not some snobby professor or some caller nine on a stupid radio show. Stupid, stupid life.

He paused, outside now and stared down at his feet.

But what if they were right?

_**xxxxxx**_

"Hey... aren't you that kid from earlier tomorrow? Yeah, you are! You're that kid that Riku banged into!"

"No I'm not."

There they were, sitting outside in the court-yard of the university. Sora sat there with his notebook and laptop while Axel sat across from him bearing a snide smirk. Green hues watched Sora curiously. A chuckle emitted moments later from the redhead. Sora looked up, arching a brow. What was so funny? He eyed the man for a long moment. Odd.

"Yeah you are. You must think I'm dumb." Axel attempted at a pout but found it worked to no avail. "Sorry for rushing off like that, sweetie, but Riku and I needed to get to class before we were late. Can't have that in college."

"Yeah...I understand," the brunet answered in a murmur.

"You looked annoyed, am I bothering you?" the red-haired man snickered.

"Not really…" Sora responded hestitantly. Lie.

Blue eyes attempted to shift back over to his notebook but instead a hand slammed down onto the poor book. Blinking in surprise, Sora nervously glanced over at Axel, silently begging him to go bother someone else. He wouldn't voice his pleas, though. He was far above that.

"You're a freshman here, right?" Axel questioned, arching an eyebrow slightly. He continued after Sora nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sora dared, his own hand prying Axel's off his notebook.

"There's a huge rally next weekend and everyone who's _everyone_ is showing up," Axel explained nonchalantly. "And I mean _everyone_. Only the losers don't go, but that's because they can't stomach their beer, the pansies."

"I don't really think I'm going to go. Not my thing," Sora sighed some—rallys and bonfires were not his thing.

"Never mind, then. You're obviously a ball of sunshine," Axel grunted mockingly before arising to his feet and departing, leaving Sora sitting there in utter confusion.

Why did the most annoying and creepy guy on campus have to find him? Him of all people! Feeling a bit down, Sora buried his head into his arms. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was return to his dorm and sleep it off. But that would be a weak thing to do. He was an adult now and had to start making better choices—choices that would lead him down the path of success.

With a sigh, Sora collected his things and headed off to his next class, a bit more dreary than before. Perhaps the day would get better if he just held his head up high.

_**Author's Note:**_

_All right, so the chapter is a bit on the short side. Sorry about that. I didn't want to go too far in the first actual chapter. Any ways, thanks for reading and I hope you review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Call

_Sorry for the long wait! Really! I am so sorry! It won't happen again, hoepfuly. I've just been so focused with trying to pass Algebra II and stuff. And trying not to fall in love with one of my crushes. So yeah, it's been hard. but I hope this chapter is good! The next ones will contiune to become more interesting, I promise. Well, er, enjoy! And I apologize for any typos! This document came from a MAC to a Windows, so it's all screwy at times.

* * *

_

_**Caller Number Nine**_

_Chapter Two_: The Second Call

"This is 83.3 The Wave, RJ speaking."

"Er... hi it's me."

Green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. As before, he held the microphone in his right hand, a few inches away from the speaker. A moment of silence passed before the DJ gave the device a small tap with his left index finger before a confused expression spread across his face. "Who?" He questioned, wishing that his shift would be over soon so he could get back to his dorm and get some sleep seeing it was the weekend, at last.

"Eli." Came the quick response. From what Riku took from the caller, he seemed quite bothered or annoyed. Still, he was quite clueless on who it was. "From the other night." Well, that cleared it up.

"Caller number nine?" He asked vaguely, stifling a yawn and leaning back into his chair as he spoke. An eye darted to the clock for a moment. He'd be here for another hour, at least he'd have someone to talk to for some of that time instead of sitting in silence.

"That's me," Even when the person seemed annoyed, they kept a cheerful tone in their voice.

"What can I do for you?" It was mandatory for him to ask that of any callers. Usually people would call and request a song for that special someone, or they'd ask about concert tickets, or just what songs were coming up next. So either way, he expected Eli to be calling for one of those reasons.

"I... need some advice." Mumbled the caller from the other end.

Jade eyes blinked almost instantly as he straightened in his seat. Was he just asking for his help? That idea seemed completely bizarre. Regardless, Riku gave the microphone a slight spin before daring to speak into it. At least their conversation wasn't on the air. "I'm not really that good at advice. If I was, I wouldn't have needed a complete stranger to give me some," He admitted, blowing a strand of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Can you please help me?" The question was filled with much need and desperation.

After a moment of consideration, the DJ sighed before responding. "I guess, but don't blame me if it's crap." He felt himself grumble at the end.

"Thank you!" The graduate was quick and fast before he began his explanation.

"I'm having a really bad week. I mean, the girl I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with is going to a different college, and that means I'll never be able to date her, and so far my classes are horrible, and people are insisting on making fun of me for no reason!"

Arching an eyebrow at the caller's rambling, Riku felt the need to clear his throat to silence the other. "But can't you just date her even though you're not going to the same college?" He asked vaguely, reaching over across the desk to flick on another song so he could continue their conversation without interruption.

"I thought that might work.. but she's the most beautiful girl in the world.. and I know it won't work because everyone will try and steal her from me.. and she doesn't know how I feel. We've been friends forever..." It seemed like the other was beyond desperate.

"Then just tell her and see what happens. A fortune cookie once told me that everything happens for a reason. Fate." At least, that's what he remembered the fortune telling him. Maybe he was getting wrong because he was incredibly tired from classes.

"But... she's the one for me! I can't.. I can't like anybody more than her." Sora attempted to explain from the other end, stuttering on his own words.

"Eli, I'm sure she's not the only one out there for you. Just listen to what you told me." He attempted. How could someone give advice and not follow it themselves? Perhaps it was just human nature.

"But RJ!" Came the persistent answer. "There's no one but her..."

"How old are you anyhow?" Riku questioned, leaning his forehead into his palm, trying to fight off a head-ache he was getting. The kid he was probably talking to was more than likely a few years younger than him judging by the slightly high voice.

"Seventeen, why?" Sora questioned back, wondering if that was really relevant.

"You've got your whole life to find the right one. I'm sure someone is 'perfect' for you at your college." Riku responded, yawning in between and then blinking away the creeping slumber.

"I guess you're right... you sound a lot more cheerful than you were the other night. Did something good happen?" The caller inquired, completely turning the tables back to Riku's problems.

Sighing once more, the silver-haired Dj licked his bottom lip, giving an inaudible shrug. "Nothing good ever happens, but I'm slowly getting over her." He wasn't sure why he was being truthful to the complete stranger. It was true though, he was a bit better than he was the previous night. It had finally dawned on him that she was gone and he'd never be with her again, mostly because of her cheating issues.

"That's good." The response sounded sincere.

"I suppose it is." He felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he gave the microphone another spin on it's axis, flicking on another song before he once more leaned back into his chair, trying to keep his green eyes open.

"Can I ask you something else?" Sora interrogated, voice pausing after the word 'can'.

"I guess sure. Go ahead." Riku answered, giving the other the go ahead.

"As for my... college problem, do you think it'll get better? I really thought that once I got to college people wouldn't bother me as much." Sora sighed into the phone loud enough for the silver-haired DJ to hear. A slight frown formed on his face as he folded his arms over his chest, still holding the microphone close to his mouth.

"I'm sure it'll get better. Just stand up for yourself. I mean, if someone is actually picking on someone in college I really think they need to get a life." Snickered Riku, sounding positive.

"Do you think if I go to the college's big bon-fire thing, he'll leave me alone?" Sora wondered aloud, sounding like he really wanted a resolution.

"You go to Ohio state then?" Came the curious response from Riku, blinking a few times.

"Yeah." Answered Sora from the other side, sounding a bit cheerful in his answer. At least he was cheering up a bit.

"You should go then. Everyone does. Hell, I might even see you there." It was meant to be a joke, seeing the other seriously doubted he'd see him there. Even if he did know his real name, he probably wouldn't go out of his way to find him.

"Really?"

"I suppose." Riku answered, a bit caught-off guard from the excited question. "I mean, it's not like I don't have a life outside of the radio." He attempted to joke, trying to make himself and the other feel better at the same time.

"Heh.. I know the feeling."

"Well... thanks for calling." Riku offered, noticing how long he had been on the line.

"Thanks for the advice.. really, thanks." The voice sounded much more at ease, and a bit more relaxed. "So I guess I'll talk to you some other time, and I'll maybe see you next Saturday.. thanks RJ!"

"Yeah.. anytime." He hung up the line, not knowing that that'd probably be the last time he talked to this 'Eli' for a very long time. Well, through the radio at least.

Leaning back into his chair after setting the microphone done on the desk, he starred up at the ceiling. It was odd, to say the least, to be able to give someone advice. Usually when he tried to give Axel some, he'd end up getting whacked on the head, or cussed at, so someone actually listening to him felt nice. And it felt even better knowing someone was having just as many college problems as himself. Regardless, the silver-haired teenager went back to DJ responsibilities for the night, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday.

xxxxxx

"She's not going to call Sora."

There he sat, in the court-yard of the campus, staring hopefully at the cell phone by his side. Blue eyes were pleading with the device to ring whilst the brunette's friend sighed. The stranger extended his hand to place it on the boy's shoulder in reassurance. Restlessly, blue eyes turned to his friend. He was the same age as himself, and had brown hair also, although it did have a blonde tone to it.

"I know she isn't, Tidus..." Sora answered, meeting the other's blue eyes with another sigh.

"Then let's go eat some lunch, I'm starving." Replied Tidus, removing his hand from the brunette's shoulder and stretching his arms into the air.

"I'm not that hungry.." Sora attempted, planting his chin into the palms of his hands whilst letting his legs dangle off the edge of the bench. Brown locks of hair fell in front of his blue eyes, hiding his hurt that Kairi had subliminally caused.

"That's bull shit, I'm sorry. You're always hungry." Tidus snickered in response, laughing a bit at the other's navieness. Sora flashed him an offended look, causing the fellow teen to silence himself for a few moments. "Are you sure you don't want to go get some food? Or are you just going to mop around?"

"I want to stay here for awhile." Confessed Sora, sighing miserably.

"You're pathetic, but I can't blame you. Kairi was hot." Tidus mused, scratching his chin as he swung his keys around on his fingers.

"Hey!" Sora snarled, a bit offended that Tidus was making a remark on his- ... well Kairi. She wasn't his, and never would be, and that information caused him to frown again.

"It's true." Tidus answered, shrugging his shoulders "Man, you need to move on." Tidus nagged, poking Sora in the shoulder, mostly with his set of keys.

"What ever..." Sora sighed in response, running his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. "Just go and have a good lunch. Bring me back a smoothie?" Inquired the brunette, having a little hope etched in his voice.

"Strawberry?" Came the smirking response as Tidus eyed in.

"Of course!" Sora responded with a sharp nod, feeling a bit better. However, that effort came crashing down rather suddenly.

"If you want it, you'll have to come and get it yourself. Come on," Tidus insisted, placing his keys in his vest pockets before latching his arm onto his friend's, trying to pry him away from the bench. "It's just lunch Sora," Tidus grumbled, still trying to drag the brunette off the bench.

"Fine," Sora sighed, arising to his feet after much prying. Tidus gave an affirmative nod before he stalked off, leading the way. Sheepishly, and quite meekly, Sora followed him, eyes glued to the ground beneath him.

He needed to buy a new laptop this weekend, and he needed to study for that quiz. Blue eyes filled with slight slumber as he followed his friend out of the campus, down to the rather quiet city towards the cafe. Hands rustled in his own pockets, sighing a bit. He really didn't like going off campus, it proved to be a more dangerous atmosphere, especially for people who could so easily break his thousand dollar laptop.

"Are you still alive back there?" Tidus called, straining his neck to glance back at the other as they made a sharp nod.

Sora snapped away from his intrusive thoughts and gave a quick nod. Curiously, Tidus nodded back before continuing to lead the way. A sigh passed parted lips as Sora's eyes darted back to his shoes. Was there really someone perfect out there for him? At his college? He seriously doubted it.

However, someone crashing into him caused him to be once more rudely snapped out of his thoughts. This time, though, he wasn't the one falling, but whoever had tripped on him. Blue eyes turned to the side, noticing a blonde-haired girl on the ground, kneeling.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora suddenly blurted out as he quickly kneeled down, offering a hand to the girl.

Strands of bright blonde hair fell in her eyes as he dusted off the sand off of her white clothing. Turquoise eyes met his as she graciously took his hand with a small smile. "You don't need to be sorry. It's my fault, I wasn't looking." The girl confirmed releasing her grasp on Sora's hand.

"Heh.. I wasn't either," Sora admitted, arising to his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand timidly. "I hope you're okay.. you look like you fell pretty hard."

"Nothing I can't handle." The girl confirmed with a proud smile before she glanced about for a minute and then rested her eyes back on Sora. "I'm Naminé, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora," He quickly extended his hand once more in greeting. The girl blinked, laughed a bit to herself, and shook it instantly.

Tidus, who was a few feet away from the scene, found it necessary to speak at this instance. "You know Sora, this is the second person you've tripped this year. At least I get to see this one this time." A grin spread from the corner of his lips as he watched the brunette and blonde apologize back and forth.

"Tidus, shut up." Sora grumbled and then glanced back to Naminé. "I'm really sorry about this, I was just thinking about nonsense and smoothies." Real smooth, Sora.

"You're headed to Mango?" The girl tilted her head, and was cut off by the eager Tidus.

"Why yes, we are." He walked towards her, extending his hand himself ."I'm Tidus, much more graceful than this punk," He sneered and shot a glance towards Sora to his side, "no offense, buddy."

Sora pouted to himself and nodded in response to Naminé. "You're welcome to come with us," Sora mumbled sheepishly, not really being good at asking members of the opposite gender to places. Tidus, however, was an expert and was about to prove that point.

"More than welcome." He flashed her a toothy smile, earning a small laugh from her. "Huh?..." Tidus tilted his head, trying to figure out why she had laughed.

"You two are funny, it's nice to meet some actual people around here," Naminé confirmed, as the trio began to walk to the cafe. Sora kept his pace alongside Naminé, watching his friend tensely, making sure he didn't over-step his boundaries.

"I guess maturity isn't common around campus," Tidus guessed, earning a scowl from Sora. He was about to question said expression but Naminé had sighed, drifting his attention back to her once more.

"Most of the guys on campus have too large of egos," She mumbled and shook her head, "And I thought college guys were supposed to be mature," She shrugged and eyed Sora for a moment. "Um, something wrong?"

"Wha?" Sora had been scowling at Tidus, intently listening to Naminé, and yet somehow zoned on. Blue eyes instantly blinked as he went through the conversation once more in his head. "Nothing's wrong." A timid grin was followed.

"Just ignore him, he always gets like this," Tidus joked, earning an inaudible grunt from the brunette. Naminé giggled a bit, more so to herself than to the two boys, and gave a slight nod as if understanding what both had said.

Sora opened his mouth to say something to the blonde but was caught off guard by another voice. A low voice. An unfamiliar voice. Someone talking to his, er their, uh Naminé.

"Hold up!"

Sora instantly tensed, hands rolling into fists as he turned his head a bit to see where the voice was coming from. Naminé did the same, pausing in her walk to turn around and stare at the speaker. Sora's heart plummeted a bit. Oh great, those two... again? Did they ever leave him alone?

"Why are we holding up?" Tidus bluntly asked, scratching his head, receiving a nervous glare from Sora. "What?" He whispered to his friend, a bit harshly, trying to figure out why the change in the sudden mood.

"Naminé, right?"

The silver-haired male from the day before had questioned the blonde, catching his breath again, bearing a rather toothy and bright smile. Sora knew that smile anywhere, that was the smile all guys used to try and impress a girl. And Sora wasn't going to have any of that.

"What... do you want?" At first Sora had started out strong, but stammered a bit when emerald eyes met his for a moment.

"Was he talking to you?" Snarled Axel from Riku's side, eying Tidus for a moment.

"What's your problem?" Stupid, Stupid Tidus! Sora flinched a bit at his friend's question, lowering his gaze once more before rising it to meet Riku's once more.

Oh great, he was staring. Probably plotting his demise.

"Ignoring those rude comments from the peanut gallery," Axel began, earning a mumble of words from Tidus, "where you headed?" It was directed squarely upon Naminé, causing Sora to frown even more, mostly from the stare of Riku remaining on him.

"Mango?" She said it more as a question and then smiled before clasping her hands together, as if an idea had just occurred, which in fact it did. "Why don't we all go together? I'm sure you guys have a lot in common." Either she was overdoing it on trying to be nice, or she was just that dense to see the anger flaring between both pairs.

"But-" Tidus had interjected but was silenced from a grunt from Axel.

"Hell, why not." With that, Axel lead the way, as if he needed no verbal confirmation that they were going. Tidus grumbled something and followed behind him. How easily the two were defeated by the likes of these people.

Naminé spared a glance between Sora and Riku for a moment. "You guys coming?" She finally asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah," Sora grumbled, not really too keen on the idea as he rubbed the back of his head. Slowly, he followed after the blonde, ignoring the fact that the other was walking beside him. The person who broke his laptop and didn't have the common courtesy to buy a new one. People nowadays.

But it was odd seeing him so quiet compared to the previous day. It was nice for some peace. That was, of course, until that idea was shattered once the pair had achieved some distance between themselves and Naminé.

"You like her?" Came the rather blunt question from the earlier silent Riku.

Instantly, Sora turned a shade of pink before dramatically flailing his arms around, as if to say no. "Of course not! Er I mean, I just met her, and.. why do you care?" At first he wanted to defend himself, and then he began to wonder why he needed to defend himself. Why did the other need to know?

"Just curious, seeing if you did, you wouldn't have a chance against me." Another rather blunt statement.

Sora turned a darker shade of red. Mostly from the bluntness, and partly from the idea of liking another girl besides Kairi. "I never said I liked her..." He mumbled.

"I said if you did," Countered Riku, a bit amused as emerald eyes watched him. The tint of Sora's cheeks remained, as he violently raised his hands to his cheeks, rubbing them vigorously. A bit confused at the action, Riku remained silent, watching him do said action.

"It's cold.." Was the only explanation Sora gave to the other, trying to act shallow towards the silver-haired male.

"Sure it is…" Riku scoffed, glancing away from the other.

The rest of the walk to the café was quiet, and consisted of angry glares being sent between both boys. Sora wasn't sure why, but the other's attitude caused prickles of anger to be shot into him. Maybe he was just cocky, or maybe because he secretly did like Naminé, even though they barely knew each other. Or maybe it was just because the other broke his laptop. Sora just wasn't sure. But one thing, though, was for sure, the brunette's hate for Riku would continue to grow once they reached Mango.


	4. Chapter 3: Rivalries Begin

_Yet again I apologize for any typos, stupid transferring files. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope this chapter fulfills your need. The next one should be up by Saturday or within that time-period. Remember, keep sending in those reviews, they make me happy, and it will continue to get thicker. ;D

* * *

_

_**C**aller **N**umber **N**ine  
_**Chapter Three**: _Rivalries Begin_

**O**ctober **10th**, _Saturday_

When they had arrived at the cafe, it was to Sora's great relief. Amazingly he had managed to arrive there without losing his cool at the other. It seemed that his first impression of the silver-haired male was correct. A complete and moronic jerk that had no sense of kindness, and more than likely possessed no human qualities. Hell, he probably wasn't even a human, just wore the outfit as a disguise. Then again, if he tried telling Tidus that, he'd probably get himself locked up somewhere, so such thoughts were to remain in his mind only.

"Jeez, you can even hear the music out here."

Sora was snapped out of his wandering thoughts when he heard his friend's voice. Glancing upwards from his gaze at his feet, Sora noticed Tidus pointing at a cafe across the street. From their current placement, they could hear the soft roar of music coming from the 'juice-bar'. It was safe to say, in Sora's opinion, that this was the local hangout nowadays.

"Can you tell what song it is then?" Naminé questioned to Tidus, lifting her blue gaze off the cafe over to the brunette who had made a statement about the music moments before.

Tidus paused, raising a hand to his chin and placed it upon it, in some lame attempt to show that he was thinking. Sora sighed a bit and glanced away from the pair.

Ever since Sora could remember, Tidus had always been a 'ladies' man. Hell, he had even had a go at Kairi once, but she wanted to remain friends with the brunette, and not think about dating. Surely one would think that would hurt Tidus' ego, but it only made him even more determined to try and be with any attractive girl he saw, by going to any lengths to impress her.

Sora, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Usually he was shy, or just reserved, and acted casual around any girl he did like. Especially Kairi. He doubted that he had ever given her the signal that he liked her more than a friend, due to his 'best-friend' kind of attitude. It was just hard for the brunette to express feelings stronger than friendship.

Sora was once more snapped out of any of his day-dreaming thoughts when someone had tapped his shoulder. Blinking quickly in response, the brunette turned his head to the side and watched as Riku withdrew his offending hand, bearing a rather sadistic smirk. Instantly, Sora's stomach fell.

"Your friend better lay off," Riku mumbled, just loud enough for the pair to hear. Sora's shoulders instantly fell, as his body tensed a bit. A nervous glance went from Riku then to Tidus, watching him continuously flirt with Naminé.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, a bit timidly, but tried his best to make up for it by tilting his head a bit cockily. And this action only received a glare from the silver-haired male, instantly causing the other to frown. Yet another loss.

"It's painfully obvious that she doesn't like him," Riku scoffed a bit nonchalantly, sending a glare over at the brunette. Once again, Sora tensed as the frown on his lips remained.

"I don't think she likes you either," Sora found himself saying. After a few moments of silence between the pair, he subconsciously felt his body begin to shake. Oh dear, had he tried to stand up for himself again? Why didn't he learn from his mistakes?

"Well, I doubt she likes _you_ either," Was all Riku said before stalking off across the street after Naminé and Tidus, not even looking at Sora.

"Jerk..." Sora mumbled under his breath before catching up to the three, not even noticing that Axel had already gone into the cafe far before the rest of them had.

Entering the cafe, Sora was greeted with Buttons. Even though they had been able to hear the music outside, it wasn't so loud inside, which was quite odd. At least he could hear himself think. Sighing a bit, Sora made his way over to a large table the rest of their group had taken the liberty of sitting at. For the most part, the cafe was quite colorful. The walls were painted with two colors: orange and blue. The top half was orange, with the bottom was a baby blue. The tables were a dark cherry wood with red cushions on the seats. The counter was the same cherry wood, whilst the ceiling was painted a lavender. Very colorful, very cheery. Just how a juice-bar should be.

"Sora."

Sora turned his head to the side when he had heard his name. He was a bit surprised to find that it had been Naminé calling him over. Smiling a bit sheepishly, he finished making his way over to the table, instantly slumping into a seat against the wall next to Tidus, and across from Riku. On Tidus' other side was Naminé, and across from her was Axel.

"Sora, Tidus was telling me that you were Prom King." Naminé spoke, leaning forward a bit into the table to speak down to Sora.

Eyes widened a bit with surprise as Sora shot an invisible glare at his so called 'best-friend' as a red blush danced across his face. Of course, this was noticed by the man across the table at once.

"_Really_? Prom _King_?" Disbelief and sarcasm was etched in Riku's voice as he laced his fingers together on the table. Nervously, Sora cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Uh.." Of course he wasn't Prom King! He didn't even go to the Prom for heaven's sake! Mostly seeing he didn't have a date due to the fact that Kairi had agreed to go with Wakka. Then again, he couldn't just say that Tidus was lieing, that'd disappoint Naminé, and make him look bad. "Yeah, I was." A white lie never hurt anyone.

"That's awesome," Naminé answered, before Axel laughed a bit to himself. Sora frowned a bit before turning his gaze downward at his hands. Why oh why did he have to agree to come here with these idiots?

"I'll go put in the order. What do you want?" Riku had spoken, arising from his chair. Sora wasn't sure if he was speaking to the whole table until emerald eyes locked onto his own blue ones.

"Chicken Club and soda," Tidus was the first to answer, seeing that he was the main reason why Sora had gotten into his lunch fiasco.

"Peach Smoothie for me," Naminé spoke with a smile. It was safe to say that she always smiled, and rarely was sad. She reminded him of Kairi a lot.

"Vanilla Milkshake," Axel stated simply, leaning back into his chair before folding his arms to his chest and watching Naminé intently.

Riku's emerald eyes once more met Sora's impatiently waiting for his own order. "And you?.." It seemed like it was painful for the other to even ask the brunette what he wanted.

"Strawberry smoothie... please.." Sora whispered, barely loud enough for Riku to hear. The silver-haired male starred at the other with a continuingly arched eyebrow for a long moment before making his way over to the counter.

"So, are you guy's friends?" Naminé broke the silence once Riku had left. Of course, the first to answer was Tidus with a laugh. A rather cheesy laugh at that with a lame attempt to wrap his arm around Naminé's chair, but instantly recoiled once Axel had shot him a rather pissed glare.

"Never met before," Tidus mumbled, ego taking a little beating.

"Well, you seem to get along well." She answered with a nod to herself. Sora, who was thinking the complete opposite, remained silent, not wanting to argue with Naminé. All he wanted was his smoothie so he could get out of here and go for a walk. Or go buy a new laptop.

"Oh yeah, we're getting along great, aren't we ..." Axel began and then paused when he realized he didn't really know the two boy's names. Tidus starred expectantly at the other, waiting for him to finish. Sora, however, was more so starring down at his hands, trying to avoid contact with the other.

If this had been anyone else, the brunette probably would have struck up conversation, timidly of course, and tried to find a common interest. However, this wasn't anyone else, this was the man who kept giving him a hard time. All Sora could do was hope that overtime he'd leave him alone. This was college, after all!

"Tidus." Tidus reconfirmed his name, starring a bit over at the red-haired male. Axel laughed a bit, swishing his hand a bit in the air.

"Of course, _Tidus_." Axel answered with a smirk and passed a stare over at the brunette. "And you're..."

"Sora," Sora whispered back. Hadn't he told the other his name before? He probably forgot it already. Frowning for what seemed like the hundredth time, Sora leaned his chin into the palms of his hands, waiting for his smoothie. Why did it take Riku so long?

"So, are you three going to the bon-fire next week?" Axel inquired, obviously forcing himself to make conversation in order to make himself look good in front of the blonde. Then again, Sora never really understood why guys tried so hard to impress a girl. Wouldn't they like you more if they knew the real you? Yet on the flip-side, Sora was trying his best to seem sincere, like he always was.

"Of course!" Tidus answered quickly, which received a soft giggle from Naminé.

"Now that I know people that are going, I suppose I will also." Naminé answered in address to Axel.

Sora, for some reason, felt his heart fall. Did Naminé actually believe that this red-haired freak was sincere? Who knows, maybe he was... of course, if he was, Sora hadn't seen that side of him at all.

"Peach Smoothie," Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Riku's voice. He snapped out of such lingering thoughts as he watched the peach smoothie being placed on the table in front of Naminé. She smiled a bit and then paused.

"You paid for everything?" She asked, a bit taken back. Even Sora himself seemed a bit stunned. He guessed that Riku would have brought the bill back and made people cough up the money, but that wasn't what was happening.

"No need to thank me," A flashy smile as he passed Axel his milkshake from the tray he held, then Tidus his sandwich and soda, set down his own smoothie before finally extending his hand across the table with Sora's. "Here," He grumbled a bit.

Sora starred at him for a long moment, assuming this was another way to show off, before gently reaching for the smoothie. Taking it in his hands, he felt Riku's let go of the smoothie, leaving it in Sora's control.

"Thanks.." Sora barely whispered before arising to his feet.

"What are you _doing_?" It was Axel who questioned Sora's arise. It surprised him a bit, but the male's sarcasm made up for it.

Blue eyes looked at Axel as he held his smoothie tightly. Nervously, he lowered his gaze downward at the table, not really wanting to make eye-contact with the man. "I have.. um, someplace to be. Real sorry."

"Like starring at your cell phone waiting for a call you won't get?" Tidus wondered aloud, which received a quick glare from Sora. Axel, on the other hand, laughed at that, shaking his head.

"You have no manors at all, kid. I mean, here we are, buying you a drink, and you _leave_." Axel shrugged, "Makes _no_ sense."

"I'm sorry, really." Sora replied sheepishly, inching his way over to the door. However, he froze in mid-action when Riku arose from his seat. Oh great, he was coming over to kill the poor kid for leaving! Sora scrunched up a bit, but tried to act calm. If you showed fear where fear wasn't needed, it just proved how easy of a target you were. "Y-yes?" Sora clasped his hand over his mouth with his free hand, noticing the stammer.

"Hmph," Riku vocalized with a smirk before leaning over, causing Sora to tense instantly. He was so close, in fact, that Sora could feel the other's warm breath on his ear, and could even hear the other's lips parting to whisper. "I hope you know this is war."

"War?" Sora whispered back, trying not to meet the others' eyes starring at the pair. "_W-war_?" Sora asked again, with much emphasis on the word.

"Yeah, war, Sora. I hope you're up for a challenge. See you around." Riku finished, breath harsh upon the other's ear, sending chills down the brunette's back. He could only imagine what Riku had meant when he said war. It took a few moments before Riku moved away from the other's ear before hovering above Sora's face. "Behave." Was all he added onward with one final smirk before turning his back harshly and leaving to the table.

"What ever..." Sora whispered to himself, turning his back also and quickly made his exit for the door, finally starting to realize what Riku had meant. Riku wanted Naminé for himself, and didn't care if he hurt Sora in the process. Just like he did to his laptop. With people like Riku around, he'd never find his one! What an inconsiderate jerk! Maybe RJ was wrong..

_**xxxxx**_

Blue eyes starred up at the sky as he walked along. It was a great time to think, honestly it was. Away from the campus, away from Tidus, and away from the world that he knew. Shoes clunked gently against the sidewalk as he walked. One hand held the halfway drunk smoothie while the other hand rested in his vest pocket. The wind blew against his brown locks of hair, making them fly in all sorts of directions. A smile tugged on the corner's of his lips as he walked. Yes, this was nice.

Of course, his relaxation was cut short when he felt a gentle vibration on his belt. Blue eyes initially widened, and then relaxed a bit when he realized it was just his cell phone. Grumbling a bit to himself, Sora removed his hand from his vest to grab the device and flip it open.

"Hello?" He inquired, tilting his head as he continued to walk. He waited a long moment before he received a response. A muffled response at that.

"Sora?" Came the response from the other end. Curiosity spread through the brunette. The voice didn't seem familiar and that made it all the more interesting and confusing.

"Who's this?" Sora called into the phone, as he turned down the road to the quickest path that would lead to the park. The wind picked up a bit, causing Sora to wince a bit as he held the phone closer to his ear, in attempts to hear the voice.

"It's Kairi!" The cheerful voice into the speaker on his end made him once more. However, when he realized who it was, the smile on his lips grew as he hurried his pace to the park, feeling a bit better that his best friend was once more talking to him, even if they were distances apart.

"Kairi! It's great to hear from you." Sora answered with an invisible toothy smile. Right now he felt like he was on top of the world. He had Kairi on the line, a strawberry smoothie, and no cares in the world. At least, for this moment. "How's things?"

"They're going great! And yourself? Meet any new and exciting people? Or is Tidus still giving you a hard-time?" Kairi questioned, causing Sora to chuckle softly into the phone, before taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Eh, not really. No one here seems anything like you," A sheepish blush overcame his face, and he didn't really care seeing Kairi couldn't see his face, "but yes, Tidus is giving me a hard-time lately about this new girl we meant. And there's these two guys who won't leave me alone," Sora sighed, "they're not really that interesting." He finished. He'd leave out the part about Naminé being really pretty and being the focus of his problems with Riku and Axel.

"Sounds.. exciting. If Tidus keeps it up, you have my permission to give him a smack from me." Kairi giggled softly before continuing, "Do you know why the two guys won't leave you alone?" She further questioned, making Sora frown a bit.

"No idea.." Another white lie. Sora frowned a bit into the phone and then shrugged before daring to add on. "Man, do you know when I'll be able to see you again?" Hope was written in his words, and desperation was obvious.

"I'm not sure, Sora. Maybe fall break?" Kairi murmured, sounding as if she was preoccupied. "Ok, Selphie, I'm coming!" A slight pause as Sora frowned a bit. What plans did Selphie have for Kairi? "Hey, I'm really sorry Sora but I gotta go. Selphie wants to go shopping with Roxas and Hayner." Another frown. Roxas, yeah, he knew him, he was a good friend who also went to Princeton. But Hayner? "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah... bye Kairi." He hung up after speaking her name, flipped his cell phone closed, and put it back into it's case on his belt. Taking another long sip of his smoothie, he glanced towards the left, deciding to take that street seeing he could see the park in the distance, growing closer by the moment.

Sighing a bit to himself, Sora hurried his pace. All right, at least he still h ad his smoothie, but no Kairi. Licking his bottom lip a bit, he pushed his free hand back into his pockets, whilst remaining to drink his beverage. Once entering the park, he crossed into the grassy green.

"Finally, some relaxation!" Sora proclaimed aloud as he progressed over to the bench. Finishing his strawberry smoothie and dumping it into the trashcan on his way, he padded over to the bench where he sat down.

"Now... where would be the best place to buy a laptop?" Sora wondered aloud, raising his hand to his chin to think, but less dramatic then Tidus had done back at Mango. In fact, that thought made him frown even more. Tidus had wanted to stay and impress Naminé than come with him. Although he couldn't blame him, and probably wouldn't hold it against him.

"Maybe Radio shack..." Sora made a mental list out loud but was cut short when a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him jump a bit. "What!"

"Hey, sorry I scared you!"

Sora turned around slightly and noticed the blonde starring at him. A gentle blush overcame his face as he smiled brightly at Naminé. Sheepishly, he extended a hand to rub the back of his neck, breathing harshly as he tried to slow his heart-beat. He wasn't really that good at sudden scares.

"Hey, Naminé! I thought you were with the other guys," Sora explained, tilting his head to the side. Naminé laughed a bit before sitting down on the bench beside the brunette, lacing her hands together on top of her lap and watching him rather intently.

"I left a few minutes after you did." Naminé responded with a nodd, "I had to go buy some new clothes." She explained, holding up a bag resting by her side. Sora leaned over a bit, looking at the red bag and then nodded in understanding.

"Heh, I know the feeling. I have to buy a new laptop.." Sora mumbled, not really to keen on forking over a thousand dollars to get a new laptop when his old one was perfectly fine before it had been broken against his will.

"Oh, your old one broke?" Naminé asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah.. " Sora vaguely answered with a sigh before smiling once more. "Where did-" He began.

"Riku and Axel go?" Naminé guessed, receiving a confirmative nod from Sora. "They said they had somewhere to be. Not sure where exactly. Who knows. Anyways, I hope you find what you're looking for." Naminé spoke, arising to her feet and grabbing the bag by her side.

"Um... Want to come with me?" Sora stammered and paused before sheepishly grinning like a mad man. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!" He added on quickly.

"I'd love to, but I really have to be going. My roommate is probably worried sick about me." Naminé explained. "I'll see you around, Sora?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course! See you soon Naminé!" Sora spoke as she nodded and left back to the town, leaving the park and Sora. Maybe he did have some hope, maybe RJ was right. Maybe he could beat Riku in this lame excuse for a war. If he was better than Riku as a man, he'd have no problem doing such. The thing was... how could he compete with someone like Riku? Someone that was.. so.. Sora couldn't even think of everything the other man had that he didn't.

_**xxxxx**_

"What are you doing?"

Axel sat on his bed, sending a rather annoyed and confused glare at the bed across from him. He had the blanket wrapped around his blanket tightly, as if he was cold. The room was dimly lit, but the evening light from outside was making up for it, for the most part at least. The room was a bit neater than the previous day. At least it seemed like it. On the other bed sat Riku, laying on his back to be exact, starring up at the ceiling with much discontent.

"Thinking," Came the equally annoyed response from Riku as he folded his arms across his chest. This action received an eyebrow arching from Axel who scoffed a bit to himself before speaking.

"You never think, not in the middle of day. What's so interesting?" Axel dared, crossing his own arms to challenge the silver-haired male. Riku barely paid attention to this as he observed the ceiling wit h much interest. "Earth to Riku." Axel called loudly.

"I told you I'm just thinking." Riku snarled back, tilting his head to the side a bit to glance over at his roommate. Of course, Axel wasn't satisfied with just that. So, being the type he was, continued to pry for a further answer.

"Naminé?" He guessed vaguely, laying down himself, spiky-head resting onto the pillow beneath him. Yes, this was nice indeed.

"I suppose." A shrug came from Riku before he turned to his side fully to watch Axel. "Do you think that there's actually such a thing as a soul mate?" His voice sounded so hopeful and yet so skeptical. Emerald eyes tried to hide a glimmer within them as he awaited an answer patiently.

"Soul mate? Where the hell are you getting that from?" Axel inquired, laughing to himself. Riku frowned a bit before sighing, which Axel caught on to. "You didn't ask for advice on the job again, did you?"

"No." Riku replied bluntly, as if he was offended by such accusations. "Nothing like that," It was a small white lie. He hadn't asked for advice, he had given advice. Advice that he seriously doubted was the truth, and was hoping his friend would clarify for him. Then again, what was the point of asking Axel such things? He didn't have one romantic bone in his body. Riku? His were hidden behind fear, anger, and bitterness.

"Then why are you rambling on about something as screwy as soul mates? I swear, you're going insane." Axel retorted angrily, tapping his feet on the end of his bed as he laid there. It was silent for a long moment before the red-haired male glanced over at Riku. "Why? Think you have a soul mate out there?"

"Well," Riku shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "I mean, there's got to be your perfect match out there somewhere. It would be stupid to think that there isn't someone out there for you. Even if there isn't, it's always nice to hope for something better... someone better." Riku sighed again.

"You're talking about Larxene, aren't you?" Axel smirked as if he understood what Riku was saying.

"No, not her," Just hearing the name caused him to tense with painful memories. Honestly, he hadn't really given much thought about his painful break-up and her horrible affair until this moment. "I was just wondering."

"You honestly think that you're going to find someone to love you?" Axel wondered, looking over at Riku with accusing eyes. "You never open up for anyone. You're afraid of getting hurt. Trust me, I've seen you date enough damn times to know you're too afraid to let someone in." Axel explained.

"I'm not afraid!" Riku retorted angrily, pushing the side of his face into the pillow. "Screw love..." He mumbled a bit.

"Riku.." Axel sighed himself, "I've known you for awhile now. You need someone like you, except the attitude. You need someone equally afraid of being in love. You need someone that can withstand you and let you make them your number one. Honestly, you need someone that'll turn you soft."

"Turn me soft? Are you fucking nuts?" Riku laughed out loud, but paused when he realized the other wasn't laughing. "There's no one like that out there."

"Naminé?" Axel guessed aloud.

"She's not my type. I'm just pretending to be interested in her to ruffle that kid's feathers." Riku explained.

"Well, just remember what I told you. Usually I don't offer free advice, so you better listen to it." Axel smirked before turning over to his side. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up till tomorrow. Night." And with that Axel fell silent, leaving Riku to himself.

Someone... that was like him. Someone that would let him make them his number one... Someone willing to fall in love, but was afraid to. Who could possibly be like that? Was that Eli kid right? Was there really someone that fit that description out there? But why, why should he care about some lame advice some stranger gave him. And why should he even care about finding the one.

Riku turned his head to the side. He repeated the caller's name over and over in his mind. He wanted to meet this Eli. Wanted to ask him where he got off thinking he knew Riku? Then again, that would be the worst thing to do. Another sigh passed Riku's lips. He needed to talk to Eli again, ask him where he could find someone that fit Axel's description of what he needed.

He needed to talk to Eli just to talk. It wasn't like he enjoyed talking to him- all right, he did enjoy it. It just felt so natural talking to someone that understood him. Maybe Eli knew someone for him. Damnit, why couldn't there be a girl like Eli? Another sigh came from Riku as he grumbled to himself.

"Girl's aren't like that anymore. They're not afraid to be in love... They love to be in love..." Riku sighed as his emerald eyes threatened to close. If there wasn't a girl like Eli-. No. He wouldn't possibly stoop that low! He did not date guys, he never did like guys.

Then again... there was those few times.. but- No. He did not need to meet up with some caller number nine to fall in love. No way. He needed some sleep, that was it! He was not gay, and he was definitely not going to fall in love with this 'Eli'! No, no, no!

Sleep. That's what he needed. After that, his mind would be fine.

_Would_ it?...


	5. Chapter 4: Movie Marathon

_I'm actually updating when I said I would. Aren't I Nice? All right, this is important. I haven't seen Texas Chainsaw The Beginning, so this contains no spoilers for the movie. Just a vague guess of what I assume would be in it. So no worries, I wouldn't try and spoil it for you guys!

* * *

_

**_Caller Number Nine  
_****Chapter Four**: Movie Marathon

**O**ctober 11th, _Sunday_

"What are you doing?"

Sora had been trying to enjoy his final day off before classes began the next morning. The brunette had gotten up at nine, studied a bit for his quiz that he needed to pass if he wanted to get a good and passing grade in that class, went out and bought a laptop, Dell that is, and then went on a horror movie marathon. It was around two in the afternoon, to be exact, and that meant he was nearing the end of the first movie. The brunette had stopped for lunch at Mango after making his purchase, and was quite thankful that no shady characters were lurking about. However, he was even more thankful to be in his dorm, blankets wrapped tightly around his body, watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

However, someone had found the need to interrupt his movie watching, right at the climatic ending when the poor girl was trying to get away from both the chainsaw man and the insane locals. Turning his spiky brown head to the side, he glanced wearily at Tidus leaning against the doorframe. Arching a bushy eyebrow, Sora tilted his own head to the side before pushing the blanket off his body.

"I thought it was locked..." Sora murmured to himself, wondering why he had forgotten to lock his door. That would have been deadly in some crazed chainsaw murder was lurking about! "Besides, ever heard of knocking?" Sora interjected loudly, trying to pout and glare at the fellow brunette at the same time.

This action only received a small frown from his friend and then a chilling laugh. The male made his way into the room, closing the dorm door behind him. It took him less than a minute to realize what the other was watching, and that it was the end. Sighing a bit, Tidus sat down next to his friend, waiting for the movie to end.

After ten minutes was it, the movie had finally made a dramatic ending with the girl driving away in the beat-up car, saving the poor child in the process. Once it ended, Sora glanced over at the brunette beside him, blue eyes filling with temporary hate and disgust as he folded his arms in a childish manor, lifted his chin up high, and looked away.

"Geez, are you still mad?" Tidus questioned, feeling that his friend was overreacting. No answer came, and Tidus took that as a yes. "All I did was try and make it on good terms with them, you can understand that. Besides, it's not like I'm selling you out to them." This statement made Sora frown even more. "So I don't see why you're mad."

"You'd rather hang out with them then me!" Sora suddenly growled, turning his head to the side, narrowing his blue eyes in the process. Tidus blinked in surprise, not really expecting the other to snap at him like he did.

"Sora, you're acting like a little kid." Tidus countered, sighing a bit which received a loud grunt from Sora. "A little wild animal then." Tidus corrected, which also received Sora angrily pushing his friend off the bed. Thank heavens the bed was low, for if it wasn't, he surely would have done some damage to his rear end.

"Damnit..." Tidus murmured to himself, crouching at the bed-side whilst rubbing his back-side. "Next time give me a warning before you throw me off your bed." Tidus grumbled onward, only to notice Sora looking the other way. "Sora, stop being so stuck-up." Tidus continued, becoming angry himself as he arose to his feet. "We've been best friends for how long?" He tapped his foot on the ground awaiting an answer.

Sora sheepishly glanced down at the floor, not wanting to make eye-contact with his so called best friend. "Awhile." He answered in a small voice before shrugging. A moment passed before Tidus precariously sat back down on the edge of the bed, eying Sora for any other responses.

"So I don't see why you're getting pissed over me trying to make nice with them," Tidus explained, not really seeing why Sora could be so enraged at that thought. However, after a moment of consideration, he realized why Sora was so mad.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Look, Sora, I don't see why you're mad that I like her." Tidus shrugged a bit,

"You haven't even said if you liked her or not, so I figured she was fair game. Besides, we've just met her, I thought it was nice to introduce myself and stuff.." Tidus trailed off, noticing that Sora was sighing increasingly louder. "What?" Tidus barely snapped.

"Kairi's got a new boyfriend..." He mumbled, completely changing the subject, and his tone to quite melancholy and depressed.

Tidus paused, thoughts running away from the whole Naminé, Axel, and Riku thing over to the Sora situation. Extending a hand, still a bit precautious, he placed it on his friend's shoulder before daring to speak advice, or anything at all.

"How do you know?" It was the only logical question.

"She called yesterday, when you were with your new friends, and she had to go because her and Selphie were going to the mall with Roxas and some guy named Hayner," Sora scoffed a bit, keeping his arms folded to his chest as he pouted. Turning his spiky-head a bit to watch Tidus, he felt another sigh pass his lips.

"Maybe I'm overreacting..."

"You have trust issues." Was what Tidus finally said after a long pause. Sora's blue eyes glimmered for a moment with confusion.

"I have what?" Sora inquired, blinking a few times in a large amount of confusion. Tidus laughed a bit, rolling his eyes as he did so. "What do you mean I have trust issues?"

"You can 't trust Kairi," Tidus stated simply.

"I can too!" Sora countered quickly, trying to stick up for himself. "I've always trusted her! She even knew my password to neopets." Sora frowned a bit and then tried to glare at his friend but found it impossible. "She knew my locker combination, and everything!" Sora continued.

"I didn't mean that kind of trust," Tidus attempted to reason with the fellow brunette. "I meant that you can't trust her around other guys. Remember when she went to the prom with Wakka?" Tidus wondered aloud, again. "Remember that you refused to go to the prom when you heard that?"

"I didn't want to go, I didn't feel good," Sora answered with another pout. "I can trust her around guys, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything.." Sora trailed off with another sigh before grabbing for a pillow and burying his chin into it, rather sadly.

"That's bull," Tidus laughed a bit and then rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you when you know that I'm right. Anyway, if you ever feel like forgiving me for what ever I did wrong, you know where to find me." Tidus declared, arising to his feet and making his way to the door.

"Tidus?..." Sora spoke softly, causing the boy to slightly turn around awaiting what Sora had to say. "Do you think... that I'll ever find anyone?"

"Of course you will, Sora. Just... just keep trying." Was all Tidus said, trying to stay positive as he opened the front door, and left the dorm, closing it with a gentle thud.

Sora sat that were for awhile. Tidus had to be wrong, he didn't have trust problems at all! He trusted everyone, and he certainly trusted Kairi with guys! Then again.. if he did trust Kairi with guys, why was he afraid of being with her when she went to Princeton? Maybe Tidus was right after all.. Sora sighed a bit, giving himself a head-ache from all this nonsense. One thing he knew was true was that the Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning was starting today, and he was going to go see it!

**_xxxx_**

"Not all birds fly a straight path, you know."

They were sitting in the far corner of the theater, listening to Axel ramble on about something. He had been doing this for the past ten minutes, rambling on and on about his cousin being gay. Riku had counted that this was the third analogy he had used to not so bluntly say that the man was in fact all gay. Zexion and Olette, who were more so closer to Axel than to Riku, were fascinated by this idea, and were eagerly bustling away with conversation about him. Riku, on the other hand, sat a seat away from the trio, trying his best not to get up and smack Axel for the insane analogies. Would he ever shut up?

"Do you have something against straight couples?" Riku finally grunted to Axel.

Olette had let out a loud laugh, as Zexion covered her mouth quickly, with a scowl, trying to silence the brunette from distracting the whole theater from the repeating infomercials. Axel, on the other hand, had spun around in his seat to glare at Riku, a seat down, for a long while before folding his arms to his chest, pouting.

"Are you insinuating that I'm bisexual?" He retorted back at Riku. Riku narrowed hie eyes and could only laugh at that question. He knew better than anyone that Axel was as straight as they came, believe it or not. The guy used to have stacks of porn magazines in his old dorm closet. That was, of course, until Olette had done a 'spring-cleaning' thing and chucked them away, including Riku's address book. Stupid girl.

"You, bisexual?" Riku laughed once more before folding his arms to his chest once more. "Of course not." He finished. Axel eyed him for a moment before turning back around in his seat to speak to the other's once more.

At least he had gotten Axel off his back for now. Then again, Riku was wondering why he had even agreed to come to the movies. Axel claimed that Zexion and Olette weren't going to be here, but there they were, bustling about in conversation, completely ignoring him. And also! Why in the world did he agree to go see the stupid Chainsaw movie? How many of these did they make! Was this the twentieth one?

A sigh passed Riku's lips as the theater slowly began to fill up, as expected. Of course, debut night was Friday, but this was opening weekend, so the crowds were heavily expected. Leaning back a bit in his chair, figuring that because he was in the last row the wall behind the chairs would keep him from falling backwards.

As Riku remained in his seat, he almost forgot about his now neglected soda by his side in the cup-holder. Shrugging a bit, feeling that when he was thirsty he'd drink it, his heavy eyelids closed, hoping that perhaps he'd get some sleep during the movie. Then again, who could really sleep during the revving of a chainsaw?

When Riku did reopen his eyes, the theater was almost completely filled One lady was sitting on his right in-between himself and Axel, and the seat on his left remained open. In fact, as he noted, he guessed that the seat to his left was the only available one. That was good, though. Now he'd be able to doze off to the left and not worry about falling asleep on someone.

Of course, that idea was stricken down when someone, who was quite surprised, and repulsed by the idea, stood in front of the seat. Emerald eyes shot up to meet blue ones. Blinking a few times, Riku felt his eyes narrow with amusement as he watched the brunette frown instantly. The boy held a bag of popcorn in one hand, and a small soda in another. He wore a black hoodie with a pair of jeans, normal wear. Of course, the frown really didn't go with the look.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sora whispered aloud, not even believing that of all the cinema's, in all the theaters, he was now being forced to sit next to the man that had declared war upon him. In the name of all that was right, how was this even possible! It was like something out of a lame and cliché movie! What were the odds? What did they have against Sora?

"Well hello there," Came the rather odd response from Riku who's emerald eyes glimmered mischievously. Sora instantly tensed as he felt his shoulders fall dramatically. He'd leave if he could, seeing this was the last thing he wanted, but he really wanted to see this movie...

"Listen, I don't want to sit next to you but its the only open chair so I have to," Sora stated bluntly, not waiting for a response from Riku has he sat down in the chair, and placed his soda in the cup holder to his left, seeing Riku's larger soda had occupied his right one. He tried to keep his eyes to his left, trying not to look at the smirking silver-haired male beside him. But of course, that plan had it's limits.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite Naminé here, or your little friend for that fact," A slight pause came from Riku as he laughed nonchalantly at himself, "so, tell me, what brings you here anyhow if you're not here on a date?..." His voice trailed off, obviously wanting an answer from the brunette.

Sora frowned farther, sinking into his seat. Why oh why hadn't he made up with Tidus and asked him to go hang out somewhere! But no, he had to be stubborn like always and refuse to accept his best friend's apology and look where it landed him! Here, next to the man of all things evil.

Sora cleared his throat before daring to respond to the question. "Why should it matter to you anyhow?" He tried to sound strong, he just had to! If he was going to take RJ's advice about standing up for himself in college, then he needed to start now, especially to this low-life scum beside him. Where did he get off assuming that Sora was easy prey? Maybe because, technically, he was.

"I just want to know all about my opponent, you know, so I can outwit you and snatch my prize," Riku answered, with a dramatic effect by snatching a piece of Sora's popcorn from his bag and popping it into his mouth, all the while maintaining a smirk.

Sora's cheeks became red from anger from the other's cocky attitude. "H-hey get your own food!" Sora demanded, shielding his popcorn away from Riku possessively. If it was Tidus, he really wouldn't have minded seeing that boy would eat anything and he was his friend, but Riku? Riku was a jerk. A complete ass. He was probably worse then some of the people at his high school. Which brought up another question.. why was he trying his hardest to pester Sora? "Can't you just leave me alone?..."

A soft chuckle escaped Riku's lips at the mention of leaving Sora alone. "I can't leave you alone if you're trying to get what's mine." The way he said that made Sora's spine shiver from cold tingles running up and down it. Frowning even more, Sora kept his blue eyes firmly upon the other.

"Naminé is not yours, she's a person, not an item." Well, that was probably the lamest thing Sora had ever heard himself say. Turning a darker shade of red from realizing how stupid he had sounded, he quickly turned away from Riku, not wanting to look at his response.

And Sora was justified in his action, for a huge smirk was plastered onto Riku's lips. What easy prey indeed.. "Where'd you get that? Off a cereal box?" Mused Riku, leaning his arm over a bit to try and snatch some more of Sora's popcorn.

"Stop it!" Sora demanded harshly, jerking his popcorn away once more, having a few pieces land on the boy next to him. Quickly apologizing, he turned back to face Riku, not amused whatsoever by his jerky attitude. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"You're the one that sat down." Riku responded, beginning to twirl a piece of his silver hair on his finger as he listened to Sora.

"Its not like I wanted to sit next to you.. you jerk!" Sora snapped back, not really being one to curse. Cursing usually was interpreted as a huge insult to a person, and that usually lead to the person throwing the curses to be beat up, if you were someone like Sora. Or at least, that's what Sora had been taught.

'Can't you think of anything more creative than 'you jerk'?" Questioned Riku.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sora protested once more, anger still in his voice as he glared at the silver-haired teen beside him. An amused smirk played on Riku's lips before he gave a shrug of his shoulders as an initial response.

"You're the one that decided to chase after someone completely out of your range," Riku answered, nodding as he spoke to the boy.

"I told you I don't like her!" Sora continued to snap back all the while making sure his popcorn wouldn't be stolen once more by the male next to him. It was a small white lie, he did have a slight crush on her, and he really couldn't blame himself. She reminded him a lot of Kairi, and he wanted to get to know her more.

"Sure you don't," Riku murmured back, lounging in his chair once more before taking a sip of his soda. He placed it back into the cup-holder back glancing at Sora again. "You know, for someone who claims to be the Prom King, you really aren't that smooth on the playing field."

"Shut up..." Sora didn't even feel like arguing anymore at this point. And thankfully, the dimming of the lights accommodated him. Thank heavens the movie was starting!

Of course, the moment it began, with that expected dramatic type intro, he began to curse himself for actually staying. Why didn't he just buy a ticket for a later show? OR ask someone to switch seats with him? Why did he have to be sitting next to the man he hated during one of the worst horror movies in creation?

The moment the chainsaw did rev up, which usually was Sora's favorite part, the brunette found himself shrinking back in his seat. However, he really wasn't expecting the chainsaw to rev up unexpectedly a bit later on, which was out of nowhere, blasting through the side of the wall. This action sent Sora jolting upward in his seat, popcorn falling by his side as he buried his face to the side, trying to catch his breath.

On his little television this was so amusing, but on a screen way larger than him, it was just terrifying. Not as terrifying as the situation he found himself in, though.

When he did open his blue eyes after having them tightly closed, he realized what he had been burying his face in. Black... sleeve? Hadn't he been wearing a black sweatshirt? Sudden panic arose in him as he slowly rose his gaze, to be met with quite amused emerald eyes, only inches away from his, holding that smirking face.

Damn it all!

"Ah!" Sora vocalized loudly, nearly falling out of his seat. All right, this had to take the cake! Why in the world did he have to be practically snuggling against that idiot! That jerk! Now the other had more reason to make fun at him! Right now Sora wanted to run out of that theater, and slap himself for being so dense.

"That was my ear," Riku snarled back over the dialogue going on upon the movie.

Cheeks already as red as they could be from a mix of anger and embarrassment, Sora shrunk back in his seat, trying to remain calm. "I don't care if I had killed you.." Sora mumbled back, just loud enough for the other to hear.

From that moment on, the rest of the movie went fairly well. Sora made sure not to jump and hide himself at any surprise moments, and he definitely made sure not to make eye contact with Riku. This incident only caused him to hate the man more, and fueled him to beat him in their little war more and more.

At the end of the movie, Sora exhaled sharply, and watched as the people filed out of the rows, one by one. He really didn't like being stuck in crowds, so he patiently waited for the majority of the people to leave. However, he really hadn't noticed that Riku and his friends hadn't left either, for when he arose to make his leave, his arm was latched onto, pulling him back into his seat.

"What?" Sora questioned as he felt himself being dragged down.

Hovering above him in the seat beside him was not who he expected. No, it wasn't Riku, but his friend, Axel. He assumed Axel hated him more and put more effort into spiteful comebacks that held no sarcasm. "Let me go!" Sora snarled, trying to free his arm of the red-head.

"I heard you and Riku had a moment." Axel sneered down at the brunette.

"It was not a moment!" Sora snarled back. How could Tidus want to hang out with these jerks!

"Let him go," Riku mumbled, standing a row down and watching the scene. Sora's blue eyes watched Riku for a long moment before he felt the grasp on his arm loosen, just enough for him to spring to his feet. Gently, he rubbed his arm where Axel had been holding him down.

"We'll be seeing you around, punk." Axel declared, pushing past Sora with Zexion and Olette following suit. Narrowing his blue eyes at them as they walked by, he felt the need to stick his tongue out once their backs were turned to him.

"All's fair in love and war."

Sora was snapped out of his childish fit when Riku spoke. Blinking a few times when he heard the silver-haired male speak and then make his way down the steps, he felt a sigh escape his own lips.

All right, he knew what he had to do. He had to pass that quiz tomorrow, win Naminé over from Riku, find some dirt on Axel to make him miserable, and tell Tidus about tonight. Although he wouldn't mention his little 'scare', for that'd be material for jokes for Tidus at Sora for the rest of their lives as friends. That is, if he was actually speaking to Tidus…


	6. Chapter 5: Misery Loves Company

_Yup, I usually update on saturday's during the rush crowd, or what ever, but tomorrow I'll be at a craft-show selling jewerly with a friend and my mother. So I couldn't really update then. Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's building to the plot, I swear it. And once more, excuse the editing from the MAC to the Windows.Next chapter next Saturday!**

* * *

** _

**Caller Number Nine**

**C**_hapter_ **F**_ive_: Misery Loves Company

* * *

**O**ctober 12th, _M_onday

Today had started off bad, and continued to get worse as the day progressed. Sora had failed his quiz miserably, not being able to define a few terms, and choking up towards the end of the short essay questions. After that class had ended, his day took another turn for the worse when he spotted Naminé and Riku conversing near the courtyard. Naminé had a bright smile plastered on her face, and Riku had that smirk upon his face that Sora absolutely hated.

Yeah, he knew hate was a strong word, but he really did hate the man. Especially after their run-in at the theater the night before. That probably was the reason why Sora hadn't studied much after the movie, and probably why he failed it. So, in the end, it all went back to Riku, and put more fuel on the fire on why he needed to beat Riku in his own game. Even if it was just for his own sake.

He had finally gotten out of his Advanced Calculus class and was headed down to Mango for a snack. He had a class later that night, it's first meeting of the year. It was supposed to be some drama or theater orientated class, and he needed the credit to get his degree. He really wasn't sure why he even needed a credit in performing arts, but went along with it, regardless of how foolish it sounded.

On his way down to Mango, he was stopped by a familiar face. Her blonde hair was flying in her face, being carried by the wind. A smile spread across Sora as he greeted her with a toothy grin and offered to hold her things as she put her hair into an elastic. Once done, he walked alongside her to Mango, feeling a bit more cheerful.

"So, how was your weekend Sora?" It was inevitable, she had to ask him sooner or later. "Did you ever buy that laptop you told me about?" She added on, walking into Mango with the help of Sora holding the door open for her.

Giving a sheepish nod he followed her to a table in the back corner, farthest from the door. Naminé took her seat, removing her white sweater-type jacket from her lithe form and placing it on the back of her seat. Sora kept his black hoodie on seeing it was a bit chilly in the room.

"Pretty good," Sora finally answered, resting in his seat across from the blonde. Under the table he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. "Yeah, I managed to get a student loan for it." Sora added on before placing his hands on the table.

"Riku told me you guys met up at the theater." Naminé spoke with a gentle smile. Sweat began to form on the back of Sora's neck, and more than likely on his face. What did Riku tell her? Knowing him he probably told her that Sora was a chicken and couldn't stand horror movies. "He said he had a good time."

Good... time? Yeah, he better have had a good time! He wouldn't leave the brunette alone and kept attacking his popcorn. Then again, there wasn't any 'good time' material in that night, so all Sora could do was sigh. Riku was trying to hide his completive genes in front of Naminé, and Sora couldn't blame him. If either were to tell her they were having a 'war' over her, who knew where that would lead!

"Oh yeah... we had a great time.." Sora mumbled, flinching a bit at the memory. Never again. Never would he sit next to that jerk again.

"How was the movie?" She further questioned, tilting her head to the side a bit. Sora's initial response was to frown slightly and then shrug, although he tried his best to act casual.

"It was good for the most part." Sora answered honestly. Honestly the movie had been great, but his experience would have been a lot better if Riku hadn't been there sharing it alongside him. Especially during that one part. Why couldn't it have been Kairi.. or Naminé!? Why Riku? Mentally slapping himself for thinking to much, Sora gave a sheepish smile back at the blonde.

"I was going to go see it, but I can't stomach horror movies," Naminé admitted, smiling nervously at Sora. "Ever since my friend dragged me to go see the Grudge, I haven't been the same." Naminé laughed a bit and then shook her head, as if she couldn't believe herself for being scared by a movie. "But nevertheless, I'm glad you two had a good time."

"He's a jerk," Sora whispered to himself, still finding it hard to believe that Riku had pulled something like that. Telling Naminé that he enjoyed himself when the whole time he was doing his best to annoy Sora. The nerve of that guy.

"Um.. I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Naminé questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side a bit with confusion. Sora's face instantly turned a dark red as he made frantic hand movements trying to distract her from what he had said. "Are you okay?"

Well, that failed. "Fine." Sora mumbled, head hanging low a bit and then rose it once more to meet her gaze with a meek smile. "Hey... are you in that class tonight by any chance?" Sora asked hopefully, almost praying that the blonde was actually in one of his classes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a class tonight," Naminé answered with a frown. Figures, Sora thought timidly and then sighed to himself. "There's actually evening classes?" Naminé inquired, tilting her head to the side with much curiosity.

"Yeah, the performing arts class is tonight." Sora mumbled and then laughed a bit nervously. "I really didn't want to take it, but I need the credit. I hope its easy," Sora rambled forth and then blushed once more before shutting up. Why did he have to ramble so much when he was nervous?

"Sounds exciting. Tell me about it next time we see each other." Naminé smiled back at the brunette, seeming a bit interested in the idea of a theater class. Sora gave an affirmative nod. "By the way Sora, Tidus told me that he wanted to talk to you."

"Great.." Sora mumbled aloud, remembering that he hadn't spoken to his friend since their fiasco the other morning. He had almost forgotten that they were on shaky ground. "Did he say anything about meeting anywhere?"

"No, sorry." Naminé confessed, reaching down to her bag and taking out a notebook and pencil. Sora watched curiously as she flipped open to a page and began to read aloud.

"Tell Sora that I want to talk to him asap. Tell him that's its important and that its about Red. Thanks Naminé. You can stop quoting me now!" Naminé blushed a bit, wondering why she had written down that last part. "Who's Red?"

Sora's face instantly turned a darker red. Tidus wanted to speak to him about Kairi!? What did he know?! Did Kairi call him and tell him something? Filling up with hope, Sora gave a large grin towards the blonde. "She's a friend that goes to Princeton!" He answered, a bit more cheerful.

"And her name is... Red?.." Naminé trailed off, not really buying that a girl's name was red. Sora laughed nervously before smiling back at her.

"No, her name's Kairi." He corrected and then watched Naminé begin to sketch on a few blank pages of her notebook. Tilting his head to the side, he watched her draw a shape that resembled a heart. Within it was two swords on either side, running through it and extending outward. One completely engrossed with vines, and what seemed like a black color, and the second seeming to emit a light glow. Underneath it she drew a smaller heart that was half dark and half light.

"What's that?" Sora finally asked once she had finished.

Naminé glanced up, not realizing that Sora had been watching her draw. Raising it up a bit, she extended her other hand to point at the first heart. "It represents dark and light coexisting. You see, one can't live without the other. Kind of a balance deal." She smiled for a moment before continuing. "The bottom heart is when they both meet, living in harmony with one another. Fusing I suppose." She finished with a giggle. "I know, stupid, but my cousin got me into this stuff."

"No, it's really cool." Sora answered, moving the drawing to stare at it. It was so detailed.. so chilling. Darkness and light? Coexisting?

"Thanks," A short pause, "You can keep it if you want." Naminé told the brunette.

Sora grinned instantly, nodding sharply before gently folding it up and placing it into his vest pocket. "Thanks Naminé!" Sora spoke, arising from his seat.

"You're leaving?" She questioned curiously, setting down her pencil once more on the table.

"Yeah, I want to get my homework done before my class tonight. Thanks again Naminé. I'll see you around some time." And with that, a simple smile, and a wave good-bye, the boy was off once more, fueled by the drawing andd the idea that Tidus had something to tell him about Kairi.

**_xxxxx_**

"Riku?"

Riku was sitting in his usual chair, back lounging against it. In his hand was the microphone switched off as he gently swirled on it's axis around and around in a circle. His chin was cupped in his palm with his free hand, and emerald eyes seemed distracted by starring into space. It took the silver-haired male a few moments to actually process in his mind that someone was speaking to him. When he did turn to look, a larger frown ran across his face.

"How did you find me?" He grumbled lowly, setting the microphone down with a loud thud. Emerald eyes turned to glare down the figure that had spoken his name moments ago. Hands folded across his chest as he impatiently awaited an answer.

"It wasn't that hard to find you. I mean, you're hosting a radio show with an alias that is your initials. Riku, it wasn't hard at all," Answered the figure, pre-cautiously taking the seat beside the silver-haired male. Blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as her dark brown eyes followed Riku's every movement.

Riku's unpleasing frown grew as he spared a distant glare over at the female. "The question I should be asking is why are you here?" He practically snarled, trying his best to control his anger. Fists clenched invisible beneath his folded arms as he felt his teeth grind against one other. He had to hold his tongue, at least for now.

"So now I can't even see you anymore?" The female questioned, pushing her hair out of her eyes and giving an equally large frown. Her fingernails were painted a neon pink that clashed with her black blouse and denim skirt. Hanging from her ears were large silver hoops, and pink gems that barely matched with the nail coloring.

"No, you can't." Riku stated simply, turning his head away from her. "I refuse to speak to a back-stabbing slut." His emerald eyes turned to glare at her once more.

"I thought I made myself clear before?" A sigh passed his lips as his glare continued.

"Riku..." She attempted but Riku cut her off before she could continue.

"No, Larxene, I don't want to hear it anymore. Just leave, get out." Riku stated simply, eyes closing as he felt the anger rushing through his veins. Never did he want to be faced with her again. Yes, he still loved her, but that was an impossible and painful love. He couldn't allow someone who lied about her love be with him. No, she'd do it again and again.

"I came here to say I was sorry," Larxene attempted again, this time extending her arm to place a reassuring hand on her ex's shoulder. However, Riku had caught that hand before it reached him, tightening his grasp around her wrist.

"Let go." She spoke, fear resting in her voice.

"I will never forgive you," He breathed heavily, trying not to let his hate and past feelings overwhelm him. "Get out." He let go of her wrist and turned sharply in his chair.

"I never meant to-" She began, arising to her feet.

"You never meant to hurt me?" Riku snarled aggressively, emerald eyes meeting her stunned brown ones.

"I've heard it before. You're not sorry, and you'd do it again if you could. You don't love me... so just leave." His voice trailed off.

"..." Larxene said nothing as she exited the studio room.

Letting out another sigh, Riku buried his face into his hands. He was so confused, so hurt, and he just wanted to lay down somewhere and die. It hurt knowing that he wanted to hold her, and it hurt more knowing that she'd continue to hurt him, and not love him. She was nothing that he wanted, nothing that he needed, and yet... he was so weak without her. If she wasn't his soul mate, where was she?

After a long moment of frustration, Riku rose his head from his hands, face a dark red. Nervously, he picked up the microphone with a sigh, introducing the next song. However, after speaking the artist, he found his voice quivering.

"...I know I usually don't do this.. but," He bit his bottom lip. Screw it, this was his time. "But I need to speak to you Eli. I need your advice," He swallowed down painfully and sighed. "Enjoy the song." he finished and then placed it off.

He sat there, introducing songs for the next few hours, with no calls from the one he desperately needed to speak to. Every time someone would call with a request, he would answer hopefully, only for his hope to be crushed once more. Usually he wasn't that weak, but he was slowly losing his edge. He needed to regain his control, and he wasn't sure how he could do that. He needed advice, and not from anyone, but from the one who got him through the other night.

"He's not calling..." Riku found himself murmur, glancing at the clock, noticing there were a few moments left of his shift. A perplexed sigh escaped his lips before he arose from his seat, grabbed his bags from the corner, and swung them onto his shoulder. With one last final look at the radio equipment, he left the studio in the hands of the next shift worker.

**_xxxx_**

Sora was the first to arrive at the class. The brunette had brought a notebook with him incase he needed to jot down a few points about what ever they were going to be learning today, a pen to write with, and his jacket, just incase it got cold. While waiting for more people to arrive, and more so whoever ran the class, Sora found a seat on the steps leading up to a small stage. The room was quite large and circular, with the stage being set against the far north wall, and a few tables along the back of the room. Curious blue eyes passed from the classroom down to his notebook as he uncapped the Uniball pen and lowered his hand to write.

Now what to write about. Perhaps he'd write a letter to Kairi! No, he didn't want to write anything to her until he heard from Tidus. For all he knew she could be confessing her love for him... all right, highly unlikely. So Sora scratched that idea.

Lowering his chin into the palm of his left hand as he tapped the pen against the notebook, he strained his mind trying to think of something to write about. Maybe he'd write the lyrics to his favorite song, which just so happened to be Amazed by Lonestar. Of course, writing down those lyrics sometimes made the brunette a bit sad, although he didn't know why.

Grunting to himself, Sora vigorously tapped his pencil against the paper, trying to figure out what to write. A smirk then fluttered against his face. He'd write down how he was feeling about life, about Naminé, about Kairi, about everything! Just to be able to write down his feelings and vent would do him some good, hopefully.

"Lately I've been starting to become desperate.." He spoke aloud as he wrote. He wrote about his feelings for Kairi, his uncertain emotions for Naminé, the ever annoying Axel, and his quite bizarre encounters with Riku. He made sure to write how much he hated the man and how much he creeped him out. It was quite a good thing that he had forgotten to write about his advice from RJ, due to the fact that the moment he stopped writing, someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Wha?!" Sora stumbled and dropped his notebook by his feet. Quickly, he reached over to grab it before turning himself around on the stairs to be faced with two emerald eyes that seemed to be occupied with starring at him. "Why are you here?!" Was the first words to pass his minds, and thus his lips.

"I have this class," Riku confirmed, folding his arms as he arose to his feet from his crouched position before leaning against the wall to further watch Sora.

"Quite interesting story you got there." A smirk played on his lips.

A dark red covered the brunette's face as he quickly spread his hands over the paper, as if to shield it away from Riku's destructive sight. Of course, that really wasn't going to work seeing the other probably heard him read it aloud. Great, just great. Blue eyes turned desperately upwards to meet Riku's, as if praying that he'd not make any snide comments. Sora, however, wasn't content enough with just pleading with his eyes, he literally lowered his head before speaking. "If you have a heart," He lowered his voice to a small cough, "which I doubt.." He rose it once more for the other to hear, "please don't repeat anything you heard. Nothing. Please... Riku?" This was like trying to persuade Satin to turn down the heat in hell!

It wasn't going to happen.

"Why should I do this for you?" Riku rose his hand to his eye level to inspect it before gently blowing it. Sora arched his eyebrows curiously but remained silent as he watched Riku pass by him, stepping down the steps that Sora sat upon, and made his way down to the bottom, leaning his back against it. "I mean, you haven't done anything for me."

Sora blinked a few times. Where were the cocky responses? The snide remarks? Maybe he was just trying to play a different game to make Sora mad in the end.

"I shouldn't have to do anything for you, actually." Sora retorted before leaning his back against the steps he sat upon, tilting his head to the side. Brown locks of hair fell down in front of his eyes, trying to act like he knew he was going to win this verbal fight, even though he knew he was going to lose it.

"Shut up," Was all Riku said before moving once more over to one of the tables, slinging his bag onto the table. The silver-haired male sat down in the chain furthest from the stage, burying his face into his hands with frustration.

By now Sora was beyond curious. And this scenario was quite interesting in itself. Why did the world hate him so much to throw him and his worst enemy in the same room, alone, waiting for their instructor? Life was so unfair sometimes.

However, curiosity struck Sora as he set down his notebook on the steps and stalked over to the silver-haired teen. A moment passed before he sheepishly tapped the other on the shoulder. "What? You're not going to make fun of me? Threaten to tell Naminé? Or worse, tell the media and say that I'm famous person and the word needs to be spread. Or you could just plaster it in the school paper..." Sora rambled forth.

Once he had gotten to the mention of threatening, Riku rose his face from his eyes, sending the brunette a deafening glare. Of course, Sora hadn't seen this as he rambled on with cruel ideas he had that he assumed Riku would try and pull on him. Once he had finished his rambles, however, he noticed the deathly glare he was getting and shut up. Never make Satin mad, he had to remember that.

"I told you to shut up," Riku snarled a bit before resorting to tap his fingers on the table.

Well, that was quite ... bizarre?

What Sora didn't understand was why he wasn't celebrating his victory, and the lack of insults Riku was giving him. And the lack of quarrel for that fact. But no, Sora felt the need to try and pry what ever was going on in the others' mind out of him, even if he was his enemy. That's what Sora did, and he was starting to realize it was quite a bad weakness.

"Is something wrong? You're not-" Sora began but was silenced when Riku rose an offending hand to slide it over the brunette's mouth. All right, something was definitely not right. Blue eyes starred at the hand over his mouth. He wanted to snarl 'Get your hands off me', quite literally, but he resisted and shrugged the hand away.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Riku continued with the snarls, emerald eyes narrowing at the helpful Sora.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're not at my throat! But if you don't want to talk to me that's fine with me, cause I don't want to talk to you! Ever! You're such an idiot, jerk, moron, and other things I can't think of!" There, it was all said, with a sharp nod, Sora stalked his way back to his stairs were he sat down with a frown, and kept his gaze away from Riku the entire time. There went the idea of trying to help him. It was better to have the annoying man as an ally than an enemy, but if Riku wasn't going to comply, he wouldn't either!

As the two waited, separately as it seemed, only six other people arrived before the instructor arrived. He was clothed in a dark black robe with blonde hair that had seemed to be dulling in his age. Sora quickly took a seat at a table, making sure it wasn't Riku's, and rested his eager blue eyes on him.

Basically the first part of class was telling the rules of the theater, asking about everyone else's past experiences, and the usual first class things. Although, towards the end of the discussion, Sora couldn't help but spare a glance over at Riku. He was still glaring down at his hands, as if he wasn't even there. The frown on Sora's face grew as he quickly turned his face away from the man. Fine, if Riku wanted to be that way, he'd keep him as an enemy!

"Now, for the interesting part," Sora's attention was brought back to the instructor as a hand was slammed onto their table. "what we'll be doing this semester." A smile crossed the man's lips as he laughed a bit chillingly to himself. "A play."

Amazingly, no one had groaned, like they did in high school at the mention of a play. Maybe people liked acting once they got into college. Sora continued smiled sheepishly but it soon faltered when the instructor laughed a bit more.

"That's not all," A slight shake of his head, "we'll also be learning a few dance steps," Sora's eyes widened at that thought, "and of course, we'll make it interesting with a few bets here and there."

"Bets?" Sora found himself saying aloud, blinking in surprise. Since when was betting part of any class? The instructor grinned rather widely as he stalked over to Sora, making the brunette a bit tense. "What kind of bets?" Sora further questioned, swallowing his anxiety down before returning to smiling, trying to act friendly.

"You'll see." A slight pause.

The class had ended after that with the instructor, who Sora found out name was Luxord, shouting the time into the air. Sora declared that this would probably be one of his interesting classes. Collecting his things in his hands, he made his way towards the door, but was stopped. Tensing up a bit, expecting it to be Luxord, he shot a blue-eyed glance over his shoulder, only to frown further when he realized it was Riku.

"What do you want?" Sora snapped, not amused.

"Don't try to help me." Was all Riku said. Something unusual flashed in his eyes. Was that grief? Sora wasn't sure, he didn't know the silver-haired man well enough to know when he was sad or mad. He'd have to do some digging in that subject if he was going to beat him.

"Good, because I don't want to help you anymore." Sora replied using the same snappy tone Riku had used on him. Two could play at that game! Sora snickered a bit to Riku, but found that it wasn't working. The male had that same deadly look upon his face. He was glaring, or smiling, just starring.

"Then that's good." Riku said before pushing the boy to the side as he made his departure.

"Wait, you're letting me go, just like that?" Sora asked, a bit surprised for the twice time that night that Riku hadn't said, or done anything embarrassing to him. Perhaps he had misjudged him. Wait, that couldn't be it, Riku was Satin, and Sating was tricky.

"Just like that.." Riku mumbled back to the other before leaving completely.

Sora was quite confused. When Riku had arrived he seemed as cold and insulting as usual, but it seemed like something was keeping him from that attitude towards the end of the night. Sora figured he was just having an off night and would return to insulting him and trying to win Naminé by —the next day. But for now, Sora would console Tidus about Kairi and get some sleep.

And still, the brunette's mind hadn't even flickered to RJ that whole night. The sad part was, that without the brunette's guidance, the brunette's aliased guidance, Riku was losing his control of his emotions towards past experiences. Hopefully the silver-haired male would deal.. but it didn't seem that way.

He was in desperate need of speaking to Eli.

He needed his help, needed to know if it was right to throw Larxene to the side, to lead Naminé on just to show up an annoying boy, and if it was right to try and find new love after all. Why couldn't he have called?!


	7. Chapter 6: Closer and Yet Farther

_Yes, I know I said I would update Saturday, but I figured that since I had this chapter done and half of the next I'd just go ahead and update today. Also for the fact that a whole week is quite a long wait. So today seemed good. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreiciate it. I'd responsd to them but I hear fanfiction is being annoying with the email type things. But please know I love you all for reading this. Next chapter will be Saturday._

**

* * *

**

**C_aller_ N_umber_ N_ine  
_****C**hapter **S**ix: **C**loser and **Y**et **F**arther

* * *

**O**ctober 13th, _Tuesday_

"All right, before I tell you this, you might want to sit down. Or brace yourself, or do something so you won't end up fainting."

Sora was sitting rather impatiently on his bed, blue eyes starring at the other brown-haired person. Hands anxiously rested by his sides, pressing into the bed as if he was about to lunge forward and use his hands as a push off. However, the idea of Sora about to lunge was inaccurate due to the fact that his legs were crossed, Indian-style of course. Blinking very rarely, he made sure to keep eye contact with his friend. For if the other lied about anything, hopefully Sora could detect the treachery in his eyes.

"I'm braced. Now tell me already!" Sora spoke, eyes widening as he literally held his breath.

Of course, Tidus seemed to be quite amused by his best friend waiting so eagerly for news. Tilting his head to the side a bit cockily, Tidus placed his hands on his hips, rather woman-like. "So does this mean you've finally forgiven me and you've matured?" Questioned the other.

"Yes, yes, now tell me already!" Sora answered quickly, exhaling sharply before taking a large suck of air, mostly because he hadn't been breathing whilst waiting for Tidus to tell him what Kairi told him to tell Sora.

Tidus smirked and then tapped his left foot on the floor. Sora's eyes fell down to watch the foot. Thump. Thump. Thump. Frustrated blue eyes returned to Tidus as he felt his hands ball into small fists against the bed. Usually he was patient, but he felt like he had waited long enough for this information. Kairi told Tidus to tell him, so he had the right to know, and Tidus didn't have the right of such black-mail! Damn that boy.

"Kairi's planning to come to the bon-fire and wanted me to tell you that she really hopes to see you there. Happy now?" Inquired Tidus, sticking his tongue out a bit.

_Of course_ Sora was happy! Was Tidus blind? A large grin ran across Sora's face as he lunged off the bed, somehow, uncrossing his legs in the process before clinging to the nearest object, which happened to be his best friend. "Kairi's coming!" He chimed, eyes shut with excitement.

"Get off me! I told you to sit down and I meant to _stay_ sitting!" Tidus grumbled at his clingy friend, prying him off. "Go find Kairi and cling to _her_." Tidus mumbled onward, brushing off his shirt from where Sora had hugged him. Eyes once more met Sora's as he smirked a bit. "Or better yet, go find that _Riku_ guy you _hate_ so much and hug _him_. That'd be interesting."

"What?!" Sora practically growled, narrowing his blue eyes at Tidus. He really did not do that good of a job as an angry person. A frown appeared on Sora's face as he pouted loudly, folding his arms to his chest. "Riku's an _idiot_. He's Satan."

"You're just jealous." Tidus answered, taking a seat on Sora's bed as he watched the brunette pout.

Sora's eyes instantly widened once more. Jealous? What could he possibly be jealous of?... All right, he better not answer that one. That'd definitely be diving out of his comfort zone. "I'm not jealous of him. I just hate him. News flash, he did cost me a thousand bucks." Sora grumbled.

Tidus went silent for a moment. "A thousand dollars huh?... Well.. I guess I just learned two things. Riku's pretty expensive in bed and you're gay."

More dead silence. One.. Two...

"_WHAT_?!"

Sora practically lunged forward, again, pinning his friend angrily to the bed. Brown hair fell into his face as he breathed heavily, glaring down at his friends, holding the other firmly against the bed. "I am not gay! You're an _idiot_, Tidus!" Was all he could think of saying at that moment. He knew his friend was joking, but still. You do _not_ go around saying those things. Then again, Sora shouldn't have taken it so literally, after all.

"Geez, you know this placement could _really_ hurt your claim." Tidus smirked as Sora coughed loudly, pushing up off the other boy before stalking to the other corner of the room with a large frown. Slowly rising from the bed, Tidus glanced curiously over at his friend. "What? Did I hit a sensitive spot or something?" Inquired Tidus, watching Sora.

Sora didn't respond, biting his bottom lip bitterly. Tidus had absolutely no right calling him gay, and no right saying anything about Riku, even if it was true. Sighing, the spiky-brunette turned back around, shoulders rolling into a shrug.

"Just stop with the gay jokes, okay? They get really old, really fast." Sora grumbled, not finding any of them funny.

"Fine, I'll stop." Tidus shrugged himself before licking his bottom lip absent-mindly. "Kairi on Saturday." Tidus reminded Sora, trying to raise his spirits once more, back to the cheery brunette from moments before.

However, Sora didn't lunge, squeal, or hug Tidus this time. He just gave a sheepish look at his friend before shrugging his shoulders once more and making his way out of his dorm room, leaving Tidus speechless. Had Sora just not reacted to Kairi coming? Maybe he was still pissed off over the whole Riku thing. Tidus made a mental note not to make any insults about his best friend again. Sighing himself, Tidus left the dorm room and headed down to his classes, for once wanting to get there on time.

**_xxxxx_**

Eyes hung open loosely as he watched in much disdain as the professor paced back and forth through the room, ranting on and on about something. Riku was not sure what it was about, or even if it was English, but he really didn't care. He was tired, and that was all that was on his mind. Emerald eyes shifted from the professor, then to Naminé who seemed to be drawing, and then back down to his own textbook with disdain. People said college was supposed to be very different from high school, but so far, it seemed the same.

Burying his silver head into his arms, Riku closed his eyes. A little nap couldn't hurt, perhaps it'd get his mind off Larxene, off Eli, off the world. Of course, a little nap for Riku turned into a nap for the entire class. When he had awoken, in fact, it was from the prodding at his shoulder from Naminé. The blonde watched curiously as he rose his head from the safety of his arms. Emerald eyes opened lazily as a yawn passed his lips.

"What time is it?" He questioned out of instinct. Usually when someone woke you up, you asked what time it was. Natural reaction.

Naminé smiled a bit sheepishly as she extended her right arm outward to glimpse down at the light-blue wristwatch upon her slender arm. "Eleven thirty, class is over, Riku." Naminé reminded the teen with a helpful smile.

"Oh, it is?" He rose a balled up first to his eyes, as if to once more rub slumber from them. "I slept through it again?" It was a rhetorical question, more so intended to himself. A slight yawn passed the male's lips as he pushed the textbook away from him.

"Yeah, you slept all class. I'm surprised the professor didn't wake you," Naminé retorted restlessly, still trying to smile to lighten up the situation.

"This is college, Naminé. They don't care if you sleep or not. Hell, they wouldn't care if you came in naked. All they care is that you're paying for the classes," Riku mumbled under his breath, extending his arms as he stretched them. Still too lazy to arise from his seat, he extended his legs are far as they could go, in efforts to stretch them also.

"If you're paying for them... why do sleep through them? Just curious." Naminé questioned, adding in the last bit as if not to seem pushy or too curious. The blonde took the vacant seat beside the DJ, awaiting an answer.

"I'm tired." Riku answered nonchalantly. Did Naminé really expect a better answer than that?

"Then try and fall asleep earlier?" Naminé offered, pushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes so she could fully see Riku's face. A worried smile was now on her lips.

"Not that easy," Riku responded with a slight yawn. "Especially when you have Axel as a dorm mate." It wasn't really Axel that was the problem, but his own job and night classes that were the issue. Of course, he would never tell anyone outside of Axel that he was a DJ. No, that would pose severe problems for himself. Or at least he figured it would.

"Oh, right." Naminé laughed a bit stiffly, earning an eyebrow arching from Riku. Silence prevailed over the two before Naminé recollected her things and arose to her feet. "Well, I hope to see you soon, Riku." She smiled brightly and exited the row. However, she paused at the stairs leading down to the door, sparing a glance back at him. "You should really try and get some sleep. If you do, you might see the world in a completely different way." She quickly turned away, feeling as if what she said was quite embarrassing or just plain cliché. Regardless, she exited the classroom, leaving Riku by himself.

"How would sleeping do _that_?" Riku mumbled, picking up in pencil and letting it spin on its axis between his fingers, similar to what he did down at the studio. "I get enough sleep. I don't need anymore." He shrugged, trying to reason with himself. "Besides, I don't really need to listen to _her_."

He grabbed his textbook, shoved his pencil into his vest pocket, and arose to his feet. Before he made his descend down the stairs, wandering emerald eyes had caught note of something messily written across the black board.

"Fall Ball?.." He questioned to himself, arching his eyebrow further. "They still have those things?" He further questioned with a rather humorous smirk before reading the rest. "Next Saturday the twenty-fourth." Another quite amused smirk.

"Who in their right mind would go to those things anyhow?" With that said, he departed down the stairs, leaving the classroom fully unoccupied.

On his way down to the courtyard of the university, in hopes of actually trying to get a passing grade in his class by skimming over his textbook, he was stopped by a familiar face. The brunette had jabbed Riku in the shoulder quite a few times before he had stopped his stride and turned to face him. Arching his eyebrow, for what felt like the hundredth time today, he awaited an explanation.

"Have you seen Axel around here?" Tidus had questioned.

Why would he be looking for Axel?" Riku wondered vaguely in his mind. Lips twisting into a rather unpleasing frown, he gave a shake of his head, as if saying no verbally was too much to ask for. Maybe him and Axel are planning something insanely retarded for me.. Riku's thoughts trailed off when he noticed a smirk on Tidus' lips.

"Why do you want to know anyhow?" Riku finally asked, biting his bottom lip. Yes, something was definitely up. Furthermore, was Axel really accepting some newbie into his 'circle of friends'. How bizarre...

"I wanted to ask him a few things. You know_, things_." Retorted Tidus, bearing the same smirk. The two began to continue their walk down to the courtyard. Well, there went any ideas of studying, Riku lamely thought with a mental sigh.

"What kind of things?" Riku inquired back to the brunette, still not amused.

"You know, plans for the Fall Ball. That sort of stuff," Tidus answered, smirk no faltering.

_Someone is actually planning to go to that thing?_ Riku asked himself. Who went to college dances anyhow? A shrug came from Riku as he made his way over to a bench at the beginning of the courtyard. Tidus eagerly followed, carrying his own things, and seemingly wanting to further converse with the male.

"What kind of plans?" It felt like all Riku was doing was asking questions today. Settling himself down on the bench and pushing his textbook onto the small picnic-like table in front of him, he pushed the book open to page ten, where the actual chapter began. Emerald eyes fled from the book back to Tidus, who had somehow managed to sit down beside him without Riku noticing.

"Can't tell ya," Tidus remarked with a small laugh to himself.

Riku felt his green eyes narrow at that remark. Can't tell him? Surely those plans involved him then. Sighing rather loudly, Riku flipped the page, acting as if this book was more important than the conversation. In some ways it was, and in some ways it didn't stand a chance.

"Why can't you tell me?" He wasn't sure why he continued to ask. Probably just natural curiosity towards the unknown kicking in. Or maybe because he just wanted to get the information and have the other leave. Yeah, that was more than likely it.

"It's a surprise." Tidus smirked and then arose to his feet. "Oh yeah, Axel said to meet us at Mango in like.." Tidus rose his wrist to his eyes to look at the time. "Right about now actually."

"Thanks for the notice," Riku grumbled rather annoyed before watching Tidus pick up his things. "Do we have to meet there everyday?" Riku sighed, sparing a glance to his now closed textbook.

"Of course!" Was all Tidus said before making his way towards the exit of the courtyard giving Riku several hand gestures that told him to hurry up and follow. With a rather disdainful grunt, Riku complied and followed the brunette. Well, there went any ideas of actually passing this year. Maybe he'd figure out the plans if he listened close enough at Mango...

**_xxxx_**

Sora had instantly frowned at the aspect of spending yet another lunch with the man he hated. Of course Tidus had poked, prodded, and begged him to come, saying that they needed to mend their friendship over lunch, and that he hadn't meant anything by his earlier jokes. Sora, regretfully, had agreed, only to hear Tidus mention that Axel and Riku were going to be there. Instantly dread overcame Sora, who tried his best to back out of the situation, claiming that he needed to get some things done for his classes, but Tidus hadn't bought it.

So there he was, sitting nervously at the same table from a few days ago. Blue eyes glanced hastily down at his notebook from the night before. Axel had already arrived, and was being oddly quiet compared to Sunday. That was a good thing, Sora had figured. Maybe Axel had just needed to get out some anger and Sora had been the closet.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Axel inquired, glancing across the table to Sora.

Instantly jumping from his name being spoken, Sora spared a weary glance over at Axel. Biting his pen cap, Sora attempted to remain silent, but soon found himself speaking. "Writing..." His voice trailed off, as if he wasn't sure himself what he was doing.

"Writing what?" Axel further wondered, raising his hand to his eye-level to inspect it.

Sora silently wondered if this was something him and Riku did, but didn't say anything about it. Blue hues continued to stare at the red-haired male before he gently shook his head. "Just stuff..." Sora answered, unsure if he should be having a conversation with Axel after what he did to him back at the theater.

"Oh, right, stuff." Axel answered, a bit choppily that is. His cat-like eyes peered at Sora every so often before his lips curled into a smirk. "So, Riku tells me that-"

"I don't care what Riku says." Sora cut off Axel with a low grumble of protest. After what happened the previous night at class, Sora didn't want anything to do with Riku, more than ever. All he was trying to do was to help him, try and be civil, and the other had completely been an ass about the situation. So no, he didn't want to know what Riku told Axel.

"- you and him are fighting over Naminé." Axel had finished regardless, lips still in a firm smirk.

Sora rose his eyes instantly from his notebook to glare at the other. First off, he hadn't wanted to know, and second of all he wasn't fighting over Naminé! She was a person, not the last dessert that everyone wants and only one person can get. Creating a large frown, Sora went back to writing. Most of it was nonsense about some story idea he had seeing he had creative writing after lunch, which would be his last class of the day.

"Sorry we took so long."

Sora had vaguely glanced over his shoulder to watch Tidus come trudging over to the table with Riku by his side. As quickly as he could, Sora looked away and planted his eyes firmly on his notebook. He didn't want to be here, damnit!

"That's all right," Axel answered nonchalantly as Tidus took the seat beside the red-haired male. And where did that leave Riku to sit? Right next to Sora, who was feeling like the most unlucky person in the world at the moment.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to meet me here?" Riku questioned rather lamely, emerald eyes showing no signs of amusement.

Sora bit his bottom lip, swallowing down a few words that he wanted to say. Blue eyes watched as Riku took the seat beside him. Trying not to look at his enemy, he diverted his gaze downward to hs notebook once more. Spinning the pen between his fingers, Sora attempted to remain silent, to stay out of trouble between Axel and Riku.

"I wanted to talk to you about the bon-fire this Saturday," Axel explainied nodding his head as he spoke. Sora silently gazed from his notebook to the red-head. Tidus also appeared quite interested. Riku, on the other hand, still seemed to be quite bitter and uncaring. Still, Sora said nothing about this, figuring that if Riku didn't speak to him it'd be better for the both of them.

"Oh?" Riku answered lamely. The silver-haired male leaned his chin into his hands, trying to act interested when it was quite evident he wasn't. Axel took note of this, a frown playing on his quirky lips. "What about it?" Riku further inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"You're still planning on going, right?" Axel wondered, the frown turning into a rather sadistic smirk. Sora lowered his gaze quickly back to his notebook as he began to write random things upon the page. He didn't bother to see where Tidus' gaze was, or Riku's for that fact.

"I suppose," Riku answered with a heavy sigh, seeming distracted.

"They'll be hot chicks there," Axel offered, smirk growing. Sora blinked a few times before a frown grew on his own lips. Raising blue eyes up from his work, he glanced between the three. Tidus seemed heavily interested, Riku seemed utterly un-amused, and Axel? Well, Axel seemed like he always was towards Riku. Still,

Sora couldn't help but feel a tinge of hope. Perhaps they'd find someone else to bother there or someone else to like besides Naminé.

What took Sora by surprise was Riku narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Does it look like I care about girls right now?" Leaning his chin further into his hands, another audible sigh passed through Riku's lips.

This took Axel by surprise also. "You've got to be kidding me, Riku. Do you have a cold or something? _Amnesia_? Did you forget that every member of the female race is attracted to _you_?" Axel questioned, arching his eyebrows in surprise as he spoke.

"That may be true," Riku began, earning a sigh from Sora. Yup, Riku was still his ever pompous self. "but I don't really want to get involved with anyone right now, okay?" Riku tried to be coy and non-sarcastic with his friend. The last thing he wanted to do was to be overly snappy to him like he was doing lately. Axel was trying to help, after all.

Hope spread through Sora. Did that mean that Riku was giving up Naminé?!

Riku seemed to have caught the slight glimmer in Sora's eyes. Emerald eyes forcefully locked onto Sora's blue ones, causing the brunette to shiver mentally.

Why was he starring at him like that? Was he trying to think of a good insult? Sora frowned, trying to look away, but was far too intimated by Riku to do such.

"Um?..." Sora whispered.

Tidus glanced across the table at the pair.. He spared a glance over at Axel who was smirking to himself. Tidus wasn't sure why he was smirking but soon went back to watching Riku and Sora.

"Don't think that I'm giving up on Naminé that easily, Sora." It looked like a forced smirk had been pressed onto his lips. Still, emerald eyes remained firmly on the brunette, causing him to further shiver. He hated when people made such intense eye-contact with him. Especially his enemies...

"I wasn't thinking that..." Sora attempted back, trying to act like he didn't care what Riku did after the previous night. Still, Sora couldn't help but notice the subtle change in Riku's attitude. It wasn't a good change, and hardly a noticeable one at that.

"You know, I don't possibly see what you have to offer against me." Riku continued with the verbal abuse, as if speaking like this to Sora was making him feel better. It was like making insults at someone else was filling his despair and confusion over Larxene. It was like if someone else felt bad about themselves that he'd feel better in result.

"I'm a lot better than you," Sora managed to answer in a small whisper.

Riku only laughed softly to himself, emerald hues remaining locked to the brunette's. "I doubt that. People like you hardly know anything about romance. Or kissing for that fact." Riku added on, the smirk growing, even if it was forced.

"Are you saying that I can't _kiss_?!" Sora practically squeaked, but refrained from letting his voice crack.

Tidus spared a glance over at Axel, who seemed to be quite enjoying the rivalry the two had. It was like watching some paper-view movie. Although it did seem odd that Riku only targeted him, but Axel wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Am I?" Riku questioned back, tilting his head to the side a bit, letting strands of silver hair fall onto his face but kept his eyes glued to Sora's.

"I can kiss better than you, and I know it!" Sora continued to defend himself. He was lieing and he knew it. He had kissed a girl only once, and that was Selphie.

Even that had been a quick peck on the lips at a dance, mostly just to make Kairi jealous, but it hadn't worked. It wasn't like he didn't know how to kiss.. its just he never really had any practice. Yet here he was, claiming to be better at it than someone like _Riku_!

"But you can't prove it. So I win," Riku finished, turning his head to the side, leaving eye-contact much to Sora's relief, and slight disappointment.

"You _don't_ win!" Sora just didn't know when to be quiet. "I can too prove it.. I just don't know how." Sora murmured, crossing his arms to his chest. If Riku wanted to play hard-ball, he'd do such. No way was Sora backing down now.

"Well, once you think of something, you'll know where to find me." With that Riku rose from his seat.

"Wait!" Sora snapped causing Riku to pause and glance back over at him. "You're an inconsiderate jerk, I hope you know that." Why was he speaking his mind? Did he really have death-wish today? "No one would ever want to be with someone like you!" With that, Sora sharply turned in his seat to face the wall on his side.

Silence rang through the four, as Riku remained standing. So he had a backbone after all... But was it all true? Sora had no idea that it mostly the truth. Axel and Tidus exchanged stunned, and amused glances before Riku stalked away from the table, leaving Sora in a pouting and stubborn state. Too bad that Riku wouldn't see the boy till the next day at their drama class. At least, that's what he thought.

_**xxxxxx**_

"The Wave, Rj here.?"

"Hi RJ!"

A wave of mixed emotions spread through Riku as he sat in his chair. His body slumped against the back of the comfy chair as he gripped the microphone to the phone tightly. Relief, anger, and a sudden low and depressed feeling came over the silver-haired DJ as he exhaled sharply. At least Eli had called today. At least he could ask him for advice now.

"Hey Eli," Riku replied half-heartedly into the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Man was that guy perceptive. The voice seemed as concerned and helpful as ever, and proved ot be something that Riku couldn't stay angry at.

"Eh, a lot of things." Riku murmured, mind instantly focusing on Larxene.

"Like what?" Eli had questioned. Riku bit his bottom lip painfully before daring to explain.

After doing such, after explaining what had happened with Larxene and his concerns about love and where his life was going, he leaned his forehead painfully into the palm of his hands while he balanced the microphone in his other. A moment of silence came between the two on the phone before Eli finally answered once more.

"I'm sorry, RJ. I don't get how people can be so cruel. I mean, I understand your position completely, but I don't get why she would try and make things right after so long," Eli paused, "I think you need to find someone that can take her place and more. You know, like a really close friend or perhaps a soul mate!" The boy seemed so excited over that concept.

"Soul mate talk again, huh?" Riku questioned, always a bit interested in the whole concept. He tried talking to Axel about this before, but he figured it wouldn't be as successful as with Eli.

"Like I told you before RJ, there's someone perfect out there for you! I'm sure of it! They're probably right in front of you. A person that's caring, that can listen to you, that challenges you, someone that's not afraid to express themselves, and someone who will be loyal." Eli explained, as if he knew all this first-hand.

"I doubt anyone like that is still left." Riku sighed into the microphone, licking his bottom lip.

"Well, I could always be your friend! I mean," Eli paused, "even if you don't find your soul mate for awhile, it's always good to have a friend who understands you and can help you find them!"

Riku instantly blinked as his eyes brightened up a bit. The aspect of befriending Eli did seem quite valuable and interesting. Eli was right, he did understand him, and having a friend like him would surely give him an edge in life.

"I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer," Riku replied with a small smile leaking through.

"Awesome!" Eli answered quickly. "So I guess I'll see you at the bon-fire this Saturday?"

"Of course," Riku answered with nod to himself. "Feel free to call whenever I'm on." He added onward, feeling like he wanted the other to call more frequently.

"Can do!" Eli replied in a cheerful voice. "It's been good talking to you again! I'll talk to you soon! Bye!" And with that Eli hung up.

Riku set down the microphone, going over what the other had just told him. He needed someone to fill Larxene's place. He needed someone, even if they were just a friend. Perhaps Eli could fill that void, like he suggested. Now, more than ever, did Riku desperately want to meet the boy. He needed to see him, needed him as a friend to hang out during college and after school.

Too bad that Riku still didn't realize that the very person he desperately wanted to meet and befriend was the very same person he was pushing farther and farther away, making more enraged every day. And it was too bad for Riku that he also didn't realize that this desperate need he had to meet the other was unhealthy, and soon would result in something much stronger. For what was the next step after desperation and need? Was it... _love_?


	8. Chapter 7: Dance With Thy Enemy

_This chapter is the **last** one before the bon-fire. I'm sorry if I sort of somehow let on that the next one was going to be the bon-fire, heh. Didn't mean to do that! We still have to touch base a bit more in this chapter before we get to that. But, yes, there is a but in this, I did put some things in here to keep you at bay. You'll see what I mean. Please enjoy and leave a review, you know I love it! And _excuse_ typos, as always. __**Next chapter Tuesday or Wednesday**!

* * *

_

**C_aller_ N_umber_ N_ine_**

**C**hapter **S**even: **D**ance **W**ith **T**hy **E**nemy

* * *

**O**ctober 14th, _Wednesday_

"All right, is everyone here?"

Sora sat eagerly at one of the two tables. Brown locks of hair fell in front of his blue eyes, to which he would usually mind, but now he didn't. Legs swished back and forth beneath the table as his gaze passed from the four other people at his own table to the second table across the room. A frown came upon Sora's cheerful face at the notice of Riku. Why did he even come to these classes if he was just going to space out? Quickly turning his head away from his proclaimed enemy, Sora turned his gaze back to Luxord.

"Now, what I'm handing out is the criterion and agenda of what you'll be doing this semester." Explained Luxord, beginning to pass out packets to each person at the table. As he did such, Sora's gaze wandered from each of the four people at his table. One seemed to be quite reserved, another one seemed kind but a bit anxious at the idea of acting, another seemed all around cheerful, maybe a bit too much, and the final person, who was sitting beside Sora, had a quite disturbing look upon his face and the most untidy blonde hair Sora had ever seen. What an unusual bunch...

Sora's mind flickered away from his fellow classmates when a packet was placed before him. Carefully, he hoisted the packet of paper into his hands and read the front page.

_Welcome to Drama 101. We're very pleased to have you with us this semester. Below is the agenda, for now, for this semester. If you have any concerns, please let your administrator know right away._

_October 31, 2006 -- Performance Of A Mid Summer Night's Dream_

_November 20th, 2006 -- Spanish Dance Performance at Rancteur's._

_December 23, 2006 --- Winter Dance Performance at The Holiday Ball._

Listed below the three events were try-outs and the criteria they needed to be accepted and to pass. At once the brunette became excited as his eyes flickered downward to the last bit of information upon the page. New Year's Bash? It seemed that the bash was a congratulations formal ball that the college put on every year to congratulate those who had passed their classes for that semester and count down the new year. Now this seemed like an exciting concept!

"As you can see, all must participate in the dance performances to receive their credit. The play is also essential, and if someone is not drafted for a part, they'll be a sub play to give the needed weight." Luxord shifted his eyes over to the other table for a moment.

Sora also did such, noticing Riku's hand in the air. Quickly averting his gaze downward, Sora bit his bottom lip, trying not to listen to what the other was going to say.

"Yes?" Luxord called, pacing over to the table, foot steps growing farther away from Sora.

"Are they single or paired dances?" Riku had asked disdainfully, emerald eyes falling upon the instructor. The moment Sora gazed up from his packet, his eyes were met with Riku's across the room, causing that familiar shiver to run down his back. What was this guy's problem?!

"Paired." Luxord folded his arms to his chest and tapped his toe to the ground. "Now I want you all to know that squandering your time will not be beneficial. It is highly advised that when you get your material for the performances that you get to studying at once. Especially the dance maneuvers."

"Are we allowed to.. pick our partners?" Sora eagerly inquired, blue eyes glimmering with the hope of any young actor and hopeful. Too bad that that hope was then sliced, and quite literally diced in half.

"I'll be picking." His eyes darted across the classroom for a brief moment, considering something in his mind. "Odd..." He mumbled and shook his head. "It appears that we have an uneven amount of ladies as we do gentleman." Sora's eyes fell to the girls in the class. One had black hair, another was that girl from the movies that Riku had been hanging out with, a third one had shorter black hair, and a fourth had long brown hair. That meant four girls ... and six guys including himself.

"I suppose all is fair if I put the computer on random selection?" Luxord asked as he paced over to his computer, shuffling a deck of cards underneath a messy stack of papers.

As he did such, Sora glanced nervously about the classroom. He had no idea how to dance, let alone with someone else! All the girls here seemed older than him, and that always proved intimidating for the young brunette. Why, oh why did they have to have paired dances?

"Olette, you shall be with Demyx." Sora's eyes darted to the rather cheerful boy at his table. He arose from his feet and walked over to the other table where Olette sat. He took the seat beside her, smirking ear to ear. Sora only guessed that they knew each other.

"Tifa, you shall be with Pence." The rather nervous teen at the table arose to his feet and walked over to the end of Riku's table, sitting beside the girl with the slightly long hair. Sora's eyes glanced about. That left two girls, didn't it?

"Vexen shall be with Aerith." Sora's eyes darted to the unpleased brunette who had been paired with the messy-haired blonde at Sora's table. Her eyes darted to the final blonde at his table. It seemed that she wanted to be paired with him more than the blonde she ended up with.

"And that leaves Yuffie, Cloud, Sora," Sora winced a bit at his name, but even more so with the mention of the next one, "and Riku."

Oh god, do not let me be paired with him! Sora lowered his gaze. No, he wouldn't end up being paired with the other. That stuff only happened in movies. Or really lame stories. His luck would never be that bad to be forced to learn to dance with that inconsiderate, good for nothing, all around loser who would be better off in a cardboard box in-

"And Yuffie and Cloud."

-a sewer.

Sora felt like glaring, or offensively snarling 'what?!' but figured speaking out to the professor, no matter what level of education he was in, would be a bad idea. Blue eyes filled with sudden anger, more so at the odds. Why did the world hate him enough to pair him with that.. that creature?! Riku hated him, and he hated Riku. Plain as day.

"Sora."

Sora once more cringed at the sound of his name. Oh dear, was the grim reaper here to collect his new vessel? Sora sighed a bit to himself, not daring to glance over his shoulder, already knowing that what he'd see would be the smirking and all around dark face of the one he despised. Talk about fun...

"Why do I have to be paired with you? With you?!" Sora pouted loudly, still not daring to turn around to glance at Riku. It was bad enough he was paired with the guy, but to be the only dance pair that was composed of two guys?! It just seemed like things couldn't get any worse.

Regardless of Sora's testimonies, Riku had taken the seat beside him, finally locking emerald eyes within Sora's. Oh great, here we go again with the look of death, Sora lamely thought, trying to avert his gaze. Finding it impossible, he did the only logical thing he could think of. Close his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He heard Riku question in a snappy voice.

He could escape Riku, but not his voice.

"Trying to get away from you in my mind." Sora retorted sheepishly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. However, that endeavor failed when he felt a hand slip onto his shoulder. Instantly tensing, his eyes shot open and watched as the smirk on Riku's face grew.

"Do you think I wanted to be paired with you?" Riku questioned.

Was that a trick question?...

"I don't know, did you?" Sora asked meekly, still trying to avoid Riku's gaze. Just the thought of touching him was enough to make Sora shiver from head to toe. Riku took note of the other's dis-comfort. If he hadn't been for Eli's comforting words the night before, Riku would have been an entirely cold and shallow today. But now? He was cold, shallow, and rather enjoyably sarcastic. Just Sora's luck.

"Look, I don't want to be your partner more than you want to be mine, so I suggest you shut up, stand up, and wrap your arms around me." Riku demanded, emerald eyes narrowing.

Wait... _what_?!

"Wrap my- what?!" Sora snarled offensively, shaking off the offending hand on his shoulder at once. He felt his usually calm and blue eyes turn frigid at the thought of having to touch the other more than what was needed. It took a lot for Sora to become angry, and it was quite evident that Riku was pushing that line a bit too far.

"To dance you ass." Riku glared back, just as offensive as Sora. "Now do it before we get marked down." Riku demanded, jabbing his head to the side to the other pairs who had taken the formal ball-room dancing position.

"I hate you.." Was all Sora mumbled as he arose to his feet regrettably. Riku smirked a bit too himself, more so at the fact that he had gotten the other to comply. He wasn't, however, too keen on the fact of having to dance with someone like Sora.

"Right back at you." Riku mumbled just as loudly as he rested his left arm onto Sora's side. The brunette tensed from the offending hand, wanting to swat it away with a hiss, but noticed the eyes of Luxord. Why couldn't he had exempted Sora and Riku from such torture?

Sighing, Sora painfully and disdainfully placed his right hand onto Riku's side as the silver-haired male took both their free hands and laced them together.

Yes, he was going to need a years supply of soap for such contact.

"Now move your right leg forward." Riku commanded. Sora did such right when he was told, earning a sharp hiss of pain from Riku as he tightened his grasp on the other's hand. "I meant when I moved mine back, damnit!" He breathed harshly from the pain of having the other step forcefully down onto his foot.

"You didn't tell me that." Sora answered brightly, a bit amused at the fact that he had caused Riku some time of pain.

"Watch where your clumsy feet are going before I rid you of the problem," Riku warned, causing Sora to blink in surprise. He was going to remove his legs if he did not keep his feet off of Riku's? Sora could only imagine the sight of Riku was a revving chainsaw. Thought of that alone made the other shut up instantly and glare away from him as they moved in unison across the floor.

By the end of the class, Sora had been quite fed up with Riku's antics that the moment they were dismissed, he scurried out of the room, shooting the other a deafly glare. Well, that didn't go well.

**_xxxxxx_**

It was the next day, Thursday to be exact, and Sora had remained in his dorm for the good part of the morning. Mostly because he didn't have any classes, and partly because he just wanted some time to think. Think about the things that were quite relevant to your life, but you didn't often ponder about. Where your life was going, where would you be in five years, and who would your friends be? Of course, then there came the often sought after question. When would you find the one?

The brunette sighed, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Being up-tight, angry, and sarcastic last night drained him entirely. He wasn't like that by nature, and having to act that way to keep Riku at bay was quite tiresome after awhile. However, he didn't really need to force himself to hate the other, that just came natural.

Sora rolled over in his bed, clenching the sheets tightly in his hands. It was around ten he guessed. When he was back home he'd sleep in all day, and then stay up all night with Tidus watching movies, playing games, or chatting with Kairi on the phone. True, he could still do that now, but things were different. They weren't the same before college as they were now, and Sora had to face that.

But he hadn't lost his best friend ... right?

Kairi was going to the bon-fire on Saturday, right? Right!

He had to stay positive, even if the idea of seeing the red-head after the rumour about her having a new boyfriend, Hayner was it, the brunette wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her. Then again, that'd be the coward way out. He had never professed his feelings to Kairi, so just dropping all contact with her would seem rather harsh and confusing.

"Stupid Sora..." Sora mumbled to himself, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Where did Naminé fit into all this? He wasn't sure. Maybe he was just searching for someone to fill Kairi's gap in his heart. Not just as his true love, but as his beft friend who was always there for him. Maybe he needed that gap filled more than he knew. Well, didn't that sound familiar? Maybe RJ and himself were more closely alike than he knew.

"I get to see RJ on Saturday also.." Sora spoke to himself, in a gentle whisper.

That was right. He'd get to see the man who he desired to become friend's with. They both seemed to have been broken and beaten by love. Two of a kind. That's what they probably were.

A knocking noise shot Sora out of his thoughts. Blue eyes instantly turned towards the door. The knock continued, this time a bit louder. Mumbling something about wanting to go back to sleep, Sora pushed himself off the bed. Bare feet stepped across the shaggy floor as he made his way over to the door. With a yawn, he undid the latch, daringly opening it.

Weird.. no one was there. How rude!

Frowning a bit, Sora glanced down the empty hallway, left then right. Crossing his arms in a pout, he shook his head in dis-belief. As he was doing such, he noticed a small envelope on the ground at his feet. Curious eyes danced across it, trying to figure out its meaning.

Carefully, the brunette bent down and picked the envelope up. Slipping his index finger within the flap, Sora pried it open. Once done so, he gave a gentle tug on the inners, revealing a small letter.

"_Sora,_

_Meet me at my dorm at twelve. Don't ask why. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, so don't get any ideas. We need to go over the material so I can pass and be down with it._

_Riku"_

"Blunt.. as always." Sora sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't even have the decency to come and tell him that himself? He had to write a letter? Now that, my friend, was true hate. Sora sighed heavily, grumbling up the letter in his hands as he shut the door behind him with a gentle thump.

Dropping the crushed paper in the garbage as he walked towards his bed, Sora came to a halt near the window. Was it... snowing? Wait, snow in October?!

"Snow?!" Sora exclaimed with a rather cheerful smile. Even though the snow wouldn't stick, it was nice to see it coming down. It was like small flecks of hope falling down, trying to brighten up Sora's day. And it was working. Maybe he'd be able to stand hanging out with Riku for the day. Maybe.

**_xxxxx_**

"Riku... open up."

Sora sighed heavily as he tapped his knuckle against the door. At the bottom of the letter he had tossed aside was a dorm number, which he had commited to memory so he wouldn't have to be seen carrying it around. Twisted tightyl around his neck was a blue scarf, equipped with a grey jacket. Small specks of white glistened in his hair, making look as if he had just been in a blizzard, when in fact it was a small flurry.

"Riku." Sora sighed again, knocking a bit louder. "Come on." He pouted loudly, getting a bit annoyed.

He opened his mouth to speak the name once more but was silenced when the door was opened. Emerald eyes fell directly into his own blue gaze. Mouth fell shut instantly as Sora froze to the spot, and not just form the cold he had been in moments before.

Draped over Riku's sinewy was a black bath robe -they made those in black?- and his hair seemed to be quite the mess. The brunette bit his lip at once. Trying not to shiver in spot, Sora planted his feet firmly against the ground, resisting the urge to have them shake. Blue eyes darted back up once more to stare at Riku. He had told him to meet him here, so what was with the attire?

"You woke me up," Riku grumbled darkly, raising a clenched fist to his eyes as a yawn passed his lips. Arching an eyebrow curiously, Sora darted shook his head in confusion.

"You told me to meet you here at twelve." Sora answered with a snap, still trying to figure out why in the world the other would wear such a thing. Even if it was just night clothes.

"I wasn't expecting you to come," Riku answered truthfully, but added a dull sarcasm to his voice. He scanned his enemy for a long moment before turning back to his room, leaving the door open for the other. Sora blinked and followed inside.

Instantly, Riku took a seat upon his bed, or more so sprawled out on it. His face was filled with subtle anger, dis-content, and a need for sleep.

"How could I have waken you up if you sent me this letter?..." Sora questioned, remaining leaning against the farthest wall from Riku. At least the other was dulled by sleep. That was a plus for Sora's side.

"I went back to sleep-" A pause before he sneezed a bit. Emerald eyes narrowed before he continued in a grumble, "-because I didn't _feel _good, okay?" Riku finished with a scowl before rolling onto his side, back to Sora.

"I'm going to leave if you're just going to lay around." Sora retorted, folding his arms to his chest as the snow eventually melted off his brown spikes. Perhaps that was the best thing, to let Riku just lay there and do nothing. Blue eyes watched Riku's body, as if eager to see a reaction to his idea.

"Do what you want." Riku grumbled back, snatching his pillow from the head of the bed and holding it tightly to his body. "_And_ my foot still hurts." He added on with a snarl of dis-content, rolling upon his back and then sitting up to stare over at the other.

"I'm glad," Sora sighed, making his way over to the door. Score! He didn't have to go through a dancing lesson with the other! However, he was stopped in his endeavor to leave the dorm by an arm latching onto his own. Blue eyes turned over to be met with Riku's green ones. How did he get up and grab him so fast?

"You still think your better than _me_ at kissing?" Riku inquired, eyes filled with sarcasm, and a demeaning flicker.

"I don't think, I _know_." Sora replied, stating one of Tidus' favorite quotes. He had spoken it with such pride, that he almost believed it himself. Of course, that belief came crashing down. Down like one of those ancient temples would.

Tainted and cruel lips met his smirking ones. The initial contact made him _shudder_ from shock, and then freeze in spot. His body felt like one of those ice-sculptures, unable to _move_.. and almost _melting_. His mind wasn't working right away as he felt the oddly gentle lips press against his, deepening the kiss. Still too shocked to reply, he just stood there, dumbfounded. Of course...

_Wait!!_

"_WHAT_!" Sora broke off the kiss at once, falling backwards against the wall, blue eyes opened as wide as they could go. This was wrong on so many levels! He had no right! He... he was the evilest creature on the face of the planet.

"_You_ lose." Riku answered darkly before extending his hand, pointing to the door.

"See you later. And good luck with Naminé, you'll be _needing_ it." He spoke as if what he had just done wasn't anything at all. Still, the frown on Sora's face grew. That was _unfair_! He could not win a kissing content to prove he was better if it involved _Riku_! That was just _disgusting_!

Everything about that was.. _disgusting_.

"Jerk.." Sora hissed as he left, feet stomping against the ground in a bit of a hissy-fit.

Riku shrugged his shoulders as Sora slammed the door shut. Falling back down onto his bed, he let out a long sigh. _At least_ he had put the other in his place, even if he did have to do something that was so terribly disturbing that it caused him to shudder. But still, he had won that little battle, and was one step closer to achieving victory. Of course, his hate for Sora was growing along with that competitive energy.

As for Sora, he was completely shaken up, disturbed, and angered by the kiss. He kept telling himself that Riku had no right, this, that, and all sorts of things. Now, more than ever, did Sora hate Riku. To Sora, Riku didn't think before doing something stupid, and didn't even think about his actions.

Unknown to them was the bon-fire approaching. Both so eager to meet the friend they _desperately_ needed. Too bad for Riku that he had not realized at the time that he _enjoyed_ the chaste kiss _far_ too much. Of course, false hate was standing in the way of realizing that. But what would Saturday bring?.. Would everything be clear? _Or_ would it just make everything even _more _complicated?


	9. Chapter 8: Came Crashing Down

_**Happy Halloween :3**! This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it! I wasn't at first going to add in the second part of the chapter, but once I started it, I realized that it was for the best of the developing of the plot. Er, you'll see once you read it. Thanks for the reviews! And I'd like to clarify that this story will continue after the bon-fire and such. There's still much to be done. Any way, enjoy, excuse typos, and leave me a review! Next chapter more than likely Saturday, or earlier._

edit: I put the wrong date o.o! So sorry, heh, just realized that.

_

* * *

_

**_Caller Number Nine_**

**C**hapter **E**ight_: **C**ame **C**rashing **D**own_

_

* * *

_

**O**ctober 17, _Saturday_

"How much farther?"

Shoes plunged down onto the crisp, frost-covered leaves beneath them, causing a gentle crunching noise. Around Sora's body was a black jacket, due to the temperature. His necklace was over the warm jacket, as if wanting to show it off as he usually did. Beside him was Tidus, who wore a similar jacket, although it was leather. However, his jacket wasn't buttoned, and revealed a red shirt. The pair of brunettes walked along a leafy path.

"A bit farther. The place is secluded, so the cops won't find it." Tidus explained, pointing ahead as if to show Sora that they were in fact going the right way.

Sora nodded with a small smile. This would be his first real bon-fire, party type thing that wasn't school-hosted. Blue eyes glimmered along with the stars above. Thoughts ran through his mind as they walked on. He had planned to meet RJ near the small lake at the edge of the bon-fire, at exactly eight. And now? Now it was seven-thirty.

And then the idea that Kairi was going to be there when he arrived made him grin. Finally, he'd be able to see his best-friend, someone he could connect with, and let out of his frustrations to. Sora turned his head slightly over to Tidus, wanting to say something but decided against it.

Silence was relaxing at this moment. Instead, Sora turned his gaze to the sky as they walked onward. He wasn't really sure why he hated Riku so much, come to think of it. True, Riku had done some unjustified things to him since they had met, but was it really in Sora's nature to be cruel, and to hate someone? Still, every time he saw the other, he got so angry, so frustrated, so competitive. Oh well, better to just distance himself from the other than try and figure it out.

Yet still... was it really possible for him to hate someone? Hate was such a strong word, after all. Best not give more thought on that topic, best not to dwell on it.

"You spacing out again?" Tidus questioned, gently poking Sora in the shoulder.

Sora broke off from his thoughts to sheepshily smile over at his friend. "Yeah, sorry." He nodded before he let the smile subside as he resorted to watching his feet as he kept a steady stride. Autumn was such a pretty season, wasn't it?

"Thinking about Kairi?" Tidus further pried.

Sora knew that Tidus wasn't trying to pry, just to strike up conversaiton with his friend over their bit edgy-relationship lately. Sora couldn't blame the other, he had been somewhat snappy towards Tidus. Blinking a few times, Sora gave a gentle shrug in response. "I suppose." His voice trailed off as he shuffeled his hands into his pockets. "Loads of stuff."

"Oh, right." Tidus didn't further question it.

"Hey, Tidus?" Sora questioned, hands rustling in his pockets. He had brought a small letter he had wrote to RJ to give to him. It mainly talked about Riku, Naminé, Tidus, Axel, and Kairi, and how his college life was. It thanked him for helping him, and it wished him luck with Larxene. Sora was indeed quite eager to give it to the DJ.

"Yeah?" Tidus answered, looking back over.

Sora had almost forgot that he had asked a question. "Do you think Kairi will be happy to see me?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course she will," Tidus reassured his friend, smirking a bit.

Finally the pair had come upon the bon-fire. Once they had cleared the crest of a hill, there sat a massive burning fire, controlled of course, with hundreds of people dancing, and a small DJ set-up in the corner. Yes, Tidus was right, it was secluded. Sora's eyes fell towards the lake in the corner opposite of the DJ. No one was waiting yet.

"Let's go find Kairi." Tidus spoke, nudging the other in the arm.

Sora nodded in response and followed his friend into the fray of people. Once having delved into it, it was quite hard to maneuver, or get out of it. People continually bumped into Sora as he walked, in their odd dances. Tidus, on the other hand, had stopped looking for Kairi after the first five minutes, having found Naminé. Sora had given a quick hello to her before returning to his search.

Red hair.. red hair.. Kairi...

"Where is she?" Sora wondered aloud, biting his bottom lip as he walked along. His voice was quite concerned and filled with worry. Was Kairi actually going to be here? Was that too much to ask for?

"Sora?"

Sora instantly turned around upon hearing the voice. When he did, he was greeted by aquamarine eyes, and flaming red hair. A bright smile swarmed across his face. She was dressed with a purple skirt, a white shirt with a small black vest, and pearl earrings. Kairi...

"Kairi!" The other had practically sang out, grinning from ear to ear. He was about to hug his friend, but figured that if he did such, he wouldn't be able to let go, one due to the massive amounts of people around them, and because he had missed her so much.

"Its great to see you!" She spoke with her own smile, over the roar of music. Her eyes darted off Sora to over the head's of the crowd, motioning for them to try and make their way over to the lake. Perfect! He'd be able to wait for RJ, and show him Kairi! This was perfect! This was how life should be!

Once the pair had maneuvered their way over to the lake, Sora had taken a seat on the grass. Kairi stood beside him, looking out over the small lake. The moon cast a quite romantic reflection upon the water, making it appear to be glass. A moment passed before either one of them dared to speak.

It was weird, Sora had wanted to see Kairi so badly, wanted to talk to her face-to-face, and yet here they were, in complete silence. Was he uncomfortable? Or just at a loss of words?

"How's life?" Kairi had finally broken the silence, turning her head to look down at the other.

"Eh, can't complain. The same old stuff." Sora answered with a smile, tilting his head to the side a bit as a few stray locks of brown fell onto his eyes. Kairi nodded. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," She answered with her continuous smile. She did remind him of Naminé after all.

Silence once more overcame the two. Weren't best friends supposed to be able to talk about what ever came through their mind? Every time Sora thought he had a logical question, he shot it down, figuring it'd be too awkward to ask. A frown overcame Sora's lips as he tried to hide it by coughing a bit.

"You okay?" Kairi asked, noticing the cough.

"Fine." Sora answered, looking up at the other with a slightly forced smile.

"Is Tidus here?..." Kairi asked, glancing over her shoulder. Oh right, Tidus. "I wanted to talk to him about a few things."

"He's near the entrance with a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white skirt. More than likely they'll be a guy with red-hair lurking nearby." Sora explained, a bit sad to see that Kairi would be lurking off for a bit. The red-head smiled.

"Thanks, Sora. I'll see you in a bit!" She spoke with another smile before merging back with the crowd, in search of their other friend.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Sora!

There went his only chance of confessing to Kairi... Yet, why was it so awkward to talk to her? Before they could talk for hours, not accepting a second of silence. Had he really changed that much? Sighing a bit to himself, Sora figured he was just going through a painful phase, and then laid on his back beside the lake, starring up at the stars above him. Now he had to wait for RJ... Hopefully that would go better than with Kairi.

**_xxxxx_**

"Let's see.. he said the lake.."

Riku had arrived at the bon-fire only moments before eight. He was going for the fashionably late thing, then wondered that if he was even a second late, he'd miss meeting Eli. A small head-ache rang over Riku, mostly from the days before. He had gotten a slight cold, but finally overcame. Now that all remained was a lingering head-ache. Oh well, it was worth it to be out here.

Tuning out the music, Riku made his way around the crowd, deciding to go around them rather than through them. Hair was neatly combed and gently gracing his shoulders as he walked. The night air felt nice on his face. Especially with the moon overcastting the bon-fire like it did, it all seemed so nice.

"Eight."

Riku looked down to his wrist-watch that had said eight exactly. Perfect. He paused at the edge of the lake and glanced around. All right, let's see...

"Humph... not here?.." Was that disappointment in his voice. Wait, why would he be disappointed in not being able to meet someone he met over the radio? Still, he had gotten a bit excited over the aspect of meeting someone that was going through the same dilemma as he was, and someone that understood how he felt.

Oh great... the annoying one was here.

Figuring that he'd speak to the brunette until Eli showed up, Riku made his way over to the laying boy. It took Sora a few moments to notice Riku. Instantly springing up into a sitting position when he noticed the other, a emotionless expression overcame Sora's face.

"What are you doing, Riku?" Sora asked, more so with a sigh. He was tired of being snappy, sarcastic, and witty to the other. Now talking to him was just a nuisance and a bother. Sora folded his arms to his chest, letting his eyes once more travel off to the lake. Yes, that was much more interesting then Riku, to who he still hadn't forgiven.

"Oh, nothing." Riku answered, taking a seat beside the other, even if he wasn't invited to. Sora's gaze traveled over to the silver-haired male and then instantly back to the lake. Why was he sitting here?! Sora blinked a few times before sighing.

"If you're here to bother me, you're not going to. I give up," Sora murmured, "I'm tired of competing with you over a girl. It's just not right." Sora gave a shrug before looking to Riku. "So you can stop trying to make my life horrible.."

"Make your life horrible, huh?" Riku questioned, arching an eyebrow. He was almost amused by the aspect. Had he really caused that much trouble? Still, the idea of Sora giving up so easily on Naminé seemed a bit unheard of. Maybe he was just feeling sick seeing he didn't look like the type who would give up without a fight. Then again, what they had been doing was fighting, and quite ruthlessly.

"Yes, make my life horrible. Which is what you've been doing." Sora answered, gently tapping his fingers on the grass beneath him, maintaining a soft whisper kind of voice.

All right, something was definitely up! This was no fun if the other wasn't going to fight back...

"Forgetting that for a minute, why are you giving up so easily? Finally come to grasp with the fact that I'll win?" Riku wondered, letting his hands fall down beside him. Eyes wandered off to around the lake. Still no Eli... huh, maybe he just didn't show, what a disappointment..

"No, I just don't want to fight with you anymore." Sora answered with a shrug.

"Am I expected to believe you've had a change of heart within two days?" Riku questioned, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"You're not getting it, are you?" Sora asked emptily, looking over to the other with yet another sigh. "I'm tired of arguing with you over stupid things. Trying to fight with you is making me something I don't want to be. So, if you would be so kind, can you just leave?... I'm waiting for someone, and don't really want to be bothered..." Sora trailed off.

A long pause overcame Riku. Was Sora really that mature? It wasn't a matter of Sora figuring out that he could never win against Riku, it was that Sora had realized what they were fighting over was pointless, and it was turning him into a frustrated and angry person. Riku rolled his eyes, figuring that he'd just leave the other alone, seeing that he wasn't fighting with him anymore, and that it looked like it he didn't want to be bothered any more. Even if he did bother him, he wouldn't get the smart remarks he was expecting.

"Fine-" Riku paused again. Waiting for someone? Riku glanced around the lake once more. No one was standing around it, just the pair of them sitting. Everyone else was busy over by the fire, dancing their hearts out. Wait..."Waiting for someone?"

"Are you really expecting me to tell you who it is?" Sora asked with yet another small sigh.

Wait..

"A girl, perhaps?" Riku dared, his voice turning rather quiet, as if his mind was slowly catching up with his voice.

"No, a friend I'm supposed to meeting here who was supposed to be here five minutes ago. I should have figured he wouldn't show..." Sora sighed, again, and looked out at the lake, "Didn't really think that he'd want to meet someone like me, anyhow.." Sora looked over at Riku. "But it really doesn't matter, does it?"

_Wait_...

Oh... shit...

_No_... way...

"Er..." Riku glanced away for a moment. This couldn't be happening. What. The. Hell. This wasn't the truth, was it? It couldn't possibly be that the one person he thought could turn out to be his best friend, the one person he could share his thoughts, ideas, dreams, and hopes with, was in fact the one person he had turned against him? The one person that he caused so much dis-comfort and hate to? Could Sora really be him?... Could Sora really be... Eli...?

"Um.. you're looking pale," Sora noted, looking away, as if the fact that Riku was pale didn't really bother him. All he wanted right now was to just be alone. He needed some time to think about Kairi, Naminé, and RJ. Needed some time to figure out what was going on in his life, and where his life was headed.

Riku's first idea was to tell the other, and question him if he was in fact the aliased Eli. Then the realization hit him once more. How could he be so stupid?! Just because the phone changed a person's voice slightly, he should have deciphered the cheerful tone of Eli to Sora! How could he have been so dense to not realize this all along?!

Telling Sora was now out of the question.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he wanted the other as a friend. Sora had been the only person, even if he was calling himself Eli, who actually stopped and listened to Riku's problems, gave him worth-while advice, even if it had been for a short period of time.

Yet Riku had somehow messed that up! He had completely messed this whole thing up. The lap-top, the stupid rivalry, the snappy remarks, and worst of all the kiss! How could he have been so stupid?!

"Riku?" Sora asked, tapping his fingers on the grass. "Aren't you going to walk away now? Don't you have... friends like Axel to be hanging out with?" Sora asked in gentle tone, not really to keen on speaking with the other any further.

Tonight had started out so brightly, and dulled so fast. He thought when he had seen Kairi had would have died from excitement and joy, but it was a dulling effect. And to top that off he hadn't seen RJ, which really bothered him. And now, he thought that Riku would leave now that he severed his ties with the man.

"Oh," Riku blinked a few times. Why had been so cruel? Why did it have to be Sora? Why... did... "Um..."

What he needed to do now was make good. Fix all his wrongs, and make them rights. Try and be Sora's friend, earn his actual trust and respect before telling him that he was in fact RJ. If he told him now, well, it'd only be more reason for Sora to hate Riku. If he told Sora now, he'd lose both Sora and Eli...

"If you're going to get sick, I'll leave." Sora spoke, arising to his feet, arching an eyebrow at the pale-color of the other's face.

"I'm _fine_..." Riku trailed off, still trying to come to grasp with what he had learned.

"What ever..." Sora whispered, figuring that either Riku was going to leave him alone, or go back to trying to make his college life miserable. Regardless, Sora shot a glance over a the other. "I'll come by tomorrow for practice..." With that he left back to the crowd, looking for Tidus and Kairi, hoping they would bring back his cheer-ful tone and lighten up his night.

Riku just remained starring at the lake.

"I," Riku folded his arms to his chest and stepped to the edge of the glimmering water. "I completely screwed this up, damnit..." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Why did I have to take out all my anger... about _her_.. at him? Why did it have to be him?..." A sigh escaped Riku's lips.

This was going to take a lot of work, wasn't it?..

**_xxxxx_**

"Hey... Axel?"

It was around mid-night, and both of the dorm-mates had arrived back home only hours before. Riku was laying on top of his blankets, and Axel was in his own bed, tightly encircled with blankets. The moon was casting a small amount of light into the room, making the two barely visible. Questions were still present in Riku's mind, and confusion spread through him. Guilt and regret.

"What?" Axel mumbled back, rolling over to glance over at Riku across the room.

"I completely screwed up..." Riku whispered, biting his lip as he did such.

"With what?" Axel spoke and then yawned, trying to stay awake to hear what Riku had done so wrong. Usually Riku never confessed that he was wrong. This had to be something big.

"You know that guy.. that called Thursday night? Last Thursday? The one that gave me advice or what ever?" Riku began, finding his wording awkward, and the entire conversation shaky. Silence prevailed over the two before Axel shuffled in his blankets, nuzzling the side of his cheek into the pillow to get comfortable.

"What about him?" Axel responded after a long pause.

"Well.. we've been calling each other, or more like he's been calling me. We've been giving each other advice.." Riku stopped there for a moment, running his hand through his hair. No matter how he worded it, he had messed this up. And it was all his fault. Not Sora's, but his.

"That's great, but how did you screw that up?" Axel replied in yet another mumble, not really understanding the situation.

"Er, there's more." Riku paused as Axel nuzzled his face further into the pillow, still listening. "Well, we were going to meet tonight by the lake, seeing we both went to Ohio State." Riku explained, taking one strand of his hair and running it through his fingers quite nervously.

"Well, what happened? He didn't show?" Axel asked with a slur of yawns following.

"He showed." Riku corrected, letting the hair drop from his fingers.

"So, what's the problem? Say something stupid to him and get him mad?" Axel vaguely guessed.

"I didn't say anything stupid, not tonight. But I've been making him mad since I met him." Riku sighed. "I just really wanted to meet him, Axel. I thought he understand what I was going through, you know? This whole _stupid_ love and hate thing.." Riku scoffed a bit, as if this was painful to speak about.

"What's the problem? I don't get it.." Axel questioned, now resting his chin into his pillow, eyes looking directly over at Riku.

"..."

"Well?"

"Its Sora.." Riku whispered. After speaking the name, he tightly clenched his fists together against the bed, realizing how naive he had been.

"Oh... then you are technically screwed. But, it shouldn't be that hard to get to be friends with the kid, right? Did you tell him that you were RJ or something?..." A pause. "I take it not... but I mean, I don't really see the big deal with this whole thing. Can't you just try and be his friend? It really doesn't matter that it's Sora.." Axel rambled on, still a bit shocked, but tried to be reasonable.

"There's more.." Riku broke Axel's ramble off.

"More? Like what?"

"I Think... I _like_ him."


	10. Chapter 9: Change Is Difficult

_This chapter clarifies a few things, and gives insight on how difficult of a time Riku is going through. This also fore-shadows a few things to come in the next chapters, and to the plot altogether. I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review, as always.  
Even if it's just a one word review, please leave it. I just like to know that people are enjoying it :) Thanks!_

_**Next Chapter Wednesday or Tuesday! -has thursday and friday off ;3-**_

* * *

**_Caller Number Nine_**

**C**hapter **N**ine_: **C**hange **I**s **D**ifficult

* * *

_

_October 18th, Sunday_

His hand gently strummed against the door. In one hand he held a book of dance moves, in the other he held a notebook. And in his jacket was the now crumbled up letter he had planned to give to RJ. Blue eyes were filled with disappointment still. Sora wasn't quite sure if Riku would continue to harass him and compete in this stupid war, but he figured he'd find out soon. At least now they wouldn't be at each other's throats the whole time. Hopefully they'd be able to get along, just for the sake of getting a passing grade. No one said they had to be friends.

"Hey.."

Sora's eyes rose from the book up to meet Riku's. The brunette blinked a few times, before glancing downward. What, no snide remark about coming over or waking him up? Well, that was a nice change. Still, he wouldn't give the other that much credit. No one could change over night.

"Hello Riku." Sora answered in a empty tone.

Silence once more hugged the pair before Riku cleared his throat and lead the other in. Sora entered with a sigh, still not too keen of having to make verbal contact with the other. Why couldn't he just lose all ties with the man? It was better to forget about Riku and hating him than be forced to see him everyday, and not hate him.

Axel had left a few hours ago to meet Naminé and Tidus at Mango to work on essays, assignments, and their typical lunch, so the two had the room to themselves once more. Riku's eyes traveled off Sora to outside. He did not want to say anything. If he did, it would just cause more confusion and pain for himself.

"Can I set my books down on your bed?" Sora questioned in a small whisper, advancing from the door into the main part of the dorm. Riku gave a swift nod as Sora placed the books with a gentle plop. Once done, the brunette leaned against the wall, arms folded to his chest, before he dared to look over at the other. Why was Riku being so quiet? Was he sick after all?

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for you, Riku, it's not working," Sora murmured, not really understanding Riku's quiet motives.

As for Riku, he really did not understand his motives either. How could one day he find it so amusing to annoy the other and anger him, and then the next day not want to anger him any more because he turned out to be the only person that ever understood. Especially after what he had told Axel the night before... He was just so confused.

"I'm sorry, okay." Riku murmured, going over to sit on the edge of his bed. His own arms folded to his chest as strands of silver-hair fell down into his eyes. Sora blinked in confusion, and surprise. Never did he expect the other to apologize. The question was, over what?

"Sorry about what?" Sora answered, wanting specifics. Either this was some sectret method Riku was using to try and drag Sora back into their pointless battle over Naminé, or he actually was sorry. Which Sora doubted. Someone like Riku could never change... right?

Riku didn't answer Sora's question, and instead sat there. Answering with everything he was sorry for would sound odd, peculiar, desperate, and down-right suspicious. Instead, he just left it with his vague statement. A moment passed before emerald eyes darted over to blue ones.

"We should really start," Riku spoke.

Right now Sora was confused. Why was Riku acting so differently? This made no sense what so ever... Wasn't Riku supposed to hate him, regardless if Sora was in a war over love with him?

"All right," Sora answered, not wanting to try and figure out what was going on in Riku's mind. The brunette pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the male who was also standing. "I brought my book... I suppose we should start with something really basic?" Sora attempted, keeping eye-contact with Riku, even if it did cause him to shudder.

"I guess we should start with some sort of tango?" Riku spoke, grabbing the book and opening it. He was never good with technical names, especially for dancing. His fingers nervously skimmed the book until he came upon the page. It listed a few basics, but was rather vague on the whole concept.

"Oh, I know how to do that." Sora answered. Riku nodded as extended his hand to the other. Sora blinked a few times, trying to decide whether it was a trap or not, and eventually gave in and took it. Intertwining his fingers within Riku's he placed his hand upon the other's waist, as Riku slowly did the same to Sora.

"Now what?" Riku questioned, looking over at Sora. Sora looked up from the floor to once more meet Riku's eyes. And for once he got a real reading of the other. There was no hate, no anger. In fact, there was nothing. Just empty, emotionless eyes. Something had happened, and Sora was sure of it. Something that had dulled Riku of any sort of emotion. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but decided not to ask.

"Tilt your head and body towards the front, kind of like this," Sora explained, slightly giving his body a turn so he was facing the north wall. Riku nodded in understanding as he did also before turning his gaze over at the other. "Now just move forward, one foot at a time.." Sora continued as they slowly moved in unison across the small dorm room.

"That's it?" Riku questioned, mind still too cluttered to realize what was really going on.

"Well, there's always different variations of what comes after that. I suppose it all depends on the person. Here," Sora bit his bottom lip as he rose his hand from Riku's waist and flipped it over as he held out his palm to Riku. "Take it."

"Right.." Riku answered, clasping it within his own. Why couldn't Sora just forgive him? Why couldn't they just be Eli and RJ in each other's eyes? Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did... he...

"Now when I step forward with my left foot, you move your right back." Sora paused as he did such, and waited for Riku to move his back. "When I move mine back next to my right one, you do the same." Sora explained as he moved his foot back to it's prior position, as Riku's followed back into position. "Now you move your right foot forward, and I move mine back." Riku slowly did as he was instructed, saying nothing. "Then we move them back, and switch feet, that's it for that part."

"I suppose that's easy." Riku offered, letting go of the other's hand.

Sora bit his bottom lip again. "Seriously.. what is up with you today?.." It hadn't intended to be mean, cruel, or offensive. It was spoken in such a questioning tone, that it almost sounded like he was worried about the other.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Riku answered with a shrug of his own.

"Ever since I told you I wasn't going to fight with you over Naminé you've been acting different," Sora answered, blue eyes blinking in confusion. "Was that why you were so cruel to me? Just because you wanted someone to fight with over her? And now that I gave up, you're going to be nice to me?..."

He was somehow twisting it around to make Riku seem like the bad guy, again.

"I just don't really see a point in being competitive and offensive to you anymore if there's no reason to," Riku answered. It was the truth, part of it, not the whole truth, The whole truth was that, and the fact that he wanted Sora as a friend, just like how he acted on the phone with him, and for the fact that he had realized something rather confusing, shocking, and somewhat earth-shattering the night before. That was the truth he'd never speak to the other. At least not for the time being.

"So the only reason you made my life miserable was over Naminé?" Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had all been over the blonde? Riku had gone to that much effort to make his life miserable over a girl he knew that he was going to win. Both Sora, and Riku, knew that Riku would easily claim Naminé far faster than Sora would. So why did Riku try so hard?...

"Just drop it, Sora.." Riku didn't want to talk about this anymore. He mostly just wanted some time to think, some food, and maybe go for a long walk to clear his mind.

"No, I don't want to drop it," Sora answered, voice increasing a bit. Still, his voice was shaky, and not what it used to be like a few days ago. There was no snappy-tone, no sarcastic flair, just a raised tone.

"Sora.." Riku argued back.

"Did you really hate my guts so much that you had to go and do everything that you've done?" Sora wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Can we please just drop it..." Riku didn't want to answer those questions. He, himself, didn't even know the answers, and that was the sad part.

"Tell me, Riku!" Sora almost hollered before he lowered his gaze with a sigh. He was sounding annoying again, wasn't he? "I just want you to tell me why you hate me."

"I," don't hate you at all. I want to tell you so badly that I'm RJ, that I kept my promise of meeting you last night. I want you to know that what I'm feeling isn't normal. I want to tell you that you are doing things with my mind. "Don't know."

"You don't know?" Sora grabbed his books slowly from the bed as he made his way over to the door. "You don't know."

"Sora, wait." Riku spoke, not wanting to mess this up anymore.

"I'm fine with you hating me. I just wanted to know why." Sora shrugged and then left, closing the door gently behind him.

How did this happen?...

**_xxxx_**

"Where's Sora?"

Tidus took a seat at their familiar table at Mango, slinging his jacket onto the back of the chair. The brunette glanced at Axel and Naminé for a moment, also noticing Riku's absence. The brunette seemed puzzled but didn't further question it. He figured the two were out somewhere fitting over the blonde haired girl at the table, or just fighting for what ever reasons they had. Tidus really didn't get why Sora hated Riku so much to begin with.

"Your friend's really nice, Tidus." Naminé spoke, setting her pencil by her notebook, finished with the drawing. Tidus glanced up from his hands.

"Oh, Kairi? Yeah, she's cool." Tidus answered with a nod and glanced over at Axel. "Did you get a chance to meet her last night?" The brunette wondered, now resting his palm against his chin curiously.

"She was the red-head talking to Naminé, right?" Axel questioned, scratching his own chin. Tidus nodded with a smirk before Axel laughed a bit to himself. "Yeah, I got a chance to meet her. Seemed like the kind of girl I'd date."

A bit of awkward silence.

"Every girl is your type." Tidus answered with a smirk before laughing a bit to himself. Naminé rose her hand to her mouth to silence a small laugh. Axel could only shrug his shoulders at this, not denying that it wasn't true.

"What can I say? I love the ladies-" Axel began but was cut off by Tidus.

"But the ladies don't love you." He smirked after finishing.

Axel frowned. "You've known me for a week and you think you have the right to make remarks like that, kid?" Axel questioned, arching his eyebrow curiously.

"Damn straight." Tidus answered.

"You're a piece of work," Axel laughed to himself once more. It seemed like Tidus was quite like himself. "In the good sense, of course." He added on before glancing over at Naminé.

"So, the question is, does Naminé have her eyes on anyone special?" He wondered, turning his cat-like eyes over to the blonde. Tidus also did suc h, eyes filled with curiosity, and almost hope. It was quite evident that the brunette liked the blonde a lot, perhaps more than Riku and Sora did. Maybe Naminé could see that, or perhaps she was like Kairi and didn't see when someone liked her.

"Heh... I guess not." She giggled softly, rolling her eyes at Axel. "If I do, I'll tell you that I'll ask him to the Fall Ball." She left it at that, grabbed her notebook and arose to her feet. "Have a good day, boys. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to the two before departing.

"Who do you think it is?" Tidus immediately questioned.

"Well, I doubt its me." Axel smirked and then laughed, earning a silent scowl from the brunette across the ways. "It's probably you."

"Yeah..." Tidus murmured, eyes glued to the spot on where Naminé had left. If Riku and Sora were too busy fighting with themselves over her to actually spend time with the girl, Tidus would easily fix that problem and take her for himself. After all, she was everything that he had always imagined in a girl, and it was quite a surprise.

**_xxxx_**

Later that day, a bit before dinner, after the pair had gone through their classes and what not, they both were relieved to be back in the sanctuary of their dorm. At least Axel was for that fact. Riku, on the other hand, silently laid upon his bed, hands clasped together behind his head as a pillow. Emerald eyes starred up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran in and out of his mind. This would have never happened if it were not for Larxene. He never would have hated Sora if it wasn't for the anger he had built up at Larxene. If it hadn't been for her, he'd be friends with the boy, friends with Eli.

"Riku, what is wrong now?" Axel broke through Riku's thoughts like a jagged knife. The red-haired male had taken a seat upon his own bed, text book in hand, skimming over it in preparation for quiz the next day. Cat-like eyes rose to look over at Riku, patiently awaiting an answer from the other teen.

"What I said last night... it isn't normal." Riku grumbled, closing his eyes as he spoke. He was just still so confused. It felt so wrong acting quiet towards Sora, holding back his snappy remarks, especially when Sora wasn't buying into it, and further distancing himself. It wasn't normal that he was thinking these things.

"Riku, I'm sure you're not gay-" Axel began nonchalantly, trying to lighten up his friend's dry mood but was cut short with a loud sigh of protest from Riku.

"Then what am I, Axel?!" Riku practically demanded, voice a bit shaky.

Axel paused at once. Never before had he seen Riku this worked up over something. Not about Larxene, not about anything. Was he really giving that much thought onto the aspect that he thought he might like the brunette in more than one way? Surely it was just an illusion, Axel assumed. But then again, if it was, Riku wouldn't be in such a frantic state right now.

"Riku-" Axel began once more but was once again cut short.

"I kissed him, Axel! And at the time it was over a stupid bet, over something so stupid that it ruined it. And now.. when I think back, it tears at me when I realize that I enjoyed it. God damnit Axel, if I'm not... gay.. then what am I?!" Never before had Riku been so off his game. Never had he sounded so weak.

"Riku, you're thinking too much about this. You're not gay, you never were gay, and you'll never be gay. You're just confused because the guy you thought would be your new best friend turned out to be Sora," Axel murmured, a bit sour at the idea of Riku trying to replace him, and at the same time trying to be helpful. The red-haired male closed his text-book after speaking, figuring he wouldn't get much studying done when Riku was in this state.

"But, Axel! You're not getting the picture! I kissed him, and I liked it..." Riku trailed off, as if saying those words once again made his stomach fall. Now regretting having kissed the other in some stupid attempt to show him up, Riku felt like the world was frowning upon him. If he hadn't kissed the other, he wouldn't be feeling like this. If he hadn't kissed the other, he wouldn't have enjoyed it...

"Riku, get a hold of yourself!" Axel snorted back at the other. Riku was acting way to dramatic, too weak. Axel didn't like to see his friend like this, not one bit. No one deserved to be in such a state like this. No one at all.

"...Axel... I don't _think_ I like him.." Riku whispered, folding his arms to his chest slowly, eyes casting downward onto the bed, trying to not meet his friend's.

"Good, you see? You're not gay, you were just confused." Axel let out a sigh of relief, reaching for his book before he heard a soft, almost whimper sound from Riku. Arching an eyebrow, he grabbed the book and starred over at him.

"I _do_ like him..."

"Oh, Riku..." Axel murmured, letting out a perplexed sigh. "You can't be sure of that. You _can't_ hate him one day, then like him in a sexual way the next. That just doesn't work out, or make any sense."

"... I thought I hated him... but I don't. Axel ... it didn't work out with Larxene.. or anyone else.. Because I'm not meant to be with them.. I'm meant to be with.." He bit his tongue, as if saying these things were going to earn him a spot in a coffin. Disgust filled his body at the idea of confessing to himself. Why, oh why did he have to be like this? Why? "..guys.."

"God damnit, Riku. You're thinking _too much_ into the situation! It was just a stupid kiss that meant nothing!" Axel wasn't going to give up, or let his friend act like this any longer. He knew better than anyone that Riku wasn't gay. No, he had been happy with Larxene! Riku was not gay! Right?...

"Axel.. I'm _so_ confused..." Was he really this weak? This defenseless when it came down to it?

"Here," Axel arose to his feet, collected Riku's jacket in his arms, and gently tossed it to the other. "I'll buy you a drink."

**_xxxx_**

"Sora, guess what!"

Tidus cheerfully walked along his friend on the crisp Sunday night. They were headed to dinner at Mango, as they usually did, stomachs empty and wanting to be fed. Tidus had seemed over ally cheery today, and Sora was, needless to say, curious. Blue eyes peered over at his friend who was finally getting to the why.

"Um, what?" The brunette asked, tilting his head to the side with curiosity. Now that he had finally ended his feud with Riku, he felt a bit more at peace with himself, like the world seemed that much lighter. At least, for now it did.

"Naminé said yes about next Saturday!" Tidus cheered before slinging his arm around his friend's neck. Sora blinked in surprise, cheeks turning a dark red. So.. Tidus had asked Naminé? Oh great, now he had no one to go with. Well, it wasn't that bad, he'd just stay home, wasn't one for dances...

"That's great," Even though Sora was jealous, he couldn't help but feel joy for his overexcited friend.

"You are going right?" Tidus asked, removing his arm before gently poking the other in the chest as they continued their stride.

"Er.. I suppose, I don't know who I'd go with though," Sora murmured, eyes darting quite nervously at his friend. Tidus seemed in thought over that for a moment, giving his chin a gentle stroking as he did such.

"You don't have to go with someone, just show up!" Tidus declared. "So you're not obligated to one girl!" Tidus tried making the idea sound better than it really was.

"I'll think about it," Sora answered as they neared the entrance.

Tidus had instantly gone straight to the table they had, through the past week, called their own. Sora slowly made his way over, and slumped into the chair across from his friend. Removing his jacket, Tidus spared a glance around Mango before resting it once more on Sora as a rather complex smile flickered onto his face.

"What'cha want?" He inquired, pointing a finger casually over his shoulder to the glowing menu above the counter where they would order. "I'll pay, my treat."

Well, that was rather kind.

"I'm not really that hungry.. I'll just get a smoothie," Sora offered, removing his own jacket and slinging it lazily onto the back of his chair. Still, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Naminé's picture she had given him, and then back to a more melancholy thought. RJ hadn't shown. He'd be hard-press to call the other again. Maybe something happened.. maybe...

"You sure?" Tidus further questioned, "You're going to be lurking the halls of the dormitory later tonight for the snack machine if you don't!" With that joke, the brunette's gaze fell down to his pants. Extending a wallet from his pocket, he arose to his seat. "Be back in a minute with you order, sir." A slight smirk as he walked towards the counter.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Sora laughed a bit to himself before he leaned his chin into the palm of his hands. A gentle yawn passed Sora's lips as he began to play with the lock of brown hair he found in his face.

However, Sora was distracted from such actions when he noticed a glimmer of red by the smoothie-bar. Blue eyes blinked a few times as he arched an eyebrow curiously. Axel never came to Mango for dinner, only lunch. How odd! Sora remained starring for a long moment until he realized why the other was here.

Riku.

"Figures as much," Sora let out a gentle sigh as he began to avert his attention away from the pair, but soon found it impossible. Something was different tonight about the other who he figured hated him. He seemed weak, desperate.. in need of help.. like the world hated him, almost. Sora's first instinct was to go over and help, as he usually did with his friends, but scowled himself from such actions. He had to just ignore Riku, and things would get better.

Yet still... Sora watched intently as the silver-haired teen balanced a red cup filled with a smoothie mixture in his right hand. Strands of hair fell down in the male's eyes, eyes that seemed filled with so much grief and confusion. It was even clear from where Sora was sitting that he was upset about something. However, it wasn't the angry upset, it was the other kind, which was even weirder.

Before he knew it, Sora had arose to his feet cautiously, now standing to get a better view. Axel seemed to be speaking to the other with a calm voice, and from what Sora saw, Riku wasn't listening that much. Sora had almost forgotten he was watching them when Axel had glanced over his shoulder, cat-like eyes meeting Sora's.

And the brunette just blinked.

Oh right, he was starring, that was impolite. Looking downward, he sat back down in his chair, a light tinge of color spreading across him. The color grew when he realized that Axel had come over, and now was standing by his chair, eyes fixed upon him.

"Hi... Axel..." Sora answered meekly, unsure if the other was mad or not. Sora really didn't have a problem with Axel lately, seeing he and Tidus kept to themselves. Then again, Axel could be a jerk at times, so Sora didn't know what to expect.

Axel looked as if he was thinking about something. It took the red-haired teen several moments before he finally decided to answer. "Hey, you should really go and talk to Riku." He have no reason, just a simple statement.

"Er, why?" Sora wondered, preferring not to speak to Riku if at all possible.

"Don't ask questions seeking answers, they'll only bring more questions," Axel murmured to himself and the brunette before sighing. "Just do it." The red-haired male gave a shrug before making his way over to the crowded line to speak to Tidus as they awaited their food.

"But why..." Sora spoke to himself, looking at Riku's back from across the restaurant. Why should he go speak to someone that hated him and made his college life miserable so far? Why should he pretend to enjoy the other's company just because he was being a bit kinder to him.

Axel was right... more questions did eventually lead to even more unanswered questions.

"Riku?"

Sora had, rather disdainfully, finally made his ascend over to the smoothie- bar where the other sat, chin planted firmly in his palm of his left hand, looking as if something was indeed bothering him. Emeralad eyes barely glanced over to Sora, and when they did they quickly shot away, a frown playing on his lips. If only Sora knew why.

"Yeah, what?" Riku murmured back, now resorting to setting his smoothie on the coutner and giving it a gentle swirl with his straw. It was quite visible that he was indeed miserable.

Sora frowned also before cautiously taking a seat beside the other. This action earned a soft sigh from Riku, but Sora did his best to ignore it. If Riku wanted to call a truce after all, such as Sora tried to do, then he'd allow it. Still, he really couldn't see the other being nice to him any time in the future.

"Er... you don't look so good." Smooth Sora, very smooth. Blue eyes watched Riku curiously as his gaze once more lifted from his cup and then locked onto Sora's. The brunette shuddered a bit at such eye-contact, still finding it too awkward, but found it impossible to break. It was too intimidating.

"Yeah, so?" There was a hint of sarcasm apparent in his voice, but it was drowned out by a sorrow-filled tone. This also caught Sora by surprise.

"What I said earlier," Oh great, now he was forcing this out of himself, "I should have just dropped it, instead I just screwed it up more and probably made you hate me more," Sora grumbled, realizing his own stupidity. Still, he wanted to know why the other had hated him so badly and then suddenly offered a truce. It was just bizarre.

"Its all right, I'm over it," Riku answered, shuffling his free hand into his jacket pocket.

"..." A slight, awkward pause came from Sora at once. "I guess... if we both don't hate each other anymore..." Man was this painful, " I suppose we could.. try and get along?"

Friends was a huge step, so he worded it much more differently.

"Like friends?" Riku questioned, emerald eyes still refusing to glance away from the other's.

Oh well, there went that idea. "I suppose..." Sora trailed off. How could he ever really become a friend to Riku? The other had caused him so much grief, how could he possibly allow him as a friend?

"If you just want to be 'acquaintances' or what ever you want to call it, that's fine." Riku paused, finally turning away from Sora, "I don't expect you to want to be my friend anyhow." A shrug.

But why did Riku want him as a friend to begin with?

"I-i'm not saying that." Sora corrected. Saying that he didn't want Riku as a friend would be harsh and cold, and only lead to more hate on both their parts. This was a give and take process. "I'm just saying that it's kind of hard to go from enemies to friends in less than two days," Sora attempted to explain.

"I see." Was all Riku answered. Sora had no idea how much this was killing Riku inside.

"Er, right. I'll see you tomorrow ... okay? Bye, Riku..." Sora trailed off once more as he arose from his seat and made his way back to his own table after the fairly short conversation. Well, at least Riku had been civil, that was always a good thing. Still, Sora couldn't help but wonder about the 'why's' and 'what if's', oh well, to forgive someone showed how strong a person really was.

As for Riku? Well, he had come to only one assumption. He did like the boy. He didn't know why, even though he did have a few vague ideas. It had been him, after all, who helped him with Larxene and so on, and it had been him that he felt that desperate need to communicate with. But if it hadn't been for that measly little bet-caused kiss, the whole idea of 'liking' would have never arisen. Right now, trying to come to grasp with the idea that he liked Sora was probably the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Hopefully by the morning he would be fine... right?

* * *

-coughs- If you're interested in an awesome Kingdom Hearts roleplay site... PM me and I'll give you the link. You know you want to ;3

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Snowy Mornings

_Sorry for not updating first thing today, I had school then afterschool. Heh, not like that's really releveant at all to this story. Any way, here's a slightly fluffy chapter. -cough- More foreshadowing involved. Please enjoy! -and if there is an incredible amount of grammer errors please try your best to ignore them, I was in a rush to beta this one- Please leave a review :3 Next chapter on Saturday! (or friday/sunday, depends on when I get on)_

* * *

**_Caller Number Nine_**

**C**hapter **T**en_: **S**nowy **M**ornings

* * *

_

_**O**ctober 19th,_ _Monday_

"Riku?"

He was having that dream again. That dream where she would come to him, beg for his forgiveness, and when she received it, she would just turn her back and walk away. Her icy stare would penetrate his already shattered heart, and her new boyfriend would just laugh. A cold, dark, and uncaring laugh. He would wrap his arms around her, kiss her lips, and leave Riku to himself, sitting in the darkness around him. His soul would seep from his body.

He felt cold... so fake, so used.

"Riku, get up."

Nuzzling his face into the pillow, the silver-haired teen was slowly coming away from the realm of dreams. Hands flexed tightly against the blankets he held so firmly around his body. Lime eyes were tightly shut, and he remained upon the bed. He had not remembered falling asleep the previous night, but he was sure it must have been late due to the want to fall back asleep now. Moreover, that was exactly what he tried to do.

"Go away Axel... I don't have class still two." He murmured before a yawn passed his lips and he attempted to fall back asleep.

"Huh?..."

"Just let me sleep... I have a lot.. on my mind," Riku managed to grumble back to the other, trying his best to fall asleep. However, speaking was preventing that. Grumbling louder, he pushed the side of his face harder against the soft pillow, trying to get comfortable once more.

"Like what?..."

"Like what I told you about, Axel. Don't.. be stupid.." Riku retorted, words slurring a bit as he felt his consciousness slip from his mind. He pulled the blankets tighter around his body, as if begging for its warmth.

"Riku..."

"I said let me sleep," Riku replied at once, tightening his grasp on the blankets further, almost feeling his nails dig through the material.

"But-"

This was hopeless.

"Fine, I'm up!" Riku rose up in his bed, blanket billowing in his lap. Lazy emerald eyes opened as he rubbed them. Messy silver hair fell in his face in all directions. Barely slung on his body was a tank top, grey that is, and long black shorts Glancing across the room, Riku instantly fell silent, mouth falling a bit a gaped. Oh...right..

"S-s-sora?"

At once the silver-haired teen rubbed the back of his head, as if trying to make up for his stammer. First off he was trying to figure out why Axel was not here, and then he tried to figure out how the other had gotten in.. and why was he starring like he had just seen a ghost?! A frown fell on Riku's face as his vision finally un-blurred, starring at the black-jacketed brunette.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just-" Sora began but Riku rose his hand in the air to silence the other.

"Its fine," He half muttered as he pushed himself up off the bed. He walked across the room, reaching for a black t-shirt and a discarded pair of pants. "You came for practice, right?" Riku questioned the other, reaching for his belongings, feeling a bit better this morning than he had the night before. Perhaps he was finally getting over the shock. With yet another yawn, Riku obliviously slid off his tank top, grabbing for the black shirt.

"Yeah.." Sora trailed off, biting his bottom lip and suddenly found the window interesting.

"What?" Riku paused, shirt half on. He blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. Receiving no answer from the other, he shrugged to himself as he managed to get the shirt on fully. Pulling it down a bit so it touched his waist, he spared a glance over at the clock and then back to Sora.

"N-nothing, can I ask you something?" Sora finally broke the awkward silence, blue eyes finally peeling themselves off the window long enough to meet Riku's. Usually he would shudder, or feel that cold shiver down his spine from eye contact, but this time he felt nothing. Had Riku honestly meant what he said?

"Go ahead." Riku answered, averting his eyes from Sora to his bed. Hands grabbed the ends of the sheets with much dexterity, and brought them up to the head of the bed with one quick motion. Some people could take several minutes making a bed, but Riku? He did not take long at all.

"Did something happen last night? I mean- you seemed really different last night at Mango, and then today you say you have a lot on your mind..."Sora trailed off, biting his bottom lip once more. He did not want to pry and make Riku angry, and he did not just want to drop the subject. Maybe if he knew what was wrong, he could possibly help him. Maybe, if Sora were lucky, that would be the first step towards a healthy relationship with this male.

"Just..." Riku paused before speaking. If he mentioned too much about his problems, Sora would see right through him, and realize that he was RJ. Maybe that would not be so bad, or maybe it would be horrible. He did not want to risk it, so Riku lowered his gaze. "Just problems with my ex, nothing big."

"Oh, what kind of problems?" Sora blinked in surprise, half surprised that Riku had actually told him what was wrong, and half because Riku was actually human enough to admit his problems, and not just hide them up. Sheepishly, Sora walked over to Axel's fixed bed, and sat down on the edge of it, ready to listen.

The only thing that was going through Riku's mind, over and over again was 'How did this happen?'.

"You know how woman are, they think that once they claim you as their boyfriend, they're always yours, even if you break up and date other people." Riku knew that was not true to every member of the female species. For some it did apply, and for some it did not. Still, the major idea applied, even to men. If you loved someone once, you never really did let go, and if you saw them with someone else, even if you did break up to date others, it still hurt, and you still had that need to snatch them back.

"I wouldn't know," Sora shrugged.

Riku should have seen that one coming. Hadn't Sora told him one time before that Kairi was supposed to be at the bon-fire? He never saw him with her when he was waiting for this 'Eli'. Did that mean that something happened and she did not show? Was that why Sora seemed depressed?

"Really? You look like the type to have all the ladies after you," He knew as well as Sora that that was not true. Still, he had to act as if he did not know this information at all. Perhaps it would play to his advantage.

A small blush overcame Sora's face as he turned away from Riku's direction at once. "T-that's not true." Sora whispered meekly, wishing it _were_ the truth. "Y-you have me mistaken for yourself."

Would the other mind a little harmless teasing? Or would it backfire?

"Are you calling me attractive?" Riku questioned. Unlike how he used to tease the other with a snappy and demanding voice, this time he used an amused and calm tone.

Sora's blue eyes once more darted to meet Riku's emerald ones. "If I was calling you attractive, then you must have been calling me that," Sora answered diligently, blush deepening. Why was he letting Riku tease him?

"Oh, nice one." Riku answered, a small laugh forming on his face. Folding his arms to his chest, he walked over to Axel's bed where Sora sat, taking a seat as well. "You're more clever than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks?..." Sora answered, looking back at Riku with a faint smile. He wasn't half bad once you got past the competitive part.

"Welcome." Riku answered.

It was true; a night of sleep had gotten his head back into order. This morning also had helped. Still, he was somewhat disgusted, and almost displeased with himself over the idea of actually liking another guy. It was not right no matter how you looked at it. Still, Riku had come to grasps with the idea that he did like Sora. Besides, it was not as if he purposely liked him, or liked any other guys for that matter. This was by accident…

"Um, do you want to just go to lunch and hang out? I mean, we don't have to practice..." Sora offered, blue eyes watching Riku curiously.

"You know, I'd like that."

Sora had finally forgiven him, and Riku could finally put his plan into action.

**_xxxx_**

"Raise you ten on your five."

Sora glanced curiously to the table that Axel and Tidus had claimed, leaving Naminé, Riku, and Sora to the own behind them. Blue eyes showed his confusion to what they were doing. The lithe brunette grabbed his smoothie, drinking a bit of it before snacking on a sandwich.

"They're playing poker." Riku explained, noticing Sora's confusion.

"Why?" Sora questioned, turning around in his seat and glanced over at Riku who was beside them. Naminé rose her glance from her notebook, setting down the pencil as he she shook her head.

"They're men, it's to be expected," She paused, raising her hand over her mouth to hide a laugh. It took both Sora and Riku a moment to realize what she was laughing about. Sora's face turned a dark red, and Riku narrowed his eyes over at the blonde.

"Hey," They both said unison with the same tone of voice. At once Sora blinked, turning sharply away from Riku, the color on his face increasing by the moment. How embarrassing..

"I take it you guys are finally friends?" Naminé guessed, offering a kind smile to the pair.

Sora refused to glance at her, nor Riku for that matter, in a childish act of embarrassment. Riku, on the other-hand, sheepishly gave a shrug. "I suppose, if he wants to be."

Sora blinked in utter confusion. He was expecting something more along the lines of Riku wrapping his arm around him in an over ally tight bear-hug, or saying something naive or sarcastic, but no, he was actually being kind? Blue eyes finally raised from the floor and back over to the male beside him, this time with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sora finally answered, his first real smile sweeping across his face since he had been here.

"That's great to here. You guys should have done this the day you met instead of waiting a week to pointlessly insult each other." Naminé explained, raising her pencil once more and writing as she spoke. It seemed like she was a tad annoyed by their previous actions, and by Tidus and Axel's little 'poker-game' at the moment.

"Oh, right, I still owe you that laptop, don't I?" Riku questioned, glancing meekly over at Sora, who still seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Lap.. oh!" Sora blinked, shaking his head. "It's all right, Riku! I bought a new one!" Even if it was Riku, Sora never had been the kind to make other people buy things for him. Brunette locks fell in front of his eyes after he had given the vehement response to the silver-haired teen.

"If you say so," Riku replied diligently, dropping the subject at once. However, emerald eyes once more filled with curiosity. How could he drop hints about who he really was, or who RJ really was, without making it look too obvious? He wanted Sora to figure it out, and yet, not figure it out. Such a complex equation. "Sora, you never told me, did that person you were waiting for ever show?"

To kill two birds with one stone.

"No..." Sora answered emptily, eyes losing their shimmer at once.

Bad idea, Riku cursed in his mind. Was Sora really that depressed over not speaking to him, seeing him in person? Guilt washed over Riku for a moment as he nudged the other in the shoulder with a weak smile. Sora rose his gaze to look at Riku before sighing. "I guess something came up..."

"Are you sure they didn't show?" Riku further pried, now pushing his straw around in his smoothie.

Naminé had arched her eyebrows at the conversation, shrugged, and went back to writing and drawing. She figured she'd stay out of the boys' conversation, let them do that male-bounding thing. If anyone needed to bond, it would be those two.

"I'm sure," Sora sighed, melancholy thoughts of the bon-fire spreading through him like a spontaneous fire. "I'll be back in a few, I'm going for a walk," Sora announced, giving a forced smile to Riku and Naminé.

"All right, have fun." Naminé smiled back, oblivious to the hurt hidden in Sora's eyes. And Riku knew he could only see it, because he had been the one that caused it. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Can I come with?" Riku spoke hastily, arising to his feet alongside the brunette.

"What for?..." Sora cocked his head to the side.

"You know, stretch legs, look for any lingering lonely girls, that sort of stuff," Riku gave a cheesy and nervous smile, trying to remain as in character as he could. "Besides, safety in numbers." He added on.

"If you really want to.." Sora gave Riku a nod and the two left.

"Something is definitely up..." Naminé whispered to herself. Even though she was quite thankful that the two had finally became friends, she was quite puzzled what had caused their change of heart. More importantly, she wondered what could cause Riku to change on a dime like that, someone who had shown such hate for Sora only days before. Still, she wouldn't ask.

"You don't know the half of it." Axel had spoken as he laid a card face down.

**_xxxx_**

"I appreciate you coming and all, Riku, but I don't really see the need," Sora gave a shrug as the two teens made their way down the street. Sora hugged his arms tightly to his chest, as if to keep himself warm. Riku on the other hand let his arms fall down by his side. Why was this so hard?

"I wanted to apologize for bringing up the bon-fire," Riku murmured, not so good at apologizes.

"It's okay, Riku," Sora answered with a sigh.

"Can you at least tell me who you were waiting for who didn't show up?" Riku questioned, trying to be as helpful as the situation permitted.

"A guy," Sora murmured back, blue eyes showing no enthusiasm but a small amount of grief in them.

"A guy?" Riku tried to sound confused and curious, even though he knew where this was going.

"Yeah, a guy." Sora answered at once. Riku in return sighed, knowing that he really was not going to get this information out of Sora any time soon. He couldn't blame Sora either, they had just begun to become friends, and he didn't expect Sora to confide in him anytime soon. "What I said earlier about you... is it true?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked not expecting the sudden question. The pair neared the campus to the school. Sora at once made his stride over to the courtyard, taking a seat on a bench and signaling for Riku to sit also. The other did, resting his back against the cold metal.

"Well, is it true?" Sora tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Well, who is this guy?" Riku replied. If Sora wasn't going to tell him about the radio, he wasn't going to answer one of the boy's questions.

Sora at once pouted, folding his arms to his chest. Riku blinked in surprise, observing the other. That was... really cute. Shoving his eyes off Sora, he glanced up at the autumn sky, as if to seem relaxed.

"Someone who helped me through my problems with a girl I know. I was supposed to meet him Saturday night... but he never showed. I really wanted to meet him, Riku! He seemed so much like me... like he actually cared if I got hurt or not... heh, that's a lie. Why should someone who doesn't even know my real name care about what happens to me," Sora shrugged to himself, drawing his knees up onto the bench and resting his cheek against one of them.

"I'm sure he cares, if he's your friend he cares," Riku attempted, unsure where his boundaries lie.

"I want to believe that, I really do..." Sora looked over to Riku, letting his blue eyes meet Riku's emerald hues. "Do you really... want to be my friend?"

It took all of Riku's mental, and physical control not to wrap his arms around the depressed brunette and further comfort him. If he did such, it would be awkward, and give Sora reason to question Riku's motives. Eyes widened in surprise however at the last bit. How should someone respond to that?

"Yeah, I do." Riku answered, with a nonchalant smile spreading across his face. Sora gave a shrug of his own once more before letting a gentle smile ripple across his face.

"Honestly?!" He asked, excitement leaking through.

"Yeah, honestly." Riku smirked, feeling a bit better himself.

"Thank you, Riku!" Sora chimed at once, letting his lithe arms wrap around Riku's body in a tight hug.

The first thing that ran through Riku's mind was the other's warm breath on his neck, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. Before he had time to think, he let his own arms wrap around the teens, resting his chin against the other's shoulder. This was probably the closest he'd ever be to Sora, and it was all his fault. Why did Sora have to be Eli? Why did he have to like someone he knew he'd never get.

"Er, Riku?" Sora whispered.

"Hmm?" Riku answered in a hum, nuzzling his chin into the crone of Sora's neck, instantly causing the younger boy to flush a dark red. At once, signals ran through Sora's mind telling him to push the other off, to run away, but they soon disappeared. It was just a hug! Nothing meant by it!

"Y-you can let g-go anytime," Sora answered in a small whisper, heart beating faster than it should.

Riku had almost laid a fluid kiss into the boy's neck before he was snapped back into reality. "Oh, right!" At once he broke away from the other, trying his best to hide embarrassment.

Sora didn't question Riku, only smiled lightly at him.

"Now that we're friends, do you suppose we could do everyone that other friends do? You know like play games, go to movies, hang out in the park, talk about crushes and secrets and all that good stuff, have sleepovers," Sora paused as an excited smirk ran across his face, "And we could even do each other's hair!"

"Er, Sora. Only girls do that," Riku couldn't help but laugh at that last bit.

"I know, but It'd be funny to see what I could do with your hair," Sora answered smugly.

"You think that just because we're friends now you can touch my hair anytime you please?" Riku titled his head to the side curiously.

"Mhm!" Sora answered at once, extending a hand to grab a strand of Riku's hair and run his hand across it before laughing and letting it go. "See!"

Stupid Sora... Riku thought, heart stopping at the gentle hand on his hair. He blinked a few times and at once put a frown on his face. "What ever," He shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze away from Sora.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think you meant it!" Sora at once spoke, unsure whether or not Riku was mad. He was really trying his hardest to become friends with Riku, and the last thing he wanted to do was to upset him.

"Relax," Riku spoke, turning to face the other. "I'm not mad."

Short pause.

"Hey, Riku," Sora spoke, eyes turning up to the sky.

"Yeah?" Riku questioned, his day slowly getting brighter by the moment.

"It's snowing. "

**_xxxxx_**

He had just gotten back from his shift, tired as ever. The day had gone along great. It seemed that Sora had finally forgiven him after all he had done to the boy, and honestly wanted him as a friend. The hug and the almost-kiss remained fresh in his mind the whole night. Still, the lack of call from Eli made him worry. He was gaining Sora, but was he losing Eli in the process?

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku had closed the door behind him with a gentle locking noise. The silver-haired male had turned around to be greeted with Axel hanging up a phone, sprawled out on his bed.

"You were on the phone?" Riku inquired, removing his coat and hanging it up on the coat-rack. Axel gave a nod at once to the question, flopping his head down against the bed, right to the pillow that had been calling his name.

"Yeah, with some girl I met at the bon-fire, we were talking about classes and stuff." Axel replied at once, a yawn passing through his lips.

"Future girl-friend?" Riku questioned, making his way over to his bed and laying down on it with a relaxed expression. Finally after a long day he would now get the rest he so pleasantly deserved.

"Perhaps." Axel gave a shrug before smirking himself. "So, how's Romeo doing?"

"I don't know, I've never been in a gay relationship before, how would I know if I'm making any progress at all," Riku answered with a snort, a bit touchy on the subject. He wasn't in denial any longer, but it still seemed wrong in his head. Not the part about Sora, but the whole concept of what he was. His whole life he had treated people like that harshly, and come to find out he was one of them? It seemed too ironic.

"He is so gay for you." Axel laughed a bit, coming to the realization himself that Riku did in fact like Sora.

"He's not gay," Riku mumbled a bit darkly, hating the use of the word gay.

"But you wish he was," Axel answered back, slowly getting under his sheets with a slight yawn passing his lips.

"Axel... if it was possible for me to make Sora like me, I would. But life just doesn't work like that. He won't all of a sudden like me because I'm interested in him." Riku explained. Sadly, it was the truth. Even if Riku liked Sora, it would not change a thing on Sora's preferences. He could never do that.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that he's in denial."

"I wish..." Riku whispered to himself.

"Deal?" Axel further inquired.

"I'm not going to bet over Sora's sexual tastes, thank you," Riku replied with a hint of bitterness evident in his voice.

"Sorry.." Axel mumbled, picking up on it at once. "I'm sure it'll all turn out the way you want it to, Riku. Oh! Speaking of the spiky-boy, he called and left you a message. Said something about wanting to talk to you when you got back?"

"Throw me the phone," Riku at once demanded. Axel blinked, and did as he was told, chucking the phone across the room.

"The number is set for speed-dial three. Figured you'd be using it a lot." Axel gave a cheesy grin, making Riku roll his eyes. "Night, Riku." Axel spoke, shoving his ear-phones to his ipod into his ears and rolling over onto his side.

"Night..." Riku mumbled, extending a hand to turn off the lights. He didn't want talking in the dark.

"Hello?..."

"Hey, Sora." Riku spoke softly.

A long pause.

"Oh, Riku!"

Riku himself paused.

"What's with the long pause?" Riku questioned, twirling his hair around on his finger, rather boredly.

"Nothing, just had to do something really quickly! How are you?" Came the soft response from Sora.

"Good, you?" Riku responded, a small yawn passing his lips.

"Good! I'm glad you called back."

"Least I could do." Riku answered, nuzzling his face against the pillow as he spoke.

"Want to come with me tomorrow?"

"Uh, where?" Riku spoke, emerald eyes blinking in the darkness.

"You'll see!" He answered brilliantly.

"Surprise then?"

"Yup!" Sora answered. "I'll come by your dorm around ten, okay?"

"All right. Good night, Sora." Riku whispered.

"Good night Riku..." Sora answered, voice trailing off, as if he wanted to say more and eventually did. "See you tomorrow!"

At once Riku hung up the phone and tossed it onto the ground, another yawn passing his lips. Tomorrow would be a good day, he just knew it would. If he couldn't have Sora as more than a friend, he'd just get as close to the boy as he could.

Of course, unknown to Riku, that idea would be soon tossed out the window.


	12. Chapter 11: Simultaneous Arrangements

_Yeah, well, it's late on Saturday and I just got home, so I am technically sticking to my promise. Anyhow, this chapter is one of those fillers and stuff, if you look at it in that way. The next chapters will have more 'dance-pratice' and plot building. Anyway, thanks for reviewing still! I love you guys! Next chapter either Wednesday or earlier!_

* * *

**_Caller Number Nine_**  
**C**hapter **E**leven: _Simultaneous Arrangements

* * *

_

_**October 20th**, Tuesday_

"Close your eyes, Riku!"

Vehemently sighing, the silver-haired teen did as he was told. Emerald eyes had already been obstructed by tan hands, so there really was not a point in closing them. Still, Riku did as he was told, hoping it would please his cheerful friend. A slight fall breeze ruffled through his hair as he stood there for a long moment. Sora had brought him to the courtyard, making sure he kept his eyes closed the whole walk there. Of course Riku knew it was the courtyard just by the sounds. Regardless, the silver-haired teen eagerly awaited what ever surprise the other had in store.

"I thought you said we were going somewhere...they're closed, Sora." Riku spoke in a mumble, making sure to keep his eyes closed.

"You'll see!... open them!" Sora chimed, from what sounded like a few feet away.

Slowly, and rather meekly, Riku opened his green hues. At first he didn't really know what the surprise was until he glanced at the frost-covered table. Upon it was a small envelope. Arching an eyebrow curiously, Riku progressed over to the table, only for Sora to quickly side-step in front of him, beaming up at the other

"Do you want to know what's inside?" The brunette asked, a slight smirk of his own shining through. It was quite evident that Sora was a friendly person by nature, and didn't really need that much convincing to befriend someone.

"No, I don't." Riku answered, instantly earning a sudden widening of eyes from Sora who looked suddenly hurt, "I'm kidding," Riku added on quickly, making a note that Sora was not that good with sarcasm. He guessed it was because when they were still in 'hate-mode' he had used so much on the poor boy. The thought made Riku wince as he gave an apologetic smile.

"Here." Sora forgave the other at once, grabbing the envelope and then shoving it into Riku's hands.

It was almost like Sora could not bare the fact of going back to fighting and hating the other, that anything was better than being in a stupid fight with him, especially when he knew he would lose.

Riku slid his nimble fingers under the flap of the envelope at once. Prying it open ardently, Riku removed the contents in haste. Sora's blue eyes watched the other intently. Riku blinked a few times, taking the single rectangular piece of paper and holding it up to read it.

"What is it?" Riku questioned, glancing unpretentiously over at the brunette.

"Turn it over." Sora answered with a cognizant nod. Riku blinked once more before flipping over the piece of paper and reading what it had to say.

"Its a concert ticket? To who?" Riku was taken back a bit by the sudden gesture of kindness. Emerald eyes flickered over at Sora, looking for an answer.

"I'll understand if you don't want to go, but that's what I meant by coming with me!" Sora suddenly answered quickly.

"All right?..." Riku glanced over the ticket once more, "Well, who is it? Are you going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you?" Riku liked that idea, a lot, but held his tongue, trying to keep his mind from such thoughts.

"...Lonestar," Sora mumbled, eyes averting downward, cheeks turning a dark red.

Right, country. Most people were ashamed to talk about their country interests, which was quite odd. Country music was just as good as any other genre, so Riku really did not see the point of hiding what you liked. Who cared what genre?

"Don't they sing..." Riku began, mind falling into thought but Sora soon cut him off.

"Amazed." He beamed at Riku.

"Yeah, that." Riku nodded. Green eyes watched Sora's hopeful expression. Why hadn't he invited Tidus? Or that Kairi girl he heard so much about? Or why not Naminé? Was Sora really this zealous about the idea of becoming Riku's friend after all? Was Sora really that kind of a person. Riku rose his free hand to his mouth, as if to try and hide the smile on his face and the slow, creeping blush. Damn hormones.

"So, want to? I'll understand if you're busy or what ever," Sora spoke laxly, swaying back and forth on his feet.

"When is it?" Was Riku's initial response. He didn't want to sound too eager and accept before even hearing the date and time.

"This Friday night," Sora answered, hope suddenly flashing in his eyes.

"Sure, I'll go." Riku gave a small grin at the other before pausing, "Just curious, why did you invite me? I mean, I know I haven't really been your favorite person..." He trailed off, not-so-pleasant memories running back into his mind. Why had he been so cruel to the other? One word: Larxene.

"Well, Tidus hates country music and hasn't really been talking to me that much," A slight pause, "But we're still friends!" He waved his hands frantically,

"Then I was going to invite my other friend, but we haven't really talked that much lately either. I suppose we're drifting apart," He gave a shrug before raising his blue eyes to glance at Riku, "Then I was going to invite... that guy I was waiting for Saturday, but figured that he would probably.. be busy."

"So I was your last choice?" Riku asked, not trying to show that he was a bit hurt by that aspect.

"No!" Sora answered quickly, "I wanted to invite everyone, but I didn't have that much money... So what about it, Riku? Still want to go?" Sora whispered, now sitting down on the bench, cheeks a bright red. Riku wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or- it was from the cold, no other explanation.

Still... Sora had wanted to invite him as RJ?

"I don't know, I was a bit hurt by what you said," Riku answered, putting on a cheesy fake pout as he paced back and forth in front of the other. "I don't like being last at all."

"Ri-ku!" Sora answered, a pout forming on his own lips.

He was so cute when he pouted... although Riku would never admit that, even if he did accept that he was in fact... interested.

"I'm still going, relax." Riku answered, sitting down beside the other.

"Thank you!" Sora answered, smiling over at his friend.

All had been forgiven, but would it ever go any farther than this?

**_xxxxx_**

"Oh."

Naminé starred at Tidus, then to Axel, blue eyes clouding with confusion, and at the same time amusement. A small smile crept upon her face as a blushed danced across it next. She had joined the pair in their second poker-game this week, but as spectator at the table. Tidus was winning, and it seemed like Axel was a bit peeved at the idea. However, the conversation on their lips was far more interesting than any game.

"Want to help?" Tidus questioned, a smirk coming over his own lips as he glimpsed down at the cards in his hand and then set them down on the table, waiting for Axel's bid.

"Are you positive he feels that way?" Naminé wondered, crossing her arms, seeming a bit unsure of how true what the pair was telling her really was.

"Naminé, he practically had a break-down telling me. I'm sure." Axel answered with a laugh, pushing a few black chips forward. Tidus frowned at this act, only to throw his cards towards the middle of the table in a draw.

"And he likes Sora?" Naminé blinked in surprise, the blush still apparant on her face.

"Seems that way," Axel answered, collecting his won chips as Tidus began putting the cards back into a deck. The brunette began to shuffle as Axel to ok a large sip of his smoothie and leaned back a bit in his chair.

"But does Sora like him?" Naminé looked to Tidus for this information as he set the cards back down on the table, about to hand two cards to Axel, and two to himself.

"What? Are you two expecting me to figure this out?" A frown ran across Tidus' lips as he gave himself and Axel said cards. Blue eyes scanned across his cards once more before setting them down and betting fifty.

"Yeah. If Riku finds out that all his work and frustration has been for vain, god knows what he'll do." Axel grimaced a t the memory of his and Larxene's break up. A shudder ran up and down his spine as locks of spiky red hair fell down in his eyes. He frowned at once, pushing the lock back into place with annoyance.

"Sora doesn't seem gay to me," Tidus threw in his two-sense, waiting for Axel's return bet.

"No one's going to openly act that way you idiot," Axel replied at once, shoving fifty back towards the middle of the table in a call. Naminé watched them, holding her sketchbook close to her. "You're supposed to be his best friend, find out!"

"I doubt he's going to tell me. I doubt he even knows if he is or not." Tidus answered, looking over to Naminé briefly. "What do you think we should do?" A small smile was on his lips as he asked the blonde.

"I've never really known anyone like that before..." Naminé trailed off, giving a shrug, "I'm sorry."

"I find it funny in a way," Tidus announced, raising the bet another fifty before they would reveal the river if needed.

"Funny?" Naminé questioned, which also received an arching of an eyebrow from Axel across the table.

"Riku finally realizes he's gay, and its because of Sora? I mean, Sora isn't all that manly. Just look at him," Tidus shrugged also, beaming in victory as Axel folded, knowing he had been defeated that hand to a pair of Aces.

"Its not just for his looks, idiot." Axel snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Nothing," Axel murmured, having been sworn to secrecy about Riku's DJ identity. Then again, he had just told the pair about Riku's darkest secret. "If you guys tell Riku that I told you any of this, you will be murdered in your damn sleep in a fiery death, got it?" Axel inquired, receiving a sharp nod from the pair. "Riku works week nights down town at The Wave. Seems that he had a break-down over Larxene, his ex, and Sora just so happened to call in with advice. Thing was, at the time Riku didn't know that he was Sora, and vice versa. In the mean time, the two fought over Nami here every chance they got. When Riku told me he was meeting 'Eli', Sora, everything turned upside down. He figured out the only person who really understood him was the one person he had made hate him. Now Riku's trying to fix what ever he did, trying to get the other to like him."

"... That's so adorable..." Naminé spoke after Axel's brief story, her eyes glimmering.

"Sounds like some cheesy movie that sucked at the box-office," Tidus gave his two-sense, laughing a bit.

"Is not," Naminé whispered before looking to Axel. "And Sora doesn't know that Riku is actually who he says he is?"

"Nope, and he doesn't want to tell him." Axel informed, forgetting about the poker game at once.

"So basically you want me to see if Sora has any interest in him so we can create a happy-ending for the soap opera?" Tidus wondered aloud, grabbing his soda and taking a sip.

"Exactly."

**_xxxx_**

"Hey, Sora! Just the guy I was hoping to see!"

Sora had entered his dorm room, a slight yawn passing through his lips. He was coming back for a quick afternoon nap before his class later that night after dinner. However, his attempt was stopped with Tidus eagerly wrapping his arms around his neck. Sora blinked rapidly, shrugging the other off and curiously glancing at him. Regardless of his curious looks, Tidus continued smirking as he watched Sora set his books down on his desk.

"Er, why?" Sora finally asked, hugging his arms tightly to his body.

"Just wondering where you were. We missed you at lunch today." Tidus spoke smoothly, taking a seat on Sora's bed, making the brunette frown at once. Who said he could sit on his bed? He was tired! "Where were you?" Tidus asked.

Sora was expecting that. "With Riku." He answered at once, finally removing his jacket.

"Oh." Tidus felt the smirk invisibly grow as he let out an obnoxiously loud cough, making Sora watch him curiously. "Have fun?"

"Yeah... why?" Sora was now beyond curious. Tidus was surely up to something, but what... Regardless, Sora walked over to his chair, taking a seat and awaiting an answer.

"Just curious about my best friend, that's all." Tidus answered with a toothy smirk. He was enjoying this cupid thing far too much, especially because he now had Naminé all to himself. No Sora or Riku to fight with him over her! Or Axel for that matter, seeing he 'claimed' he had found someone "What did you guys do?"

"Talked?..." Sora answered sheepishly. "When are you so interested in what me and Riku do?" Sora wondered, blue eyes blinking.

"Oh, so you guys.. do things?" Tidus paused dramatically.

A bit of silence.

"You're being weird." Sora stated at once, rolling his eyes. "I meant when did you start caring about me hanging out with Riku? You jealous?"

Sora was obviously dense.

"Nope, not jealous at all." Tidus answered, making Sora flinch to himself. "Just curious. You guys seem to be finally getting along."

"Yeah, we are." Sora answered, oblivious to the fact that Tidus was trying to tell him that there was perhaps something more than just a beginning of a friendship.

"You guys going to the Fall Ball?"

"Yeah- wait, no! Wait, do you mean together?!" Sora's face instantly turned a dark red. Here Tidus went again with his stupid gay jokes. A frown accompanied Sora's pout, making the brunette look even more cute than he usually did.

"I didnt' mean it that way.. unless you wanted me to mean it in that way." Tidus smirked back over at his friend.

"You're confusing me!" Sora flinched, being confused by Tidus' odd reasoning.

"Yes or No."

"I'm not answering if I don't understand the question." Sora mumbled, folding his arms to his chest as the color remained, pout gone.

"Forget it," Tidus finally answered, figuring that if he pushed too hard on the issue he'd give the other reason to say no. Besides, Axel didn't say that they needed to know Sora's view right away. Still, it would have been helpful.

"You're so weird," Sora mumbled before watching Tidus make his way across the room over to the brunette's closet. Once there Tidus opened it and began to busily rummage through the clothing, piece by piece. At once Sora arched an eyebrow, arising from his seat and walking over. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have anything for the dance," Tidus announced, blue eyes falling onto Sora.

"Er, I'll buy something later?" Sora answered with a slow blink.

"We should go shopping," Tidus announced, unpleased with what he saw in the brunette's closet. Tidus made his way back over to Sora, making sure to close the closet as he did such. "So you can get something suitable."

"But I don't even have a date... what's the point of looking nice?" Sora questioned with a small shrug. It wasn't like he was actually going with someone, so why should he do his best to look great?

"Just because you're not going with someone doesn't mean you have to look like a slob!" Tidus answered with a laugh as he went back to the closet, opening it at once, and commencing yet another search. "Do you have any dress shoes?"

"Tidus, I really don't want to go shopping.." Sora murmured, ignoring the question about shoes. "... Especially with just you.. maybe Kairi can come-" Sora began.

"No!" Tidus at once spoke, springing upwards from his crouched position in the closet. "Ah, I mean I think Kairi would be bored watching you try on suits. You need someone like me who knows about suits." Tidus rambled quickly.

"...Tidus, you're a genius." Sora finally smiled.

"Yeah- wait why?" Tidus wondered. He hadn't done anything genius worthy.

"Because now I have someone to go with." Sora beamed brightly, cheeks turning a soft red. Even if Kairi wasn't talking to him as much as they used to, what were the chances she'd object to coming to a dance?

"Shit..."

**_xxxxx_**

Riku made his way out of the school-building, a slight frown apparant on his face. He had barely passed one test, failed another, and then got a B on a third. It was evident that his mind had been preoccupied, elsewhere, during this week. Where exactly? Sora, that's where it was. Strands of silver hair fell down in front of his eyes as he held the textbook tightly in his grasp, making his way for his dorm. However, he was stopped by a certain red-haired male.

"Afternoon, Riku." Axel declared, draping an arm around his friend's neck as they walked towards the courtyard. Upon Axel's face was a cheesy smirk, as if he was forcing it.

Riku at once tensed. Green eyes looked over at the man who was clinging onto to him. The frown on Riku's face grew as he let out an annoyed sigh. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you have the right to cling to me..." It came out more as a whisper.

"Would it be better if I suddenly became Sora?" Axel teased, tilting his head to the side.

"Why did I even tell you.." Riku continued in a whisper, shaking his head side to side. Axel's eyes filled with amusement, and slight confusion. Still, the red-haired man showed no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Because subconsciously you need help getting him to like you." Axel stated, twisting his wrist so he could jab the silver-haired male in the chest. Riku's frown continued to grow, moment by moment.

"I don't need your help. Sora will never be interested in me, so there's no point in trying to convince him otherwise." Riku seethed before pausing, and then spoke once more. "And he's not in denial... he's just the average straight guy..."

"Like you used to be?" Axel wondered, finally letting go of Riku to give him some space.

"Shut up..." It was obvious that Riku still didn't like the fact that he was the way he was.

"Look at it this way, Riku. If he can turn you gay, certainly you can return the favor and do the same to him." Axel stated into the crisp air, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ever heard of a thing called the power of suggestion? If I try and turn him that way, it won't be for real. He'll be pretending. And that isn't..." Riku paused, swallowing painfully. "..love at all." He tossed his head to the side, at once closing his emerald eyes. It was taking awhile for the realization that Sora was out of reach in every aspect.

"Kiss him." Axel suddenly announced.

"What?" Riku opened his eyes at once, turning his head back to glance suspiciously at Axel.

"Kiss him and see if you feel anything. If you do, then you know you have something to fight for. And maybe he'll feel something as well." Axel explained.

"I kissed him before, remember?" Riku murmured, tightening his grip on his textbook once more.

"Yeah, but that was because you were an ignorant ass and tried to show him that you were a better kisser." Axel stated, placing his hands slightly above his hips as he lectured his friend.

"And what would be my reason this time? I can't really go up to him and make out with him for no reason. He'll figure out everything if I just do that," Riku answered, not finding any logic in this plan.

"Hmm..." Axel stroked his chin for a long moment before he smirked. "I got it!"

"Oh lord, what is it?" Riku asked, not really wanting to know the other's plan.

"You'll see." Was all Axel said before leaving Riku to himself in the courtyard.

"How can your plan work if I'm the one kissing him and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do?!" Riku hollered back at the other. Another sigh passed Riku's lips as he made his way down to the station, figuring he would join the DJ assigned to this shift instead of lurking around the campus any longer.

**_xxxx_**

"83.3 The Wave, RJ speaking."

Was that the millionth, or perhaps billionth time he had said that since he started working? Tonight Riku had settled on a head-set instead of the usual microphone. The dull rhythm of Snow Patrol filled his ears. Biting his bottom lip painfully, he awaited a response. Strands of silver-hair, as it usually did nowadays, fell in front of his lime eyes. Why did hair have to be so tedious? Leaning back against the proclaimed 'comfy chair' Riku felt his mind slipping, being lost within the soft music.

"Hey Rj..."

"S-Eli!" Riku caught himself before barely getting out the first letter. He coughed after saying the name, face turning a bright red at once. At least no one else could see him, or hear him for that matter. It was safe to say that Riku was virtually on the edge of his seat.

"Long time no talk, heh..." Came the soft reply from Sora.

"You're mad that I didn't show, aren't you?..." Riku answered, pain gripping at him. He had showed, damnit, just like he promised. Of course, that was unknown to Sora. It was so painful speaking to the brunette through the phone like this, knowing that he had no idea who he really was.

"A little.. but I figured you had a reason, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Reason, yeah, I had one of those." Riku answered, words somewhat mixing together.

"Um, what was it?" Sora asked expectantly, voice showing much curiosity.

"My cat died." Where the hell did he come up with that one?!

"Your.. cat?" Sora asked, blinking.

"Yeah, my cat." Riku answered, literally smacking himself from the pathetic excuse. It had been the only thing that came to mind right away.

"I didn't know.. you had a cat, RJ." Sora spoke with a slightly amused tone.

"Yeah, I'm a cat person for sure. Well, was." Riku answered, mumbling along.

"Are you getting a new one?" Sora spoke, sounding quite interested.

"Maybe, not sure. Death doesn't sit well with me." Riku replied, rubbing his temples with a bit of frustration.

"Well, I'm sorry it died, RJ." Sora said in a soft voice, making Riku's heart at once beat several thousand beats faster than it was made to. Restless heart be still! Or something along those lines, Riku thought meekly.

"And I'm sorry for not being able to make it... forgive me?" Riku whispered in an equally soft tone. He wanted both Sora and Eli's trust and friendship. He wanted Sora to like both him and RJ... even though that idea was quite insane.

"Of course." Sora spoke at once, cheerful tone leaking through. "But do you think we can meet some-time in the near future?"

"Maybe.." And Riku left it at that. Near future? A thought soon passed Riku's mind and soon the words were flying from his lips. "Can I be a bother again and ask you for some help?"

"What? Oh, sure go ahead RJ." Sora answered quickly.

"There's this... person I like, but I know they don't like me... and all I want is for them to like me like how I like them... even though it's quite impossible..." Riku trailed off, emerald eyes threatening to cloud.

"This person?..." Sora inquired, trying to make sense of Riku's ramblings.

"Er... yeah." Did he really want to let Eli know he was.. well that word? Oh screw it, it wasn't like Sora would view Riku any different. Maybe Sora would view RJ differently, but he could deal with that for now. "This... guy.." He felt silent.

"Oh." Sora spoke, voice drenched with surprise.

"Yeah, I know... Any way... I really like him, but I know he doesn't like me. I mean, what would be the odds that he did?" Riku sighed into the head-set, feeling his misery return.

"Well, what's he like?" Sora asked, just as curious as ever.

"He's got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen anyone have..." Riku felt his cheeks turn a darker shade of red, "He's probably the sweetest guy in existence, and he's incredibly shy..." Riku stopped there, not really in the mood to give away his whole devious plan.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Sora answered. "Does he know you like him?"

"Hell no." Riku felt a forced laugh pass his lips. "That'd be mutiny..."

"Well, I mean, if you like him, why not tell him? I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that he doesn't feel the same. I'm sure he'll still be your friend." Sora replied eagerly, trying to be helpful once more.

"I don't think I can handle him saying that though," Riku barely managed to get out of his lips. "..."

"R... J?" Sora spoke weakly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?..."

"How much do you like him, do you know?" Sora wondered, trying his best to help by acquiring information on the situation.

"More than I can explain. And I know it's real, because I've never felt this.. about anyone, let alone a guy, damnit! And I just want him to..." Riku thought that when Larxene had cheated would be the most painful in his life, but this had to take the cake. "...feel the same."

"Do you like him enough to put rejection on the line?..."

"... Yeah..."

"Do you like him enough to make the first move and show him that you actually care?"

"... Of course..."

"And you're afraid to tell him? Afraid that he'll hate you?"

"...That's right."

"If anyone can hate you for saying how you feel, they don't deserve you, RJ. I'm sure he's the one I've been telling you about. Just go for it.. tell him somehow, even if it's not forawhile. I'm sure it'll work for you, RJ. You've helped me so much, and if I could somehow tell him how kind you are, I'm sure he'll like you," Sora spoke.

"...Thank you, Eli.


	13. Chapter 12: A Sole Promise

_Thanks so much for reading. You guys make me so happy, that I update today, heh. Happy New House Episode Day! Any way, here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the previous one, and has a bit of fluff towards the middle. Well, implied for the most part. Regardless, enjoy the plot-thickening! And review! -**update on saturday**_

* * *

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine_**

**C**hapter **T**welve: _A Sole Promise

* * *

_

**O**ctober **21**, _Wednesday_

_Do you like him enough to make the first move and show him that you actually care?_

_Do you like him enough to put rejection on the line?.._

"_And you're afraid to tell him? Afraid that he'll hate you_

"If only it were that simple... damnit, Sora."

Once finished speaking, Riku nudged his face dejectedly into his arms. The silver-haired teen was sitting in the middle of the courtyard, oblivious to the fact a small flurry was occurring. Not like it actually mattered that it was snowing, at least to Riku. Emerald eyes shut once his head had made contact with his arms. Breathing soon became less frequent. Mind began to dart off to several different things, but they all lead back to one of two subjects. Sora and Larxene. How could you go from one of the feminist women in the world to one of the shyest and reserved boys in the world?

"I suppose I could just enjoy the time I have with him as a friend, I mean..." Riku rose his head from his arms, glancing around the lightly-covered courtyard. An extremely thin blanket of white was now visible, and it only made Riku reminisce even more. ".. why do we even date? What's the purpose..."

"To feel special to someone, even if it's just for a short time."

Riku blinked at once when he heard the response. His head glanced to the side a bit when he noticed the blonde girl standing beside him. She was wearing a light-blue sweater with white pants, and a vibrant blue scarf. Her hair was covered with light specks of white from the flurry. Riku himself had ventured out into the somewhat brisk weather in the typical jacket and pants, oblivious to the weather.

"That can't be it, Naminé." Riku answered, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand with an audible sigh before continuing. "If we date just to feel special, then why does it hurt so bad when we break up?" Green eyes turned to face the girl as he finished, showing the need for an answer. Silence hung over the pair for a few moments before Naminé took the seat at the table alongside Riku.

"That's an easy one." Even though her response sounded cheerful, a slight tone of melancholy shrouded it, "While we're out there, dating to feel special, we fall in love by accident. Then it goes from needing to feel special, to needing to be loved." Her whisper traveled along the cool wind. "And when that love ends, you're left with an empty spot in your heart. Then, I suppose at least, you start dating again to try and fill that hole for as long as you can."

"..." Riku turned his head to the side a bit. Naminé's words filled his mind at once, mingling with the advice from Sora. If the main reason for dating was to feel special, to feel loved, and when that ended, you were left with an empty feeling, than why even bother? Was love really worth the rejection, the heart-ache? Or was it, in fact, worth all that uncertainty when you felt your true love's arms wrap around you?..

"What are you doing out here anyhow?" Riku wondered, mind still trying to grasp the concept of what his two friends had told him. Naminé starred back at the silver-haired male beside her for a long while before glancing downward at her clasped hands on the table.

"You were hurt before, weren't you, Riku?" Naminé had asked in a gentle whisper, completely ignoring the off-topic question. The question itself took Riku by surprise, making his body instantly tense. Heart at once sped up as he felt his top tooth begin to bit at his bottom lip. Picking up his subtle body language, the blonde nervously shifted in her seat before continuing. "What was she like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful..." Eyes instantly cast themselves downward as he spoke, "we were perfect together, Naminé. She was so stubborn, so head-strong, and affectionate. I was equally stubborn, but kept to myself for the most part, and was a bit timid at the idea of a serious relationship. I suppose it's my fault that she found someone else willing to give her what she needed." At once Riku shut his eyes tightly.

"She cheated on you?..." Naminé didn't need an answer to understand that was what happened. "I'm sorry, Riku. I don't get how someone can cheat on someone they claim to love." Naminé hugged her arms close to her body, as if trying not to show that she was shivering from the unforgiving wind.

"Its human nature, that's all." Riku murmured, glancing at Naminé after a long pause. "There's just one thing I don't get. If someone cheats on you, how can they expect you to forgive them and take them back?" He tried to hide that desperate and weaker side to him by clenching his fists tightly.

"I don't know, Riku." Naminé shook her head and then glanced over her shoulder. "Oh," She blinked, causing Riku to break out of his trance. "You were wondering why I'm out here, right?" A timid smile crossed her face as Riku gave a distant nod. "Sora was looking for you, so I volunteered to come find you."

"Oh..." Riku blinked slowly. Sora was looking for him?..

"So, I suppose the same goes to you, Riku. Why are you out here?" Naminé asked, a bit uncomfortable with the silence. The blonde pushed strands of hair out of her eyes, curiosity showing through her glass like eyes. "It's awfully cold... so I can't imagine why you are..." Naminé added in, hugging her arms closer to her body once again.

"Just needed some air," Riku answered simply, a slight yawn passing his lips before his mind went back to the earlier statement. Sora was looking for him? Was that a good thing? Or was he just overreacting, as he normally did? Wait, was overreacting a good thing?

"You haven't been coming to lunch with us lately..." Naminé noted, a small amount of concern showing in her voice. "Is something wrong?... Something bothering you?" Her voice remained in a whisper, regardless that it was only them in the courtyard this afternoon.

"Nothing's wrong, just been thinking a lot. You know, the typical things you do in college." Riku replied, strumming his fingers on the table whilst brushing the snow off it at the same time. At once the silver-haired teen shook his head to remove the snow that had fallen on his hair, even though it was nearly invisible due to the color of his hair.

"Are you sure?" Naminé edged on, trying to sound innocent.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Riku asked, and then paused at once. "Do you know something that I don't?" Was his first initial reaction. His tone remained calm, not jumping to any accusations. He figured that she was just showing that friendly concern.

"No," Naminé answered, glancing down at her snow-covered shoes to not make eye-contact with the other. "Why do you think I would know something?... Is there something... that I don't know?" Nice save right there.

"Nope," Riku replied at once, making Naminé mentally cringe. "...Wait," He scrunched his nose from the cold, letting his shoulders fall into a shrug. "... you said Sora was looking for me, right?"

"Yeah," Naminé rose her gaze upward once more, to be met with anxious green eyes.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Riku wondered anxiously, removing his hands from the table and shoving them into his vest's pockets so they would warm up a bit.

"Oh," Naminé blinked and smiled, "He said for you to meet him at his dorm. Here," Naminé reached into her pants pocket and passed her friend a white slip of paper. "The number's on there." She smiled and then looked to the falling snow.

"Thanks Naminé." Riku said in a quick voice, snatching the paper and springing to his feet. The teen's face was a bit brighter and pinker than it had been earlier "I'll see you around!" He called to her before leaving the courtyard towards the dorm room.

"He really is in love with Sora." She smiled to herself, finishing watching the snow fall.

**_xxxx_**

"It's very nice to meet you, Kairi."

The blonde kindly extended her hand. The red-head eagerly excepted the offer of kindness with a large smile. Red hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, and complimented a rosy pink dress with a few black accents. Turquoise eyes wandered from the blonde girl over to Tidus who seemed to be preoccupied glancing around the mall distantly. By his side was another blonde with somewhat spiky hair, who seemed equally discontent but hid that by speaking with the final member of the group, Axel.

"So you're Naminé." Kairi beamed at the girl who's hand she had just shaken. Turquoise eyes darted once more from Axel and then to Roxas who seemed to be quite pale. "Er.. Roxas, you all right?" Kairi questioned, walking over to the three guys on the bench, eagerly awaiting Kairi and Naminé's exit of the store.

"I'm fine." Roxas answered brisk fully. "I just really don't like malls. Too many people," Roxas explained, folding his arms to his chest, just managing not to bump them against the other two on the bench.

"Me either, this is really boring," Tidus chimed in with a yawn of his own. Once said, he smiled at Naminé and instantly sprung to his feet to walk over to the girl. "Did you guys find anything?" Oh the marvels of crushing.

"We found a few bracelets to go along with our dresses, if that's what you meant." Naminé answered with a small smile towards Tidus. Blue eyes blinked as she glanced down at the watch on her arm. "Didn't Sora say he was going to come here to meet us once he talked with Riku?" Naminé wondered aloud.

"Oh, Sora's coming?" Kairi looked curiously over at the blonde who gave her a nod in response. "That's good." A smile crept onto her lips before she walked away from Naminé and Tidus over to the two males still left on the bench.

"Room for one more?" She asked at once, giving the bag-handle in her grasp a quick squeeze.

"Sure thing." Axel spoke, giving Roxas a shove to the end of the bench to make room yet again for a third body. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the other, only to laugh at the pathetic look he was receiving from Axel. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" Axel warned the blonde, wagging a finger at him.

"Ohio State people are really weird.." Roxas remarked in regards of Axel and Tidus.

This received yet another pathetic pout from Axel. "Just because you two are so smart that you can go to Princeton does not mean that we are weird." Axel retorted with a sing-songy sort of voice.

Kairi laughed a bit at that before jabbing Axel in the arm to draw his attention away from Roxas. "Are Tidus and Naminé together now?" She whispered so that the two who were in deep conversation by the store entrance would not hear.

"Don't know." Axel answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think they are," Roxas replied right after Axel had spoken. The red-haired male gave a narrow glance over at Roxas for a moment before sighing. "Huh?" Roxas asked at once, noticing the look he was getting.

"Nothing." Axel sneered before looking to Kairi. "You are Sora have history, right?"

"History?" Kairi inquired, tilting her head to the side as she set the bag down on the floor by the bench. "What do you mean... history?"

"Were you two ever together," Axel clarified himself receiving a snort of laughter from Roxas. "What's so funny?" The red-head demanded, jabbing Axel in the shoulder.

"Sora has never gone out with anyone in his life. We figured that when he asked Selphie to the dance that he had finally become desperate, then when he didn't follow through and date her, we just lost hope with him." Roxas explained while moving his shoulder away from Axel's grasp.

"Roxas." Kairi reprimanded once hearing the blonde's explanation. "No, we weren't together, Axel." The red-head turned her glance back to Axel. "We're just too good of friends to try and go any farther. And as for what Roxas says... it's mostly the truth." She sighed a bit. "I sort of feel bad for him, I mean, my best friend has never had a girlfriend. I feel like it's sort of my fault."

"Your fault?" Axel wondered, green eyes filling with curiosity.

"Yeah. I mean, I know he likes me, but I don't act like I know because I don't want to lead him on. Sora's a great guy, don't get me wrong, I just never saw him as more than a friend." Kairi sighed again, biting her lip after speaking. "I just want him to move on and find someone that he connects with so he can be happy."

"With Sora, that is never going to happen." Roxas put in his blunt two-sense, whether it be true or not.

"Roxas..." Kairi trailed off, sighing for a third time.

"...Is he afraid of love or something?" Axel further pried, tilting his head to the side as he listened. "Or just has never been approached with it?"

"Oh, he's not that afraid of love. I think that's what he really wants in life, someone to care about. He's just too shy to do anything about it," Roxas spoke before Kairi could answer.

"...Hmm..." Axel rose his hand to his chin, stroking it every few seconds. "Has he ever.. expressed any interests in anyone besides Kairi?" Axel questioned, pointing to the girl on his left as he spoke. Kairi at once shook her head, but Roxas quickly took the stage.

"Well, not really." Roxas whispered in compliance to Kairi's answer.

"Well, my friend likes him." Axel informed, a smirk rolling onto his lips. Was he really helping? Or was he just going to make this harder for Riku? "A lot, actually."

"Someone likes Sora?" Roxas' eyes grew wide before he began to laugh. "She must be blind and deaf to like him. No offense, of course." Roxas quickly added in with a quick laugh, noticing the scowl on Kairi's face. "I mean, Sora's great and all, but I doubt any girl would want him."

"Well, putting that aside, how do you think my friend would go about getting Sora to like them?" Axel stated very carefully, making sure to not state any gender, or names. At least for the time-being.

"Sora likes movies a lot." Kairi answered at once before pausing to ponder. "Oh, and he loves the water. So maybe your friend could bring him to a lake or something or to go see a movie." Kairi explained, doing her best to be helpful.

Roxas bit his lips, glancing at Axel. "Why are you so interested in Sora anyhow?" Blue eyes were quite curious, and at the same time filled with much suspicion. "Are you like..."

"God no." Axel laughed at once, more so the irony of the situation than the question itself. After a long minute of laughing, he cleared his throat, watching the stern face of Roxas' fill with even more confusion. "Like I said, I'm trying to get my friend together with him, so I'm trying to figure out how they could do that."

"Right..." Roxas glanced over to Naminé and Tidus who were approaching. "Hey guys."

"Let's get something to eat. Maybe Riku and Sora are already there waiting for us" Naminé announced with a light-hearted smile as the others nodded and arose to their feet.

"Right."

**_xxxx_**

His left foot slid forward on the carpeted floor in unison to the slow beat of the background music emitting from the stereo, curving ever so slightly to the left. The brunette in response slid his right foot backwards with a curve as well. The next beat brought Riku's right forward a step ahead of his already repositioned left one, curving also. Sora had done the same, except in a reverse action. Emerald eyes locked onto blue ones as Riku slid forward again with his left foot, curving his step as before whilst Sora moved in unison. Once done, as the music sped up a bit, Riku darted his right foot to the right at around forty-five degrees, as Sora did the same all the while their other foot joined alongside. Riku paused once done, hands refusing to fall from the brunette's grasp.

"You're really good at that." Sora beamed at him brightly, remaining in the dancing position. Blue eyes shimmered in the afternoon light leaking in through the dorm window. "We're going to be the best performance, I'm sure!" Sora proclaimed happily.

"Heh, thanks..." Riku trailed off sheepishly, doing his best not to turn a red from the compliment. Naminé's words remained fresh in his mind, as well as Sora's. The silver-haired teen gulped, trying not to let his vision fall towards their clasped hands, and to the fact that they were incredibly close.

"Riku, are you sick?" Sora suddenly asked, face instantly showing concern. A frown flickered across Sora's face as he let one of his hands fall from Riku's to poke the other's cheek, as if that held the answer to his question. "You're really red, do you want to sit down?" Sora whispered, tilting his head as he did so.

Could Sora possibly be anymore dense? Oh well.. "S-sick?" Riku blinked, not catching on at first and then realized what the other had meant. Eyes widening in surprise as he shook his head in a vehement 'no'. "I'm fine." Riku answered the other's concern, a smile of his own leaking onto his refined lips.

"Oh, good." Sora replied, smile returning before a yawn passed through his lips. "That song always makes me tired..." He trailed off a bit, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly. "I have no idea why, you'd think it would do the opposite."

"Maybe because it doesn't have any words?" Riku guessed vaguely, eying Sora.

"Maybe..." Sora replied softly before closing the gap between them, resting his head against Riku's chest, letting out another yawn.

Riku's eyes widened at the contact. Was Sora... leaning against him? Cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, similar to that of crimson. The silver-haired teen tried his best to keep control of his thoughts, and not let this get to him. Axel's advice kept coming back to him no matter how hard he pushed it away. Kiss him... there was no way he could do that without showing that he liked him far more than a friend. Show him that you care.. that had in fact come from Sora's mouth.. but the poor boy had no idea that he was talking about himself.

As Riku battled with his thoughts, he subconsciously let go of his grasp on Sora's right hand and the relocating it around Sora's body, holding the boy tight. Sora, all the while, yawn, blue eyes shut, enjoying his friend's company, completely oblivious to the things he was doing to Riku's mind and body.

This just.. feels so right, so real, Riku thought meekly in his mind. Would Sora mind if he kissed him? No, he couldn't do that! You just don't kiss your friend! Especially if your friend is a guy and you are also. Stupid logic... screw logic!

"Sora?"

Sora slowly rose his head from Riku's chest, sleep evident in his eyes. The boy tilted his head to the side, making Riku's drop even farther. There was no denying this any longer, he was completely infatuated by the other. He had fallen so hard for him, and was unable to express those feelings.

"Yeah.. Riku?" Sora asked, a yawn separating his words.

"If you want to sleep, I'll head back to my dorm and let you." Riku offered, figuring that he'd rather let Sora sleep then selfishly let this moment last any longer. "Here, I'll-" Riku began but was cut short.

"Nope, I'm fine." Sora yawned again, resting his head once more against Riku's chest, nuzzling it as if he thought the other was a pillow. "I'm... not tired.. at..all," Sora murmured from his resting spot against Riku.

Cheeks once again flushed that same shade of red as he felt the other against him once more. He was like a clingy child, not like Riku had any objections to that. A sigh passed Riku's lips as he shook his head in disbelief. "You just said you were, goof ball." Riku answered in address to whether Sora was tired or not.

"No... I didn't." Sora clarified, hands raising to wrap themselves around Riku's neck to get comfortable.

He was going to pay for this... "Y-yeah, you did Sora.. like four minutes ago." Riku answered, trying his best not to stumble. Sora's hands were so soft- way to be over-observant, Riku thought weakly to himself. Why did the other have to tempt him so?

"Ri-ku, I did not," Sora murmured, raising his head so his chin rested against Riku's chest. Blue eyes starred, half-open, up at his friend as a smile danced across his face. Riku guessed that he would be asleep within the next five minutes. "Your eyes are pretty..." Sora trailed off, smile growing.

"Thanks?.." Riku answered weakly, feeling like his legs would give out at any moment. Sora was just so adorable when he was tired. So innocent.. "I like yours too." Oh, how lame was that! Riku blinked a few times, looking down at the other who he was holding.

"You're really... warm.." Sora stumbled along, hands tightening ever so often around Riku's neck, only to fall loose once more. "It's nice..." Sora added on, blue eyes threatening to close at any moment.

"I-i take it we're done with.. practice?" Riku attempted, trying to keep his mind off of Sora and how close he was at this moment. Just keep talking business, keep talking and keep your mind off how cute he looks. You have to have control, Riku! It is not possible for you to lose your head just because he's... he's... so cute.

"Yeah.." Sora answered one hand raising from around Riku's neck to playfully take several strands of Riku's hair within his fingers, letting it slide through them before falling down onto his friend's shoulders. "Thanks... again, for being... my fiend, Riku." Sora spoke in-between pauses and yawns, trying his best to stay awake.

"Y-yeah... no problem." Was Sora always this friendly? God, Riku sure hoped so. "Riku... if I fall asleep.. will you stay with me?..."

Of course I will. "S-sure... but I thought you weren't tired." Riku found himself answering, still trying not to loose his head.

"Mm.. I'm not.. I was.. just saying.. I don't want to miss class tonight..." Sora answered in regards to their drama class later that night. Blue eyes closed for a minute and then opened again, starring up at Riku's emerald eyes. "Promise.. you'll stay?..."

"Promise." That was one thing Riku could promise. He'd stay.. but how long would he stay in the long-run? Would he be able to withstand this torture the other gave him? If so, for how long until he did something he regretted and ruined it?

"Good..." Sora trailed off again, before his eyes completely closed and he rested his head once more against Riku's chest. Riku waited several minutes before he glanced down at the boy in his grasp.

"Sora?" He questioned in a whisper.

No response.

"Sora?" He questioned again, still no response. Sighing, Riku carefully made his way over to Sora's bed, managing to move himself and Sora at the same time. Thank heavens that the other was light! Riku carefully, peeled Sora's grasp around his neck off and let the boy fall onto the bed inches below.

Once the boy was out of his grasps, another sigh passed Riku's lips.. He was in love, wasn't he? Was this what he felt with Larxene, or was it different? Moreover, how long would it last? Before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself leaning downward, letting his lips gently trail against Sora's.

Even though the other was asleep, he felt a spark of energy rush through his own veins at the contact. His body shuddered from such a touch, as he leaned out of the kiss, emerald eyes starring down at the slumbering body of Sora. This was the closest he would ever be to actually kissing the other, holding him, and Riku had to deal with that.

A hand extended weakly from Riku's side. Not being able to be with Sora was driving him insane. "If only you knew..."

**_xxxx_**

"All right, check-up. How is everyone doing so far with the dancing?"

Riku sat alongside Sora for the first time this year without being forced to. The brunette was wide-awake, eager as ever to learn and dance. Blue eyes fell off Luxord and to Riku who was leaning boredly into his hand as he usually did. Sora looked as if he wanted to say something, but did not and went back to observing his friend in silence so he wouldn't get scolded at by the instructor.

A round of 'it's going well' came from the class, Sora included. Of course, one 'swell' was heard among the many responses, and that had belonged to the blonde named Demyx who always seemed to be excited and eager, which was oddly interesting in Sora's opinion.

"Now, for the casting of Mid-summer night's dream..." Luxord trailed off while glancing around the room. "The play has four main roles, so there won't be too many openings at all for main roles." Eyes fell upon Aerith and Tifa. "You two shall be our leading ladies."

No.. try-outs? Sora thought meekly. Well, if one were to succeed, they were to be expected to excel in any situation. Sora poked Riku in the arm, drawing his attention to him. "Yeah?" Riku whispered, just content to speak with the boy.

"Do you think we'll get a role?" Sora whispered back eagerly.

"I hope not... we have enough to remember with the dance and all..." Riku trailed off, face at once turning a soft pink at the memory of earlier. He had stayed like he promised, and watched TV on mute while the other slept.

"But it would be fun, Riku." Sora continued to argue, as if hoping his friend would see it his way and agree in the end.

"Demyx, Vexen, you two shall be the leading male roles. The other characters I will decide tomorrow night, so come prepared to receive a part." Luxord addressed, passing out scripts to the four he had given roles to.

"I can't wait." Sora whispered softly to Riku, smile never fading.

"Riku, Sora, can I see you two for a moment?"

Riku's attention fell of Sora when he heard the instructor's voice ring out. The man's eyes curiously watched the pair as they arose to their seats and made their way to the stage stairs where Luxord sat. The class in the mean-time talked softly over the parts that were listed in the scripts. Sora approached Luxord first, Riku a few feet behind hi m.

"How are you two doing?"

"Good?.." Riku answered at once until he got what the other had said. "Oh! Heh, that. Yeah, we're doing fine." Riku attempted a smile but was cut short when Sora reached out and clung to Riku's right arm.

"Yeah, dancing is really fun." Sora added in, as if trying to show that he enjoyed being partnered with the other.

"Good. I was just... afraid, was it? that you two wouldn't do well being together and all." His blue eyes traveled across Riku's face for a long moment, as if picking up on every secret the other ever had.

"Riku's a great dancer." Sora continued, nodding towards Luxord.

"All right, as long as you two are at an equal advantage," He paused and glanced over at the class before arising to his feet and making his way back. Sora continued to hold onto the other's arm, even after Luxord had departed.

"What was that about?" Riku initially asked in regards to the other's cheerful responses.

"Hey, it's the truth!" Was all Sora said before sheepishly grinning.

**_xxxx_**

"Hey, RJ! I've got the best idea ever!"

Excitement coursed through Sora's voice. Riku felt a smirk roll onto his lips as he caressed the microphone in his hands, letting it twirl freely. Emerald eyes focused on the wall behind the equipment, as if it would clear his mind. Thoughts, however, were not compliant. Thoughts kept drifting back to earlier that day. It just felt so right holding Sora, kissing him like that. The idea of the concert once more flickered back into his mind, and then fled. He could not say anything about it right now; he would save that for the next day when he spoke to Sora as Riku, not this DJ personality.

"What's that?" Riku questioned. He figured it would be something out of the blue, random, irrelevant to the whole conversation, as it normally was with Sora. Still, on this Wednesday evening. Wasn't Lost on?... Oh well, back to what was important; Sora.

"You know how there's a fall ball coming up this weekend, right?" Even though Riku could not physically see the other, he imagined the joyous look that must be written across his face. Sora did not wait for an answer before continuing. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there! I have to show you Kairi, and Riku!" Sora chimed in brightly.

Riku's heart softened at the mention of his name, and at the same time coursed with rage at the mention of the girl's name. Way to be jealous, he thought distantly to himself, pushing away the jealous vibes he was getting. He had no right to be jealous, at least for now.

"Do I get to meet your date for the dance as well?" Riku had worded it cleverly, so that the brunette couldn't decipher Riku's plan beforehand. All Riku wanted to do was pry into the boy's head and figure out what he was thinking, was that such a bad thing?

"Yeah!" Sora answered at once. Riku's mind fizzled for a moment, Sora.. had.. a date? "Kairi, the one I've been telling you about! I asked her and she said she'd love to." The puzzle slowly began to fall apart in front of him.

He was losing Sora. Not like he ever had him to begin with... Was this all for vain? Was Sora as straight as he possibly could be?... Was there actually no hope in Riku's future with the other? The painful, sinful, realization of his actions filled his mouth, giving off a metal-taste. What did he expect? The other to change his preferences just to appease Riku? How could he have been so foolishly selfish?

"RJ?..." Sora had spoke wearily into the phone after the moment of silence.

Had today meant nothing? Had all those things Sora done to him, made him feel, fake after all? Riku painfully gulped, hand weakly gripping the microphone. He had gotten so close, so close to showing Sora there was in fact something there. But no, now he had no hope. Sora was as straight as a median line.

"I have a question," Riku finally answered, mind falling apart, seam by seam. Was he over-reacting as he typically did? Or did he have a reason this time?

"Sure, go ahead." Sora stumbled, sounding worried about his phone friend. Had he done something to upset him? Sora had no idea that his simple invitation to Riku to go to the fall ball had been his downfall. "RJ?..." Sora asked once more, after a minute of silence prevailed.

"I really want to meet you." There wasn't any way to prolong this anymore. He needed to confess to Sora, to put his emotions, what ever he was feeling, on the line. "I need to meet you." Desperation was evident in the silver-haired male's voice as he felt his body begin to shake.

"Well, I want to meet you too," Sora had answered kindly with an invisible smile. Of course, this wasn't good enough for Riku, no, no, no. He needed more, he didn't need Sora's pity. Not right now.

"Eli, listen to me..." Riku was never good at getting his feelings across, never good at figuring out what was the right thing to do. "You're the only person who understands me…"

Silence rang through the phone.

One minute.. two.. minutes...

He had messed this up... didn't he?

"R-really?" Sora at once stammered, heart initially stopping. Riku closed his eyes painfully. He had said too much, too early. He had let his emotions and jealously take hold again and drive him down the wrong path. Biting his bottom lip painfully, Riku gave a no audible nod towards the microphone.

"...Please, I just..." Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just say how he was feeling? Sure he had just said a few simple things and had not admitted that he liked the other in a romantic way, but this was just as hard.

"I'm sure there's someone besides me who understands you.. I mean… you're a really awesome person… so I…" Sora stumbled along, uncertainty ringing clear in his tone of voice. Riku shook his head, even though the other could not see it. Hands gripped tighter onto the microphone.

Please, just let me meet you and explain to you everything." Riku replied in a soft tone, contradictory to his shaking body. "It'll all make sense, I promise. So please, just show up?..."

"... Of course." Sora answered after a moment. "I'll see you at the Fall Ball.. then?" A cheerful expression/

"Yeah, I promise I'll be there." A return promise. "Wait for me outside the dance in the courtyard near the entrance to the dance."

"Why there?" Sora asked, still stumbling.

"Just trust me." Riku was going to make sure he got everything perfect on Saturday.

"Promise you'll be there..?" Sora asked, not expecting much.

"Promise."

_I promised you that I would stay, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I've fallen for you, Sora, and I'm going to stay, no matter what you have to say about it. Damnit Sora, I don't want to like you in this way, I just do. Just let me... just give me the chance to be with you, just for one day, one night._


	14. Chapter 13: Conditional Trust

_I updated tonight, friday night, because saturday I won't be on till late, so yeah! __Beware the long chapter with so much plot-thickening and that shit. Thanks so much for reviews and stuff. Hope you enjoy this horribly long chapter. (well, it's not that long, but it's longer than my others, so er.. yeah)_

_Any way, enjoy this installment, the next one will be the concert. Oh yes, plot rocks on the loose! Next chapter either Wednesday or Tuesday. All depends! Oh and if you know the quote at the end of this chapter and what it's from, I'll.. do something good. Not sure... something.. relating to fanfic, not quite sure. So review!_

* * *

_**Caller Number Nine**_

**C**hapter **T**hirteen: _Conditional Trust

* * *

_

Brilliant sunlight bathed his skin as he sat there. Legs dangled over the stonewall, swishing back and forth in a constant rhythm. Blue eyes were closed, blocking the bright rays of sun from hurting said eyes. Around the boy's lithe body was a black wind-breaker, and upon his legs were the typical jeans. Arms hugged tightly against his body, producing warmth. However, a s ingle obstruction to the boy's appearance was present. Tightly clasped in his right hand was something, too hidden within his grasp to detect what it was.

By the boy's side were his plethora of textbooks, and a laptop neatly tucked away in its carrying case. Light pink lips quivered from the chilly wind. Sora's left hand rose from its position by his side to push locks of brown out of his face as cobalt hues opened, greeted by sunlight and small snowflakes. One single flake hit the teen's nose, causing him to scrunch said facial feature at once, mostly due to the freezing touch.

The reason for Sora being out in the corner of the courtyard, resting on a cold stonewall was quite simple. He needed some time, and space to think. One might wonder what he could possibly be thinking about so deeply. The answer to that was also simple. Kairi. Everything always lead back to her.

It had been Kairi who showed him how to trust someone, how to be a real friend to someone, and how to appreciate the little things äin life. Like the beach for example. It had been Kairi who brought him with her family to the small beach off on of the state's larger lakes. Technically speaking, it was not a real beach, but it had the same effect. Wet sand between your toes, cold breeze in your air, and a friend by your side.

Of course, a friend was the most Kairi would ever be. Sora tossed his head to the side a bit, navy blue eyes casting downward to the blanket of white covering the ground. The brunette was fascinated how the snow could melt so fast upon him, and last so long on the ground. Of course, that snowy white color, that almost spine-tingling effect the snow had on him lead his mind back to another's name: Riku.

"Hmm," Sora whispered into the day, raising his right hand upward, letting the contents dangle. A small black rope necklace dangled from the boy's nimble fingers. Upon that black rope was a small locket. Lithe fingers took the cold metal and with a single flick of his skilled wrist, he opened it. Inside was a small photograph. A women was brown hair, wavy, down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and a good-hearted smile strewn across her face. A single, opaque, tear appeared in the teen's eyes as he closed the locket at once. One phrase came from his lips.

"I miss you, Rinoa,"

Sora rose his left hand again, this type to swipe the tear away before it could fall. He sat there in solitude and silence for awhile before he resorted to laying down against the stonewall. Back rested against the cold, and oddly comforting, wall. He lay there for a few moments, humming a song on his lips, thoughts lingering off to the concert the next day.

It had only been ten minutes, at tops, when the brunette's reserved and recessed thinking had been cut short. Hands had reached outward and slid themselves over the boy's eyes. Sora's first reaction was to yelp, scream for help, but he soon reasoned that would be unwise. Sitting up, he felt his body instinctively shake and tense up, but soon loosen once he recognized the incongruously gentle hands.

"Riku." It was not a question, but more so a statement of truth, filled with a dogmatic flair. At once, the hands slipped from his eyes and retreated back to it's host. Sora turned around, all the while remaining sitting, to glance over at his friend.

There he sat, silver hair falling on his shoulders and emerald eyes shimmering in the sunlight, the snow behind him a perfect back-drop. Sora had never really been that artistic, but he had just received a strong urge to paint the scene, paint the picture to preserve the memory. A smile crept onto Sora's lips as he let a smile dance across his face.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's cold." Riku questioned, trying to mask the hint of concern in his voice. The silver-haired teen wore a dark-green, almost olive, jacket that had a hint of black-look to it. Accompanying that was his typical black pants and black shoes. Riku swung his legs off the side of the stonewall so he was sitting beside the other, letting his legs relax by dangling them so.

"Just got out of class and figured I'd hang around here for a bit," Sora riposted, benevolent eyes starring back at Riku's mysterious ones. A moment passed before Sora ventured to speak once more. "Why are you out here?" Sora inquired, eyes filling with curiosity, attempting to shove the locket into his pocket.

Of course, that action had worked to no avail. Riku's attentive eyes had caught sight of the scuffling near the jacket pocket, and at once reached over. The silver-haired teen's gently took hold of the brunette's, causing both to invisibly redden, even if it was not visible. Riku's agile fingers pried the object out of Sora's protesting ones. "Riku, let go." Sora attempted to stop Riku, but did not work. Once Riku had taken a hold of the necklace, Sora at once began futile attempts to retrieve it back from his friend. "Riku, stop! That's mine, give it back!"

If Sora had reacted so intensely to a single object, it must be important. Riku's bright green eyes met Sora's dulling blue eyes for a brief second before he ignored the protests and opened the locket. Riku's gaze fell upon the girl for a long moment, thoughts twirling in his mind. Of course, the thoughts began with the worst, thinking that Sora had found someone. Riku had stopped these notions at once, shutting the locket, saying nothing.

"Riku," Sora for some reason felt a need to explain. "That," He trailed off, not being one for explanations. "," Sora glanced downward, feet swishing faster. "That was my sister…" At once Sora bit his bottom lip, and then gave a shrug of his shoulders, as if to appear that the locket did not bother him, when in fact it was bothering him immensely.

Riku, being the perceptive person he was when it came to the brunette, eyed him and then the closed locket. "Was?" It only took Riku to say the word out loud before he realized the word's importance to this situation. Silence fell around the pair as Riku sympathetically reached over, taking hold of Sora's hand.

"Eh?!" Sora at once said, feeling the warm hand, again, on his own, spreading the fingers open to reveal his red palm. Riku gently laid the locket in the middle of the teen's hand before pushing Sora's fingers closed over it once more. "…Riku…"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." These were the times where he hated the way he was. Riku was always so inquisitive and needed to know everything about a situation to feel content. A melancholy look spread over Sora before he shook his head as if to say no.

"You don't have to be sorry, Riku." Sora replied with a soft smile, just glad to have the locket back. Even though it was apparent he was quite sad, he held himself together. Riku sat there in amazement at how well Sora how maintain his emotions, and it only made Riku wonder, what other feelings was the other keeping locked up? Or was he.. over-thinking again?

"I never knew you had a sister, it was insensitive for me to snatch that from you without even asking." Riku forced the words out of his mouth, not really wanting to say that but something else. Something along the lines of 'I'm sorry that you lost someone you loved, Sora, I did too.. and it hurts I know, and I'm here for you', but even though they were friends, that was treading into the unknown.

"Riku," Sora looked to the sky before sighing and suddenly resting his head against his friend's shoulder. "I just really miss her I guess, its normal to feel sad, right?"

"Normal to feel sad?" The question came as a shock to the silver-haired teen. Riku blinked a few time, processing the question a few times before coming to a logical answer. "You've never, felt sad before?"

"Only about her." Sora whispered into the cold air, shuddering a bit, not only due to the impending weather but also due to the thoughts and emotions he was getting over his sister's death. "I don't like feeling sad, it makes all the nice and fun things seem so, uninteresting."

"Sora.." Riku instinctively drew the other closer, arm wrapping around the other's back and resting on the boy's far shoulder. "Everyone feels sad, it's only human. Hell, I feel like that far more than I should," A pause. "Forget that." Another pause. "What I'm saying is that you can't go through your whole life, sheltered from death and pain. Even though it's not one of those things you want, you have to deal with it and take it in stride." He was a hypocrite and he knew it.

"…" Sora paused, not really minding the feeling of comfort he was getting from the other's gesture of kindness. "You said you feel sad a lot, why?" Curious blue hues glanced upward, meeting nervous green ones.

"Its nothing." Riku answered, quickly glancing away which received a pout from Sora. "Er.. I mean," He sighed, grip around Sora tightening, and then loosening at random. "I'm not good with trust, I guess? I don't like people getting close to me, because I feel like they're going to hurt me in the end." Just like Larxene,

"…You don't let people get close to you?" Sora blinked in surprise, cocking his head to the side, further resting his head against the teen's shoulder. "You should, Riku. You have to let people in; it's the only way to be happy. I know it is hard, but you have to trust people. Not everybody's out there to hurt you."

"Sora, how, can you trust me so easily? I mean," It had been bothering him awhile. "I made your life horrible, tried my best to send you over the edge. How can you just forgive me and trust me?" It was not a bad thing, but something that Riku desperately wanted to know. Were there really people like Sora still left in this world that gave second chances?

"That's easy, Riku." A small smile crept onto Sora's face. "I know that you didn't mean the things you did and said. And I forgave you because I knew deep-down you had a good-heart.." Sora paused, licking his bottom lip to prevent it from chapping due to the cold, blistering weather. ", and I really wanted to be your friend."

"What's, so special about me?" Riku dared, not really understanding why Sora would forgive such horrid things just because he wanted to be friends with someone like Riku.

"When I look into your eyes, I see someone that's been hurt," Sora looked downward, "someone I can relate to. Your eyes seem so familiar, Riku, like someone I used to know, and it comforted me. It was like finding a long-lost friend, even if we had never met." Sora sighed and then closed his eyes, still keeping his position.

Sora was perfect, in every single aspect.

"Hey," Riku finally spoke after a moment of peace between the pair, "I'll treat you to some lunch." Riku offered, disdainfully letting go of his hold around the boy, feeling it was overdue its welcome.

Trust is so hard to gain, and so easily broken.

**xxxx**

"K-Kairi?!"

Sora at once let his jaw fall down. The brunette stood there at the entrance of the café, wide eyed, starring down the red-head who sat alongside Axel and Naminé. Tidus was no where to be seen, and he figured that he was off at class. Body catching up to his mind, Sora fled from Riku's side, running over to the girl sitting at the table and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Jealously coursed through Riku again, causing him to look away painfully. When Sora was with him, all that mattered was them, when Sora spoke to RJ, all that mattered was Kairi. Riku did not like sharing, especially when Sora was choosing her over him right now. Emerald eyes reflected those thoughts, so he did his best to keep his gaze cast down-ward as he walked over to his friends.

"…" Axel glanced wearily at Sora clinging to Kairi, and spared a glance ahead to the approaching Riku. At once, a frown rolled across Axel's face when he realized exactly what Riku was feeling. "Sora, give the lady some room to breathe!" Axel spoke harshly, raising his hands in the air as to foolishly shoo the other away.

"Right," Sora complied and then instead took Kairi's hand before rambling onward about things that made no sense. Kairi blinked nervously, smiling and nodding at her friend as Naminé held back a soft laugh. She was not as perceptive as Axel when it came to Riku, and had no idea at how jealous Riku was feeling at this precise moment.

Sora was paying attention to Kairi, and none to him, and that just hurt even more.

"It's good to see you too, Sora." Kairi finally spoke in-between Sora's breaths. Sora nodded quickly before opening his mouth again to ramble once more, but was silenced when one of Riku's hands had covered it. Sora blinked, glancing over his shoulder to notice the other teen holding him, preventing him from informing Kairi of every detail of his life.

"Mrmph!" Sora demanded, trying to brush the hand off his mouth.

Axel felt bad, and at the same time amused.

"Forgive him, he's just," Riku did not know a word, and was then cut-short when Sora had finally fought him off, causing Riku to silently scowl.

"Why did you do that, Riku?" Sora demanded, eying his friend.

Riku could give him a list of reasons off the top of his head, but instead shrugged, taking a seat next to Naminé and leaning his chin into the palm of his hand. Why did he have to be so jealous? Did that prove how much he liked him?

"Like I was-" Sora began but was cut short by Naminé this time, finally picking up on Riku's emotions.

"You can have my chair, Sora." Naminé spoke, about to arise from her seat so the brunette could sit beside Riku, but he at once shook his head no.

"I'm fine, but thanks!" Sora replied in a chime before snagging a seat from the table over and propping it right next to Naminé.

Riku felt his eyes narrow. This was getting annoying, fast. He did not want to have Sora obsessed with someone else, choose someone else over him. He wanted Sora to himself, damnit. However, Riku was so indulged in his own possessive thoughts that he hadn't realized the help Naminé and Axel were giving him.

"Sora, deep breaths, control yourself!" Axel attempted again, trying to sound humorous at the same time. Sora flushed a dark red, taking a deep breath and sitting in silence. It finally dawned on him how much talking he had just done, and how obsessive he must have sounded. The blush deepened as he spared a kind glance over to Kairi who was just laughing to herself.

And this, this just further made Riku envy the red-head.

"Where's Tidus?" Kairi inquired curiously, glancing over to Naminé.

"Class." She answered with a diligent smile, feeling a bit at ease noticing that Sora had finally calmed down a bit. As for Riku, well, inside he was a burning ball of rage and jealously. Why couldn't Sora like him, stupid, stupid, stupid, logic!

"O-oh," Sora spoke distantly, eyes falling on his red face once more. "Ah!" he spoke with an apprehensive smile. Why were they all starring like that? Riku, more than anyone, knew why, and was the only one of the table who did not spare a look his way.

"I should get going," Kairi began, snatching her bag from beside her chair, arising to her feet only to be stopped by Sora standing in front of her with a nervous look.

"Kairiwouldyougotothefallballwithme?" It came out as a slur, a jumbled up question. The whole table blinked not once but twice. Axel and Riku were the first to decipher the question. Axel shot a nervous look to Riku, unsure how his friend would take this. As for Riku, well, he clenched his fists tightly underneath the table, doing his best to fight off any sudden impulses he was getting. How much longer would this game last?!

"Um.." She blinked, looking over to Axel who was waving a drastic no with hand motions at her. Turquoise eyes cast down for a brief moment, looking as if she felt guilty. "Well, Hayner already said he would take me,"

Sora had struck out, and Riku had somehow been overjoyed.

"O-oh, right, right," Sora sat down at once, watching her sheepishly smile at him.

"You'll still hang out with me there, right Sora? Talk in the corner and ignore the songs like we usually do? They we did back in high-school?" She nudged the other in the shoulder, only for him to answer with a vague 'yeah'. She sighed, knowing that no matter what she said and did, this would be a lost cause.

Now, she left Sora in the careful hands of her new friends.

"Like I said, I should get going, I'll see you all on Saturday." She waved to the group before making her leave. Both Riku and Sora were over-flowing with emotions of jealously, hate, and pain.

Riku had pent up his anger far long enough. A clenched fist slammed on the table, causing Sora to jump in his seat, spring to his feet, Naminé to glance down nervously, knowing how Riku must be feeling, and Axel to look away distractedly as if he had not heard the slamming of Riku's fist. Sora's nervous blue eyes met Riku's rather dark green ones, all he wanted to do right now was slap Sora, slap him and make him pay for the hurt he had given him.

Riku arose to his feet, and made his way over to the already standing boy. Sora had no idea why Riku was mad, and just blinked nervously. What was Riku going to do? Was he going to hurt him? Cuss at him? Did he hate him again? Was he-

Riku tightly wrapped his arms around Sora's body, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Riku's body had begun to shake, as Sora stood there, completely dumb-founded and unsure of what was going on. Strong hands that belonged to Riku held Sora close to him, as the opaque tears fell from Riku's face, streaming down his face, only visible to Naminé and Axel.

All Riku wanted was Sora, his Sora.. Sora to talk to him for hours on end, Sora to blush when he saw him. All Riku wanted was Sora to like him,

"Riku?.." Finally had finally mustered the courage up to inquire Riku.

The group was silent, watching.

"Yeah?" Riku had answered wearily, trying to sound strong and together when he really wasn't. He had let his emotions get the best of him, yet again. Why did this always happen to him? Did Sora have that strong of an affect on his mind? He was starting to think so.

"Are you okay?" Sora wondered, breaking away from the hug. Riku had managed to wipe the tears of frustration and hurt from his eyes, only leaving a reddened cheek. Sora blinked in concern, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously. Riku's assumption was true, when Kairi was there, she was all that mattered, and when she left, Riku would have to do. He was tired of playing substitute.

"..."Riku glanced downward, making the moment even more awkward. Sora had no idea why Riku was upset, or why he had just hugged him like he did. Maybe he was proud of him for finally asking Kairi to the dance, even though she had said no. Sora shrugged the thought away, starring at Riku for a long moment. "I'll see you around, Sora."

Riku ended the awkwardness by making his leave towards the door. Thoughts were fresh in his mind, swirling around, making his stomach absolutely sick. Love was so complicated, love was so damn confusing, nothing good came out of it. Love was supposed to be like in books, movies, where its perfect and you don't have this heart-ache and frustration.

"Riku, wait," Sora reached outward, clinging to the boy's arm, blue eyes shining need. "What's wrong with you?.." It came out as a concerned whisper. If only Sora knew. If only he knew.

"Sora, I think Riku just needs some space," Naminé spoke up from the table, trying to help Riku in any way possible. Axel was quick to give a nod, hoping that the quarrels between the two would resolve, and hopefully in their case soon. The concert was tomorrow, and if Sora and Riku were not on speaking terms, well, there went that whole idea.

"Right..."Sora complied to Naminé's suggestion, letting his grip on Riku's arm falter. Raising his glance once more, he starred directly into his friend's eyes. "I'll come by your dorm tomorrow around five to head off to the concert, all right, Riku?"

"Sounds good," The response was emotionless, an un-quavering tone that sent shivers down Sora's spine. Had he down something to anger his friend. Riku picked up on this at once. He couldn't let Sora think he hated him, even if he felt so much anger at the boy at the moment. "Hey, don't look so serious, god." Riku forced a smirk.

Sora felt a smile dance across his face. The brunette didn't know it had been forced, and was just content to see his friend happy again. Sora wouldn't ask about the sudden hug, or the awkward silence from earlier. Right now he had his best friend, and that's what counted! Right? "I'll try."

"See ya, Sora." And with that, Riku waved off to Axel and Naminé, giving a small nod to Sora as he left Mango. Sora blinked quite a few times before returning to his seat, sitting down and almost molding into the chair.

"Sora, you are such a moron. A dense and bi-polar moron." Came the blunt declaration from Axel. The red-haired male had held his tongue long enough. Even if what Riku did at times was wrong, he couldn't see his friend get hurt, especially when the person doing the hurting had no idea he was doing such.

"Axel.." Naminé warned, knowing where this was going.

"Shut it, Naminé! I have something to say, and it's going to be said." Axel hadn't meant to be harsh to the blonde across the table, it just came out that way. Naminé's ocean-like eyes widened in surprise but she averted them downward, realizing that Axel was quite serious and concerned with Riku's well-being. She was as well, but didn't want to jeopardize Riku's relationship with the brunette, so she held her tongue.

"How am I a moron?" Sora demanded, arms folding to his chest, looking for an answer. Why was everyone mad at him lately? He hadn't done on single thing wrong! Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Because while you're sitting there, rambling on and on, confessing your undying love for Kairi, Riku is feeling like shit, that's why." Axel glared at the brunette, eyes narrowing into the offensive glare. Naminé kept her mouth shut until she found a spot to add her two-sense, when it was appropriate.

"What? That makes no sense..."Sora arched an eyebrow at Axel, trying not to get angry at the quite peeved other man. Blue eyes showed confusion and desperation to figure out what was going on.

"Open your eyes, kid! Riku is a sensitive person, which you may not know. He rarely feels special, rarely feels happy, rarely has a friend that he wants to spend all his time with. He told me that you were the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and then you come here with him, completely ignore him until Kairi leaves, not even introducing him to her. Can you commit it to memory that Riku just wants to be your friend and not be cast aside?" For such a hot-headed man, he spoke the truth so bluntly, and so delicately.

Naminé glanced up in surprise. Axel had left out the whole ordeal about Riku liking Sora in more than one sense. Blue eyes glanced over to Axel, showing her gratitude that the other hadn't gone overboard. Axel gave her a small nod to show that he had acknowledged the thanks.

"... I'm not trying to not be Riku's friend you know..."Sora mumbled, still trying to figure out everything.

"Sora..."Axel sighed heavily, rubbing his head with much frustration. "He-"

"Let me try, Axel." Naminé offered. Axel blinked in surprise, gave an unsure look, then motioned for her to go ahead. "Sora, all Riku wants is to be your friend. I've learned through talking with him that he's been hurt so many times by people he thought he could trust. All he wants is to trust you, and vice versa. Sora.. all he wants is for you to like him." Naminé finished, pushing hair out of her eyes, trying to get the point across.

"But me and Riku are friends... and I never meant to make him feel like I didn't care.." Had he really done that? Sora looked downward, stomach feeling sick. "... I'm going to go find him.." Sora announced, realizing what he had subliminally done moments before when Kairi was here.

"Good." Axel addressed.

"Please don't tell him we told you anything." Naminé whispered. Sora gave a sharp nod as he made his way out of the restaurant. Axel shot a glance over at Naminé, crossing his arms as if he was amused, which in fact he was.

"You know, if Sora had half a brain, he would have realized from the way we were talking that Riku is head-over-heels in love with him." Axel held back a perplexed laugh. Why had Riku dragged them into this? Well more so, Riku dragged him into this, and he repaid the favor and dragged Naminé into it in secret.

"It's better that he doesn't figure it out. Then again, he might in the back of his head think that and not be sure, so hearing it from Riku himself will clarify his confusion." Naminé whispered before shaking her head. "He really loves Sora... and it hurts me as much as it hurts him to see Sora blindly hurt him."

"I know..."

**xxxx**

The sunlight made him feel alive again. As he walked on the cold streets of Ohio, he felt the wind tickle his face, making him feel alive. Alive. Emerald eyes were cast straight ahead as he walked brisk fully, hands in his pockets. Thoughts ran through his mind over and over again. No matter how he worded it, how he thought about it, how he angled it, he could not get himself to say he hated Sora for what he did. Sora hadn't known what he was doing, well for the most part.

Riku sighed miserably into the air as he took a seat on a bench after five minutes of walking. Arms folded across his chest as he gazed up at the sky. Unfolding his arms within moments, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ticket. Fingers ran across it several times, memorizing the information on it. This would be one of his two chances to confess to Sora. Either tomorrow night, or when he met him as Eli. Then again, if he waited still Saturday, then he would be confessing far too many things to Sora, and he doubted the boy would be able to handle them all.

So why not confess at the concert, make it special, and then see what he feels about him. Him. Riku. No RJ attached. Riku held the ticket numbly, letting another sigh pass his lips. That was, of course, until another body took a seat on the bench. Speak of the devil...

"What do you want?" Riku half-snapped, half sighed. He was in no mood to fight anymore, Sora had drained him of all that. Emerald eyes starred darkly at blue ones, waiting for a response.

"You looked down, so I figured I could try and help, even if you don't want my help." Her voice sounded sincere enough, but was it true? Blonde hair fell into her eyes as she watched him. How could she sit her beside him, speaking like a friend, when she had caused him so much pain? So much despair.

"Larxene, listen, I don't want to do this anymore.. seeing you hurts enough, and talking to you makes it worse." Riku murmured, already having a bad day to begin with. Hands began to tremble as he shoved the ticket back into his pocket so the wind would not carry it away.

"Riku, I know you'd rather have me dead than speak to you, but I want to fix what was broken, even if it's just a shaky friendship." Was she forcing herself to be this sincere? Was she hiding her stubborn attitude to get him to take her back, then unleash her wrath?

"You could never fix what was broken.. not now anyhow, I'm broken far m ore than you'll ever know..."Riku mumbled, biting his bottom lip. True, Larxene could try and fix what she had caused, but she could never fix the heart-ache Riku was faced currently with Sora. No, he would never get over her just he would never get over Sora.

"Riku, trust me..."Larxene began, shaking her head. "You were my best friend, all right? Even if I never showed it, even if you never showed it, we were best friends when we were together." She sighed herself, "and I just want to have you there."

"How can I speak to you and not want you back? Answer me that... how can I be friends with you when all I think about is how it should have been? How it should have been if you hadn't been so damn.." Riku broke off, memories flooding back. Right now he just wanted to forget everything, go off somewhere, and enjoy life like he should be doing. But no, these things kept presenting themselves.

"I'm not asking for friendship right away," Larxene clarified, "But just a truce." She extended her hand. "I can help you, Riku."

Help... me?...

Why did she have to keep coming back? Why did every time he saw her, old feelings returned? Why did it hurt so bad, more than ever? Why did he see Sora in her?... Why? Riku shakily extended his hand, shaking hers weakly.

"Thank you, I needed that..."She smiled and leaned back against the bench, still observing him. "Now that we're over that whole 'offensive' stage, can I at least help you. You seem really bugged by something other than me." She spoke so truthfully, and so bluntly. Sort of like Axel, but with that womanly charm.

"If I told you, you'd laugh yourself to death." Riku mumbled.

"Try me." She stated, laughing herself at the idea, and waited an answer.

"What if I told you that I was-"Riku began, all intent on asking for her advice until someone familiar had stopped his sentence, grabbing him by his arm and almost dragging him off the seat. Riku jerked at once, trying to figure out what had just happened while maintaining his balance.

Sora stood by his side, panting heavily as if he had just ran all this way to catch up with him. Blue eyes met Riku's emerald ones, showing concern, apologies. The brunette caught his breath before he began a blushed ramble.

"I'm so sorry Riku! I didn't mean to be stupid... I didn't mean to not introduce you to Kairi, and be a complete moron back there. I'm sorry if I gave off the feeling that I could care less, because I don't feel like that at all, Riku! You're... the best friend I ever had, and I just now realized that." Once said, Sora wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"Eh?..."Larxene starred at the scene.

Sora had his eyes closed, resting his head against Riku's neck. Why was he so damn comfortable? Riku's face turned a dark red as he glanced weakly over to Larxene, mouthing the words ÔI love him and I can't tell him'. Larxene, somehow, had managed to understand what Riku had said. Of course, she was stunned and just sat there.

"I turned you-"Larxene began but Riku had stomped her foot with his own causing her to curse in pain.

"Huh?" Sora hadn't noticed another body on the bench until now. A stronger blush overcame his face and he blinked a few times. "O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" He was so apologetic today.

"It's fine.." Larxene mumbled darkly, rubbing her foot painfully, shooting her ex an un-amused look. She now knew that Riku had not told the brunette how he felt, or that he had these differencing tastes. She now held the trump card. Would she play it? Only time would tell.

"I'm Sora." Sora spoke with a smile, extending a hand to the blonde.

"Larxene." She answered, shaking it.

Riku's heart at once fell. Oh... fucking.. shit. Emerald eyes flickered nervously to Sora, biting his bottom lip. Sora tilted his head to the side, observing the blonde then Riku, and then Larxene once more.

"Funny... my friend used to be with you, I mean used to date you," Sora attempted with a weak smile. Riku felt sweat roll down his face. Oh crap... His body began to immensely shake. Could this day get any worse? Could it?!

"What was his name?" She inquired.

It could.

"Ah well, I don't know.. his real name, but he's.. heh.." He blushed a bit at the idea. "Hosts a..."he eyed the pair for a moment, eyes resting on Riku for a long while before Larxene. "...radio show... RJ."

It just did.

"RJ?" Larxene's eyes instantly filled with amusement as she spared a glance at Riku. How much power did she have? Riku bit his tongue. Would Larxene be overcome with the deadly sin of jealously? Or would she actually show some human attributes and play along with the whole thing.

"Yeah..."Sora smiled a bit, nervously swaying on his feet.

"Do you know any RJ's, Riku?" Her eyes turned to the man beside her, a bit amused at this whole situation.

Oh god.. shoot me now, Riku thought weakly. Either way he looked at this situation, he was screwed. Larxene could never keep her mouth shut. Why did he have to tell Eli Larxene's name through one of their many calls? Why had he been so stupid!

"No, can't say I do." He answered darkly.

"Oh." Sora blinked and then glanced downward, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. The brunette didn't dare further inquire Larxene nor Riku on the situation. Blue eyes fell from the blonde then to Riku weakly. "Riku, can you forgive me?" Sora whispered, figuring this would be the best option. "I mean, for being an idiot..."

"Of course," Riku answered, finding it a bit unfair in all. Sora really didn't have to be apologizing for anything. Riku knew as well as the other that lvoe sometimes stood in the way of friendship. Emerald eyes glanced over to Larxene. "I'm going to head back to my dorm... I'm glad we had this talk, Larxene." Was he really speaking the truth?

"Right, take care of yourself, Riku." Larxene spoke as she watched her ex arise to his feet and make his way down the streets, guilt washing over him at the thought of lieing to Sora about RJ.

Sora stood there, watching Larxene for a long moment. "I-i should.. get going.." He spoke weakly, starring at the girl, cautiously backing away to follow after Riku. Hadn't RJ told him that in all actuality, Larxene was a back-stabbing and cold woman that kept having affairs? Why did Riku associate with her?!

"Mhm." She answered, amused. Ideas flickered in her her head as she watched Sora chase after Riku. Hands clasped in her lap, a small smirk rolling across her lips. Yes, there were several ways of dealing with the situation at hand, but which one would benefit her the most in the long-run? Hm..

"Riku!" Sora had finally caught up to the other, latching out to his arm and letting out an exhausted gasp of air. Riku's emerald eyes flickered over to Sora.

"You just ran all that way to catch up with me?" Amusement was present in Riku's voice. "I'm so flattered." He added on with a hint of sarcasm, and almost a teasing tone. Sora pouted at once, nudging the other's shoulder.

"You're so weird," Sora spoke before smiling. "...Riku?"

"What?" It was odd for the other just to say his name like that.

"Will we always be... friends!?" Sora spoke, in fear of the truth.

"No." The answer was simple, clear, right to the point. No, they would not always be friends. They would be far more than that if Riku had a say in it. Riku noticed the sudden offended look in Sora's expression, so he cracked a restless smile. "Everything is conditional, we just don't always know the conditions." With that said, he poked the other on the nose with a smirk before returning back to walking, leaving Sora standing there, dumb-founded.

"Riku, wait!" Sora called, frozen to the spot, watching the other walked off. Riku only turned around for a single moment, to glimpse at him. "What does that mean?!"

"Figure it out yourself."

With that Riku left to his dorm.

Everything was conditional?... What the hell did Riku mean?..


	15. Chapter 14: The Problem With Love

_Well, I guess there is some House fans out there who recognized the quote House said to Wilson! Heh, as a thanks I decided to shove in a bit of.. reward in this chapter? Not what I had intentionally planned, but it works! Oh, and happy House new episode day.. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And leave a review! Next chapter either Friday or saturday.

* * *

_

_**Caller Number Nine**_

_Chapter Fourteen_: **The Problem With Love**

* * *

"You should bring a coat with you, in case it gets cold." 

Hands were tucked neatly into the fold of the brunette's shirt as he swayed cautiously back and forth on his feet. A low grumble emerged from the boy's stomach, giving palpable signs that he was hungry. Sapphire hues glimmered slightly from the rays entering from the window, showing that the sun was in fact going down. The cloak of darkness would soon be upon them, and that was where concerts evoked a prodigious atmosphere. Not _only_ for love that is, but also for a _full_ enjoyment and understanding of the concert.

"I like the cold." Riku claimed with a shrug, shifting his green eyes off of Sora for a moment to inspect the coat slung on his bed. Usually he only wore the heavy coat when he went to his job, or when it was really cold, and just kept his small jacket on. That was another thing; he was missing work for this. Tonight just had to be worth it. If it was not, well, then it all would have been in vain.

"You're going to catch a cold _though_!" Sora reasoned, a diminutive pout creeping onto his lips. Eyes cast downward, as if to further convey how he was feeling. Regardless, Riku gave another shrug as he snatched a comb from his dresser and attempted to run it through his hair in a rhythmical way.

"If that happens, it won't be that big of a deal. I've had colds before, _haven't_ died yet." Riku stated with a small smirk before it faded when he realized that his effort to try to de-tangle his hair was not working. Why was it so hard to comb the back of your damn hair? If you had short hair, you did not even need to worry about such things!

"Riku, you need help?" One point for mind-reading Sora! Let's try another, 'I love you'... _I love you,_ nope not working, Riku mused dully as he spared a glance over to his friend.

"I don't want to be a bother-" Riku began in his own defense, holding the comb inches from his face. Sora smirked as well, filching the comb from the silver-haired teen. Blinking in surprise, Riku watched as his friend brought the instrument up to his tangled locks of silver, but just barely.

"You need to sit down, you're _too_ tall." Sora complained, folding his hands to his chest and signaling for Riku to sit down on the bed.

"Sora, really I'm fine-" Riku attempted again but was cut short when Sora began to shove the other, eventually making him land on the bed. Riku having as much grace as he did caught himself from tumbling and sat up straight on his bed, eying Sora suspiciously. Sure, he wanted to be shoved onto a bed by Sora _but_... this was not what he had in mind... "Sora," Riku tried, yet again, but was silenced as Sora took a seat behind him and began to gently run the comb through his hair.

Why was it when someone combed your hair it felt _so_ good? Emerald eyes flickered as he felt the comb run through his hair, straightening it back into position, all the while a gentle hand of Sora caressed his shoulder. Riku silently took deep breaths, figuring it was, yet again, one of Sora's friendly efforts to help his newfound friend. Of course, Sora being as bright as he was had no idea the effect and impact he was making on Riku. None what so ever.

He was so lost in thought, however, that only when he heard a soft whimper of content did he realize what he was doing. Quickly clasping a hand to his mouth, Riku felt his cheeks become a dark red as he tried his best to make them return to their normal color.

"Riku, you okay?" Sora had noticed Riku's sudden erratic behavior, but not the violent blush, seeing the younger teen could not visually see his friend's face.

"Mhm." Riku answered from behind his hand, body tensing a bit and then instantly relaxing when he felt the hand of Sora return to his shoulder. Taking a soft breath, he removed his own offending hand and waited for Sora to finish 'sprucing him up'. That was, of course, until he realized that the other had abandoned the comb in all it's entirety and was now using his fingers. Small, nimble fingers, running through his silky silver hair. _Dear... Lord..._

"I wish I had hair like you, Riku," Sora whispered from behind the other, sighing a bit as he let one hand fall from Riku's hair to poke his own. Stiff, pointy, brown spikes, not silver, _soft_, and straight. Blue eyes filled with a slight hint of melancholy before he raised his hand once more and ran it through Riku's hair.

"Is... that so?" Why did Sora have to be so dense to his actions? Riku's heart clenched tightly as he felt the fingers return. How was he going to survive tonight, tomorrow, and years to come? Who would have thought friendship would be so hazardous!

"Yeah." Sora answered brightly, letting his hands fall once more. Before Riku knew it, Sora had somehow maneuvered himself so he was sitting beside him, head on Riku's shoulders, starring down at his hands. Of course, Riku being the kind to worry before personal pleasure gave a non-disgruntled look.

"Something wrong?" Riku inquired, making sure his hands were laced, and in his lap.

"Just was thinking, that's all." Sora answered before biting his bottom lip. By now Riku had figured something was definitely up. Scrunching his nose a bit, Riku reached over and took Sora's hand within his own, drawing the boy's attention to him, before he quickly let go, as if not to intrude.

"Tell me what's wrong." Riku more so _commanded_ in a soft voice than _asked_.

"...What you said about us not always being friends, and about everything being conditional, what did you mean?" Sora's eyes showed concern and anxiety, hands clenching into small fists of frustration. As if it were that simple to say.

"I told you to figure it out yourself, and you should, I'm not going to ruin it and say it. Just don't worry, Sora." Riku answered with a small smile regardless of the others depressed gaze. Riku didn't want Sora to be sad over something as minuscule as their friendship and where it would be headed. Burnished, green eyes starred nervously at his brunette friend, hoping it would not be too mad.

"But Riku, can you at least promise me one thing? That we will stay friends, no matter what happens? Even if we're distant friends..." Sora dawdled off in his request, acting as if what he was asking for was too much to expect. Heavy-hearted eyes did their best to avoid eye contact with Riku. Of course, that action was then ruined when the silver-haired teen had reached over to the brunette beside him, placing a coy hand on the other's.

That was something he could promise. Even if they ever became more than friends, lovers, they would still have that friendship that kept them together. After all, weren't the best relationships built on friendship? "Yeah, of course." Riku replied, understanding that what he had said the other day might have sounded harsh and uncaring, when in actuality, all he wanted was try and get Sora to rethink his new friends actions. Why was love like this so complicated? Oh well...

"Good." Instantaneously, a smile spread across Sora's face, at once warming up the boy's facial features. However, blue eyes had failed to notice the other's reassuring and soft hand on his own until he went to push hair out of his face, moving his hand away from Riku's, did he notice the lack of warmth he got when he did such. Sora blinked a few times, not giving much thought to his friend's actions, and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"We should get going, Sora." Riku informed the other concealing the blush inside of him from their erstwhile contact. "Don't want to be late." A simple suggestion.

"Heh, you're right!" Sora blinked in surprise, forgetting all about the time and the concert. At once, Sora snatched his bag he had brought to the other's room, his coat, and then grabbed for Riku's wrist to drag the other out of the room. "Let's go!" He chimed as he clasped his hand around the teen's wrist.

"All right, you don't have to pull." Riku answered, a bit turned-off by the action. Still, he let Sora pull him out of the room, and managed to close and lock the door with his hand that wasn't being used a leash.

**_xxxx_**

"I didn't expect a line."

Riku grumbled as he and Sora drew near the end of what seemed to be a tedious, long line. Sora, who was walking beside Riku, glanced ahead, and then sheepishly rose his glance to his friend.

"Don't worry, Riku! That's why we got here early." Sora reassured the other, giving a small smile in Riku's direction. Riku gave a shrug as he let his eyes wander.

Night was slowly creeping upon the sight. The sun that had been setting earlier was now almost completely gone, which left the world in a blanket of darkness. Stars began to make their appearance in the darkening sky, glimmering above. Riku had to be thankful that it was not snowing, for if it was, the dome where they would be watching the concert would be covered, instead of the usual sky-roof.

The line seemed to be of fifty, maybe less. Riku figured that it would take around ten minutes to get in, ten minutes to locate their seats, then twenty minutes to wait for the concert to begin. And that left him with one and a half hours to go through with what he had planned. He just had to show Sora he cared. He couldn't keep giving the subdue hints, he needed to show Sora, right then and there, that he wanted more.

"Riku?" Sora broke Riku out of his thought as he pulled at the other's sleeve. Riku shook his head, as if to prod the lingering thoughts out of his mind.

"Hm.. what's up?" Riku wondered, raising his free hand to his head to push stray strands of silver out of his face. He wasn't tired, just a bit dulled by the whole tranquil setting and scenery this part of town provided. Maybe he should go ahead and get that car... he didn't really think he would need it, seeing he lived in the college dorms and was within walking distance to the station and restaurants, but then there were times like this. Maybe he should get one... it would also provide a means to get Sora to some.. romantic places. There he went again with that weird, idiotic, damn thinking he had lately.

"The line is moving." Sora confirmed, giving his head a gentle thrust forward to point in the direction ahead of them. Riku cautiously glanced ahead to notice a space between them and the people in front of them.

"Oh, right." Riku murmured a bit embarrassedly as he closed the gap. Maybe Sora was right after all, maybe he should have brought a coat. Oh well, no going back now. If he did, he would not only miss the concert, but his single chance to confess to Sora. Or would there be other times? No. He had already told Eli that he was interested in members of the other gender, and he had already promised to meet Sora tomorrow night. He had to show Sora how he felt, tonight, so Sora would have time to think about it before he sent the next huge shock about him being RJ. God, what a huge hole he had found himself in. Damn it all!

After several more minutes of waiting, the pair had finally found themselves entering the small stadium. At once they were overwhelmed with large tiers of seating, that seemed to go up to fifty rows, a huge floor where seats were set up, and a large, covered, stage. Perhaps this would be interesting after all.

"Come on, Riku!" Sora ushered, pulling on the other's sleeve once more as he dragged him up the stairs to the right, and then down that row, growing closer to the stage. Riku zoned out a bit as they walked, following Sora as his mind wandered off. Would it be right if he confessed? What if Sora hated him? What if it was too soon? What if he messed this up to the point of no return. God damnit it all.

"Aren't these seats great, Riku?"

Sora took comfort in his seat, marked A21 of section B. Blue eyes fell to the stage, about five rows down, and to the right. The seats were pretty good, but not the best. Sora turned his eyes over to Riku who was sitting in the stadium seat, as if he had something on his mind. The brunette cocked his brow before gently poking his friend in the arm. Riku instantly snapped out of his thoughts, giving a sheepish look over to Sora.

He was afraid. What would Sora do tomorrow night once he found out he was RJ? What would he do when he realized that Riku liked him? Riku painfully gulped before glancing around the stadium. The seats were filling up quickly, he had to admit. Lonestar, as Riku had come to know through his workings at the studio, was quite popular. Their songs were so... inspirational, was it? Emerald eyes shifted downward, and then back to Sora. Sora smiled back at him before extending his arm and clinging to the older teen's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming with me, Riku!" Sora declared, twisting his head so he was smiling up at the other. Riku's face turned a light shade of red as he instinctively coughed and nodded. Sora had such gorgeous eyes... Biting his bottom lip, Riku resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the boy. He had to stop having these thoughts.

"No problem. Thank you for inviting me." Riku answered with a small smirk. This was followed by a joyous laugh from Sora. The brunette rose his hand upward to poke Riku's cheek. "W-what was that for?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow curiously, trying to keep his cool, collective, and somewhat witty aurora.

"Heh, nothing at all." Sora answered, blinking a few times before tightening his grasp on Riku's arm and glancing down at the cloaked stage before speaking softly. "I just find it funny. I mean, two weeks ago we hated one another, and now here we are." Brown locks of hair fell into his face, making him looking far more cuter than he had ever.

"Yeah, here we are..." Here we are, Sora. I love you, or something close to that, and you have no idea. I'm not supposed to feel like this, but I do, and I have to accept that. Here we are, so close, making me want to wrap my arms around you. Here we are, so close to being more than friends. But I suppose it will never go any farther because you're straight, and I can't change that.

"I'm curious... since I stopped fighting with you over Naminé, why didn't you ask her out before Tidus did?" Sora cocked his head to the side, which in result made it lean against Riku's shoulder. Riku blinked a few times, pondering his answer, not so much the question.

"Found someone else to like." He stated simply, not saying any more. Emerald eyes glanced down at the vacant stage, and then back to his friend.

"Oh, you did?" Sora beamed brightly at his friend, gently tugging at his shoulder. "Who do you like? Tell me, Riku!" Sora childishly begged, all the while flashing a toothy smile at the other.

"Nope." Riku answered nonchalantly.

Sora pulled away from Riku, letting his hands lose their grip on Riku's vest and fall to his sides before folding them to his chest and pouting. "Fine, be that way." Sora mumbled, trying to look hurt. In actuality he was, but he would never show Riku that.

"What? There are some things I'd rather keep to myself, that's all." Riku answered, institutively turning his face to look at Sora once more. The brunette glanced back up, meeting Riku's emerald gaze with a meek smile before he let out a long, and rather loud, sigh.

"Just like you won't tell me what you meant the other day?" Sora nagged, hugging his arms tightly to his body. Riku blinked a few times, giving a distant nod in regards to the question. The silver-haired DJ was the essences of curious. Why did Sora look so closed-up.. what was that word? Riku blinked a few more times until the noticed the slight chattering of the brunette's teeth.

"You're cold?" It was more of a question that anything. Sora had been the one who brought the coat, and here he was, still cold. Riku didn't make any sense of this, but figured it was better that way.

"N-no." Sora at once answered, trying not to look weak and frail in his friend's eyes. "I-I'm fine." Sora added on, gritting his teeth so they would no chatter.

"Here." Riku softly whispered, wrapping a friendly arm around the other. Sora nervously blinked, and then smiled thankfully over at his friend. It was painful how dense Sora could be...

"Thank you, Riku.." Sora whispered softly, looking a bit warmer, but as dense as ever. "Can you.. do me a huge favor?" His voice was etched with need, and slight desperation.

"Huh, what?" Riku blinked in surprise, not really expecting the other to ask him such a thing. Silver eyebrows arched a bit as he attempted to keep his heart-beat steady. This torture was going to kill him by the end of tonight, he just knew it would. "What is it exactly?"

"Well.. seeing you're my best friend and all now.." Just hearing Sora say those words made Riku's heart melt. Maybe he was getting somewhere, maybe he was getting closer. "...I was wondering if you could help me with Kairi?"

And then it came crumbling down, again.

"H-help you with Kairi?" Was Riku hearing things? Riku jerked his arm away from the other's body, and coughed into used the newly free hand to push strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah... I mean, I've liked her for so long, and I really just want to know what to do next." Sora stammered along, biting his bottom lip as he spoke. Blue eyes glimmered helplessly over at Riku for a long moment, awaiting an answer. When he got none, the boy continued on. "Do I tell her? Do I just give up?"

Hell yes you should give up! "Listen, Sora, the crazy thing about love is that even if you do give-up, you really haven't. You never really ever stop loving someone. As for what you should do next?..." This was killing Riku inside. Absolutely killing him. "Kiss her tomorrow night and see if you feel anything." If only I could do that, if only I could show you that we have something.

"I-i can't do that, Riku! I-I've never really kissed anyone before. Well, except that one time with Selphie, but she did it and oh god, Riku!" Sora began to ramble, sweat appearing on his face. Riku further arched his eyebrow, about to reply, before a thought danced across his mind. Arms folded to his chest as he cocked his head to the side.

"So you're saying that when you said you were better than me at kissing, you were lieing?" Riku inquired, putting on a seemingly innocent smile. Sora, at once, flushed a dark red, suddenly finding his hands awfully interesting.

"Ah, well, you see-" Sora began nervously, knowing that he had been caught in a lie. "At the time I would have said anything to make you think I was better than you..." Sora trailed off, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck apprehensively. Cheeks were still a gentle pink as he observed his silver-haired friend's reaction.

"So, you're telling me that you don't know how to kiss at all?" Well, wasn't this an interesting situation.

"You.. could say that, I suppose." Sora murmured, cheeks growing in color once more. The brunette shifted anxiously in his seat, trying not to make eye-contact.

"Well, that's not going to win Kairi over." And that's a good thing. "Of course, you can always learn." Oh, he was sly. Really, he was as clever as they came when it came to getting what he wanted. And that something was Sora.

"How?" Sora suddenly questioned, eyes raising up from their prior location to lock onto emerald ones. A brief moment of silence passed through the two as Sora sheepishly looked downward, realizing what his friend was implying. "O-oh."

"Come now, Sora. I'm just going to show you how it's done so you can be happy with Kairi." Well, not really. I'm doing this for personal pleasure, and to show you that we have a connection, whether you like i t or not, Riku mused rather darkly, trying his best to keep his intentions pure.

"Er..." Sora paused, obviously uneasy. "If you want to... Don't blame me if I completely suck.." Sora spoke uneasily, looking to Riku but was cut off when he felt a gentle and caressing hand on his cheek. Sora nervously glanced at Riku's hand on his face, instantly becoming a bright red. "U-uh.."

"First, you do this." Riku instructed, hand gently stroking the other's reddened cheek. Sora bit his bottom lip, unsure of what was happening was the proper way to show a girl you liked her. "Then.." Riku began, leaning over a bit as he pressed his mouth near the boy's ear, hot breath harsh on it.

"R-ri.." Sora began but silenced himself when he felt Riku's lips on the farthest part of his jaw, where it ended. ".._ku_." Sora finished, in a soft whimper, barely audible.

Riku let his free hand rest snuggly around the younger boy's waist. Of course, this was Riku's first time actually kissing Sora, a guy, since he came to his realization, but he just knew what to do somehow. It just felt right, it was like his gut was instructing.

"_R-r-riku_.." Sora began again, becoming apprehensive again but soon felt Riku's forehead against his own, emerald eyes starring deeply at his blue ones, as if he was starring into his soul.

"And then, you do this." Riku finished as a smirk came over his face. Riku's lips were within centimeters of Sora's, causing the brunette to flush an even darker red, body melting back into the chair. Riku's hot breath against his lips was so.. chilling. But was chilling the right word?

Before Sora had time to answer, Riku closed the gap between their faces, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. From that one single touch, that one single connection, Riku found all his answers. Something deep inside him sparked from the kiss, causing a hot and almost electric feeling to pulse through his veins. This feeling... he never felt it with Larxene, or anyone else. This was like that feeling those people in the movies always told you about. This was right, and he knew it was.

Riku attempted to deepen the kiss, to which Sora eagerly complied. The moment he felt his tongue pass through soft lips, his heart began to beat erratically. Sora, who was stunned, but eager to learned, felt Riku's on his cheek tilt it upward so he could reach more of the other's face. Oh god... Riku was right.. he was a better kisser than him..

Soft mews escaped Sora's throat which caused the silver-haired male to smirk into the kiss. How he wanted Sora to be accepting. But-

Riku broke off the kiss, hovering inches from the other's face. Sora's face was flushed, his blue eyes were shut, and from their distance, Riku could hear his heart beating. The heart he had accidentally fallen in love with. "See, it's not that hard, Sora." Riku whispered, watching Sora slowly open his eyes.

"Er... yeah.. not that... hard... at all.." Sora stammered, raising a hand to his cheek the moment Riku had removed his. Did he miss the touch? Or was it just he was so used to the warmth that he wanted it to return? Oh lord. "B-but I don't think I could actually do that.." Sora spoke nervously, blue eyes watching the other who was only inches away. "I'm horrible.. at that stuff... as you just witnessed.."

"You're not _that_ bad, Sora." Riku answered with a gentle smirk, raising his hand once more to tap the top of Sora's nose, making the boy shudder. "You just need to put your heart into the kiss you give her." Even though it killed him to tell Sora these things, he wanted the other to be happy. And if he couldn't give Sora that happiness, then he wanted someone else to.

"But Riku! What you.. just did, I could _never_ do that!" Sora mumbled weakly.

"Then just give her a quick peck on the lips." Riku answered, moving away from his friend and leaning back into his own. Sora cautiously glanced over at Riku, interest following him. "You don't have to do what I did unless you feel comfortable with it."

"You're comfortable with that stuff then?" Sora wondered, tilting his head at his friend. Could Sora be any denser?

"Er.." Now it was Riku's turn to be caught off guard and stutter. Of course, that act only lasted a few moments. Riku was about to answer Sora but the lights had dimmed. Within moments, the whole stadium was a pitch black, only laminated by the flashing of cameras and the stars above. Sora eagerly clung to Riku's side, forgetting his earlier question in regards to kissing. Riku leaned into his chair, mind not on the concert at all, but on the brunette beside him. At once, the lights flashed on, reds, and yellows, spiraling across the crowd. Screams echoed throughout the stadium as smoke emitted from the stage. Emerging from that was a few figures, carrying guitars and a microphone. Riku felt Sora tense beside him from excitement. All Riku could do was smile.

The lead singer addressed the crowd in words Riku couldn't make out. He figured he was asking them how they were doing, or perhaps a witty question that would lead into a song. Regardless, he spared a glance over at Sora who's blue eyes shimmered, and it only make Riku's heart further crack. Damnit, he liked Kairi, not him. Not him..

When the guitars began, cheers were heard as the drums soon followed. Countless people had arisen to their feet to further cheer the band, but Sora remained where he was, listening intently to the song. Riku wasn't sure what song it was, seeing he only knew a few by them. Sora, on the other hand, seemed to be mouthing the lyrics, in secret of course.

As the first song ended, which Riku had dubbed 'what about now' or something like that, with a loud applause, people sat back down. A few more questions were shared from the band, replied at once by an eager audience. Riku still had no clue what they were saying before Sora's grip on his shoulder tightened, causing the boy to flush a dark red. Within seconds, a soft piano was heard, followed by a guitar strumming.

A soft voice soon picked up, as Sora smiled brightly. Riku knew, without words, that this was Amazed, the boy's favorite song. The words ate at Riku. It was like they were singing about how he felt about Sora. Body shaking at once, he glimpsed over at the shimmering eyed boy.

"I love this song, Riku..." Sora whispered into the stadium air as the chorus began. Riku gave a weak nod. Riku's heart had already began to melt and further break. Why was this so hard to do? Why couldn't he just tell Sora? If Sora hated him... then well, he deserved it.

Riku looked down to his hand, noticing how much it was shaking. Weakly glancing over at Sora as the chorus began again, he felt his body become numb.

"S-sora..." Riku managed. The brunette took 8 a moment to turn his head to glance at his friend, mouthing a 'yeah'? "I..."

Kiss him, see if you feel anything, Had axel been right? When he had kissed the other, even if it had been to show the other how to do it, did he feel that deep down connection. Yes, it went without question. Gulping, Riku starred longingly into the brunette's blue eyes. Sora blinked, starring back at him. The music around Riku made his heart continue to melt. That was right.. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sora, even if the other didn't. He had fallen, and fallen hard.

"Riku?" Sora spoke over the singing, looking at his friend with confusion.

"Thanks for bringing me." Was all Riku said, to which Sora nodded with a smile and went back to listening.

At once, Riku cursed under his breath at his own stupidity. He had gotten his kiss tonight, but it had not been what he intended it to be. He wanted it to be during this song, he wanted to tell Sora now, but he couldn't possibly do that now! Now knowing that Sora was still head over heels over Kairi. Riku sighed to himself, praying, hoping, that when Sora found out he was RJ, he wouldn't hate him, and he wouldn't press onto the issue of Riku liking a guy. Oh lord, what had he done?

The rest of the concert had been a slight blur to Riku. It went on for an hour longer, or so it seemed. Once it had ended, Riku was snapped back into reality with a tight squeeze to his right hand. Riku blinked twice before he twisted his head to the side, noticing Sora was standing and eagerly waiting Riku to comply.

"Oh, it's over." Riku spoke to himself in a mumble, giving Sora a meek smile before he also arose to his feet, brushing his hand away from Sora. He couldn't tell Sora he liked him, not now. Why had he been such a coward before? Oh well, he would sooner or later.

"That was the best concert ever!" Sora chimed, clinging to his friend's sleeve as they exited the row, watching thousands of people do the same. Riku gave a slight nod in agreeance as they neared the exit.

"As long as you liked it." Riku answered in a soft whisper, watching Sora pull him along.

"I hope tomorrow goes over just as well!" Sora beamed brightly at his friend as they hurried along the halls, leaving the stadium and entering the night air. The cold wind greeted Riku's face, causing him to shiver at once. Sora did the same, lowering his face to block the cold wind from directly hitting him. "October.. is so cold.." He murmured.

"Here." Riku offered once more, drawing the other closer to him, so they could walk while keeping warm.

"Heh thanks.. for everything." Sora answered, walking alongside his friend, not minding one bit about the arm around him. It was warm and reassuring, just how a friend should be. Right?

"If you ever need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask, mkay?" Riku spoke as they walked along the streets. Emerald eyes glimmered underneath the sky, acting like stars themselves.

"What about if it's something stupid, though?" Sora wondered, cocking his head to the side curiously.

Nothing you could ever say would be stupid... "Hm, that's all right." Riku smirked a bit as they continued onward. "Just know that you can trust me."

"I do." Sora answered, giving his friend a slight nod. "A lot."

Then why can't you take the next step, Sora? Why can't you let me love you? Riku bit his lip, giving a nod as their pace increased once they neared the dorms. Once at the entrance to the large building, Riku let go of his grasp around Sora, pausing to stand beside the boy at the entrance doors.

"Well, I suppose this is goodnight." Riku spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, I suppose it is!" Sora beamed brightly at him before giving his friend a quick hug. "I had a great time, thank you, Riku." And with that Sora gave another smile before retreating into the doors, taking a sharp left to the stairs. Riku watched him as a small sigh passed his lips.

"How am I going to get myself out of this one?.." Riku whispered to himself.

"Just tell him."

"Not that easy." Riku murmured, leaning his back against the wall, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"Come on, Riku. If you don't, you'll regret it."

"I will.. in time.." Riku whispered softly, "...I suppose Axel told you, huh?.." Riku trailed off before giving the figure he had just finished speaking with one final glance before departing to his room in a slight melancholy, bitter-sweet mood. He had gotten his kiss, after all.

"He's going to end up miserable at this rate..." Naminé whispered softly, eyes cast downward. "There has to be a way to help him..."

And that was when she got the best idea to ever be thought of. The perfect plan.


	16. Chapter 15: Ice Hearts

_Excuse the late chapter, and the crappy editing. Fanfiction is pissing me off D: Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stuff happens. That's all I am going to say. Anyhow, enjoy! You better, took me forever. Anyhow, drop a review! Next chapter should be saturday or friday!_

* * *

_**Caller Number Nine  
C**hapter Fifteen_: _I_ce _H_earts

* * *

"You told Naminé?!"

The question came out as a harsh demand. Emerald eyes narrowed at once at the red-headed male laying nonchalantly on his bed, without one care in his world. Riku's heart skipped a few beats, thinking about what could happen if his secrets somehow fell into the wrong hands. He would be ruined! He would be shunned! But mostly importantly, he would lose Sora, for good this time.

"Hey, it's not my fault, Riku. Have you seen that look she gives you? It makes you want to tell her your whole damned life story," Axel retorted immediately rather brutally. Cat-like green eyes starred back at his silver-haired friend, expecting an apology. Of course, in Riku's mind, he had no reason to apologize to Axel, and the red-head should be apologizing to him.

"But you just don't go telling stuff about me to anyone you feel like it! God damnit Axel, this is my life that's on the line! This is my one shot at real love we're talking about!" Riku at once shut his mouth. A bitter taste formed on his lips as he stood there, eyes cast downward. Had he just called what he felt about Sora love? Had he finally spoken that fatal four-letter word? Heart dropping, Riku apprehensively glanced over to Axel, unsure what the other would say or do.

"So you love him. Not just like, but love? Remember the last time you admitted you were in love? Do you? If you don't, let me refresh your memory. She stabbed you in your back! She made you miserable! She made you hate the world!" Axel was tired of Riku taking out all his frustrations at the world at him. Axel was tired of being the verbal punching bag. If Riku only wanted him as a friend for that, Axel had news for the pompous dj.

"Sora is different!" Were the only words that fell from Riku's lips. Voice had become shaky as he spoke, showing how badly he was tearing on the inside at the idea of accidentally falling in love when he swore never to again. "I kissed him last night, Axel. And it was the first time in my whole damn life that I felt like I belonged, that I felt special to someone..." Riku trailed off, painfully swallowing. "...Axel, when it all comes down to it, I'm afraid. For the first time in my whole life, I feel happy, special, and at the same time, I'm afraid."

"Riku..." Was Riku really suffering that bad? How could one person, one dense brunette cause another so much hurt? Maybe Riku needed this more than he knew it. Axel shifted on his bed, getting a bit more comfortable as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept of what Riku had just told him. "What are you afraid of exactly? Is it love or is it rejection?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Riku mumbled, heart finally slowing back down to a steady pace after his eruption moments before. The silver-haired teen shakily took a seat on his own bed, grabbing for a pillow before squeezing it tightly in his grasps.

"I want to hear you say it." Axel replied, hands flexing with frustration and slight anxiety. Now was a time to be serious, push all games aside. "What are you so afraid of that you'll risk your reputation for?"

"I'm afraid that..." Riku bit his bottom lip harshly, trying to keep his cool and collective state. "..that once I tell him, he won't feel the same, he'll hate me, and I'll realize that I'll never have a chance. At least right now I have this hope, even if it might be false." Riku bit down harder, if at all possible. "Axel... I just don't know what to do anymore..." A single drop of blood fell from his lip as he sat there in brief solitude.

"Listen Riku, I know this is tough for you, hell it's tough and me and I'm not even the one in love.." A slight pause as he shook his red-spiked head. "But you need to make a choice, and make it soon. If not, you're going to lose him regardless." Axel shrugged before scratching the back of his head. "But look on the Brightside, even if it doesn't work out, you can always keep trying. He'll come out of the closet sooner or later..."

"What if he's not like that. What if I'm just wasting my time." Riku murmured, raising a hand from the pillow to rub his temples.

"You're not wasting your time. You're in love, and you're trying to improve that love. That's not wasting your time at all." Axel gave yet another shrug, sighing a bit to himself.

"What if I don't tell him tonight?" Riku glanced up from the floor, every intention and regret flashing in his emerald eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Do what you feel is right. Besides, aren't you meeting him as RJ tonight anyhow?" Axel wondered, trying to break the conversation away from the word 'love', even if it was just for a second.

"Yeah... and he'll start asking questions. I told him, as RJ, that I liked a guy. He'll wonder who, then he'll start avoiding me because I'm like... this.." Riku shook his head, in a silent shame. Why couldn't he go back to the ways things used to be? The good old, easy days.

"Riku, you don't have to be ashamed of admitting you're gay." Axel flat-out told his friend, arching an eyebrow. "If you keep along with that attitude, Sora might get mixed signals, you know?"

"Eh.." Riku shrugged his shoulders. "What if I stand him up?"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Axel inquired, further arching his bushy brows.

"What if I'm not ready to tell him I'm RJ." Riku continued, licking off the reminiscence of blood on his lip, only to shudder from the taste and silently gag to himself.

"You stood him up once before." Axel reminded his friend. "I know Sora's a forgiving guy and all, but come on, he's not going to forgive you twice."

"Yeah... I made a promise to him.." Riku paused, recapping on his conversations with the boy. He had made a promise he would show tonight, no matter what. But what if he didn't go through with that? Sora would never trust him again, that's what. And.. hadn't he promised Sora that he would stay? "Quite a few actually."

"Hey, you think about this for a bit longer as I get ready. Have to make myself look like the real ladies man." Axel smirked a bit, arising to his feet to make his way over to the closet to snag a formal outfit. The red-head paused, looking back over to Riku. "I'm sure you'll find your answer soon."

"Yeah..." Riku whispered to himself with only one thought in mind. What if Sora chose Kairi over him?

**_xxx_**

"I'm sorry for making you help me, Naminé! I just wanted to make sure I didn't look like a complete idiot."

Sora blushed heavily as he spoke. The brunette stood in front of a mirror wearily, starring at the navy blue dress-outfit he wore. Sora pierced his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before glancing over at Naminé who was drawing something. Only when he looked in her direction did she peer up from her creation to smile weakly at him, give her nod of approval, then head back to her drawings.

"Do you think Kairi will like it?" Sora questioned, running a hand through his messy hair, trying to pat it down but frowned when it worked to no avail.

Naminé paused, tip of her pencil freezing against the paper. Blue eyes rose from her drawing to look over at Sora. "I don't mean to be intrusive, but are you and Kairi together?" Naminé finally sat her drawing down beside her. It was somewhat a surprise that she hadn't gotten ready herself for the ball. She would save that for the last minute, she never really was the type to spend hours on her look.

"N-no.." Sora murmured, folding his arms to his chest nervously. "I wish, though." The blush on Sora's face grew.

This was not working at all.

"Um, Sora, then how do you know if you well, love her?..." Naminé trailed off nervously, not wanting to sound too nosey, and at the same time wanted to help Riku. She, as well as Axel and Riku, could see that Sora was only hurting himself trying to be with Kairi when all she wanted was friendship.

"...well..." Sora glanced downward at his shoes, swaying back and forth anxiously.

"Is she the only one?" Naminé wondered softly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Even if she couldn't get Sora to be with Riku, she wanted to give it her all.

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered, blue eyes twinkling with confusion. Could he be any more denser? Maybe it was just innocence. Yeah, that was it.

"Is she the only person you love. That you would want to spend the rest of your life with." Naminé rephrased the question carefully, eagerly awaiting an answer. It took Sora a long moment to glance to the mirror, starring at himself, and then to look back to the blonde.

"Spend the... rest of my life with?" The concept was foreign to the brunette. He hadn't really thought about that before. Could he spend the rest of his life with Kairi and be happy? Sure, it sounded like a good idea, but he would never get to see her. She would always be at a different college than him. Different life. "I'll know tonight." Sora finally answered.

"How will you know?" Naminé leaned forward a bit off the bed, wondering what exactly made Sora so sure.

"I'm going to kiss her, and if I feel anything, then I'll know." Sora stated simply, taking a seat beside Naminé on his bed with a small smile. "It'll be so perfect, Naminé. Riku told me exactly how to do it."

"Riku told you, huh?..." Naminé flickered her glance downward. She wasn't sure if her silver-haired friend had filled the brunette's head with lies or not. It didn't seem like a thing Riku would do, but you could never be too sure. Regardless, Naminé peered over at Sora who still hade a wide smile. "Well then, I wish you the best tonight." A forced smile.

"Heh, you too! You and Tidus are really good for each other." Sora complimented, nudging the girl he thought he liked in the shoulder. Naminé laughed gently, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, I think?" Naminé nodded at Sora before arising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sora at once inquired, springing to his feet as well.

"I have to get ready for tonight. Even I need some time." She smirked a bit as she made her way to the door.

"Heh, right." Sora answered, laughing nervously to himself as he watched her make her way over to the entrance. However, the blonde paused mid-way to glance back over at Sora.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, okay?" Was all she whispered, blue eyes so desperately trying to tell Sora that what he was doing was killing Riku. "Even if you think it's right, even if it feels right, it might not be..." She didn't like people hurt, not at all.

"What do you-" Sora began, eyes widening a bit before she shook her head.

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything." She reached for the door-knob. "I'll see you tonight." And with that she exited.

"Why do people keep telling me things I don't understand..." Sora whispered to himself, eyes casting downward to the floor.

**_xxx_**

"Riku."

Riku was distracted from starring out his window by a gentle knocking at his door. Axel had already left, eager to be the first one to the ball to scope out the 'smart hotties' in his words. What Axel had exactly meant by that, Riku did not know. Regardless, the silver-haired male had remained in his room, hoping to find some answers before tonight. Perhaps some time by himself would do the trick. But lately, that idea was the worst thing he could do.

"Who is it?" Came the instinctive reply from Riku. Hands fell down by his sides as he arose to his feet. Green eyes flickered over to the door as he made his way over. Who would be knocking at a time like this?

"Naminé. I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Answered the soft voice from the other side. Riku blinked a few times, and finally let out a sigh before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

Naminé stood standing there with a faint smile. She was clothed in a snowy white dress that had countless silver sparkles on it. The dress itself was a halter top, and in the middle where the two straps met with a single silver brooch. The girl's hair was put back into a terra twist type thing, two bangs falling on each side of her face. She looked just like those princesses from those movies you read when you were little, was the only thought that came to mind.

"H-hey." Riku spoke in a mumble, not haven gotten ready yet. The DJ moved aside, letting Naminé enter before he closed the door after her. Green eyes watched the blonde walk across the room, pausing at the window, her back turned to him.

"I talked to Sora earlier." Were the first words that fell from Naminé's rosy pink lips. Riku remained frozen in spot near the entrance of his dorm room, eyes glued to the other figure in the room.

"About?" Riku wondered, forcing himself not stammer.

"Him and Kairi." Naminé informed, her hand raising to her neck, gently clasping itself around a silver chain, as if she was having difficulty speaking of such a subject.

"Oh." Riku answered, not thinking of anything else to say.

"He really thinks she's the one for him." Naminé continued, regardless of the awkward air between the two. At once, Riku's green eyes invisibly filled with grief, despair, anger, and most of all; jealousy.

"Oh..." This time Riku's answer showed obvious signs of struggle.

"Riku," Naminé whispered, turning around and walking back over to her friend. "About what I said last night.." She spoke uneasily, her turquoise eyes obviously trying not to make contact with his own.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Riku murmured uncomfortably, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck a few times.

"Axel did tell me." Naminé reached upward to take Riku's hand to draw his attention to her, which at once worked. "And he told me how hard this has been for you. I've been trying to help you, but so far it hasn't been working." Emerald eyes threatened to close in agony of hearing the words 'it will never work'. Sora will never love you. Get over it.' "But I have a plan, to see if Sora does-" She began but was cut off when Riku's grasp on her hand tightened.

"Sora does feel the same? Naminé, you have no idea how.." Riku painfully bit his bottom lip, trying to focus all his anger on his lip. "fucking hard this is for me. Half of me wants to hate myself, and half of me just wants to go up to Sora and hold him and just cry. But it's not that easy. You told me yourself that when we date, we're looking to feel special, and we accidentally fall in love, and when that love ends, we're left with a empty spot in our hearts. Well, I'm afraid that if i give up I'll never be able to fill that hole left by him. And if I keep trying, it'll just make it worse when I realize he doesn't want what I want." Riku had began to ramble painfully at the end, shaking his head in a small sign of despair.

"Riku, I know I can't understand everything that you're going through, but I want to help you..." Naminé whispered with concern, trying to see where Riku stood with his emotions.

"Why is everyone so set on helping me?..." Riku wondered, emerald eyes doing their best not to cloud.

"Because I care what happens to you Riku... maybe more than I should." She whispered back, hand falling from Riku's. A painful gulp was visible from the blonde, causing Riku to stare in confusion.

"What?" Now he was confused.

"...Is it that difficult to see? Heh, I must be better at hiding this stuff than I thought I was..." Naminé answered apprehensively, faking a laugh in between words, to which Riku picked up. Naminé's laugh was so light and pure, this one was tainted with something. Was it.. jealously?

"What are you saying?" Riku further pried, watching with concern. What was she getting at?

"When Axel told me you were in love with Sora, I was jealous," Naminé also bit her lip, shaking her head.

"You were jealous?" Riku's eyebrows arched with surprise but then fell back into their normal position. Naminé was jealous that he liked someone else? That ma de no sense. Her and Tidus were together, why would she be jealous?

"Yeah, but I didn't want to show I was. I mean, I wanted you to be happy, so I figured telling you that I liked you would only make you more confused." Naminé blinked a few times before laughing uncomfortably again. "But I suppose I've ended up doing just that..." She forced back a frustrated tear.

"Hey," Riku knew exactly what she was going through. What she felt was exactly how he felt about how Sora acted around Kairi. But still. Riku shakily extended his hands to wrap them cautiously around the blonde. At once, Naminé buried her face into his chest, letting out a small sigh. "Don't act like you've done anything wrong. You haven't." Riku murmured softly, feeling her beating heart against him.

"If you," Naminé slowly started to recollect herself, raising her head to glance up at Riku. "still want to hear my plan. I'll be glad to tell you."

"All right... tell me."

**_xxx_**

"Look at all those balloons!"

Sora chimed with excitement as he walked alongside Tidus down the path towards where the ball was held. Countless brown and orange balloons were hung around the doors at the entrance, accompanied with streamers and other festive decorations. Tidus gave a small snort of amusement as he began to fiddle with his dress shirt's collar.

"Do you think anyone would mind if I," Tidus began before he popped his collar up, "popped my collar?" A small smirk was apparent on the brunette's face as he lowered his hands to fold them across his chest. "I think it makes me look more hard to get, and thus more handsome."

"Tidus, nothing could possibly make you look handsome." Sora answered but couldn't help but grin widely at his remark. Tidus frowned, rolling his eyes at his friend's comment.

"Well, go to hell Sora." Tidus murmured, not finding a real need to argue.

"Sora!"

Sora at once turned his head to be greeted with a pair of excited arms wrapping around his neck. All he saw was a blur of a pale yellow before he was nearly tackled to the ground. The scent of watermelon was heavy, making his head cloud. Stupid perfume... he never liked it. Sora regained his balance, trying to pry the clingy female off of him.

"S-sephlie, get off!" Sora demanded nervously, trying to wiggle free of her death grip.

"I haven't seen you for-ever, we have so much catching up to do! About who's doing who, who's cheating on who, and that stuff!" Selphie just kept rambling on about nonsense. Tidus laughed a bit from Sora's side, making sure to pop his collar once more.

"Oh, it's you." Selphie murmured, eyes falling onto Tidus as he refused to let go of her grip around Sora.

"You haven't matured a bit." Tidus remarked towards the brunette, resisting a urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, well maybe I haven't. But look who's popping their collar. That went out of style years ago." Selphie sneered before turning back to face Sora. Tidus at once frowned, subconsciously folding his collar back down into place. "Sora! You won't believe how handsome Roxas has gotten!"

"Roxas is coming too?" Sora wondered, still trying to break away from Selphie. It was getting cold out here, and he really wanted to go inside. Especially seeing he wanted to count down until he confessed to Kairi and until he finally got to meet RJ!

"Yeah, Roxas and Hayner are coming!" Selphie smiled widely and then finally let go of Sora. "Kairi!! They're over here!" Selphie nearly screamed across the courtyard.

A small group of girl's turned upon hearing the scream. Amongst them was Kairi who smiled nervously at the others before making her way over to Selphie. Sora stood there, completely awe-stricken.

Kairi was wearing a garnet colored dress, halter top as well, that fell down to her knees. The dress was clean-cut and showed off her delicate figure quite wondrously. Around her neck was a single silver, thick chain, where a heart rested in the middle. Sora gulped painfully, trying not to stare in envy when Hayner had arrived, spiked blonde hair as usual, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey guys." Was what Hayner said, making Sora silently cringe to himself.

"Hey," Kairi greeted as well, a small blush on her face although she did her best to hide it.

"Well look who it is, the happy couple." Tidus remarked, trying not to emphasis his words. He knew full well that Sora was not going to give up on Kairi without a fight, and if he spent all his time obsessing over the red-head, he would miss the hints Riku was throwing at him.

"Shut up Tidus," Kairi grumbled, as the blush grew.

"He wasn't talking to you, Kairi." Selphie chimed in at once before draping her arms around Sora once more. "He was talking about me and Sora!" She grinned happily, clinging to her friend.

"Selphie get off." Sora pouted once more, not content with this whatsoever.

"You two are together?" Hayner questioned, knowing who Selphie was, but not Sora. His blue eyes traveled across the yellow-dressed girl to Sora for a brief moment.

"No!" Sora spoke quickly.

"Yes!" Selphie spoke simultaneously with Sora's 'no'. Tidus held back a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Poor Sora." Tidus snickered to himself.

"Selphie get off me..." Sora attempted again, eyes remaining on Kairi.

"Nope!" Selphie answered cheerfully causing Sora to sigh as a gentle breeze rolled across the courtyard.

"Are we going in? Or just standing here all night?" Hayner inquired, arm still around Kairi's waist, causing Sora to become more jealous than he already was. He wanted to yell 'get your hands off of her', but knew it would be out of place, and not appreciated.

"We're waiting for our four friends." Tidus informed, glancing down his wristwatch. "They should be here any minute." Tidus acknowledged.

"Roxas, Naminé, Axel and?..." Hayner questioned, sparing a glance around the area.

"Riku." Sora almost at once said.

Tidus smirked a bit, making sure to mentally make a note of that. Selphie blinked a few times, cocking her head to the side as she remained clinging to Sora.

"Is this Riku guy hot?" She questioned, more so to Sora, seeing he sounded like he knew about him.

"W-what?" Sora stammered, the question catching him off guard. Tidus, once again, held back a laugh. "I-i don't j-judge guys." Sora mumbled, looking away, oblivious that a small blush was on his face.

"We're going inside, we'll meet you in there." Hayner announced, waving off to the group. Tidus nodded as Kairi gave a gentle wave.

"See you in a bit, Sora." Kairi spoke in a soft voice, obviously picking up on Sora's jealously.

"They look cute together." Selphie noted, watching the pair walk off.

"No they don't..." Sora mumbled, licking his bottom lip.

"You're just jealous!" Selphie chimed brightly, beginning to play with Sora's locks of brown hair. Of course, the moment she had begun to do such, Riku and Naminé had arrived, coming up the path.

Sora smiled brightly at Naminé and then noticed the distracted look on Riku's face. Was something wrong with him?

"Selphie, let go! Naminé and Riku are here." Sora demanded, still trying to break free. Selphie's eyes traveled off her spiky brunette to watch Naminé and Riku approach. At once, she fled off of Sora's grasps over to Riku, slinging her arms around his neck.

Tidus couldn't hold back a laugh this time at the scene. Naminé walked over to her date, looking as if she also had something on her mind. Regardless, she stood beside Tidus and soon engaged in small talk, leaving the trio to themselves.

"Um... hello there. Can I help you with something?" Riku questioned, arching an eyebrow at Selphie who was content with just having her arms around his neck.

"Selphie get off of him." Sora was starting to sound like a mother. The brunette watched his over-excited friend continue to cling to his best friend.

"Hey Sora." Riku acknowledged, a small smile crossing his face he saw him.

"Hey..." Sora answered with his own smile, "Sorry about Selphie.. she's really clingy." Sora mumbled as the brunette finally let go of Riku, but remained observing him.

"Where does Sora find such hot friends?" Selphie questioned loudly, more so to herself. Sora blinked in surprise, eyes falling off of the girl over to Riku who was blushing a soft shade. She thought Riku was hot? Well- ok, not going there.

"Oh, we're just attracted to him." Riku smirked at Selphie's curious nature, walking over to his spiky brunette friend before wrapping his arm around Sora's waist, not noticing how dangerously low it really was.

"R-riku..." Sora stammered, looking over uneasily to Riku with confusion.

"Oh, I get it now. Why do all the hot ones have to be gay?!" Selphie snorted in anger, sighing miserably before glancing back to Sora. "I'll see you inside. Make sure to save a dance for me!" With that and a wink, she was off, dragging Naminé and Tidus with her.

"I-i-i'm sorry about that!!" Sora blurted out at once, flushing a dark red, realizing what Selphie had just said. At least the idea got her away. Maybe that was Riku's plan all along.

"Hm, don't worry about it." Riku answered softly, his free hand raising to brush Sora's hair out of his eyes, to which Sora blushed an even darker shade. "You clean up well. You don't look as girly tonight." Riku teased with a nonchalant smirk, hand subconsciously playing with the other's hair.

"Only you can turn a compliment into something that mean," Sora pouted, amazingly not caring that Riku was messing with his hair.

"Hey, it's my specialty. Can't be nice and complimentary all the time." Riku sneered slightly before he glanced down for some reason, and noticed that his arm that was around the boy was incredibly low. Oops. "Heh, sorry." Riku noted, removing his hand.

"Huh? Oh..." Sora hadn't minded, or noticed. The blush on his face grew, but he ignored it as he clasped his hand on Riku's wrist and began to cheerfully drag him to the ticket line. "Let's go!"

**_xxx_**

When everyone had gotten inside, loud music and gorgeous decorations had greeted them. Roxas, Axel, and Selphie had gone off somewhere in the huge room to talk, whilst Hayner and Kairi left to dance, which left Naminé, Tidus, Riku and Sora to themselves. It had been around forty minutes in. It was safe to say that these college 'socials' were much more eventful and enjoyable than high school ones. Naminé and Tidus had danced a few times, but more so just talked the whole time.

"Wow, this is better than I thought it would be." Naminé noted, a smile creeping on her lips after finishing talking to Tidus in a whisper. Sora eagerly nodded, making sure to stay close to his silver-haired friend.

"Sora." Riku spoke, more so in Sora's ear, causing the brunette to tense up from his hot breath on his body. "Are you going to go through with what I told you?" His voice was so different tonight. It seemed oddly mysterious... and like one of those guys on those movies that got all the girls. Maybe it was just the music messing with Sora's head.

"What you.. oh!" Sora blinked, realizing what Riku meant and eagerly nodded. "Y-yeah!"

"Then do it now." Riku advised, resisting the urge to tell Sora not to.

"O-okay." Sora blushed slightly and left Riku and the others to go find Kairi amongst the dancing people.

"Where did he go?" Tidus wondered, hand resting around Naminé's shoulders.

"To find Kairi." Riku answered, a restless sigh passing his lips.

"Why are you helping him get with her?" Tidus inquired, eyes flashing with confusion. Naminé looked down at the floor a bit gloomily, knowing how hard it was for Riku to be doing such things.

"I'd rather have him happy than watch him suffer." Riku grumbled, about to leave the pair to themselves.

"Wait." Tidus let go of Naminé and extended a hand and snagged Riku's arm. Emerald eyes glanced over at the one who had stopped him. "You'd rather have Sora happy and suffer yourself?"

"Precisely." Riku regretfully answered, making his way out of the ball.

"Where is he going?" Tidus asked Naminé after a few moments, a bit alarmed at the other's exit.

"He's meeting Sora as Eli in a few minutes." Naminé stumbled, knowing that either tonight was going to turn out bad or good. Either way, it would be hard for Riku, and she knew it. "I told him earlier that no matter what he did, not to tell Sora how he felt tonight. I told him it was best to see how he really felt about Kairi before he did anything. I also told him my plan that he should more blindly drop hints, so that Sora will be able to figure out how he feels. I also told him to..." Naminé began but was silenced by Tidus sighing.

"You told him to kiss him?"

"N-no..." Naminé tried to look away innocently.

"Sora will figure it out if he kisses him!" Tidus argued, hoping that Naminé hadn't ruined their friends chances with Sora.

"You'll see..." She whispered softly, a small smile on her lips.

**_xxx_**

Riku sat silently on a bench near the entrance to the dance. Everyone by now had entered, dancing their hearts out. That was the thing to do at a dance, after all. Of course, for Riku, he had other things on his mind. How was he going to tell Sora that he had lied from the beginning? Would Sora hate him? More than likely. What if Sora didn't want to speak with him? Oh, well, he deserved that for not telling him. What if he played stupid and pretended he didn't know as well? No, that wouldn't work, Sora had bluntly said things about his life that would give it all away. Riku had dug his own grave with this one.

Hands fell down to his side, clinging onto the edge of the cold bench. The silver-haired male was quite thankful that it wasn't knowing, for if it was, it would be a bit more uncomfortable. Emerald eyes were cast downward, going over a plan. He'd tell Sora, and before the other had time to run, he'd wrap him in a tight hug and tell him he was sorry. No, that sounded far too cliché. What if he told him he liked him? No, that would be even worse.

Silver strands of hair fell in front of the man's face after a few moments of looking down. Riku didn't really mind this, and just remained sitting there in solitude. No matter how he looked at this, there was no happy ending in sight for him. Perhaps he was being to negative...

"Riku!"

Riku's attention was ripped away from his thoughts when he had hear his name bellowed. Emerald eyes curiously shot up to see who had beckoned him. Before he had time to answer, a pair of arms were slung around his neck whilst a head of brunette locks were shoved in his face.

"S-sora?" Riku stammered, trying not to fall off the bench from the force. Digits rose from their placement on the edges of the bench to rest on the brunette's back. All was silent for a moment before a small whimpering sound broke through the silence. Was Sora... crying?

"Sora... are you crying?..." Riku questioned, trying to pry his friend out of his neck to check. Sora was having none of this as he further buried his head. Riku bit his bottom lip painfully, knowing that he shouldn't be enjoying this, especially when his friend was clearly in pain. "Answer me, Sora." Riku spoke again.

"I-i-i'm not crying." Sora argued, refusing to lift his head.

"Then what are you doing?" Riku pried, finally able to lift the boy into an upright position. Right.. in... his... lap. Right, ignoring that for the time being, Riku thought dryly, focusing on figuring out what was wrong with his friend. The boy's hand rose from Sora's back to brush offending locks of brown out of Sora's eyes. "You were crying..." Riku acknowledged, voice emotionless. He wasn't sure if he should be angry that Sora had lied, worried, or uncaring.

"I-i-i-t was just too hot in there and..." Sora trailed off, raising his hand to quickly rub his blue eyes clear of tears. "I told you I wasn't crying, Riku..." Sora answered, averting his gaze downward.

"Come on, have I ever gaze you a reason not to trust me?" Riku inquired, hand resting on the boy's reddened cheek. Sora blinked a few times, gave a shake of his head before sighing miserably. Sora's own hands were now around Riku's neck, to make sure he wouldn't lose his balance. Which was even odder, Riku had thought, that the other hadn't got up yet.

"You're going to laugh at me though..." Sora mumbled softly, still looking away from Riku, face still a bright red.

"No I won't." Riku answered nonchalantly, index finger about to stroke the boy's cheek, but Riku had caught himself just in time not to.

"I did what you told me to... and I didn't feel anything..." Sora murmured, body showing evident signs of misery.

Score for Riku! Emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight with worry. Right now Riku was more worried with Sora's well-being than his own wants and needs. "Sora... maybe it's for the better." Like he was going to buy that.

"Riku!" Sora at once sounded, voice trembling with nerves. "I thought I loved her!" Tears were now threatening to pour down the boy's face. How could someone cause so much hurt to another? It seemed.. impossible.. yet both Kairi and Larxene had done it. Women, maybe they just weren't right for them.

"Sora..." Riku attempted again, his hand on the boy's face raising to wipe away a few tears.

"No.. Riku..." Was all Sora said, arising from the silver-haired male's lap to dejectedly stand near the other bench, starring downward. "Nothing you can say will make me feel any better.. I'm sorry.." He whispered into the night air, lithe arms folding to his chest. Nothing? Riku thought painfully, watching the brunette. "Why are you out here anyhow?"

"Same reason as you." Riku informed, raising to his feet to walk over to his hurt friend. Cautiously, Riku raised a hand to place it on Sora's shoulder, only for the boy to shake it off.

"If you think the only reason I'm out here is because of Kairi, you're wrong." Sora mumbled once more, now raising his teary blue eyes to the sky. The sky had never done Sora any wrong. The sky never hurt him.

"I know." Riku replied, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder once more, relentless. Sora sighed, not fighting it off this time as his gaze remained on the stars. "I know why you're out here." Now he sounded like a stalker... Riku bit his bottom lip, shrugging off his own words.

"Huh?" Sora turned his gaze off the stars over to the male beside him. Curiously, Sora tilted his head to the side, lips slightly parted as he just stood there. "You couldn't possibly know..." Sora mumbled in response, looking at Riku, but refusing to stare into his green eyes. "Even if you did..." Sora sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Even if I did what?" Riku wondered, arm slipping around Sora to draw him close so that the boy was now starring directly up at him. No escape now. Sora blinked in surprise, nerves rushing through his veins. What was Riku getting at?

"Even if you did know why I was out here, it wouldn't matter." Sora finished, trying to gaze around the courtyard.

"Why's that?" Riku further pried, hand raising from around Sora to move the boy's face so that he was looking at him once more. He wasn't trying to be abrasive or cruel, he just wanted the truth.

"Because," Sora sighed yet again, closing his eyes once more, "it shouldn't matter to me... when it does..." Sora finished, thankful his eyes were closed.

He could not keep this lie up anymore.

"Sora, open your eyes, please." Riku spoke into the night air. It took the brunette a few moments before complying, blue eyes uneasily opening. "Why does what matter to you?" He wanted to hear him say it, wanted to know he was not doing this for vain.

"..." Sora did not want to say it though, it just hurt to much. How did he allow himself to be cut up in this game of lies and fake identities? "All I wanted was for it to be you..." Was all Sora said before painfully wrapping his arms around his friend.

"W-what?" Riku answered, mind suddenly freezing. "S-sora, answer me. W-what did you-" Riku began, but Sora had already began to murmur into Riku's chest.

"All I wanted was you to be him. You've been the only person I could trust, and I wanted you to be him.. because he knows what I went through.. what I'm _going_ through." Sora bit his bottom lip as he spoke, refusing to raise his head from Riku's chest.

"Sora... lift your head up and look around." Was all Riku instructed. Sora cautiously raised his head from his friend's chest to nervously glance around. As before, it was only them standing there in the cold. "It's half past nine."

"..." Sora blinked a few times, body shaking. "What are you-"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to hate me," Riku whispered, at once turning his head away. He did not want to see the other's initial response. Did not want to see the hatred and the anger. All Riku wanted was a happy ending, but he doubted he would be getting that.

"L-lied to me?" Sora half mewed from surprise. Riku did not seem like the lying kind. So what could he possibly be lieing about? And then it hit him. "R-riku?" He dared, tilting his head to the side, blue eyes fixed on his friend.

"I didn't _want_ to lie, really… but when I saw you at the bon-fire… I just…" I had been a real ass to you for no reason, and I knew you hated me, was what he should have said, but could not get the words to form on his lips.

"I should have realized it," Sora spoke in a whisper, more so to himself. Why hadn't he sent he signs? Why hadn't he noticed that Riku sounded almost identical to RJ, and even so why hadn't he realized it was the same voice, same person. Sora was too deep in thought to notice that Riku's grip on him was slipping and that the other teen was trying to make a quick leave before he said too much. "Huh?" Of course, Sora noticed just in time to reach out and snag his friend's sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"…" Riku glanced downward, letting a single sigh pass his lips.

"If you want me to yell at you for lieing all this time, it won't happen." Sora confirmed, causing Riku to snap his emerald gaze up to meet Sora's. "I mean, sure I'm sort of mad, but more confused, and more relieved… and happy I guess?" A small smile. "I mean… thank you!" Was all he said, flinging his arms around Riku's neck in a tight hug.

"T-thank you?" Riku questioned. All right, why was Sora thanking him and not cussing him out? Bizarre.

"For these past weeks, silly! I mean, now I get to actually talk to you about this stuff in person," Sora chimed happily softly into Riku's air, holding his grasp on the other. Riku blinked a few times, realizing what the other meant.

"Oh right, no problem. Same to you." He answered meekly.

"You should be getting back to the ball," Sora spoke, finally letting go of Riku to beam up at him. "Come on, let's go!" Sora spoke, about to trail off but Riku stopped him.

Sora turned around, wondering what was left to be said. He had already told Riku his thoughts, and that he didn't hate him. Maybe Riku wanted to thank him as well for he help? Sora's blue eyes instantly shut when he felt a pair of cold lips met his. A shiver ran down his back as he stood there, feeling Riku's hands slide around his waist. Sora just stood there, completely stunned to do anything. What was… Riku… doing?...

"Thank you so much," Riku had murmured into the kiss, letting his lips trail over the boy's once more, causing Sora's heart to literally explode. Riku's intrusive hands retreated from Sora's waist as he sheepishly glanced towards the ball. "All right, let's go." A small smirk as he began to make his way towards the entrance.

"Riku!" Sora called, running after him, breathing heavily, face a dark red. "Why did you…"

"Practice makes perfect, Eli." Another smirk before Riku continued walking, leaving Sora once more standing there.

What was Riku getting at? Why he still trying to help Sora be a better kisser? To get Kairi to like him? Make Sora feel something with Kairi? Or did this run deeper? A lot deeper. All Sora could do was grin sheepishly at being called his alias and then follow after Riku.


	17. Chapter 16: To Gain Is To Lose

_Sorry for the late-ness, again. Not many people had a chance to review to some alert problems I heard about from a few of my friends. Also, this chapter took awhile to write due to the lack of things happening at the beginning. It's more so a filler, and the plot will start to pick up a lot once more in the chapters to come. Promise you that ;3 For now, enjoy! Review, and excuse my grammer/spelling/lateness/shortness. Next chapter hopefully Friday or Saturday, pray for it ;D_

Oh!! And I almost forgot to add this earlier when I update!! If you would like a **C**hristmas drabble/oneshot, please let me know either in a review or message stating what pairing and a general idea or theme for it! I'll be all but happy to write people some for the holidays ;D So don't be shy!!

_

* * *

_

**_Caller Number Nine_**

_C_hapter_ S_ixteen_: To Gain Is To Lose

* * *

_

_October 25th, **Sunday**_

"Hey Riku, whatcha doing?"

Riku was sprawled out on his bed, books and papers strewn across it. Stuck behind the silver-haired male's ear was a standard number two pencil, sharpened to a point. Emerald eyes focused dully on the book opened to page six-hundred and twenty. Lips parted ever so slightly as an un-amused sigh passed through them. Ears, however, perked upon hearing the voice. Green eyes lifted themselves off the book, begging for a distraction.

Sora was laying boredly on Axel's bed, tossing up a red ball into the air and catching it with ease. The boy was laying horizontally across his room-mates bed, head hanging off the edge, brown locks of hair falling down towards the direction of the floor. Blue eyes rose briefly to look to Riku as he gave the ball another toss.

"Essay. Believe it or not I do have to do some work to pass my classes." Riku enlightened, pushing the book out of his way so that he could lean his elbows into the firm mattress and just watch his friend. A pout crossed Sora's face as he caught the red ball once more.

"I did all my homework already... oh, Riku! You're a procrastinator, aren't you?" Sora asked curiously, a small and somewhat foolish smirk crossing his face. Blue eyes closed then opened within seconds, all the while keeping that same glimmer Riku had fallen for.

"Oh yeah, Sora. I'm the biggest procrastinator you'll ever meet." And it was the truth. At this rate, he would never confess to the other. Biting his bottom lip, Riku reached for his pencil located behind his ear. Plucking it from spot, he dropped it onto the bed, finding it slightly amusing.

"Is that why you took so long to tell me who you were?" Sora yawned, shifting position on Axel's bed so he was laying vertically in a sleeping position. The red ball remained in Sora's hand now as the brunette starred curiously. It seemed that Sora had found something better than a toy to occupy his time.

"Perhaps." Riku replied giving his own smirk. "Why are you over here anyhow? I would think you would have better things to do on a Sunday then hang around here." Riku murmured, reaching for a blank piece of paper near his stomach.

"What could be better than hanging out with my best friend in the whole world?" Sora inquired, adding too much emphasis to his friends. Riku at once rolled his eyes, placing his paper in front of him and reaching for his earlier neglected pencil. "Pen." Sora suddenly spoke out.

"What?" Riku spoke, lifting his eyes off the paper.

"You're supposed to write essays in pen or type them, Riku." Sora informed, smacking his lips together with boredom.

"Er, right." Riku answered, realizing that he had been too distracted by Sora's presence to realize he had snagged the wrong writing utensil. Green eyes darted across the bed. Now where did he put that pen?

"You know what's funny?" Sora spoke out once more, cheerful tone remaining in his youthful voice. Riku paused his pursuit for a pen to fleetingly spare a glance in Sora's direction.

"Hm?" Riku said with slight interest.

"That we both didn't have dates to the ball." Sora replied, giving a soft sigh. Sea-like eyes closed, nuzzling his head into Axel's pillow. Brunette locks of hair fell in his face as he lay there, feeling a bit dejected at the idea of Kairi not really enjoying the kiss. Perhaps that was why Sora did not feel anything. "Maybe that's why."

"What?" Riku wondered whilst arching an eyebrow. The quest for the pen seemed like a foreign concept at this moment.

"When I kissed Kairi, she broke away so fast... maybe if she had-" Sora began hopefully, only to be silenced by a deathly stare he was receiving from Riku. Sora, at once, bit his bottom lip, wondering if he was being intrusive on Riku's work-time. "..."

"Maybe." Riku finally answered, lowering his gaze down to his papers.

"Maybe I just didn't do it right." Sora further wondered, resorting to throwing the red ball into the air once more.

"Maybe." Riku answered, a sigh passing his lips as he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Is that all you can say today?" Sora demanded, catching the ball and giving it a gentle squeeze. Blue hues turned sharply over to stare at Riku, a pout forming on his lips. He wanted advice, and now he knew the only person he could get it from was Riku, whether he be 'Riku' or 'RJ' at this moment or not.

"Maybe." A smirk danced across Riku's face as he nonchalantly stuck his tongue out at the pouting Sora, sitting up.

"Riku! If you say maybe one more time, I'll..." Sora trailed off, not thinking of a good enough threat.

"Maybe." Riku dared, the word rolling off his lips rather tauntingly. Sora narrowed his eyes playfully before literally jumping from Axel's bed, across the space, over to Riku's, somehow pinning Riku. "Eh?!" Riku at once demanded, not really expecting to be tackled.

"I warned you." Sora grinned playfully down at Riku, hands firmly holding down his friend. Oh yes, Riku's papers were definitely wrinkled and crushed now! "But you just didn't know when to stop," Sora continued with a smirk, the look on his face was priceless.

"Sora, get off me." Riku demanded, trying to sound uninterested when in reality his heart was beating faster than it was made to and his body was reacting far more then it should have.

"Aw, why, Riku? You're comfy." Sora retorted, playful grin on his face as he teasingly lifted one hand off of Riku's arm to tap his friend's nose.

That was all Riku needed. The moment Sora had lifted his hand, Riku pressing forward with his free hand, encircling his friend's neck, dragging him down onto his chest. Sora made a small 'eeping' sound before Riku pushed forward, flipping the pair over, Sora landing first, his back against the bed with Riku on top of him.

"That's why." Riku explained breath rather gruff. Green eyes locked onto blue ones, causing Riku to at once look away and completely miss the blush that was on Sora's face.

"Ri-kuuu," Sora pouted, trying to squirm his way out of his grasp. Riku was having none of this as he pressed his hands harder against the bed, making sure to lock Sora's body into position so it was impossible to escape.

"You asked for it," Riku shrugged, silver hair fall off his face and dangling inches in front of him. Eyes finally turned to look back at Sora, now curious as to why his friend was such a different shade of color. "You feeling okay, Sora?"

"A bit tired," Sora admitted, a content smile on his face. "Your bed is better than Axel's." Sora enlightened, darting away from the question at hand.

"Humph," Riku starred at the boy's red face. Perhaps a bit of teasing would help move things along? "Are you blushing?" Riku inquired, playing with the word on his lips. Oh yes, this was enjoyable.

"W-what?!" Sora demanded at once, blue eyes snapping wide open. Hues of blue starred up at Riku for a long moment before the brunette shook his head in a frantic manor. "Why would I be blushing, Riku?" Sora spoke rather rapidly.

Damn these romantic genes, they would be the death of him yet! Riku smirked down at his younger friend, raising a hand from his grasp on Sora to scratch his chin, adding to the thoughtful look. "What could cause Sora to blush?..." Well, that was surely an easy one.

"I am not blushing though!" Sora tried to defend himself, competitive genes kicking in all the while he kept a playful tone. "You're making it up!" He teased, sticking out his tongue towards Riku.

"You're right, you aren't blushing," even if he really was. However, Riku lowered his face towards the other, moving his mouth towards Sora's ear to breath softly onto it. At once he felt the boy beneath him tense up and squirm slightly. "But I bet you're blushing now." Was all Riku whispered into the boy's ears tauntingly, fighting off the urge to do anymore.

Riku rose his head back to it's prior position to look down at his friend. Riku had been right, Sora was now a complete shade of red. How adorable. He was such a sucker for this romantic stuff, almost as bad as Riku was. Then again, still, why would he be blushing?... Well, this was Sora.

"Stop it, Riku! You're so mean," Sora responded at once, an adorable pout forming on pale, pink lips. Riku's green eyes blinked a few times before he chuckled softly to himself.

"You're a piece of work." He let go of his grasp on Sora and maneuvered himself off the boy so he was now laying vertically on his bed, head on part of the pillow. "But you're a hell of a friend." A gentle smile crossed his lips as he laid there.

It was apparent the effect Sora had had on him. He went from a reserved, cold, hate-filled person to a slightly hopeful, flirty, new person. Maybe it was just around him, but the change felt so good. It was like the whole ordeal with Larxene had never happened. It was like he wasn't afraid to love again, when in all honestly, he was scared to death.

"Mmm... I don't want to go back to class tomorrow." Sora declared, hands folding behind his head as he laid beside his friend, copying his idea.

"Who does?" Riku retorted, raising a hand in the air to rub his fingers together boredly.

"Usually I like class, its just this weekend has been so nice I just don't want it to end," Sora answered, blue eyes shimmering brightly. Riku at once turned a violent red himself, glancing away from Sora's gaze to regain his composure. Once accomplished, he cleared his throat before daring to respond.

"Well, next week is Halloween, and I'm sure the play's performance won't take up the whole night... so, if you want, we can-" Riku began, carefully choosing his words but was cut off mid-way.

"Can we go trick-or-treating?!" A huge grin flashed on Sora's face causing Riku to blink in surprise. Sora caught onto this and spoke quickly, "Or we can check out that club down on fifth street! I heard there's supposed to be a huge costume party there!" Sora chimed, trying to seem less childish in his friend's eyes.

"If you want, we can do both?..." Riku suggested, trying to catch up with Sora's fast rambles.

"I don't want you bored trick-or-treating though..." Sora trailed off, a bit of worry filling his voice.

"Hey, if that's what you want to spend part of your night on, go right ahead. I'll come along." A sincere smile before he continued, "Anyway, what are you being?" Riku arched a slight eyebrow.

"I... don't know..." Sora rose a hand from behind his head to scratch his chin in puzzlement. "What are you going as?"

"I'll think of something." Riku answered, not really having had anything planned for next Saturday.

"Mmkay!" Sora grinned before eyes closed briefly. "How much candy do you think we'll get?" The question was slow, unlike all of Sora's previous words. This could only mean one thing; the boy was tired.

"A lot." Simple and straight-forward. "As long as our costumes are good." Riku added in, slightly wondering what Sora would end up being. When was the last time he had even celebrated Halloween? Five years ago maybe? Yeah, that sounded about right. He never really was that much of a trick-or-treater.

"Mmm sounds good." Sora whispered, nuzzling his cheek into Riku's pillow, adjusting himself so he was laying on his side, half-closed blue eyes starring directly upon Riku.

"I really should get my essay finished," Riku scoffed, glancing at the papers by his feet and by his side.

"Oh.. right.." Sora yawned, glancing downward at the end of the bed. "You do that." Blue eyes were now almost completely closed.

Riku shifted a bit so he was also laying on his side. The silver-haired teen extended a hand across the bed to place it on Sora's shoulder. "You're going to sleep, aren't you?" He questioned, watching for any reaction.

"Nope... not tired at all." Sora declared, eyes shut as he spoke.

"Liar." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"Not tired." Sora reconfirmed, cracking open one eye to stare down his friend.

"Yeah, you are-" Riku began but was silenced when he felt Sora scoot closer to him, nuzzling his head into the crone of Riku's neck. Riku blinked a few times at Sora, looking down at the boy who was now practically cuddling to his body. Good grief, didn't anyone teach him about the birds and the bees and what not to do with your best friend? Especially when your best friend liked you. Riku bit his bottom lip as he listened to Sora's soft and equal breathing as he fell into a light slumber.

"You have no idea what you're doing to my mind..." Riku mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment, letting his hand on Sora's shoulder slide around the boy, holding him close. "No idea what so ever..."

For now, Sora could think this was innocent, but Riku knew different. Much different.

**_xxxx_**

"So, how was your day? Anything good happen?"

Naminé held her Reuben delicately In her hands, as if to make sure the sandwich would not fall, or drip. Distant blue eyes starred across at Riku who seemed to be day-dreaming, or zoning it. It worried the blonde immensely, and all she could think was that something was wrong with him. After a moment of silence, Naminé cleared his throat and set down her sandwich. Whipping her hands on a white napkin, she averted her gaze off the silver-haired male briefly. Perhaps having a lunch for two without Tidus or Axel was a bad thing after all.

"Riku, is something bothering you?" Naminé asked, eyes starring down at the floor by her chair. If something was wrong, which she was coming to the assumption of, it more than likely involved Sora. However, what if it was about her? Did he not want to speak with her now that he knew that she had a liking for him?

"Hm?" Riku rose his gaze off the table to glance over at Namine. "Nothing's bothering me." He gave a forced smile and then went back to starring down at the table.

"Oh right, sorry." Namine answered, keeping her eye-contact off Riku until she found it unbearable. "Are you… mad at me?" Her question was a soft whisper.

The question caught Riku off guard, causing the silver-haired teen to literally jump in his seat, even if it was a centimeter. "Why would I be mad at you?" he dared, trying not to sound as surprised as he was. He was more along the lines of mad at himself, not the innocent.

"You just seem really distant today, I thought I might have done something to anger you…" Naminé trailed off, raising her hand to gently poke the bread of her sandwich. A gloomy look spread across her face as she awaited an explanation from the other. Then again, if she didn't get said explanation, she would not hold it against him.

"No, I'm just thinking, nothing to worry about," Riku gave a weak smile and then frowned when he saw the gloomy look upon the blonde's face. Cautiously, he extended his hand across the table and gently placed his own on top of hers, careful not to give her any mixed signals. "I'll be fine, and if I'm not, it's not your fault." Riku informed, retrieving his hand.

"Heh…" Namine blinked, nodded, and then smiled a bit at how serious s he was taking his actions. "I'm just so worried about everyone lately. I think I need to start worrying more about myself." Naminé informed, more so reasoning with herself.

"Same here." Riku gave a weak smile, once more, but letting out a perplexed sigh. "Why does he have to be so dense and not get what I'm trying to tell him…" Riku trailed off in a distant murmur.

"Maybe he realizes it, he just doesn't want to admit that you like him?" Namine guessed, trying to stay positive.

"If only." Riku gave a rather sad smirk before running his hands through stray strands of his hair. "Besides, if Sora did figure it out, he wouldn't be so… well…" Riku paused.

"Affectionate?" Naminé guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose… I mean, the things he does. It gets to me." A shrug came from Riku as he ran a finger across his forehead, rubbing it as he went.

"That means he's comfortable around you." Naminé informed with a pale smile crossing her face.

"But that doesn't mean he realizes that he's sending me the wrong signals." Riku murmured with an equally pale expression.

"Give him sometime. Like that philosopher once said, Rome wasn't built in a day." Naminé offered a bright smile.

"But it was ultimately destroyed in one." Riku grumbled, not really taking the quote to heart as he gave a weak glance at Naminé.

They continued their lunch, just as controversial as ever. All she wanted was for him to be happy, to find his happiness, but a few other individuals were taking it the wrong way. Especially the two individuals sitting across the smoothie bar, watching with silent envy. One in envy of Riku, and the other in a hidden envy of Naminé.

_**xxxx**_

"Riku, can we talk?"

Sora questioned, prudently treading into the older teen's dorm. Blue eyes glanced about the room, finally resting upon Riku on his bed, green eyes glued to the ceiling. The silver-haired teen looked deep in thought. It was not melancholy that loomed over his face, but a deep indulged look, as if he was completely lost in thought. And in all honesty, he was.

Green hued orbs pried themselves off the interesting ceiling to glimpse over at his entering friend. At once, a small but noticeable smile flickered across Riku's face as he beckoned the other in. Sora gave a meek nod, giving the door began him a gentle push before pacing over to the one who had invited him.

"You know, if we were dating and all, I would be pretty worried about now with the whole 'can we talk' thing." A thin grin spread across Riku's face as he kept eye-contact with Sora. The brunette gave a gentle chuckle to himself before cautiously making his way over, being oddly serious. "Er, is something wrong?" Came Riku's next question, noticing his friends lack of Sora-type actions.

"I wanted to talk to you about someone." Sora mumbled softly, making his way over to Axel's dejected bed, gently sitting down on the edge, hands tightly gripped the edges to make sure he wouldn't fall. Blue eyes fell over to Riku, giving a hopeful look.

"Someone being?" Riku inquired, arching an inquisitive eyebrow. Was this another Kairi moment coming on? Was Sora going to ask for more advice? Maybe that would be a good thing. That meant more lessons- ok, he needed to stop being greedy and affectionate, that only lead to bad things.

"Naminé." Sora answered honestly, at once casting his gaze downward. Riku blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement.

"What about her?" Riku retorted, shifting positions so that he was laying on his side, facing Sora fully. Sora uncomfortably licked his bottom lip, showing signs of distraction and nerves.

"Um, well, you see..." Sora trailed off a bit nervously, wondering if it would be better if Tidus did this himself. Besides, at the time, Sora didn't realize that he was jeopardizing his friendship with Riku by making such accusations as Tidus had.

"Go on." Riku commanded, making a circling hand motion to tell Sora to get on with it.

"It's just lately you've..." Sora was having difficulty getting the nerve up to say what Tidus had inferred. Eventually, however, he forced himself to finish his statement. "...been acting like you and her are together, and Tidus is worried." There, it was said.

"Why would you think that?" Riku arched an eyebrow, not really realizing the severity of what Sora had just said, just yet.

"We saw you at Mango, and Tidus really likes her and," Sora began, trying not to sound like the 'bad-guy' of this situation. Of course, it was starting to look that way.

"Why would Naminé cheat on Tidus? Does she look like that kind of person? More importantly, do you think I would allow it, even if that was the truth?" Riku narrowed his green eyes out of instinct, and a somewhat subtle rage. How could Sora possibly assume these things without any proof! Was Sora really that untrusting, after all?

"I didn't mean that Riku!" Sora began hastily, realizing the vehemence of his earlier accusation. "I just thought that maybe-"

"Just stop." Was all Riku said, green eyes prying themselves off Sora, down-casting themselves towards his bed. Silence spread through the pair as Riku's eyes glimmered hurt and discontent. He thought Sora trusted him. Was Sora jealous, perhaps, and accused him? No, that would only be in his twisted dreams.

"Riku... I didn't mean anything by it." Sora murmured, blue eyes obviously showing that he was sorry and did not want to start a fight.

"Then why did you say it?" Came Riku's initial response, finally raising his eyes to meet Sora's. "You said you trusted me, so why don't you show it." It was more so a demand than a request.

"I do trust-" Sora began nervously, unsure if he was breaking the best relationship he had ever had with someone.

"Then why did you think I would do that to Tidus? Do you really think I'm that cruel of a person to cheat? You more than anyone should know I would never do that, not after what Larxene did." Riku's voice did it's best not to tremble. The words went flying out, without him even thinking about them.

"Of course not, Riku! Tidus just-" Sora wanted to get his point across without causing harm to his friend.

"So you'd rather accuse me of being a cheater and trust Tidus then trust me?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one.

"Riku!" Sora seethed, a bit peeved at the idea that Riku was inveterately trying to make him chose between his two friends. Wait, why was Sora mad? Riku blinked, wishing that this conversation had never begun. Now he had to end it. "Tidus just wanted to make sure you didn't like Naminé!" Sora blurted out finally.

"I told you I didn't and I meant it." Riku murmured, crossing his arms to his chest, getting a slight head-ache.

"Yeah... but people change, people like-" Sora began, looking down a bit nervously once more.

"You are such a moron, Sora. I like somebody else, not Namine." Was all Riku retorted, sending a rather frustrated and hurt glance to his friend before making his way across his dorm room, snagging his coat from the closet and making his way to the door.

Sora had stopped him by latching onto his arm, blue eyes pleading, trying to say that he didn't mean to make him angry, that he didn't want to have a stupid fight over a stupid thing. "Riku..." Sora whispered, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"You'll just never understand." Was all Riku said, more to himself as he gave Sora a dejected glance, trying to hide his anxiety and pain, and then left through the front door.

Sora stood there for a long moment, glancing to the window at the setting sun. Somehow, in some stupid way, he had messed this up so badly. He was going to push this till it broke, wasn't he? Feeling guilty once more, Sora reached for a pen and paper on Riku and Axel's shared desk and wrote a small note. The content of that note, however, would go unsaid, unread, until much later that night.

Much later.


	18. Chapter 17: Sinister Nights

_Happy Weekend! Hope you like this chapter. I know it starts off a bit weird, but it gets better as it goes. Trust me. You'll understand a bit better where I'm going towards the end of this chapter. Let me tell you, the next few chapters will get more 'exciting'. So for now, enjoy this ;D Please leave a review. And as always, excuse the horrid typos/grammar. Darn you coding.._

_**N**ext Chapter Wednesday perhaps.. whenever I get it finished seeing it might take a bit to create something that I am satisfied with, so don't feel bad if it's not up till next Saturday though I doubt it will take that long ;D So make sure you watch for it!_

And if you would still like a drabble, request it ;D And for those who have and have not gotten it yet, I am working on it ;3

_So please review!

* * *

_

**_C_aller_ N_umber _N_ine**

**C**hapter **S**eventeen:: _Sinister Nights__

* * *

_

_**O**ctober 26th, _Monday

Hands ran across the cold and rather uninviting railing. The railing itself snaked it's way around the exterior of the building. The whole appearance of the place was furtive, some place that you would not really want to be at. Veracious blue eyes scanned the area with nerves and a slight dexterity. Brown locks swayed back and forth in and out of his face, causing an obstruction every few moments. It seemed that within any moment a dark-cloaked person would emerge from the darkness and take him away from here. A bantam shiver crawled down the boy's spine as he remained frozen to the spot.

Shoes, which were the usual ebony, appeared to be glued to the spot. Fear was written across the boy's face, completely oblivious to the fact that dawn was creeping upon him. Pale lips parted after a brief moment of doing nothing. A murmur passed said lips. Nothing else was done, nothing else was needed. Hands, which were covered with tight black gloves, flexed ever so slightly. Nervous, that was what he was. The reason, however, was shrouded beneath a cloak of mystery.

This time when lips parted, an audible phrase came rolling out. "I hate this place."

Misery seemed to clench at the frozen brunette. He remained standing there for what seemed like forever. Blue eyes remained starring at the brick-building with the metal railing around it. It was getting colder, he knew that, but the time, he did not know. If he would have guessed, he would have said it was around five in the morning. Perhaps ten after. He was not quite sure why he had desired to come here so early, or to some so late, but he just did. And now, standing here, an inner fear swarmed over him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered into the dawn, a single opaque tear snaking its way down the boy's face. Already rosy cheeks seemed to grow in color. Uneasily, the brunette made his way towards the broken down front door. Shaking as he did so, Sora gave the knob a gentle squeeze, turning it until the door fell off its hinges completely. Dejectedly laying there in front of him.

That was all it took for the boy to crumble right there. Already weakened knees gave out. Collapsing to said knees, the brunette buried his face in his hands. He did not want the world to see his tears, even if the world was not paying attention. He did not want anyone to know who he was, why he was here, and why he had come back. No, all he wanted was for it to be all over. Just once, once in his life, he wanted his home back.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Sora at once tensed upon hearing another's voice. Tears stopped falling at once. Shakily, Sora separated a few fingers to sneak a peek over his shoulder at whoever had addressed him. It was that woman, that foul woman Riku had spoken of. Her blonde hair stuck out, even in the darkest of night. Dithering blue eyes starred at him, as if starring through his soul. And it scared him.

Sora said nothing, just remained on his knees, free hand now resting upon the ruined door-frame. Larxene, who had become slightly enraged at the ignorance she was receiving, began walking towards the boy. She had no idea he was crying, or that he was the peppy young teen who Riku was completely obsessed with. That was, until she got a good look at him.

"Go away..." Was all Sora whispered. All he wanted was to be alone. True, this was a foreign concept to the boy, but now it seemed like the best thing. Riku hated him, Tidus was pressuring him into doing his dirty work, Kairi had replaced him, and it all just seemed so surreal. It seemed like the world was out to get him, when in actuality, it was not. For if Sora knew how deeply Riku cared about his well-being, he would have not think twice to remain in his dorm and sleep like he usually did. Tonight was different.

"Why are you out here alone? It's freezing." Now that he knew that Larxene had done those things to Riku, not just some person he met through the radio, he felt a grudge against the woman. He felt anger towards her. He felt like he wanted to make her pay for what she had done to Riku. But he remained silent and coy, too afraid, and too timid to do anything about it. "Kid, are you going to answer me?" Her voice, that alone caused Sora to not want to speak. But he did, regardless of his feelings towards the woman.

"I wanted to be." Was the simple answer Sora gave the other, tears frozen onto his cheeks. The hand that had been on the door frame was now sliding downward, running over the scabrous, decaying metal. Maybe if he sat here long enough, those vivid memories of a better time would come back to him. Maybe if she just went away he would be able to do such. But maybe's were Riku's thing, and without Riku's friendship, the maybes seemed empty and unforgiving.

"You don't seem like the type to wander the nights at this time. Especially a run-down building." Larxene grumbled, her hands sliding onto her hips. Sora gave her a weak glance, eyes surveying her appearance. Those nails she had, they looked like they could puncture skin if she so did choose to swipe. Those eyes, they seemed to never glimmer, just stare darkly. And those lips, the lips that had lied and hurt his friend. Or the person who he thought he understand, in his words.

"So." Sora spoke in a quavering voice. The boy's blue eyes seemed vacant, like he was drifting off into thoughts. And to some effect, he was. Thoughts of hot chocolate on a December night by the fireplace, stories at night of a better place, afternoons playing games, and the feeling of actually being loved. Meaning something to someone.

"Seriously kid, what's your problem? You look like you saw a ghost." Larxene questioned, raising her hand to her face, gently giving her lips a gentle poke. They way her crimson lips curved seemed all too-fake, like someone trying to be something they were not. But Sora remained silent once more. He would not say anything in offense, not to someone he knew could easily cause him pain. Emotional and physical.

"You could say that." Sora whispered, blue eyes hoisting themselves off the blonde to glimpse into the dark interior of the house. It seemed so close, and yet so far away. Like a different world, a different dimension he had long since forgotten. Sora's hand that had been groping the door frame had landed on the floor at the threshold, gently stroking the place he used to call a safe-haven.

"What has got you so down, then?" Larxene wondered, inviting herself to sit beside Sora. Sora took no notice, too indulged in his own fantasies, own sick and twisted memories of how it used to be, how it should be. He took no notice whatsoever and did not even hear the question until she repeated it with a slightly peeved tone.

The answer was simple. "Everything." He was not one to suggest the world hated him. He was the kind of person who went around looking for bad things to happen to him. It was just lately, these things seemed to keep happening, and he had no power over them whatsoever.

"Is it Riku?" Larxene's prying voice cut through his reveries like a knife would cut through tender meat. Not butter, for butter was too soft for its own good. Meat had some substance, had something to it, had some resistance. Sora's shaky eyes turned to face her once more, face saying it all without one audible word. "What has he done this time?" She half-groaned, as if she was with-holding anger.

Sora did not answer. All he did was stare at her with empty eyes, hoping that morning would come soon. All Sora wanted was his best friend to forgive him. Then again, if it were that simple, he would not be here. No, something else was on his mind, and he wanted it to go away. He wanted to forget. He wanted to leave it behind and move on, but he could not. No, he had dug his own grave this time. But these types of graves called for not one occupant, but two.

"Has he gotten to you so much that you can't even speak?" Larxene pried, her voice straining to keep a mellow tone. Those sinister blue eyes seemed to be with-holding years, countless years, of pain and misery. This made Sora even more uncomfortable. In his biased eyes, she did not have any room to complain, for she had been the one who made Riku the way he was.

"Please leave." Sora requested, not wanting to speak, just wanting some time to himself to recover from everything. By morning, by afternoon he would be better. Nights and dawns were his enemy, to which not many people knew.

"Has he hurt you?" Was the only question that emerged from Larxene's lips. For all the things to say, she had asked if Riku had hurt him. Empty eyes widened with confusion. If it had not been so cold, Sora's veins would have been pumping with warm blood of concern and confusion.

"Why would he hurt me?" Sora had suddenly found his voice. Maybe it was to defend Riku, or perhaps it was to get information, but either way, he was not complaining. Small fingers clenched into an equally small fist by his sides. "Riku would never hurt me." Sora stated, knowing full well that Riku would never cause harm to another.

"...You're Sora, aren't you?" Larxene asked. The funny thing was that she was not thinking back to her meeting with the spunky boy several days before, but to something else. And Sora saw this in her eyes. Another shudder ran through Sora as he gave a weak nod, still wanting his questions answered. "Here, I'll walk you back to the campus. We'll talk on the way." She extended a hand.

For that brief moment, Sora considered sitting there for another few hours. However, that idea fled when he felt his hand involuntarily raise and take hers in his. The boy rose to his feet with her aid, withdrew his hand, and walked alongside the blonde. He would not say much, only listen. For listening was really all Sora was ever good at.

**_xxxx_**

It was noon. Sora had returned several hours before from his walk with Larxene and had attended his morning class, as silent as ever. Of course, before that, the boy had run a few errands, not worth mentioning. Regardless, Sora sat on the stone-wall of the courtyard, books by his side and laptop sitting on his right. Blue eyes, that seemed a bit brighter and more alive than previously, scanned about the frosty ground with that childish glimmer. He liked this time of day, it was so nice compared to the unforgiving darkness of night.

It had not taken long before Sora's idea of being alone to be once again crushed. A pair of strong (warm and comforting was more like it) arm wrapped snuggly around his waist. At once Sora felt hot breath on his neck, causing the small hairs to prickle with a guilty pleasure. Of course, it had only taken Sora a moment to realize the situation at hand to uncomfortably shift, trying to get out of the other's grasp. However, the other was having none of this as he felt lips hover dangerously close to his ear, causing Sora's body to flush a dark red.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Came the question.

Sora blinked a few times, nervous as hell. Blue eyes nervously peered over his shoulder to be met with kind emerald ones. At once, his defense was broken as he sat there in his friend's arms, completely submissive. Remembering that he had been asked a question, Sora parted his lips. "If anyone should be mad, it's you, Riku." Sora informed, stumbling along with his words.

"Hm, I do have the right to be mad, don't I?" Riku answered. Lips that had been near his ear had returned down towards his neck, hovering close to the skin. Sora gulped instinctively, wondering if Riku was testing him, seeing if he had learned anything from his lessons. And then the aspect of another reason flashed in the teen's mind, causing him to shudder from consternation. "Something wrong, Sora? You seem awfully tense..." Riku noted, hand raising from Sora's waist to playfully nag at a lock of brown hair.

"S-stop." Sora attempted, trying to swat his friend's hand away. Riku complied, knowing that if he did not he would be pushing his boundaries, so he settled for holding Sora close to him. "And nothing's wrong..." Sora still wanted to know whether not Riku was angry at him and if he still hated him. "Do you still hate me?" The question just came out without any warning.

"Hate you?" Riku asked in alarm, eyes filling with confusion. "Sora, I could never hate you," how could hate someone I love? Was the part Riku left out. Still, he figured what he had said would be sufficient. An uneasy smile curled onto the silver-haired boy's lips as he tried to maneuver himself so he was sitting beside his friend, to which he succeeded.

"The way you acted last night, it looked as if you never wanted to see me again," Sora spoke sourly, not really finding it in his best interest to let Riku do as he pleased. Riku picked up on this at once. This was not good, not good whatsoever. Sora was supposed to be falling for him, not pushing away. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was as straight as an arrow after all.

"I was just mad. It's typical for people to say things they don't mean when they're angry." Riku enlightened, wondering if Sora had token everything far more seriously than what was called for. Sora gave a gentle shrug, trying his best to avoid Riku's gaze. Riku noticed this also and gave a slight tilt of his head. "Are you trying to be distant, or am I just being paranoid?"

"Dunno..." Sora trailed off, eyes falling down to his feet.

Riku frowned. This was not the Sora he had come to enjoy, come to love. Maybe something was bothering him. And now Riku was determined to figure out what was. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sora answered, a small sigh passing his lips, giving his feet a gentle sway back and forth over the edge of the wall.

"Don't seem like it." Riku answered, retreating his arms from around his friend. Perhaps Sora was just having an off day. That would be the most logical idea. Perhaps he was angry at him for getting angry at him... which was in itself a confusing concept.

"I need to come by your dorm later to practice for the dance performance." Sora informed, blue eyes starring directly at Riku this time. Riku gave a faint nod, wondering what exactly was on the other teen's mind. Now would have been a great time to have the ability to read minds. Oh well.

"Want to come now?" Riku offered, extending a hand towards Sora.

All Sora did was shake his head. "Later. I have stuff to do." Sora jumped off the wall, grabbing his things and making sure his laptop balanced on top. Riku gave a confused look once more, only for Sora to shake his head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just don't feel good, I guess." Sora gave a forced smile. "See you in a bit, Riku."

And with that Sora made his leave.

"What the fuck have I done this time?..." Riku wondered as he sat there, completely alone. Sora had pulled away, Sora had tried to avoid conversation, and now he was trying to avoid spending time with him. Had Riku gotten to him that much? Riku painfully looked down at his hands, wondering if he would ever have Sora to himself.

**_xxx_**

Sora had a lot on his mind recently. It was typical for the boy to become distant and reserved this time every year. After all, this week, this Wednesday marked the five year death of his sister. The thought of this left a bitter taste in the boy's mouth as he made his way back to the dormitories after having run a few errands. Rinoa had so much potential, so much energy, and she had just died. It tore at Sora's heart to know that his sister was not around for advice anymore, and that he was going to be forced to trust another. To trust Riku.

Sure, he did trust Riku, but there were some things one held to themselves. Sora was sure that within a few days, two at the most, he would be himself once more, just in time for Halloween. A low, gut-wrenching feeling overcame the boy as he slowly walked towards the main doors. He had really been unforgiving with Riku's apology and conversation earlier. Half of it he planned on himself, the other half he blamed upon the timing. With a soft sigh, Sora trekked up the stairs, thousands of thoughts running through his mind. No, he would not believe anything until he heard it himself directly from the source, and that was that!

Before he knew it, his hand was gently tapping against the door to Riku's dorm. Blue eyes blinked a few times. It took several moments before the door to slide open, to be faced with Riku making his way back to his bed. And this just hurt Sora even more.

"Riku." Sora murmured as he entered, giving the door a gentle push as he made his way into the room. Riku was laying on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. Cautiously, Sora progressed over to his friend, eyes pleading for forgiveness. The note he had wrote the night before was no where to be seen, and Sora could only imagine where it was, and what Riku had thought of it, if he had even read it at all.

"Hello, Sora." Riku answered emptily, a hand raising from his side. At first Sora thought he was going to wave to him. Next he thought the other was going to flip him off. However, the only thing Riku did was his hand was distractedly play with his strands of hair, twirling it around on his nimble fingers.

"... Riku..." Sora sighed miserably, sitting down on Riku's bed, instantly laying down beside his friend. Riku spared a glance to the brunette who was now beside him. The only thoughts running through Riku's mind was why. Why did Sora torture him, tease him so much. Surely he must have figured it out by now. Or was he too afraid to believe it?

Riku did not say anything at all. He was unsure where he stood with Sora right now, and was afraid of saying something wrong. And this had all been because of Tidus, because of a bit of broken trust. Sora's stomach ached at the thought, and at the reality of Riku laying beside him, silent as ever. Not being able to stand it anymore, Sora made a soft 'ahem' sound, drawing Riku's attention back to him. Once done, Sora carefully scooted closer, maneuvering himself so his head was resting in the crone of Riku's neck.

"Would you believe me if I said I was really sorry?" Sora whispered up towards Riku ear, arms extending from his small body to rest on Riku's falling and rising chest. He felt safe here, he felt at home. It was like all his worries, all his nightmares, that everything he hated was gone when he was around the other.

"I would, but that's not the point." Riku answered, somehow managing to deal with the current inviting situation at hand. "All I want to know is what has gotten into you. You're acting really different lately," Riku grumbled along.

Sora blinked in surprise but did not remove his head from Riku's neck. Instead, he sighed softly into said neck, cool air brushing against Riku's exposed skin, causing the teen to tense a bit. It was amazing how Riku picked up on the slightest change in attitude. "It's just a tough time, that's all." Sora explained in a continual whisper. Hands that were on Riku's chest flexed a bit, gripping the material of Riku's vest in them.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Sora." Riku informed, an arm finally extending from the bed to play with Sora's hair. This time, Sora did not pull away. The brunette gave the other a sheepishly nod and went back to resting against Riku's warm body. "Anything whatsoever..." Riku trailed off, wishing, praying that Sora would one day come to him with that fatal sentence.

"I just don't know what to do, Riku." Sora finally caved in, a small whisper passing his lips. It was like he finally let down his defenses, let out all his pent up worries and anxiety. "I thought I loved Kairi, but the more I'm away from her, and the more I periodically see her, the less I feel about her... and it hurts because other than Rinoa, she was the only one who I could trust and talk to. The only person who I thought actually liked me and wanted to be with me... and it just hurts Riku, knowing they're both gone." Sora finished, eyes closed.

"You have so much to learn." Riku informed Sora, pulling the boy closer to him. Sora complied, now resorting to nuzzling his face into Riku's chest as he lay beside him. He wished that he would stay like this forever, where nothing really mattered besides their friendship. "And you need to take it one step at a time, Sora."

"Huh?" Sora murmured into Riku's chest upon hearing what Riku had said.

"Love takes time to grow. One day you'll find it and y ou'll be happy, but until then, I'm here for you, to make sure you don't get hurt along the way." A weak smile crossed Riku's face. No, he didn't want Sora to find that happiness one day, he wanted him to find it now, to find it within him.

"I don't think I could possibly try and love someone ever again. It hurts so much knowing they don't feel the same," Sora whispered into Riku's chest once more. The words hit Riku hard, making him physically wince.

"I know, and I agree.. all too well." Riku responded, wondering if he should just try and move on and find someone new. It was obvious that Sora had no interest whatsoever in him, so why even bother? Ha, if only it were that simple.

"I guess your lessons kind of go to waste now, huh?" Sora asked, raising his head from it's placement, now resorting to resting his chin on Riku's chest. Blue eyes stared up at green ones with that childish innoccence.

Riku gulped a bit at the mention of the lessons. It took him only three moments to respond. "Who says they have to go to waste?" Oh, if Sora didn't see that he was hinting something, he never would.

"...What do you mean?" Sora inquired, tilting his head to the side. Just speaking to Riku, just seeing him was making his day a bit brighter.

"I can still teach you, you see, so when you do find that one, you won't be as nervous and inexperienced." Riku was manipulating, but that wasn't really the right word when it came down to it. Emerald eyes shone with hope. If there was an excuse to kiss Sora, he would take it.

"...But Riku..." Sora trailed off, finding the error in his ways.

"Hm?" Riku knew what was coming before Sora even said it.

"Isn't that... I don't know... wrong? I mean... we're both.. and isn't it..." Sora rambled off, blushing a bit as he spoke. A sly smirk slivered across Riku's face as he playfully tugged on one of Sora's spikes of hair.

"It's not like it's real or anything. I'm just teaching you. It would be different if I just all of a sudden started making out with you," Riku teased, hand sliding from Sora's hair to rest on his rosey cheek.

"Heh, I suppose you're right." Sora nodded, being so easily persuaded. Perhaps it was something deep down in the boy that found the loop-hole so enticing and so easy to agree with. Perhaps he was just looking for a legit excuse to kiss Riku back. But even if that were so, Sora would not realize it.

"Good and I accept your apology." Was all Riku said before bringing Sora closer to him and passionately locking his lips within the boys.

At once, Sora felt a sudden rush of energy pound through him. The boy's small heart acquired that oh so familiar increase of beat. Hands that were on Riku's chest at once wrapped around his neck, tugging him and attempting to bring the other closer to deepen the kiss. Riku, who was taking full advantage of this, somehow managed to pin Sora to the bed so he was resting on top of him. The brunette let out a muffled gasp, causing Riku to shyly plunge into the boy's mouth.

And running through Sora's mind was something incredibly diffe rent. For some reason, he wanted this to go on, and on, and on... and maybe it would, if he didn't stop Riku...

Sora barely heard the soft moan that passed through his lips when Riku had begun to trail a delicate line of kisses down the boy's jawline, going towards his neck, and lower, and lower. Riku's hands, which were now snaking their way up the other's shirt, seemed awfully soft and caring.

Another soft mew passed Sora's lips upon feeling the cold hands on his bare flesh. Riku smirked before locking his lips within Sora's once more. However, it was Sora this time who desired to deepen the kiss once more. The brunette's whole body felt like it was on fire, like if he didn't get this, he was going to erupt. Every touch he received, every sound, everything about this he memorized. He was not sure if it was because he wanted to learn, or if this ran deeper.

Regardless, when Sora let out a fourth mew of approval, something very secretive passed Riku's lips. "I want this so badly, Sora." And once he had murmured the words into the other's lips, he knew he had gone too far.

Silence suddenly spread through the pair. Sora broke the kiss with cooperation. Blue eyes starred up at Riku's pale pace then down to Riku's hands that were in his shirt, which quickly departed, leaving the boy mentally whimpering. Had he heard him right? Did he just say he... wanted this? Why would he want this is, this was a lesson?

"What?..." Sora whispered, tilting his head to the side, not daring to move.

"I... didn't say anything." Riku looked away in shame. Now was the time where Sora would realize this was not a lesson at all, but one of Riku's pathetic attempts to get his hands on him.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, uncertain now if he had heard anything at all. The words rang through his mind as clear as day, but perhaps he had only imagined it through the lust. Maybe he had only thought Riku had said that. But if that were true, why did he desire the other to say he wanted this? Sora's head was beginning to hurt.

"Yeah..." Riku did not know what to say, so he just rolled off the other, body still blushing a dark red.

Sora, who had finally caught his breath, gave a meek smile over to Riku. He had now concluded that he had only thought Riku had spoken within the lesson. "Thank you so much for teaching... me..." But was this really teaching? Wasn't it better to learn first hand?

"Sora.." Guilt washed through Riku as he lay there. This could literally be called molestation if one wanted to look at it in that way. Riku was manipulating the other into letting him kiss him, touch him, and that was in itself molestation. And now he felt sickened with himself. "...I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Er... what for?" The blush remained on Sora's innocent face. If only he knew the things Riku only dreamed to say.

"Nothing..." Riku shrugged, not wanting to elaborate. "But can you do me one favor?" Riku dared, fingers rubbing together.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora questioned, a small yawn passing his lips.

"Stay here for awhile and rest?" Was all Riku asked for.

Just for now, he wanted to fall asleep with the other beside him, and know that when he awoke he would be there. Just this once he wanted to know how that felt.

"Of course."

But unknown to Riku, the note lay under the desk, hidden beneath a few papers. Its contents still remained unread. And also unknown to Riku was that tomorrow would be the worst day of his life. And the sad thing was, that it had been planned that way, _not _by chance.


	19. Chapter 18: Tainted Love

_All right, so it is tuesday and I'm updating. I got off the late bus faster than I thought I would. Anyhow, happy new House episode day ;D And yes, I did model one character in here after Tritter (if you don't watch House or the new episodes, it makes no sense) anywhoooo__i hope you don't mind the angst in here. All right, there's a lot in this chapter, so please don't hurt me :3; Enjoy?..._

_Next chapter Saturday_

**

* * *

**

C_aller _N_umber _N_ine  
__Chapter Eighteen_: **T**ainted **L**ove

* * *

When one's mind acquired information, it was only human to want more. For instance, if someone told you that someone had a crush on you, you would subconsciously try to find out more about this so called 'crush'. Of course, in the process, you learned some things you were better off not knowing. And sometimes, if you were that misfortunate, you had things _done_ to you, in punishment for your curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the cat. But this time, satisfaction did not bring the beast back.

A lankly hand extended from the black jacket he wore, gently rapping the door in front of him. Lips quivered as he stood there in a constrained silence. If he had not been so intent on speaking with the blonde, he would have realized his hands had been trembling. In fact, his whole body was going through a horrible tremble. Breathing became less frequent as he stood there. Had it been two minutes? Or had it been only one and did time stand still? Sora was not quite sure, but he guessed he did not want to know.

Presumably after five minutes, the door opened. Standing at its threshold was the blonde female, bearing that surreptitious smirk of hers. The look alone caused several shivers to run up and down the brunette's spine. Innocent lips parted as he desperately reached for words to say. "I'm here, like you said."

The statement was empty. He was better off listening, not speaking, not informing. Glassy blue eyes observed Larxene for a long moment, trying his best not to run. There was just something about her that was unsettling. Sora guessed it was the fact that she was Riku's ex and had cheated on him with another, and for that Sora held a grudge against her. No one could hurt his best friend and expect remission, no one.

"Come in, Sora." Those lips, they were lips of a demon, he swore it. The boy gave a tottery nod, unsure whether or not to come in or just turn back and leave. If he left, he would appear rude, and that was the last thing Sora wanted. Perhaps the boy thought too much about what other people thought about him then his own personal safety. Hadn't Sora's parents ever told him not to trust strangers, especially those with candy? In this case, in Larxene's case, she was a stranger with a shady past, a cruel past at that, and the candy she offered was knowledge. And right now that was all Sora wanted. For what, well, that was between the pair.

Sora obediently entered the apartment, closing the wooden door behind him. The door locked into place with a gentle click as he turned to face the blonde. Larxene had already gone back to her sofa, sitting on the farthest right cushion, signaling for the boy to come over. Sora timidly obeyed, oblivious to the poisonous candy he would soon be forced to swallow. For when Larxene offered candy, there was no choice.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Sora passed a nervous glance to the female. Hands clasped together in his lap as he waited for her to say something. When she said nothing, Sora cleared his throat and spoke. "About... Riku..." Sora whispered, heart starting to beat far too fast. Something was out of place, something was off, and he could not place his finger on it.

"Yes, about him." Larxene laced her fingers together, narrowing those cat-like eyes. No, those eyes were not cat-like at all, they looked they belonged to something much more fierce. A savage beast, perhaps, or a wolf... or a fox. Sora shook away the thought seeing it was causing him to become even more tense. "What was it you wanted to know, again?" Larxene dared, her words slurring into a deadly lullaby of some sorts. She was like a spider, spinning her web of lies, waiting for the poor prey known as Sora to fall right in.

"... Why did you hurt him?" Sora muttered. How could anyone be so cruel? Riku was a great person, far greater than what Sora ever hoped to be. Sure, Riku had his flaws, most Sora knew, but he would not hold them against him. Everyone had a secret or two, even Sora.

"Why did I hurt him?" Larxene let out a chilling laugh. That laugh, it was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. The hair on Sora's whole body stood on its ends. He did not show his discomfort though, just bit hard on his tongue to try and hide the anxiety. Once Larxene had finished her laugh, she spoke once again. "Riku doesn't know how to love someone, Sora. You may think he does, but he doesn't have the faintest idea. Love takes a lot more than just an occasional kiss." She narrowed her eyes, cracking her knuckles, making Sora wince. "He wants too much, and he will never get it because what he wants is impossible." She sneered a bit and then paused. "Why do you care so much about him anyhow?"

"I..." Sora looked down to his hands, a bit ashamed at the aspect of speaking. Listening, not speaking, he had to keep telling himself that. "I want him to be happy. He's my best friend." Sora declared, but couldn't help feeling the nagging thoughts of then why do you get so excited when you see him? Why do you get so warm when he kisses you? Why do you let him kiss you? You're pathetic. Sora winced once more, this time from the severity of his thinking.

"I doubt that's it. No one cares that much about their friends." Larxene established coldly. Everything about the witch was unforgiving. Why had Sora even agreed to come here? She was a sadistic and scheming bitch, wasn't she? "There has to be something more, something you're not telling me. What is it, Sora?" He hated the way she said his name. "You can tell me." Hated the way she lied right to his face. "And I'll help you." And hated the fact that her lips had claimed Riku's so many times before. It was not right, not fair, and he hated her for it, even though he did not know why.

"There's... nothing..." Sora trailed off, body beginning to shake. He wanted to leave. Leave now, before it was too late. Shifty blue eyes turned to the door, making a plan to flee. However, he caught himself just in time. Why was he devising a plan to run? They were civilized beings in an apartment, he could just walk out. "I'll be-" Sora began, arising to his feet but was instantly pulled back down. The boy let out a muffled 'meep' when his body crashed against the couch.

"You like him." She stated coldly, eyes as sharp as knives. It was like her glare could cut out your soul, cut at your heart, make you wish you had never discovered it.

"I...what?" Sora mumbled, eyes widening in surprise. What was she getting at? Still as nervous as ever, Sora tilted his head to the side, not really getting what the blonde was jabbing at so roughly. Lips curled into a sadistic smirk as she looked at him.

"You like him, don't you, Sora? You want him." How could someone this inhumane even be human? Sora's body encountered several thousands shivers this time. A painful gulp trickled down his throat as he watched his hand shake rapidly. This was absurd, this was insane! This was... somehow... getting to him.

"I..." Sora could not find his voice. Something was preventing him from denying it. No, there was no way in hell that he could ever think of Riku as more as a friend. Sora's heart felt like it was about to shatter with confusion. He was no t getting the answers he wanted.

"He's going to hurt you, Sora. He's going to get you where he wants you, then he'll hurt you just like everyone else. He's cruel, harsh, and a lieing bastard. Save yourself, Sora, don't let him have his nasty way with you." When did she acquire such a hate for her ex? This made no sense, their other encounters, she had never spoke so lowly of Riku. And it was starting to gnaw at Sora's weak heart.

"I don't trust you." Sora declared into the open, suddenly springing to his feet. He tried to make a run for it, go back to his dorm, forget this ever happened. However, an arm reached out and pushed him backwards, causing him to hit a wall. A soft whine of pain crossed Sora, searing pain running up the length of his spine. The boy clenched his fists in agony, trying to make the sudden pain subside.

He never had the chance, for when he had attempted to move, the blonde had launched herself at him. It was half an attack, and half something else. Something that Sora did not like... something...

She was going to hurt him, wasn't she?

Riku had been right all along, she was a horrible person, a horrible, horrible person. She could not be trusted, and he had trusted her. He had told her his secrets, told her everything. Now she was going to hurt him and Riku. And all Sora could do was cry, right there, as he tried to get away from her.

The female tightened her deathly grasp on his arm, digging her nails through the soft material of his coat, piercing the skin. What nails could possibly do that? Sora was beyond frightened now as he tried to make a third attempt for the door. The blonde's free hand flew across the air, swiping at his face with rage. Whether it was jealously or just plain cruelty, he would never know.

A whine escaped his lips, only for them to be shut by another pair. Oh god... what was she doing to him? Sora tried to break the kiss the moment it occurred. He did not like this. He wanted Riku, he wanted his best friend to save him, hold him, tell him it was all right, and never let her come near him again.

Sora pushed away from her once more, making a scramble towards the door. The taste of her lips, it was like acid. Nothing about it made him feel anything... it felt just like with Kairi, except this left a bitter taste in his mouth. But Riku's kisses, they were different and-

The nails dug at his face again as he whined out in pain once more. Not once did he raise his hand to strike her. It was inhumane to hit woman, and he would abide by that moral at all costs. If he could just reach the door...

"He's going to hurt you Sora." She kept repeating. She was a lunatic, a fucking lunatic. She needed to be locked up somewhere for good. Sora, somehow, managed to escape her grasp several tainted kisses later, throwing the door open and scrambling out, leaving the bitch standing there with anger coursing through her veins. All Sora wanted was Riku right now. As long as Riku was there, he would always have something, someone, to run to. And right now that was all that mattered.

xxxx

"Riku, I would like to speak to you."

Riku was just coming out of his class when he had been stopped. The essay that he had done two days ago, and somehow had managed to get done, had come back as a B-. He had no complains, and figured he had just got lucky. His grades were holding up, for the most part, and he could only blame the improvement to one person; Sora.

Riku veered to the left just in time to see Tidus bearing a rather ireful look. Riku's lips fell into a frown upon seeing the other teen. He looked quite angry, as if something was on his mind. Riku rose a slight eyebrow at the boy, awaiting an explanation for why he had to be stopped. Books rested loosely in his hands, threatening to come tumbling out any moment. Green eyes starred at the other, wondering just what this was about, even if he did have an idea.

"About?" Riku found himself asking, finger strumming on the binding of his books. Tidus' scowl did not diminish, just increased.

"A few things," The headstrong teen announced, walking across the hall to a vacant bench. Oh how he loved the benches in the halls between classes. Further arching his eyebrow, Riku complied and sat down beside him, setting his things down near his feet. That look on Tidus' face was not only shocking, but rather unsettling. "First off... do you happen to know where Sora is?"

"Not sure. Class, Mango, his dorm?" Riku attempted, trying not to sound like a stalker. He did not know Sora's every move, and at times he wish he did. Biting his bottom lip, Riku awaited an explanation on Tidus' part.

"I've checked everywhere. This is the second time he's done this in two days. He just goes off and doesn't come back." Tidus remarked in a pessimistic voice. This only added to Riku's frustration.

"So? He has the right to go off wherever he wants to without telling anyone," Riku answered bleakly, hands subconsciously clenching into fists. Was Tidus trying to run Sora's life? Was Tidus angry at him for some reason and wanted Riku to stay away from him? If that were so, he would not be getting that far at all.

"You don't understand. Sora never goes off by himself; he always wants someone with him." Tidus informed, seeming a bit touchy on the subject. Riku blinked a few times, trying to understand, but was failing. "Sora's afraid to be alone. I'm surprised you haven't realized this yet seeing you claim to love him." Tidus voice seemed distant, like he was forcing this words out.

"Shut up." Riku found himself snarling. The other had no right to question his deep-felt sentiment he held for the spiky brunette. It had been tough enough for Riku to accept his own feelings, and he did not need someone like Tidus criticizing those feelings and making him feel like shit. That was his own job.

"And another thing, Riku." It seemed like Tidus had been holding back a lot. His voice did never raise in anger, just in a continuous empty tone. "What makes you think you have the right to be with Naminé?"

This... again?

"I do not like her." Riku replied in a snarl once more. He was tired of these hair-brained accusations. This very topic had been the cause of his and Sora's quarrel the previous days, and he just wanted to forget about it. But no, here came Tidus to mix up old problems. Green eyes adjusted into a glare.

"But she likes you Riku." The pain was present in Tidus' eyes, not his voice. Riku picked up on this and his glare instantly vanished. Tidus really loved her, didn't he? And he was afraid of losing her... and Riku could understand that, far too well.

"I can assure you, Tidus, that I do not share those feelings. The only one I like, want, and need is Sora, and you can take that to my grave." Riku's voice was filled with such assurance. It had taken so long to figure out everything, and now he wanted to embrace it for what it was. Even if Sora hated it for him, he would now it had been true.

"Do you realize how much it hurts to have her like you, and constantly talk about you?" Tidus' eyes pleaded with him, begging him to do something about this.

"I can imagine." Riku bit his bottom lip after several moments, realizing how harsh and cold-hearted that may have sounded. "What I meant to say is that I know how it feels for someone you're with to like someone else. It hurts like hell, even if you're not with that person." The only person that came into his mind was Sora and his affection towards Kairi. Kairi this, Kairi that, and it seemed like he was finally giving up. But that did not mean he would suddenly realized he liked Riku. No, life did not work so wonderfully.

"You talk as if you're enjoying this whole thing." Tidus' voice suddenly rose, anger leaving his eyes and filtering through his voice.

"I don't." Riku returned, a bit offended at the aspect of someone claiming he enjoyed watching another suffer. How absurd, too absurd actually.

"Just leave her and me alone." Tidus answered in a snarl, anger flashing through his eyes. "You're so lost in your thoughts with Sora that you don't even realize what's right in front of you. You don't even realize that Axel's..." Tidus paused, voice failing.

"Axel's what?" Riku blinked in surprise. What about Axel? He hadn't... seen the other in a few days, but he just expected him to be out partying or hooking up with some girl. It was typical Axel behavior to disappear for days in the dormitories, and Riku never really gave much thought onto it.

"That Axel's taking after you." It was a harsh sentence, a cold one.

"What?" Confusion spread through Riku's voice at once. There were so many things that Axel could take after Riku with, and he was not sure what Tidus had meant.

"Ugh, just forget it. Just leave it alone. Just leave _us_ alone." Tidus was not sure if what he was saying was the truth, but it felt like something necessary to say. Angry blue eyes starred darkly at Riku as he arose to his feet, before letting another growl emerge from frustrated lips. "And for Sora's sake, just leave the damn kid alone."

And he left him, sitting there.

_**xxxx**_

It was later that night, around eight to be precise, where Riku would take his lonely walk down to The Wave. The night air danced on his face and nipped at his sore heart. It seemed like the world was frowning down at him lately. His black jacket clung tightly to his form as he walked. It was quite surprising to see the city so quiet at this time. He had no room to complain. Hands dug deeper into the interior of his coat.

Today had just been plain bad. He had not seen Sora at all, and Tidus had accused him of trying to cheat with Naminé, and then he had the guts to tell him to stay away from Sora. Anger coursed through his veins as he walked. If Sora could believe that he had a thing for Naminé, then who knows what else Sora would believe about him. Stomach beginning to feel a bit tumult, Riku halted any further thought in the situation for now.

The silver-haired DJ pushed his way into the studio, a soft sigh passing his lips. As usual, it was only he and a member of the business part of the station here. Riku had seen the other a few times before, at his acting class (_which was tomorrow night_.) His name was Cloud, was it not? Regardless, Riku made his way down the hall, taking the first left and walking into the large studio room.

The DJ before him had left Snow Patrol playing on a ten in a row deal. Riku took off his coat at once, flung it onto the small coat-rack in the corner, and made his way over to his seat. At once Riku fell into it, glad to be somewhere where no one knew who he was. Except Sora. Sora knew it...

Emerald eyes hectored that he was about to fall asleep. Of course, sleeping on the job would not be in his best interest, so he forced himself to stay awake. Words of the song filled his head, twisting and twirling around. The teen's heart began to ache even more as he once more felt a bit sick. Trying to ignore the misery he was in, he resorted to writing up a song schedule for the rest of the night.

Of course, a knocking on the door interrupted that. Ears perked upon hearing the noise. Arching an eyebrow, Riku turned his attention to the door. Lips parted as a low murmur passed, "Come in."

The door opened with an unsettling creaking, similar to that of one in a horror movie. Except in this case, there was no blood, no monsters, and no unsuspecting victims about to be slaughtered with chainsaws. Emerald eyes watched curiously as a man entered the station. At first his instinct was to turn away and go back to work and pretend he wasn't there, but then he figured if Cloud let him in, he had to be of some importance. No one was allowed in the actual studio room without a legit reason.

Riku observed the man for a long moment. He was tall, incredibly tall. Orange eyes seemed to glow from within swarthy skin. Lips seemed to be sharply curved, as if they could cut anything they touched. He was wearing a long black trench coat whilst carrying a few folders and books in his hands. On his hip, beneath the coat, it seemed to bulge. Riku could only imagine what rested there, even though he had a few ideas that were more than likely correct. A shudder fell through Riku as he leaned back in his chair, eyes set squarely upon the figure.

In addition, his hair, it was a shade of grey… but with a purple tint. Of course, most of it was covered by the coat's hood. It must be raining… or snowing. The man stepped closer, carrying a sophisticated poster as he did such. Shoes made a squeaking sound as he made his way across the floor of the studio, right towards Riku's direction.

Riku watched in an awkward silence as the man grabbed a chair from the other side of the main table and brought it around the table beside the silver-haired DJ. Still, the man said nothing, just gave an icy stare at Riku. He would say nothing, in fear of saying something wrong towards this mysterious fellow.

"Riku Kijando, I presume?" The man's voice was low, as if he was speaking into a device that did such. Riku shifted restlessly in his seat, emerald eyes narrowing at the man, doing his best to be polite. When someone spoke his last name, however, he became a bit… angered was it? Various reasons floated through his mind, but he pushed them aside for the time being.

"Correct…" Riku half-heartedly replied, watching the man remove a pen from his coat pocket. He lowered the tip to the folder as he opened it. Within it was a few stacks of stapled paper, and a picture. Of… Riku's heart skipped a few thousands beats as he sat there, dumb-founded and in a state of envy and absolute rage. Was he purposely trying to make him enraged? Who was this man…

"If you were wondering, I'm a private investigator. Xemnas is the name," The words caused Riku to shudder both mentally and physically. Private.. investigator? Who the hell would hire one of those nowadays. But what was more important was why the man was here, badgering him, having those photos, those harsh memories with him. "As to why I am here," The man, known as Xemnas, pushed the folder in Riku's direction.

"Get that away from me," Riku scoffed, turning his gaze away from the man's face in the photograph. Beside the man with the pink-hued hair was that blond who haunted his dream and made his past life miserable. Unknown to him, she was making it worse still, especially for Sora. Xemnas picked up on Riku's resistance at once, giving a slight smirk, almost invisible.

"Is there a reason why you're bothered by these?" Came the dignified question. The man's grey eyebrows lifted a few inches as he scanned his prey for any more signs of resistance. This was just the reaction he was hoping to get from him. Riku's throat felt like it was getting smaller and smaller, making it harder and harder to breathe. And it was no help that Hinder had come on during the ten-in-a-row. Body feeling a bit faint, he closed his eyes briefly, to get away from it all. When he reopened them, he gave the investigator a dark glare.

"Do you _need _me to answer that? I'm pretty sure that you know the answer to that." Once Riku finished, he gave a steady glare towards the door the man had entered through. Perhaps that was not the best thing to say. If he was here, he must have had a pretty damn good reason, and saying that would only add to the suspicion on what ever the situation was. "Who wouldn't feel like shit by a picture of your girlfriend with someone else?" He seethed, not appreciating this man's twisted game of cat and mouse.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Riku." Xemnas laced his fingers together on the table before giving them a gentle cracking. Once again, Riku cringed at the sound. He hated that sound for some reason, and when it was coming from that man, it made it worse.

"Then elaborate." He would have said please, but he found the need for manors completely gone. This man had not upset him once, or twice, but three times in total now. Sea-ish green eyes watched the investigator, focusing on a drop of water trickling down the black material just to fall on the floor with a silent splat. Yes, it must be snowing… and that just reminded him of Sora… he wanted, needed to see Sora…

"The man in this photo," A boney finger pointed to the pink-haired man bearing the smart-ass smirk, "who I assume you know, was found murdered last night in his apartment." Silence suddenly rang through the studio as the song ended, leading into another one. Riku's heart once more skipped a few more thousands beats.

He was not sure whether to be angry, sad, confused, or just plain delighted. The man had stolen Larxene from him, taken her right from under his grasps. But to hear that a human being had been murdered, it hurt him. When someone died, no matter whom it is, one would always feel a pang of guilt. Riku's emerald eyes hoisted themselves off the picture, realizing what the man was here for now. And that just made him even more frustrated.

"And you think I did it, don't you?" Riku fumed, hands under the table clenching into fists. Nails dug into the tender skin of his palms, but he did not care, or notice it. How could anyone excuse him of killing? And more importantly, why did they come to him? Who could have possibly known the affair that was going on besides the three. And surely Marluxia hadn't told, seeing he was dead…

"One could only assume." Xemans gave a rather malice look at Riku before flipping the page to another page. "Several anonymous tippers have come forward with sufficient proof that you had a grudge against this Marluxia fellow." Those eyes of that investigator, they were burning a hole through his soul.

"What makes you think I _killed_ him?" Riku demanded, knowing full well that he never could that severe of harm to anyone, no matter what they did. Body coursing with hot rage, he could only let out a perplexed sigh. "I assure you that I wanted nothing to do with the ass after what he did. Why would I go to that much effort and kill him? Hell, I didn't even now his last name." Now he was just beyond anger.

"That may be true," The glare did not diminish from Xemnas, "but until the killer surfaces, you are a prime suspect, Riku." Chills ran up and down his back. He was being accused of murder?! And he was their prime suspect? Oh, this was beyond unrealistic, this was… something out of one of those late night shows. Body beginning to tremble, he gave a shocked and confused look to the black-clothed other.

"You have _got _to be joking." Riku demanded, not finding any justice in this predicament. "That can't be why you came here. And how did you know I worked here?" The questions came running out of Riku's lips. He wanted to know the killer just as much as he wanted to know why people thought he had slaughtered the man who had taken his love.

"No, there is also another reason." The man's smirk grew a thousand times larger. He reached into the second folder and removed a document. On it was a few words that made Riku literally freeze in shock. Eyes ran across the paper, tears threatening to plunder from his eye. Was he reading this right? Of course not, this made no sense what _ever_. Hands began to tremble even more under the table as Riku parted his lips, a shudder falling from them. But was that even possible? A shudder to fall? In this case, Riku was proving it to be possible.

"It would be in your best interest to sign it," Xemnas instructed, shoving a pen across the table.

Riku at once shook his head in defiance. "I am _not_ signing that!" He seethed, banging a fist on the table in absolute fury. He would never sign that. There was no way that that could be legit! There was no reason! This must have been a horrible dream… a bad dream that he would awake from and be haunted with for years to come. "He would _never _do that!"

"And you know this how?" Came the question, a bit of amusement playing on the investigator's lips. "I do not make these things up. I am only a messenger and a fighter for justice." Riku was having a hard time believing that.

"He's my _best friend_ he would never want to file a damn restraining order, you damned fool!" The words flew out. Larxene was one thing, Marluxia was another, but Sora? When you brought Sora into this, things suddenly became personal and serious. Green eyes clouded subconsciously. He could not have done anything that bad to make Sora want to… never be near him again. What if he did… think that what he was doing was molestation. What if… Riku felt faint. Entirely faint. This was not happening. Things like this did not happen.

"Apparently you think wrong." Xemnas remained cool and collective, giving the pen a gentle nudge, eager for Riku to sign. "Sign and this will be over, for now at least."

"Go to **hell**." Riku spat, wanting to raise to his feet and knock the shit out of this blatant idiot.

"No need to become vulgar. I'll give you a day to settle your personal issues. Tomorrow I will be back, expecting you to sign this. You do know the consequences of not signing one of these, don't you?" Xemnas inquired, a sadistic smile on his lips.

Riku fell silent. He knew all to well…

"Good boy, and please make sure not to speak of this with anyone. Especially the boy. Wouldn't want him increasing the threat, eh?" Xemnas collected his things and arose to his feet. "Remember, tomorrow. Good day." And with that he exited, sending a Riku a nod over his shoulder.

Riku sat there, in complete stun and devastation. Where did he go _wrong_. This was not possible… Sora would never hate him this much. Especially to get one of these things. Why did the past have to keep resurfacing? Over and over…

_**xxx**_

Riku had been sitting there in silence for what seemed like hours. His whole body had encountered a state of shock and disbelief. Life could not be this cruel. Hands trembled immensely in his lap, as eyes starred off into space. Songs continued to play in a random order with no commercials or speaking from RJ's part. He just sat there, thoughts engulfing him. Being excused as a murder was one thing, but being called a stalker and getting one of those _things_ against you was just plain the worst thing ever.

A few tears fell from the teen's eyes. No one would dare enter here so why not let it all out? Tears continued to stream down his face as he banged his fist on the table. He kept repeating over and over under his breath a single name, "Maleficent," over and over, so what ever reason there was. Riku was in a state of break down. Could he possibly recover from something this… earth shattering?

A sudden barging through the door that Xemnas had entered through earlier dragged Riku's attention back to life. Eyes turned to the right as a drenched, white-specked cover boy came tearing into the room. Arms extended at once, only to latch themselves onto Riku. A hug round of sobbing passed the boy who was as cold as ice itself. Riku's mind took a few moments to register exactly what had happened.

In his arms was a hysterical Sora. On his face that doing its best to bury in the male's chest was a few bleeding scratches. Riku could feel the boy's body shaking immensely in his grasp. Tears continued to pour from the teen's eyes as he held Riku close to his body. Everything that had just happened with Xemnas seemed to fly out the window the moment he saw Sora crying. Sora _never_ cried, just that one time…

"Sora?..." Riku whispered, glancing down to the boy was whimpering loudly. Arms cautiously wrapped themselves around the trembling boy, in attempts to warm him up and calm him down. He was not quite sure how Sora had found this place, but in the back of his mind, he was glad as hell he did. "Sora, speak to me." Riku advised, a hand that was around Sora raising to gently cup the boy's chin in his hand.

Sora looked up meekly, face a dark red. He looked like hell. Blue eyes shined with horror and pain. Riku winced at the sight and resorted to gently running his hand along the boy's cheeks, holding him in his lap on the chair. Sora sobbed a bit, trying to control his insane whimpering. The brunette gulped after a long moment before plunging closer to Riku, forcefully locking his lips with Riku's.

O…kay?

Riku blinked in surprise as he felt Sora's lips meet his own. The boy's kiss was filled with need as Sora at once run his tongue hungrily against Riku's lips. He needed warmth; he needed assurance from someone that gave a damn. Riku allowed this, body becoming instantly warm. Something was off though, causing Riku to break the extremely heated kiss before it went too far.

"Sora… is something… wrong?" Riku asked, in between a gentle pant. Sora never kissed him… and not like that.

"Damnit Riku!" Sora whined, small hands curling into fists as he gently rested them on Riku's chest. "Why did you stop?!" Sora demanded, blue eyes pleading.

Sora did not understand anything, did he?

"Sora… this isn't a lesson." Riku began but Sora had begun to speak in a loud whimper.

"Do you hate me, Riku? Do you?!" Sora hollered, tears falling from his face. Riku at once raised his hands once more to take a reddened cheek in each. Sora stopped his tantrum, looking into his friend's green eyes. Silence swarmed through the friends, as Sora took long and steady breaths.

"Sora, listen to me, I don't hate, I never have hated you, and I never will. You look like hell, and I want you to tell me why. And as for what just happened," Riku tried his best not to sound weak, "you know as well as I do that this is not a lesson…"

"…" Sora looked down in a silent apology. "…I'm sorry Riku…" he whimpered, body finally returning to a normal pace. "…" Sora looked away, not wanting to remember earlier.

He just thought that if he had kissed Riku maybe, just maybe the pain and tainted acid of Larxene would disappear. However, he had forgotten that doing such was ethically and morally wrong. Riku was only teaching him… not there for his pleasures. Besides… it was wrong to like kisses from him… right?

"If you don't feel like telling me now, it's okay." Riku informed, running a hand gently through his friend's frozen hair.

"… Can I stay here until you leave? I don't want to go back to my dorm alone…" Sora murmured, getting off Riku's lap and sitting on the edge of the chair. Riku gave a short nod, memories of earlier plunging into his mind. Could Sora really hate him that much to want a restraining order?

Riku did not ask, as Xemnas instructed. He just sat there, in his DJ duties until later when he brought Sora back to his dorm. The boy seemed distracted, hurt, broken, and tainted. Nothing could ever make Riku hate the boy, even if he hated him. Trivial things could never change how Riku felt… this had been a painful and long road, and Riku knew what he felt had to be said one way or another. But Sora… something definitely seemed up.. and different about him. Riku would not ask, not now.

And by not asking, he was only hurting them both.


	20. Chapter 19: Light in the Dark

_I hope you enjoy this… treat and somewhat angsty chapter. :3 I did get to update Saturday as promised. I would have updated last night but me and a close friend went to the premiere of Eragon. Anywhoo… here's the chapter. Xemnas' and Riku's conversation at the studio later that night will be in the next chapter, don't worry.

* * *

_

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine_**  
_**C**hapter **N**ineteen_: Light In The Dark

* * *

Sora woke with a horrible headache the next day. The only good thing about the day was that it was Tuesday, which meant that they were that much closer to the weekend and Halloween. However, the whole idea of Halloween seemed so dull now. Everything seemed dull... like all his pep and happiness had been stripped away from him, and the only thing left was a major headache. A soft groan passed the brunette's lips as he continued to make his way to Riku's. Thoughts ran in and out of his head. It was like a store. People would enter; find what they needed, then leave in a hurry. And that's exactly what Sora's thoughts were doing.

Sora paused at Riku's door, blue eyes starring nervously. He was not quite sure if Riku even wanted to speak to him again, after what had happened the previous night. He had ran into the radio station without warning and cried all over him. And this time he did not even deny crying. Did Riku think he was weak and pathetic now? Sora let out a small sigh, mind focusing on his friend. If he kept thinking about Riku long enough, everything else would go away.

Sora finally mustered up enough energy to gently knock on Riku's door. No answer came for a few minutes, leaving Sora very nervous. The teen remained there planning to wait for as long as he needed to. He needed to see Riku, needed to rectify his problems in his mind. Needed to know why once he saw him, he felt a sudden relief. Needed to know why when his lips met the others, it made him feel that more pure. Sora groaned, head hurting a bit at the idea of actually enjoying the lessons more than he was supposed to.

He did _not_ like Riku.

As if timed, Riku opened the door. The silver-haired teen was a bit surprised to see his friend standing there, as pale and ghost-like as the night before. A small frown danced onto Riku's face as he watched Sora snap out of his thoughts and give a weak smile. How could someone so innocent as Sora possibly want something as serious as a restraining order. Perhaps the man was lieing, and perhaps he was lieing about Marluxia's death as well. It made sense, but he wanted to be careful. He could not afford to be careless.

"Hey, Riku..." Sora greeted, blue eyes starring diligently, regardless of the torture he had gone through. If Sora had not left, he more than likely would have been subjected to even worse pain. Sora shuddered a bit, hugging his arms to his body. That quirky boy charm was somehow gone, and that made Riku worry.

"Come in." Riku instructed, moving aside so the boy could come in. Sora complied, stepping in slowly. Blue eyes darted around the room, as if to make sure she was not there. Then again, why would she be? Riku hated her, right? Sora frowned to himself. Was he balancing between the lines of paranoia and insanity?

"Something wrong?" Riku's words dragged Sora back to reality. Blue hues hoisted themselves off the floor and onto his friend for the first real time that morning.

At once, Sora's heart plummeted. Feelings began to plunge into Sora, making him feel a bit more alive. Feel different. Cheeks became a bit rosy as he starred at him for a long moment. The teen's heart began to beat faster and faster and before he knew it he was shaking, not enough for Riku to notice. A sheepish smile spread across Sora's face as he continued to stare at Riku. He was trying his best to avoid the images that were running through his mind. Why was he wanting to.. to kiss Riku _again_?

"Sora?" Riku snapped his fingers near Sora, causing the brunette to jump a few inches in shock. A small laugh passed Riku's uneasy lips. He did not want to go too far, too friendly just yet. For all he knew Sora could be taking down things he did to add to that damn order. Riku violently cringed at the thought. No, Sora could _never_, _would_ never make one of those foolish things.

But it was the _fear_ that was driving Riku insane. Not the order.

"Yes?..." Sora asked upon hearing his name. The brunette tilted his head to the side shyly, locks of brown falling onto his swarthy skin. How Riku just wanted to reach out and hold him in his arms. Something was definitely bothering the boy and Riku knew it was not his sister's death.

"Come and sit for a bit." Riku further instructed, making his way to his bed and signaling for the boy to sit down beside him. Sora nodded briefly before following after Riku and plopping down beside him. Blue eyes still maintained a sense of curiosity in them, even if they had been bruised and scarred. "You look uptight, something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sora found himself lieing to Riku's face, and it felt horrible. Subconsciously, Sora gulped painfully, as if to swallow the lie and forget about it. However, Riku had other plans.

"You wouldn't be lieing now, would you Sora?" Riku dared.The fear was driving his actions, not his own will, and he was starting to hate it. But Xemnas said not to ask Sora any questions, and he just had to listen. And Tidus... well, there was no way in hell he was going to listen to Tidus, not after what he accused him of.

"Of course not, Riku..." Sora took an extra long time saying his friend's name. The name rolled off his tongue so well, and it just felt so good, so natural to say. But he could not think of that now, now he had to figure out a way to keep Larxene from hurting him, from hurting Riku. Once she was gone, they could figure out where they stood. And more importantly, how _Sora_ felt.

Riku noticed Sora's emphasis on his name at once. A childish smirk came across Riku's lips as the order fled his mind. It had to be a hoax, it just had to be. And even if it wasn't, Sora would tell him if he felt uncomfortable. Surely the boy had enough self-pride to do that. "Do you enjoy saying my name, _Sora_?" Another smirk.

"N-no." Sora stated, turning a slight red upon hearing his stammer. "Riku?" Sora questioned after a moment, looking to the other with sympathetic blue eyes. "You... would never hurt me... right?" Agony was apparent in Sora's voice. He did not want to believe Larxene, honestly he did not, but not knowing was hurting Sora.

"Hurt you?" Riku blinked in surprise. "Sora, I could never hurt you." A frown formed on Riku's lips before he sighed. "Come closer." Riku directed Sora. Sora wavered at first, but then scooted closer to the other to listen. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt you. You're my best friend, and I know sometimes I don't act like it, but you're the only person I've actually truly been able to trust." Ha, could you really trust someone that had an order written about you? No... it wasn't true. It was _not_ true! Stop thinking about it so much! You are letting him get to your head!

"...Riku..." Sora felt like breaking down. His poor head was filled with so many lies, so much confusion. All he ever wanted was someone to love him and someone to take care of him. He did not want all these lies and all these stories told to him. Especially about Riku.

"..." Riku, now more than ever, wanted to just kiss the boy's lips. Just show him that he cared, showed him that no matter what the other was going through, everything would be fine.

Sora, on the flip-side, wanted to know if what he was feeling was legit. It was not right to like your best friend. It was not morally right to like him so much that you wanted him. Sora's heart ached at the aspect of being something he once _detested_. However, the real ache was that of knowing that Riku could never love him back, if that was how Sora felt. Riku would _never _love someone this pathetic and weak.

Once this was all over, once Larxene was silenced for good, Sora would ask Riku. He would ask Riku, if it came down to that, if that was how he _truly_ felt about Riku, if he could find it in his heart to love him.

"Hey, don't look so down." Riku gently nudged the other in the shoulder, a playful grin on his lips. If he kept worrying so much about that Xemnas guy he was going to lose out on his time with Sora. Besides, who was Xemnas to dictate Riku's life? "How about we head down to the mall and lake for a bit? Sound fun, Sora?"

"..." No one had really ever offered Sora the choice, just told him that they were going and that was that. It felt nice to have someone that actually gave him the option. Sora looked to Riku with a glimmer of affection and nuzzled his face into his friend's shoulder with a content sigh. "I'd love to, Riku." He liked the way his name formed on his lips, and loved it more how Riku let him figure this out.

Perhaps, just maybe, he could have Riku... if he so did choose to want Sora back.

**_xxxx_**

It was true; Axel had begun to take after his dorm mate. Lately he had doubted his own personal happiness, wondering if there really was someone out there for him. Still, he went on the occasional dates, and dare he say it, one-night stands, but nothing seemed to work out. To be frank, today was the first day in awhile that he returned his dorm. The familiar scent wafted into his nose as he walked in slowly, savoring the peace and quiet.

Riku was gone for the day, as expected. Cat-like green eyes glanced about the dorm as he walked inward. Everything was just how he left it, and he had to be thankful for that. Burning a hole in his pocket, however, was the numbers to his newly acquired friends from the ball. Hayner, who seemed to be cockier than anything and that shy and rather shallow blonde Roxas kid he had met at the mall before that. Forgetting about the numbers briefly, Axel glanced at the desk.

He was a bit surprised to see the desk actually neat and orderly, compared to what it usually was. A smirk of satisfaction crossed Axel's lips as he folded his arms to his chest. So Riku had finally wised up and decided to clean it. Brilliant. Green eyes were about to lift themselves off the desk and to his bed, only to be stopped by a bright colored piece of paper on the floor beneath a few text pages.

Curiosity got the best of Axel as he bent over and took the paper in his grasps. In it said.

_Riku-_

_I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be the one I will run to. I suppose what I am saying is that you are the only person who has actually cared about me, and I wanted to thank you, and say sorry for not believing you. And sorry about a lot of other things... just remember that I care, okay? Never forget that, no matter what I do._

_-Sora_

Axel blinked a few times, rereading the paper. Was Sora declaring that he _liked_ Riku? No, he would have come out and said that. But, what he was saying was on the border line of that. What really got to Axel was why the paper was on the ground beneath a clutter of things. Perhaps Riku had not seen it? Or maybe Riku was having problems with the boy. Still, Axel could only imagine how Riku would react to such a thing.

"He's in denial." Axel stated simply into the air, in regards to Sora. Setting the note down on the desk, he turned to walk over to his bed. Perhaps now he could finally get some rest before his afternoon classes. Nothing more than a leg had been placed on the bed when a knocking interrupted the redhead. Axel scowled at the horrid timing and treaded over to the door.

Giving the door a gentle tug open with ire, Axel found himself lost for words. The man who stood there was the last person Axel would suspect to be there. Still, something about him made the other sigh with relief.

"...I take it your room-mate is not present?" Declared Xemnas, sparing a glance beyond Axel, into the room. Axel complied with a shake of his head before suspiciously eying the man. He had seen him once before, a long time ago actually. It had been three years ago, and Axel bet it was the last time he would ever see the other's face. He guessed wrong.

"Nope, he's not." Axel answered with a much imperturbable tone. Green eyes watched the man with the glowing orange eyes, hoping for a reason on why he was looking for Riku. "I can take a message, if that's what you wish." Axel either wanted him to speak or move along. He did not really like standing around and not doing anything.

"Actually..." Xemnas took a step forward, resting his hand on the doorframe. "I would like to speak to you, if you would." The man's lips curled into an unsettling smile, and Axel highly doubted the other remembered him. Then again, why should he? After all, it had not been _his_ problem...

"About?" Axel retorted back, a bit snappily. The smirk turned into an instant frown as Xemnas ran his hand slowly over the frame, a bit mesmerized by it.

"Your room-mate." His voice was dark, empty, and almost hollow.

"..." Axel paused for a long while. He was not sure why he was here, or what the purpose of him interrogating Axel would be. Still, he had no other choice but to let the other in. He, unlike most people, knew of the other's status. "Fine." He declared, stepping to the side.

Xemnas entered, leaving Axel to close the door behind him. The moment the swarthy male entered, a presence of darkness seemed to follow. A bitter taste formed in Axel's mouth as he contorted his lips into a forced smirk, as if to hide his discontent. Axel showed the man to the vacant chair, the only chair, in the dorm room. Axel, himself, stood against the wall, not really wanting to be on his bed anymore.

Once sat, Xemnas removed a few folders from within his trench coat, and a single black-tipped pen from his pocket. Orange eyes then rested themselves upon Axel, almost bearing a kindly, but oh so sinister, look.

"Instead of dancing around the subject," Xemnas paused, giving the pen's end a click so the tip emerged, "I'd like to get to the point right off the bat, the important questions," he paused to smirk over at the redhead, "if that's okay with you."

"Fine." Axel answered halfheartedly. Why was he so intent on asking things about Riku? Riku was not that interesting of a person... honestly.

"You may not know this, but you're sharing a dorm with a murder. A cold-blooded killer." Lips moved slowly as he spoke, as if he was enjoying saying such things. Silence at once wafted through the air. Axel felt an unesy feeling creep upon him. Riku? Kill? Murder someone? The red-haired male blinked a few times, five at the most, before regaining his composure.

"You've got to be kidding me, Riku could-" Axel began but was silenced when Xemnas let out a chilling laugh.

"Has he told you to say that?" Something unusual glimmered in the man's eyes. A twinkling of some sort. "Regardless, I would like to know if he has ever asked you to hide any evidence of his deeds. Perhaps defend a false alibi of his?..." Xemnas trailed off, lowering his pen to his paper.

"Riku would never do anything remotely cruel. Even if he did, you couldn't pay me enough to tell you." Axel grumbled, feeling his green eyes narrow in disgust at the other.

"Axel, is it?" Xemnas questioned, causing Axel to involuntarily shudder from his name being spoken. "Why would you lie for him? What has he ever done that makes him worthy of you risking your dignity and life for?" Xemnas let another smirk dance across his lips.

"I'm not lieing, and for your information, he's my friend." Axel seethed, not amused by the other's tricks.

"Then you assisted him?" Xemnas arched an eyebrow, somehow twisting around what was being said to benefit him.

"Hell no!" Axel snapped, pushing off a bit against the wall to step forward. Hands clenched into fists by his sides as he starred down the investigator. He did not like being accused of such things.

"Moving on.." Xemnas paused and then folded his hands over the folder in his lap. "... Has Sora ever confronted you with his worries and fears?" That same glimmer flashed in the man's eyes, causing another shudder to swim through Axel's body and blood.

"About what?" Axel relaxed a bit, feeling the conversation take an unexpected turn for the better. At least what he thought was better. "Life or?..." Axel trailed off, arching his own eyebrows. Sora did not seem like the kind to bring his worries to a private investigator. Especially of this type.

"Riku." Xemnas stated simply. Axel gave a confused look, giving Xemnas reason to continue. "Apparently the young boy does not enjoy being... fonded over, as he is constantly." Eyebrows lifted with amusement. "And surprisingly he is issuing an order against Riku. Has he spoken to you about this?" Orange eyes blinked after finishing, hungry for an answer.

"Wait." Axel nearly commanded, glancing suspiciously at the other. The note flashed in his mind, competing with his thoughts. _Remember that I care about you_... no one that cared about you would something that drastic. "You're lieing." Axel declared, body coursing with rage.

"I can show you the document if you wish." Xemnas attempted but was silenced.

"I suggest you get the hell out of my dorm room before I make you leave. Your lies are really starting to piss me off." Axel vocalized, feeling that familiar sense of being an older brother to Riku start to kick in.

Xemnas sat there in silence for a few moments before laughing to himself and raising to his feet. "If you desire my leave, I'll take it." He collected his things and spared a glance at Axel as he made his way across the room. "It's pathetic how you people lie for him, though. What could he possibly be hiding that is that bad that you have to lie? One can only wonder." With that, and a small wink, Xemnas left the way he came.

"Damned ass." Axel grumbled.

Did Riku know of any of this?

**_xxxx_**

"I think he likes you, Sora."

Riku was standing beside his troubled friend. Emerald eyes filled with content as he watched a small pup affectionately brush against Sora's feet repeatedly, begging to be pet. Blue eyes, ones that seemed to mirror Sora's, pleaded up at Sora. The pup seemed to be a chocolate lab from its color. However, its thick brown coat gave proof that it was a long-haired Labrador. Sora stood there in silence, watching the puppy with subtle interesting. Too many things were running through his mind to even notice.

"Sora?..." Riku asked, tilting his head to the side cautiously. For now, just for today, Riku would forget everything that foul Xemnas man told him. Just for today Sora was Sora, not a revenge-seeking boy. "Hey..." Riku tried to bring the brunette's attention to him by slipping his arms around the other's waist, leaning his chin onto the other's shoulder.

Sora at once broke out of his trance. Cheeks became a light pink as he felt those oddly warm and reassuring arms slip around him. So warm, and yet at the same time so cold, so unforgiving, just like hers. Or was that all in his head?

Blue eyes then fell downward onto the neglected dog. A small smile crept onto Sora's lips as he bent down, letting Riku's arms slip off of him. Sora extended a timid hand to the dog, hoping it would want to be friendly.

As expected, the puppy bounded back up to Sora, sniffing the hand at first but then rubbing against it with affection. Such affection that Riku wished he could openly share with the one beside him. "Riku, he's so cute..." Sora noted, turning his gaze up at Riku with a boyish grin.

"Hmm... he is cute." Riku concurred, bending down himself before extending his arm to gently play with his friend's spikes of brown. "But not as cute as you." Riku declared, causing Sora to quickly glance downward, hiding the embarrassment.

If only Riku would say those things and mean them.. still, just pretending that Riku meant them was enough. If he pretended hard enough that Riku cared for him, maybe it would become true. Then again, who would want to waste their time on a weak boy such as himself? Could anyone ever really lend their heart out to care? Even if it was not love, or lust, could someone care? How far would Riku go to care?... Curiosity spread through Sora as he starred at the silver-haired teen for a long moment.

"Sora, you zoning out again?" Riku questioned, tugging on the other's spike once more. Sora, again, turned a rosy shade of pink and brisk fully shook his head.

"No, just thinking." Sora's attention went back to the dog that was rubbing it's small brown head against Sora's equally small hand. Riku fought off the urge to clasp his own hand within the others. These urges, they were becoming stronger and more frequent. Soon he would have to confront Sora once and for all. He could not live not knowing.

"Ready to go onto the next shop?" Riku wondered, rising to his feet and folding his arms to his chest.

"But Riku!-" Sora began, giving the puppy another pet. It was obvious the need for affection that the brunette had.

"Come on, Sora. I'm not going to wait for you," Riku warned, a mischievous smirk on his face. Hands slipped onto his waists as he gave a stern nod to his friend. Without another word, he made his way to the entrance of the store. Sora blinked in surprise at the action but hurriedly arose to his feet and nearly scrambled after Riku. As of now, Riku was the only thing that seemed familiar.

"Coming!..." Sora replied hastily, trailing behind Riku as he walked. Amusement filled Riku's face as he lead the brunette out of the pet store and into the heavy traffic of the mall. Sora, not one for big crowds, reached forward, hooking his arm with Riku's.

The silver-haired teen paused briefly in his stride to glance at the diffident teen alongside him. "You don't like crowds, huh?" Riku wondered aloud, cocking his head to the side as the pair stood in the middle of the walkway.

Sora gave a nervous and slightly bashful nod, trying not to seem weak or worrisome. Blue eyes filled with concern, hoping Riku would not get mad at Sora not liking the large crowds. Anger was something Sora hated, and was the main cause of his defensive attitude. If he let someone in, just like he had tried with Larxene, he would end up getting hurt. But would Riku do the same?

"Here." Riku did not wait for a verbal response before he lead the boy down the rows of the crowded mall, towards the main entrance. Thoughts kept running through Riku's mind as he walked.

The same thoughts over and over. What if he told Sora how he felt? Surely he could not now, seeing an order was on the table, whether it be legit or not. He had lost his chance, for forever it seemed. Then the question of Xemnas came about once more. Why did he assume Riku had murdered Marluxia? Is it common for a ex to kill another ex? Not in Riku's book, at least. And then the final thought, no matter what popped into his mind, always came back to Sora. It was like a circle. He would think something, no matter what it be, and it would always come back to the boy he lead. He was losing his mind, and heart, over someone he had just met in a few weeks time. Was this wrong? Was this pointless?

"Riku?" Sora broke through Riku's silence. The pair had stopped walking for several moments, just standing at the curb. Riku blinked a few times, edging away the thoughts. At once, the silver-haired teen gave a sheepish, apologetic look to his friend before carefully leading the two to their next sight.

The place where Riku had finally realized he liked the boy.

It took around ten minutes to walk to the lake, considering it was a bit away. Sora obediently followed, like a lost puppy, if you will. It seemed that Sora was content just walking with him, and it made Riku's restless heart ease a bit. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

Riku directed his friend towards the small pier of the lake. Once there, the DJ took a seat, legs dangling off the edge. Sora did the same, feet not nearly as close to the water as Riku's were.

Silence was the only thing to be heard for several moments. Awkward, and at the same time relaxing. However, silence could only last for so long until it became a nuisance.

"Can I ask you something, Sora?" Riku attempted, now bringing his hands to his lap, fiddling with his thumbs. It seemed that he had picked up a new nervous habit, just great.

Sora took awhile to respond, being lost in staring at the glassy water before him. When the question did register, the brunette turned his head to the side to answer. "Sure, go ahead." This was calm, this was relaxing, this was safe.

"... about last night..." Riku was finding it hard to choose his words. He did not want to sound uncaring, or overly caring, but wanted to show that he gave a damn. Emerald eyes glanced wearily at Sora, hoping the boy would realize he meant well.

"What about it?..." Sora questioned, a thousand things popping into his mind. Riku could have meant anything of them.

"Did something happen?" No, that was not the right question. "...what happened.." Still not the right question. "... you kissed me..." The right question, horrid wording.

"...I.. uh.." Sora looked down in shame, legs swaying nervously back and forth. Something was bothering Riku, and Sora could only guess it was last night. Sora had just kissed the other out of no where, and now Riku was angry. "You're angry, aren't you?" It seemed that everyone was lately.

"No, I'm not." Riku countered, knowing full well that the kiss meant nothing. But why had Sora done it? There had to be a reason, something that would prove Riku's dreams wrong.

"..." Sora looked down, again, in shame. His stomach felt sick, like it was going to just explode right there. He couldn't tell Riku everything that was happening, for he did not even know himself. It was all too confusing, and he did not want Riku involved.

"Sora, I told you that you can tell me anything." Riku informed, knowing that Sora probably wanted to end their lessons, more than likely disgusted by the idea of kissing one another.

"How can I tell you if I don't even know myself..." Sora whispered, just loud enough for Riku to hear.

The silver-haired teen blinked in surprise upon hearing the words. Agony and pity engulfed him. Something was surely up with the boy, he just did not know what. Carefully, Riku draped his arm around the boy's shoulder, drawing him closer. "You don't have to, not now anyways. But if it starts to bother you too much, just know I'm here to help you figure it out and help you through it. What ever it might be..." Riku cringed at how cliché he must have sounded, even if it was the truth.

Help him through it... how desperately Sora wanted that. He did not want to face a revenge-beat Larxene on his own, did not want to stay awake at night wondering why he was feeling this, what this feeling was, and why it had to be Riku. He wanted someone to help him. No, he needed the help.

But he could not tell Riku everything. Not just yet. If the other knew he conversed with Larxene, knew that he told her so many secrets, Riku would probably never speak to him again. But would Riku be able to cope and help Sora through his emotions? Or would he turn away in disgust?

This was not normal...

"Riku?..." Sora suddenly wondered, a forced smile on his lips. He did not like being so deep in thought, so melancholy. He liked being happy, liked being positive, not depressed and negative. Riku cocked his head to the side curiously, as if to tell the other to go on. "Would it... be all right... if I k-k-issed you?" Sora stammered.

"...you want a-" Riku began but was hushed at once.

"N-no... not as a lesson, Riku... can it just be... just this once I mean," He couldn't get the last word to form on his lips. If he kissed the other, if they both knew it was not forced, not a lesson, maybe Sora could find his answer. "real." He finally forced out.

Riku sat there in bewilderment. Had he heard Sora right? Did Sora just say he wanted to kiss him? As in actually kiss him? Green eyes widened with surprise as he gave a hasty nod of approval. Was Sora finally coming around? Or was this something else entirely.

Either way, Sora nervously moved forward. Shaky lips hovered centimeters away from Riku's. The boy could not find the nerve to press any closer, to close the gap between him and his best friend.

Riku could not find it in himself to move. He wanted this so badly... and this time it would be a real kiss. It was like he had suddenly turned twelve again, when kissing was a foreign concept. When he was so nervous about it. All those feelings slowly returned to him as his heated breath breathed upon Sora's lips that were so close, and yet so far.

Oh how he _wanted_ this...

Riku finally closed the gap, gently brushing his lips against Sora's. It was amazing how soft it was compared to their heated kisses of lessons. It felt so much more powerful, as if just from that single touch, he was going to die of a heart-attack.

The moment Sora felt Riku's caring lips collide with his, the boy lost it. Sora's body soon became numb, paralyzed from the touch. It felt so pure... so innocent.

But the most important thing that it was not acid, and it made him feel something. Feel something deep within him begin to beat, as his body began to stir.

And he was afraid. This meant that he...

Sora quickly broke the chaste kiss, cheeks a dark red. Riku blinked in surprise as he watched the other scramble to his feet.

"Sora?..." Riku asked nervously as the other began to hurriedly walk away. Riku sprang to his feet to follow in pursuit after his friend. "Sora!" Riku demanded, trying to get the other's attention.

All Sora could think about was the why's and the consequences. He liked the kiss, was turned on by the kiss, and felt something from the kiss. And it was a kiss form Riku! Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Nothing at all.

Sora did not answer Riku. All he wanted was to get away from the other. Riku would never want him, never like him, and Sora was afraid of the rejection that would surely come. Body feeling numb, Sora continued walking quickly away from the lake. The only thing he shot in Riku's direction was a simple, "I'm so sorry..."

And Riku just gave up. He stopped chasing him and stopped worrying. All this going around in circles, this horrid game of love and hate, was tearing him apart, from the inside out. True, as he had said to Sora, all was fair in love and war, but this was insane. So he just gave up. But he would never stop caring.

He needed Sora, and he was going to get him somehow... if he survived everything that was being thrown at him, that is.


	21. Chapter 20: Broken Blue Eyes

_This chapter is a bit of a filler, seeing it creates a small break from the BAM action the last few chapters have given. It makes things mull over a bit and sets it up for the next few eventful chapters. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and yes, I promise the next one will have a few... hints of fluff, only if you review this one ;D Next chapter Will have information and stuff about their play/drama class. no fears ;D_

_Next chapter perhaps saturday,friday, or sunday. Either day. Look for it! Seeing I finally have the story outline done! __read footnote for my idiotic mistake_

_

* * *

_

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine  
_**_Chapter Twenty:_ Broken Blue Eyes

* * *

Somnolent eyes stared at the silent phone. It had been a long day. A long and confusing day. Sora had kissed him. No, Sora had asked to kiss him, not just as a lesson but for real. Under ordinary circumstances Riku would be overjoyed, but not this time. Sora had ran before Riku could even return the tender kiss, before Riku even had a chance to confess that he needed him. Sora more than likely hated him, for he did not turn around when Riku had called. 

Would Sora answer if he tried a different type of calling? Nervously, Riku picked up the idle phone. Fingers began to rapidly dial the numbers for Sora's dorm. The moment it began to ring, Riku started to hold his breath. One ring... two ring... three ring..

"Hello?..."

Sora.

Palms which were slick from sweat nearly dropped the phone, but Riku's reflexes and dexerity caught the phone just in time. Riku brought the phone slowly back to his ear. "Hey, Sora..." Riku trailed off, wanting to skip the formalities and begin to usher words of love and devotion to the other.

"Riku?..." Sora seemed surprised to be receiving the call. Riku couldn't blame him, he had only called the other once before.

Awkward silence seemed to be the essence of the conversation. Riku's heart beat faster than it was made to. He shouldn't be acting like this. He said he had given up. He had said that he gave up trying to convince Sora that they belonged together. But was one last final attempt worth it? "Sora, I..."

"I know, Riku. You're mad at me and never want to see me again, right? I'm sorry, okay? I just..." Sora trailed off, holding back the frustrated tears on his side of the conversation.

"You just what?" Riku dared, hoping, no praying that this final attempt to bring Sora into his arms would work.

"Riku, you have to promise not to laugh, or get mad, even if you already are, but lately I-" Sora began nervously, voice sounding uncertain. The brunette was cut off when the door to the studio was flung open. Squeaky black boots rubbed against the floor as Xemnas gave a slightly menacing look to Riku.

Throat feeling awfully dry, Riku gave a sideways glance to the phone. This was not fair.. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Riku began but Sora cut him off.

"...fine." And with that the conversation ended.

And with that Riku's final attempt was lost.

Riku's emerald eyes flashed with absolute anger as he glanced over at Xemnas who was taking a seat at the table. Xemnas desreved no politeness or urbanity. Xemnas had interrupted what could have been Riku's last shot with Sora. Stomach lurching with guilt and regret for hanging up, Riku barely kept his eyes awake and his mouth shut.

"Are you prepared to sign?" Xemnas questioned, removing the folder from his coat.

Riku had that terrible feeling once more. It was starting to become harder and harder to breath. Each second felt like he was gasping for air, gasping for life, invisible to the other man in the studio. Regaining some composure, Riku hastily answered, "No."

"You do know-" Xemnas began, arching an eyebrow with curiosity but was silenced.

"Do what you want, but until Sora says this to my face, I won't believe anything you say." Riku seethed angrily. Sora could never possibly want this. "And as for Marluxia, you have absolutely no proof linking me to his death, so I suggest you take your little games some place else."

"You're right, there's no proof yet. However, now would be the best time to confess, it would some jail time taken off, after all." Orange eyes glimmered with sinister hopes. "And as for the order." Xemnas passed a glance to the paper.

"I'll give you two days to sort this out with him and then I am either going to want a signature, him resigning from this, which I highly doubt will happen, or you going to court for refusing to-" Xemnas began, finding satisfaction in this, but was once again interrupted.

"Two days, fine its a deal. You'll see. Sora has and wants nothing to do with that." Riku narrowed his eyes further until he pointed towards the door. "I believe our conversation is over."

"So, Sunday night I want an answer. One more thing," Xemnas seemed to pay no heed to Riku's bluntness. Xemnas with a rather wicked smile, arose to his feet and crossed the room. Riku starred blankly at the piece of paper left on the table as he listened to Xemnas' squeaky black boots grow farther away. Within moments, they were gone and the sound of a closing door echoed throughout. At least this time the conversation was short.

Uneasily, Riku flipped open the piece of paper, holding his breath. Eyes scanned over it, heart instantly dropping. It was bad enough the man had verbally attacked him, but this? Upon the paper was the words 'Remember, two days' in a fancy cursive writing. This was not going over well... why had he dragged Sora into this?

_**xxxx**_

_Thursday, October 29th_

There she sat, on the edge of the stone wall. Thoughts of her earlier class ran in her head. The hem of her skirt gently blew in the late-october wind. Crystal blue eyes were fixed upon a book in her lap. Blonde hair was tossed into a pony-tail, a few blonde bangs hanging in her face.

Books were one of the many things that could let you escape from reality. When one read, one was then completely immersed in that world, that time. Everything from their world seemed irrelevant. It was like everything that mattered to that person was far gone, just for that brief period of time. Naminé liked that feeling, reading about someone else. It gave her time to escape from it all.

It had only been around five minutes before another figure took a seat beside the blonde. Naminé finished up the last sentence of the paragraph before peeling her eyes off the book. Beside her was a woman, looking to be twenty maybe. She looked a bit familiar, but not by much. The woman wore black clothing, and had deadly blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Naminé asked kindly, but kept a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Perhaps the other was lost, or needed help with something. Naminé closed her book, making sure to memorize the page number.

"I saw that you were reading Great Expectations."**(1)** A hint of amusement filled the other's voice as she pointed to the book. "Charles Dickens, correct?" She cocked her head to the side, as if she knew that she was right.

"Yeah, that's right." Naminé smiled briefly before taking the book in her grasp once more and running her small hands over the cover. "You've read it before?" Curiosity filled the younger blonde's voice.

"Quite a few times." The other blonde said, leaning her chin into the palm of her hands. The wind continued to gently blow, as if to signal that another snow storm would be fast approaching. Snow this early, it seemed almost like a miracle.

"I'm surprised people actually read his writings nowadays." Naminé admitted, giving a hopeful look to the book. "I mean, the story is just so good. Its like there's all these sub-plots and hidden meanings going on at once, it's just truly amazing." Naminé offered yet another bright smile.

"Hmm... isn't that what good stories are made of?" The other blonde gave an arching of her eyebrow. "A catchy theme and beginning, a few confusing and foreshadowing events, and believable characters. Of course, what's a story without it's ending?" A smirk danced across her face.

"Yeah, if the ending isn't satisfying or makes no sense, it completely ruins the book." Naminé gave an agreeing nod.

"The ending is the most important." The other stated simply, glancing at the book. "Poor Pip." She shook her head, obviously talking about the book. "Loving someone who wants nothing to do with him." It was a bit of an irony, and she knew it.

Naminé paused, taking the words to heart. "Just like Riku..." She found herself whispering.

"Hm?" The other asked, as if to show she did not catch the response. "I didn't hear you."

"Heh, nothing." Naminé gave a sheepish smile before setting the book down by her side and extending her hand. "I'm Naminé, pleased to meet a fellow fan." A childish smile was visible on her face.

"Larxene." The other answered, shaking the hand before pausing briefly. "...Hmm, I think I've heard of you before from Riku." What a tangled web she weaved.

"Oh, you know Riku?" Naminé's eye lit up from just hearing the other's name mentioned. It was true, she still did like the boy and wanted him to be happy. But at the same time, she hoped that he would someday see her devotion, even if it was just a bit.

"Mhm, we go way back." Larxene gave a nod before glancing around a bit. "I'm surprised he has friends that are so intellectual." There was a hint of repugnance and almost passion when mentoining her ex. It was confusing, and Naminé did not notice it.

"Heh, why thank you." Naminé glanced sideways at the book and then back to Larxene. "Do you go here?" She questioned, shooting a glance towards the college.

"Nope." Larxene answered, folding her arms to her chest. "I'm a waitresses down on fifth avenue, the part of town they call Traverse Town." She nodded briefly before smirking. "You should come by sometime, and bring Riku."

"Sounds like a good idea." Poor Naminé did not know of the thousand inflictions this woman had caused on not only Riku, but Sora as well.

"Speaking of him..." Larxene trailed off, pulling her black jacket closer to her thin form. "Do you happen to know where he is?" She spoke so elegantly for such a demonic woman.

"Hmm.. I just had class with him, he should be around the courtyard somewhere. Probably the other side on the wall doing work. He's typically there." Namine gave a small nod and then smiled once more.

"Thanks." Larxene got off the wall and turned her head to gaze at the blonde once more. "I'll see you around, Naminé." She gave a brief nod before heading off.

Naminé turned back to her book, going back to the world of Victorian England.

**_xxxx_**

As Naminé had guessed, Riku was laying on the stone wall, parallel to where Naminé was. Green eyes were tightly shut, as if to keep reality away. He was so confused, and so hurt. Sora probably hated him, and it was all his fault. He blew his last chance, and that was it. He never could face Sora again without regret and guilt. He just had to let go, had to move on. Even if that was possible. He had to fall out of love.

Riku sighed gently into the breeze, not really wanting to finish his essay. Thoughts of the brunette who was causing him so much pain were cut off when a hand slipped onto his shoulders. For a split second he thought it was Sora, prayed it was Sora, but when he opened his eyes, he saw it to be Larxene, not Sora.

"Hey..." Riku mumbled distractedly, sitting up, still on good terms with the other. Larxene gave a lazy smile before situating herself on the wall beside him. A small yawn passed Riku's lips before he turned his head over to his ex. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and say hello." Larxene answered with a rather playful look. Her hands folded in her lap before she spoke again, "That Naminé girl, she seems nice."

"She is." Riku answered, memories of Naminé's confessions coming back to him. Was he a bad person because he did not share those feelings with the blonde? He sure felt like it.

"It's good to see you." Larxene spoke out, her delicate voice trailing on the wind.

"Same goes to you." Riku answered with a small yawn, raising his hand to rub his eyes. He was surprised that he had not fallen asleep during his intense thinking.

"So, how are you and that... boy doing?" She acted as if she had forgotten his name, when in reality she knew it far too well. Riku blinked in surprise than remembered that he had told her that he had fallen for Sora.

"Not good." Riku answered honestly, sighing into the air. "I think he hates me, and I think I screwed up what ever was there. I guess I'll just give up. It's obvious that he doesn't share the same feelings from the way he acts." Riku mumbled disdainfully, coming to the painful realization that being infauted with Sora was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Larxene trailed off, a hidden smirk crossing her lips. "So it's really over between you and him?" She wondered.

"Yeah," Riku answered weakly, not really wanting to admit that he needed to get over the boy.

"Maybe it's for your own good. Maybe you didn't-" Larxene be gan but Riku had cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say. I loved him, all right? Even if it didn't work out, I loved him, and there's no changing that." Riku stated bluntly, knowing that he could never forget the feelings he held for his best friend.

"Oh, right, sorry." Larxene answered, obviously hitting a sensitive part of Riku. In actuality, of course, she was not sorry at all. To be sorry meant one had to be sincere, something Larxene never was.

"Don't worry about it," Riku replied at once, letting a pent up sigh out. It was hard, to say the least, to deal with the loss of love. No matter what he did, he could never get Sora to return his affections, and he just had to accept that. Green eyes filled with disgruntlement as he starred meekly at his ex, hoping for some sympathy. When none came, he spoke a second time. "Is it right that I just... give up like this?"

Requital filled Larxene as she folded her arms to her chest. Bestial words loomed on her lips, but dared not to go any farther. Instead, she contorted her lips into a compassionate frown. "If you don't give up now, you'll only hurt yourself worse in the end." But to what extent, was the real question at hand.

Riku slanted his head to the side in result of conundrum. "If that is true, then I would rather continue until the end and face my consequence there and say I gave it my all instead of giving up..." Riku grumbled, trying to make a rational plan.

"That won't solve anything!" Larxene traversed with a sequestered scowl. "You can't go living your whole life knowing that it won't work out. You'd be wasting your time, Riku." Larxene bristled a bit but took a deep breath.

"Then what do I do? If you're so smart, what do I do now?" Riku skeptically asked. Despair and lost hope flashed in his caring eyes.

"Find love." Larxene stated simply, carrying a charismatic expression all of a sudden. A bright, almost lethal smile crossed her lips. The blonde took a step closer to the disgruntled silver-haired male. A hand extended from her side within moments of moving. Skinny and pale digits ran across the reddened cheeks of Riku, trailing their way down his neck, landing on his shoulders. Her fatal blue eyes watched Riku flinch with subtle interest.

"Don't be like that, Riku. You know that we need each other in a time of need like this. Me to help you cope with Sora, and yourself to help me cope with Marluxia and contend with Xemnas." Her eyes flashed with a false security. "You know, the man-" She began in an amused voice.

"I know him." Riku answered gruffly, letting her words sink in.

"Then why don't we let bygones be bygones and start anew. Forget anything repellent ever happened. Just us again, how about it?" Her fingers began to trail up his neck once more. The feeling caused Riku to flinch, and at the same time sigh with content. Venom... the word came to mind, but he pushed it away. Riku needed someone, anyone, to show him, tell him, that he was worth a damn.

"Yes, but-" Riku began to argue but was silenced by a pair of scrutinizing lips. Immediately the silver-haired teen shut up. Riku's body numbed to the spot, as if the lips against his had a tranquilizer upon them. Hands, which would usually be wandering in such a predicament, stayed firmly by his side. And he hated to admit it but the only thing running through his mind as she kissed him was that impudent and hopeless boy... this was going to be harder than he thought.

And it just got a bit harder.

"Riku?..."

Riku broke off from the kiss. He hadn't realized before that the blonde's arms were tightly woven around his neck. Shrugging said arms off, he glanced to his side, noticing Sora standing a few feet away. That look upon him... Riku could not read it, or distinguish what it was. If he had a thousand years to stare, he would not be able to decipher it. Broken blue eyes flickered from Larxene then to Riku, sheltering a secret hate and fear for the blonde in Riku's clutches.

"Sora," Riku stated, wincing at the memory of the night before. He had hung up, and looking back on it, it did seem a bit rude. Riku stepped a bit away from Larxene, allowing an arm to glide through the air. The teen's arm landed on Sora's shoulder, only to be shrugged away. "Sora." Riku repeated.

Sora's world came crashing down that very moment. Fear, jealously, and hate filtered in through his heart, confusing his mind. He had never really hated someone before. Even when he and Riku were fighting, he never really meant that he had hated the other. Maybe disliked to the strongest degree, but not hate. However, he _hated_ Larxene. That smug expression on her face as she stood there, proud to have claimed Riku's lips in hers. The same one's Sora had the previous night. And if he just stood there, he could vaguely imagine Riku. Riku holding him, kissing him, touching him, and it all felt so real, but so wrong.

And he didn't understand why he was devastated by seeing Riku back with her. For it only proved that Riku had no interest in him whatsoever. And it crushed the false sense of security the brunette boy had. The only thing he had left.

"...I'm sorry if I interrupted anything..." Sora trailed off, mentally flinching at his eyes meeting Larxene's. Sora quickly looked away, but was careful not to let his eyes wander to Riku's. For if they had, he would have been lost in their endless shimmer.

"Sora," Riku restated, hand relentless as he placed it firmly on his friend's shoulder, "I'm-" Riku began but his hand was shrugged off once more, causing him to temporarily pause. Was the order true after all?

"It looks like he doesn't want to be touched, Riku." Larxene addressed, stepping closer to the pair. Sora's heart plumetted at the idea of what she spoke. It was the truth, the cold honest, truth. Even if Riku's touches, kisses, embraces did feel nice, he was afraid. Afraid that like Larxene, Riku would hurt him. The scratches seemed to burn as he stood there.

"Sora..." Riku repeated for a fourth time, trying to make eye-contact with the boy.

Sora did not comply, only stared down at his shoes.

"I'll buy you lunch, Riku." Larxene offered, doing anything to keep the two apart. Before receiving an answer, she began to drag Riku by the arm off. The silver-haired boy did not protest, but kept his gaze fixed on Sora as he was pulled away.

And the moment Sora did look up, when his eyes met Riku's from a distance away, he knew for the first time in his life what a broken heart felt like.

_**xxxx**_

"Sora... what did you want to tell us that was so urgent that it had to interrupt our weekly poker match?"

Axel sat in a chair, legs spread on each side of the back, arms resting on the top of the back-rest of the chair. Cat-like green eyes watched the shy brunette sit nervously on Tidus' bed, refusing to look to the others. Tidus, Axel, and the newcomer Roxas, who Sora knew some about from his old encounters with him from Kairi, were gathered around a wooden table. On the table contained several stacks of cards, chips, and particles of attire.

Axel left out the part of the game being strip.

"Sora, just tell us." Tidus urged, placing his cards down on the table. The group was clothed, for the most part. The only articles missing from each was either a vest, a necklace, or a shoe. Nothing more and nothing less. Sora's blue eyes rose from the pattern of the bed sheets to gaze over at his friends.

He couldn't tell them that he might be... that way. They would laugh, ridicule, and more importantly hate him.

"Tell us or you'll be forced to join in." Axel smirked, setting his own cards down on the table, stretching a bit to do so. Sora at once gave a weak nod. He wouldn't have given into the threat if a certain someone was involved in the game.

"...you're going to laugh." Sora mumbled, sighing a bit. As desperately as he could, Sora tried to install happier and more meaningful thoughts into his head. Thoughts of better times. But it all came back to Riku. Riku's kisses, his delicate and yet strong, leading touches. And it all made Sora shiver with innocent pleasure.

"No we aren't. Just say it so we can continue!" Roxas begged, holding his cards in his hands and giving a soft smirk over to Sora. Sora did not seem in the mood for games and only gave a distant shrug. All three pairs of eyes were set on him, and he soon felt obligated to say something.

"Lately I..." Sora trailed off, face becoming a dark red. The moment he ventured upon these things embarrassment, shame, and pleasure swarmed over his youthful body. Gulping down a bit of nerves, Sora continued, "...been having these.. weird thoughts... feelings...about..."

"Go on..." Tidus instructed, noticing the sharp pause from Sora. Axel tilted his head curiously.

"About?" Axel also questioned, tapping his fingers on the chair.

"..." Sora felt like his world was spinning. Even if he did admit this weird feeling he was getting, it would not make any difference. "...Riku..." Sora finally admitted, and then quickly shut his eyes.

All fell silent. Tidus and Axel especially exchanged glances. Half being shocked and half being pleased. Axel was the first to break the awkward silence and end the torture for Sora. "About time." Axel declared, causing Sora to snap open his eyes with confusion.

"W-what?" The boy asked, trying his best not to blush anymore than he already was.

"Haven't you noticed the moves Riku's been putting on you?" Axel inquired, a mischievous look on his face. Of course, unknown to him, Sora was far too innocent to know what the moves were, and that they were being done to him. Sora blinked a few times before his eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Riku..." Sora began, trying to grasp for the right words. "Riku... was ..." Sora paused, slowly realizing a few things. Not all, but some. "Wait, he'd never do that... he's in love with that girl." Sora mentioned sourly.

"Girl?" This sparked Axel's interest far more than the confession.

Sora hated speaking the name, but did anyway. "Larxene."

"Bitch. She's at it again?" Axel questioned, voice emphasizing the word again. "They've been on and off for over five years now." Axel declared, rolling his eyes with a bit o f anger and pity.

"But Riku said-" Sora began but was silenced.

"They've been showing interest in each other for that long. Not dating." Axel shook his head and glanced over at Tidus who still seemed a bit speechless about the Sora ordeal. "But don't worry, Sora. Once Riku knows that you've finally given in, he'll be... overjoyed." Axel could only imagine the things Riku would say and do to the other.

"No.. you're wrong." Sora sighed heavily. "He acts like he doesn't want to be around me as much lately. And he's with Larxene or whatever, and I really shouldn't interfere," Sora mumbled, "besides, I don't even know if I..."

"Like him?" Tidus guessed vaguely, arching an eyebrow. Sora gave a weak nod.

"Then take some time to figure it out." Roxas declared from across the table. Eyes turned to the blonde briefly. "Just try and figure it out before you do anything rash. Who knows, if he sees that you're coming around, he might make it easier and go after you first."

"Nice logic there, blonde." Axel complimented with a smirk, shooting the blonde a glance. Roxas gave a slightly embarrassed laugh but nodded.

"It was like that with that college girl I dated last year. Olette was it? I think she knew Riku... not sure, but yeah. I took awhile to figure out if I actually liked her before I did anything." Roxas gave a nod then glanced at Axel. "And what about you? Have any advice for Sora?"

Axel blinked and folded his arms to his chest. "Waiting is good, Sora. You wouldn't believe how long Riku waited for you to come around, even if that's what your doing. But waiting too long can get tedious, and eventually you get tired of waiting and give up. Let's just hope that hasn't happened." Axel paused and gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sure it hasn't though, kid."

"It's obvious that Riku wants you." Tidus added in, a seductive smirk.

"S-s-h-ut up." Sora stammered, turning a fierce red.

"Want to stick around for awhile until the game's finished?" Axel offered, knowing that what needed to be said had been. Sora gave a weak nod and watched as his friends continued their game.

True, he may be suffering from his first real broken heart, but at the same time, he may be gaining his first real love. Was it true that Riku liked him? As in that way? As in Riku liked guys? Or was this all a big misunderstanding and they all were straight? Sora wouldn't give it too much thought, for he immensely liked the thought of falling asleep in Riku's arms and feeling the other's soft lips against him. It made him feel safe and warm. Just like Riku always had done, ever since they met, even if Sora was oblivious to it.

* * *

**(1) We just had to read Great Expectations in english this week. Pretty good book. Nice plot twists and characters. And I can't believe I put Edgar Allan Poe instead of Charles Dickens. Sorry :3**


	22. Chapter 21: Tender Words

So sorry if this chapter has bad editing. My parents are always bitchy around this season and give me little time to actually edit this. And my friends won't give me a second to myself when I'm online, so I apologize for the errors where they are. I hope you enjoy this, seeing the next few chapters will get more dramatic!

* * *

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine_**

Chapter Twenty-One_: Tender Words

* * *

_

_October 30th, Friday_

"Please just listen to me, you're making a huge mistake!"

Frail and cadaverous arms reached out into the cold air. Azul eyes starred vehemently at the male he held onto. Arms that were clothed with the typical black clothes, began to gently shake. The brunette's breathing became a bit inconsistent. It was like time had stood still. Which in all entirety, was not plausible.

Time was something man created. Something man created to fill in that void of emptiness. So essentially, one could stop time, even if they were the only one effected. Like that old and heart-broken lady from that book, Miss Havism, one could stop time, at that precise moment and live it for the rest of their lives. So in actuality, time was not a factor. Not anymore, at least. If he had to, Sora would give the other all the time he needed, whether time be real or not.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?" Came the befuddled response from Riku. Several pieces of silver hair dangled in Riku's face, blocking the severity of his green gaze.

Sora parted his lips slowly, as if words were suddenly un-form-able. Riku gave the other yet another addled look. Uncertainly, Riku attempted to break the grasp of Sora's arm on his, only to be stopped by the younger boy flinging himself at him. Arms that had been digging at Riku's sleeves were now tightly wrapped around his body. Hands flexed apprehensively, if hands could, on Riku's back, all the while opaque tears struggled to stay in.

"Sora, hey come on," Riku attempted, trying to avert his gaze downward to meet Sora's eyes. However, the boy's blue eyes were hidden behind locks of brown hair and cloudy tears. Guilt washed over Riku, even if he did not know why. "Tell me what's wrong." Riku more so demanded, trying not to sound as worried as he was. You can't hold him like this anymore. You can't kiss him, talk to him like you used to. Riku reminded himself painfully, feeling horrible for neglecting the urge to comfort Sora further.

"Why are you back with her?!" Sora requisitioned. Desperation was apparent in his youthful voice as he rose his gaze to meet Riku's. And he was lost. Just lost.

Riku blinked, cocking his head to the side. "You mean Larxene?" Riku asked painfully, arching an eyebrow. Something was just so different about the poor teen. Sora never held him like this. Riku bit his bottom lip, drawing his attention to the pain other than the hormones telling him to take advantage of Sora's needy state.

"Who else?!" Sora replied hysterically, words falling into a whimper more than a yell. Sora at once snapped his eyes shut, hiding himself from the world. If he starred any longer at Riku's eyes, he would have done something unlike himself. True, he did not like to be touched like that, but with Riku he didn't care. He needed answers, needed to know if what Axel and Tidus were hinting was the truth or a cruel joke.

"You know how these things work, Sora. You're more likely to get back together with your ex and feel comfortable than anyone else." Riku tried to explain, wondering desperately why Sora had never realized he had liked him. The hints were there, and oh so blunt they were. He had even gone to the extent of telling him on the phone that he was interested in a guy! And Sora had completely forgotten, or chose to forget. And it hurt.. and it made Riku force himself to forget his affection towards the other. He couldn't stand waiting any longer, so he just gave up.

"She hurt m-you, Riku!" Sora stammered, catching his Freudian slip before it became to audible. In all honesty she had hurt both of them. Riku mentally and emotionally, and Sora physically and mentally. She was a cruel, sinister bitch that was far more evil for her own good. It was hard for the brunette teen to imagine people to be that wicked nowadays, but it seemed possible now.

"Sora," Riku wanted to explain his reasoning. He needed someone in this time of need, and Larxene was the only one there offering any aid. She was the only one that understand the situation with Marluxia, and could possibly get Xemnas off their backs. "You don't need to worry about me," Riku finally informed, a hand raising from his side to gently stroke the boy's face.

Sora shuddered under the other's touch. Oh how he needed this. Sora found himself pressing closer, but realized what he was doing when he came within inches of Riku's face. Trying to hide his attempt to embrace for something logical, Sora gave a small whisper. "How can I not worry? I'm your best friend...remember?"

"I wish I could tell you everything, Sora." Riku murmured, wishing that these feelings would leave him completely. They weren't as strong as they were before, but Riku knew better. He was hiding them, forcing them to hide within his body. Sora was so close, and he was just so tempted.

"You can tell me anything, Riku." Sora answered, praying that Riku would find it in his heart to allow someone to get close to him. All Sora wanted was to help Riku, and become closer to the boy. He had even gone to the extent of bearing scratches on his face, to which he lied about, to gather informa tion on his friend.

"Some things I just can't. You understand that, right Sora?" Riku asked in a soothing voice. Sora gave a weak nodd but attempted to press his body closer. Both pairs of lips were now within centimeters of one another. Riku's hot breath in the cool air made Sora spark with emotion, as he closed the gap between them.

And it killed Riku inside when he forced himself to pull away from the split-second kiss.

"..." Sora did not say anything, just closed his eyes in shame.

"I think we need to have some space from each other for awhile..." He could not get over Sora this way. All Sora was doing was adding to the problem, tempting him and making him fall back in love with him. Riku needed some time away from the boy to fall out of love.

Sora's eyes widened in shock as they soon shattered. "But Riku!-" Sora began at once, body beginning to shake as Riku slipped out of his grasps. So Tidus and Axel had lied. Sora's mind was far too juvenile to realize that Riku had spent far too much time waiting, and it had only hurt the both of them in the end. And now Riku wanted to end the suffering for the both of them.

"... Bye, Sora." Was all Riku said, walking off, heart shattered himself.

And Sora felt like his world had just died.

**xxxx**

"Sora, what's wrong?"

The boy clutched tightly onto the fragile female form before him. Tender hands held him close, wondering what had caused the other to break down in tears. Sora looked devestated, hurt, and just plain hurt. The usual peppy and high-spirted boy was in shambles, and Naminé could not figure out why. It took Sora a long while before he removed his head from the comfort of Naminé to glance up at the girl. Tidus was there also, seeing it was his dorm room after all, starring with confusion and worry at the scene.

"..." Sora looked away, still a bit hurt from Riku's severity. Riku had bluntly told him that he didn't want to spend anymore time with him. They were supposed to be best friends! Riku was supposed be the one that Sora could rely on! And Riku was supposed to be the one that Sora finally gave his heart to. Instead, Riku took the weak Sora for advantage and slaughtered his heart to pieces. If only Sora knew Riku's true motives.

"Please tell us, Sora. We want to help you," Naminé offered, reaching for a tissue on Tidus' work desk. Once gathered, she passed it to the sobbing brunette. Sora took the object into his hands, caressing it as if it were some valuable item. He then buried his face into the piece of Kleenex, wheezing a bit as he did so. He hated to cry, he really did.

"Is this about Riku?" Tidus asked brusquely, swinging his feet off his bed and walking over to his girlfriend and old friend. Eyes sympathized with Sora when he realized how badly the other was crying. "What did he do?" Tidus questioned, hoping this was something that could be fixed.

"How do you know it's about-" Naminé began curiously, hand resting on Sora's shoulder to comfort the boy. Sora, however, cut her off mid-sentence with a loud sob before he stuttered into a sentence of rambling.

"Riku he, he, he said he wanted some space between us and now he's with her again and, and he doesn't want me around him, and he's acting different, like he hates me, and and," Sora took a long and steady breath before looking down solemnly. "and I don't want it to be this way."

"Sora..." Naminé whispered, heart bleeding for her friend. "I'm sure what ever Riku's going through is legit and troublesome and he just doesn't want you to get hurt by being involved." Naminé suggested, trying to make Riku not sound so bad.

"Or he's just an ass." Tidus suggested, which received a hurtful scowl from Naminé. Tidus shrugged before turning to Sora, making the boy turn to him also. "Listen, Sora, like Naminé said, he must be going through something difficult right now. Remember what me and Axel told you last night?" Tidus asked, eyes shimmering.

"...it's not true though." Sora mumbled dejectedly, wishing with all his heart that it were. He had never been much of a star wisher, but if there was a shooting star right now, he would.

"It's true Sora, or at least it was." Tidus placed his hand on Sora's shoulder so his hand was resting upon Naminé's. The blonde turned a light red as she starred caringly between Sora and Tidus, listening to what they had to say. "Give him some type to work out what ever is wrong with him. In the mean time, you've got us."

"But Larxene!" Sora protested, heart filling with agony and the idea of Riku kissing that... wretched woman. But more importantly, Riku kissing someone that wasn't him.

"What about her?..." Naminé was the first to question, remembering her brief diversion with the woman the day before. Naminé cocked her head to the side curiously, blinking a few times. Sora took a deep breath, looking down with a bit of opprobrium.

"Don't tell Riku," Was all Sora requested before pointing to the scratches on his face, wincing as he touched them. But when Riku had touched them earlier, they did not stin or bleed, they felt comforting... at least more comforting than they were now.

"I don't get it." Tidus answered, arching an eyebrow.

"S-she..." Sora could not find his words. Even if Larxene had done this to him, he felt wrong and out of place to belittle someone. "...did this.. to me." Sora finally concluded, gulping down fear.

"She what?" Naminé blinked in surprise and sudden anger. The blonde gave a disquieted look to her friend as her hand fell from Tidus' grasp, down by her side. "She gave you those marks, Sora?..." Naminé trailed off, realizing how trusting she had been to the woman. "Can I ask... how and why?"

"... I saw her when I went to visit my old house," Sora began with a soft sigh, his sobbing finally depleting. "I wanted to go by myself to try and remember my sister and how happy things were back then. Don't get me wrong, I love my life right now, it's just I wanted to relive my past... if that makes any sense." Naminé and Tidus both gave a nod for him to continue. "So I went there, and she saw me and began speaking to me. And then she mentioned Riku... and I listened. She knew I was weak, knew I would listen, so she took advantage of it and lured me to her place. I don't quite remember everything about what she told me on our trips there, but I remember getting these when she tried to hurt me." Sora whimpered, "She kept telling me to stay away from Riku and that he would hurt me... and I guess she was right."

"Sora..." Naminé trailed off, misery and guilt washing over him. "It's not your fault. She seemed kind, and I'm sure anyone would have fallen into her trap. Don't blame yourself." Naminé attempted with a weak smile.

"I don't want Riku with her again. She'll hurt him and I don't want Riku hurt!" Sora stammered, words falling into slurs from his desperation.

"Relax," Tidus at once told him, noticing Sora's increase of pace. The brunette gave a weak nod as he took a few more deep breaths. "Sora, is it really the fact that you don't want Riku hurt that's driving you to this?"

"Huh?..." Sora wondered.

Naminé exchanged a glance to Tidus, trying to read his thoughts but came to no conclusion, so she just sat there, listening. "Or is it that you want to be the one he focuses all of his attention on?"

"Y-yeah, he used to-" Sora began but was interrupted.

"I told you, Sora, Riku really likes you." Tidus gave a sigh. "He was just too stubborn and shameful, and i guess embarrassed to admit to you and himself that he liked you, and that he wasn't as straight as he always claimed to be."

"Riku..." Sora whispered, body overcoming with a shiver. So all those lessons.. Riku had enjoyed? As much as Sora subconsciously did? Where did this all go wrong.. where did it turn bad.

"If you care about him, Sora, give him time." Was all Tidus offered for advice.

"But what if he falls back in love with Larxene?" Sora asked nervously. He was on the border line of admitting his desire to be with Riku. Before this, he had not really gave it much thought. But now, as he looked at it in this whole new way, he did have a strong crush on the other. And right now Riku's lips were the only things he wanted to silence his, not someone interrupting.

"We'll make sure he doesn't okay?" Tidus grinned, knowing full well that Sora was finally coming into realization that he was indeed very much in 'like' with Riku.

"Thanks, I think?" Sora gave a sheepish smile to Naminé and then to Tidus and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, Axel told me to ask.. you something." Tidus remembered, eyes focusing on Sora. Sora cocked his head to the side slowly, wondering what exactly the red-haired male would want to ask him. "He wanted to know why you got an order against Riku."

"A... what?" Sora questioned, not really getting what Tidus was saying. Naminé cleared her throat before explaining.

"He means... why did you file a restraining order against Riku?"

**xxxx**

Naminé was walking beside Riku down to Riku's final class of the day. It had been a few days before the actual drama class had a meeting, and Riku on any other day would have been overjoyed at the idea of spending time with Sora. But today, he seemed to dread the idea of having to face Sora so soon. Naminé seemed especially melancholy today also, like she was carrying a heavy burden. Riku, being perceptive to the blonde, arched his eyebrow as they turned a corner into the courtyard down to the next set of buildings.

"Something wrong?" Riku wondered, watching the girl stare vaguely ahead. Naminé only blinked in response, causing Riku to speak once more, "Naminé... don't tell me you're giving me the cold shoulder..." Riku spoke weakly, hoping that she didn't hate him for what he had said and done to Sora.

"I just don't get how you can just forget how you feel about him just because you don't want him involved with you and your ex." Naminé grumbled, twirling her hair around on her finger, acting as if she didn't care when she really did. Riku blinked in surprise, not expecting such a blunt response. However, he knew he deserved it, so just cast his gaze downward before replying.

"I don't want to lead him on any longer, Naminé. I want him to find a girl and be happy. He's too dependant on me, and we're getting nowhere. It's better like this." Riku answered, letting his shoulders fall into a shrug.

Naminé smacked her lips together, almost in a sign of nonverbal protest before answering. "He needs your friendship, Riku. He wants to be your friend, no, he needs it." Naminé informed, blue eyes begging Riku to give in and let the brunette overcome his heart again.

"I can't do that Naminé, I'll only be hurting him." Riku grumbled to himself, loud enough for Naminé to hear. Naminé frowned and then snagged Riku's hand, making him quickly turn to look at her.

"You're hurting him now, Riku!" Naminé spoke, her voice raising a bit and wavered, and almost cracked.

"Please try to understa-" Riku almost finished by Naminé cut him off.

"Riku, show him you care! Please, just this once, put aside everything that's going and just kiss him. Show him that someone still cares enough about him." Naminé trailed off into a whisper before leaning her head against Riku's chest. "Give him the love and affection you could never give me."

"..." Riku looked down at the blonde who had spoken her heart.

"Promise me that you'll find it in your heart to allow Sora some more time." Naminé requested before leaving the comfort of her friend's chest and slowly making her way back to the dorms, having reached their destination.

"Naminé, wait!" Riku called, just in time for the girl to stop and glance over her shoulder.

"Does he... love me?"

Naminé did not answer and only walked on, her shoes making small clicking noises as she went. A sharp sigh passed Riku's lips as he pushed his way inside the classrooms, thoughts running through his head. Love him... just love him... how could he ever allow himself to do that again? He had tried and failed, could he be able to cope with rejection again?

Riku took his seat beside Zexion, Cloud and Leon, trying his best not to look at Sora who was seated at his table. Luxord had begun passing out the remaining scrips to a few of the minor roles, seeing the main one had already been filled. Titania, Oregon, and so on.

A small script was placed down in front of Riku. The male cocked his head to the side as he opened it, the name Nick Bottoman gracing the character name. Wasn't that the guy who... "Who is this again?" Riku whispered to Leon, figuring that he must have read the play multiple time seeing he was Lystander.

"The one who plays Pygramus or something who loves this girl or something in a play within the play," Leon tried to explain but found himself not being able to find the right words so he just turned away.

"Right..." Riku blinked, rubbing his head as he ran his eyes through his parts. Francis Flute... it seemed that was one of the characters that he would be conversing with throughout most of it. And his own character, well he seemed just like Riku's younger, and typical self. Boastful, proud, and that sort of him. Of course, that was before Sora came around.

"Francis Flute is played by that kid," Cloud spoke from his other side, pointing down the table a bit ways to Sora who seemed rather sulky and broken down. Riku's heart instantly fell as he gazed at the script and then to Sora. There was a kiss scene in the play within a play, wasn't there? Or something that came close to that...

Sora gazed up, letting his eyes meet with Riku's for a brief second before Riku looked down, face a dark red. Zexion was the first to notice this as he jabbed Demyx rather sharply in the side.

"Ow! The hell did you do that for?" Demyx pouted, rubbing his side as he followed Zexion's pointing finger at Riku's red face. "Huh..." He watched Zexion roll his eyes and then point to Sora with a matter-of-fact tone. "They're not speaking?"

"You ignoramus!" Zexion scoffed, leaning his head with pity into his hands.

"What?" Riku suddenly questioned, looking to the pair with curiosity and frustration.

Zexion eyed the other for a long moment, wondering if his friend had really changed that much over a course of a few weeks. Axel had never mentioned that Riku was interested in another guy. Of course, Zexion picked up on these things right off the bat, but said nothing.

"As you all know, the play is tomorrow night. I've gone over most of the parts with you all individually over the course of these weeks. As for the slightly minor roles, I'll entrust the lines into your own hands. Study them and know them. This is, after all, a bit of an assessment as well as a performance." Something sadistic flashing in Luxord's eyes, as if he was betting most of the students would end up failing.

Riku spared another glance down to Sora. There's someone perfect out there for you, Sora's words kept replaying in Riku's mind over and over. The impact they had on him would never be dulled by the nonexistent time. Just go for it, tell him somehow, if only it were that simple. Riku leaned his forehead into the palm of his hand painfully, rubbing his temples. No one ever said college would contain this many emotional problems.

Riku had drifted off into thought as Cloud, Leon, and the others did some of the more important scenes. Most involved the forest with Helena and Lystander, and then it would flash to Titania. Riku hadn't realized class had ended until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Mistaking it for Zexion or Demyx, he turned around sharply. At once, his intense glare faded.

"..." Riku looked downward, knowing that he should feel guility for what he had done. Hands folded in his lap as he cleared his throat, flashing his gaze up to meet Sora's. He's got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, Riku thought dully to himself.

"Hey..." Sora whispered, starring at Riku with destroyed hope.

Riku arose to his feet, clasped Sora's hand within his own, and lead the boy outside. Sora obediently followed, face turning a scarlet red from the contact. Riku was holding his hand. Even it was meant to guide, Sora felt at ease having the other near him. Riku lead Sora outside the classroom into the crisp and cool air of the night. The pair paused on the small dirt path that lead from the building to the dorms.

"You're still mad, aren't you, Riku?" Sora whispered, breaking the silence as his hand dropped from Riku's. Riku was the light in the dark, wasn't he? Riku's emerald eyes shot towards Sora upon hearing the words.

"Sora, listen, I just-" Riku answered in a whisper, extending a hand through the air, hoping Sora would not break away this time. Sora complied, standing frozen to the spot. The hand caressed his cheek, making the boy relax. Green eyes, such pure and strong green eyes stared at him. "I'm sorry." Riku finished, leaning his forehead against his friend's.

"...Are you mad that I kissed you earlier?" Sora questioned, feeling that familiar sensation he got when Riku was this close.

Riku could not truthfully answer that. He was angry that Sora was keeping him waiting by not rejecting and not expecting. At the same time, he was overjoyed by the aspect of Sora actually kissing him. Ignoring the question for the mean time, Riku cleared his throat. "Is it possible to fall out of love?" He stated simply in the air.

"Fall out of," Sora paused, watching his friend with confusion. "love?" Another slight pause. "I don't think so. I mean, I've never actually loved anyone besides Kairi, but I guess that really wasn't love seeing I never felt anything. But I guess it is impossible once you've found that soul mate I told you about..." Sora spoke, uncertain where he stood with Riku. Whether they be friends or not.

"Oh." Was all Riku answered. Another slight pause. "Sora... are we still on for tomorrow night?" Riku wondered with a soft smile, refusing to move away from the brunette who was inches from him.

Sora gave the first real smile for a few days. "Yeah!" Sora grinned and then wrapped Riku tightly in his arm. The boy's head nuzzled into his friend's chest. Sora could never stay mad at Riku. And Riku was painfully realizing that it was impossible to deal with these feelings. He couldn't give up, not now. Not anymore. What a fool he was to think that.

"That's good." Riku gently touched his nose to his younger friends with a smug smirk before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Sora starred up at Riku, turning a dark red. If it was not for the dark, Riku would have surely seen the intense blush, and the problems Sora was going through.

"We... should head back. Its getting dark." Sora offered. Riku, who had decided the moment he apologized to Sora that he was not going to work tonight, half in fear of Xemnas confronting him and half for losing time with Sora, nodded and lead the pair towards the dorms.

"Can... I stay with you tonight, Riku?" Sora asked as they walked in the cool fall air.

"What?... Of course." Riku was a bit stunned at the question but almost flattered. Sora smiled happily as he leaned his head against Riku's shoulder as they slowed their pace.

Tonight Sora would not ask about the order Naminé and Tidus mentioned. Tonight it would just be him and Riku, falling into the world of dreams. And perhaps when they awoke, on a beautiful Saturday morning, everything would seem clear.

"Riku?" Sora asked once more, nearing the dorms.

"Yeah, Sora?" Riku chimed, almost in an amused sing-song voice.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Sora declared before closing his eyes contently and let Riku lead him.

And with that the night ended. Sora had dozed off to sleep quite early, laying on Axel's bed. It seemed the red-head was off somewhere for the night. Riku had given several attempts to sleep on his own, but decided that it was a bit too lonely. He brought the slumbering boy onto his own, laid beside him, and fell asleep.

In the morning, just maybe, Sora would love him. Giving up, as he came to realize, was now and forever not an option.


	23. Chapter 22: Unweaving Webs

_Here we go, the next chapter! This chapter should be free of most errors! And yes, I put a certain part in this chapter in for a few certain people. You know who you are, you fangirls! Ahem, hope you enjoy this chapter. It is .. quite dramatic? I suppose, hehe!!  
next chapter up soon, seeing I already finished it. Mwahaha :D

* * *

_

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine  
_**_Chapter Twenty-Two_: Unweaving Webs

* * *

"Riku…" 

The petite boy made an ambiguous noise as dawn arose. Sora's hands were becoming uncomfortably cold. The teenager pushed said hands beneath his chest as he remained in a light slumber. Swarthy eyelids covered the boy's deep azul eyes. Feet shuffled a bit, back and forth on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Brown locks of hair somehow managed to find themselves in Riku's face.

The silver-haired teen's nose twitched in his sleep. Riku's eyes twitched upon feeling the pointy locks prickling at his face. Instinctively, arms reached out and swatted away the obstruction. It was amazing what the body could and could not do during sleep. Riku resumed his peaceful state, forgetting briefly that Sora was beside him, only inches away.

Sora was having difficulties falling back into a deep sleep. After around the fifth attempt, the brunette gave up. Sanguine eyes snapped open, vision blurring for a concise moment. Once his eyes were adjusted to the darkness, Sora cocked his head to the side, noticing Riku beside him. At once, he was confused. Had he not fallen asleep on the parallel bed? Or maybe he had a nightmare and moved during the night. That seemed logical and likely.

"Riku?" Sora questioned into the darkness, gently prodding his snoozing friend in the elbow. Riku twitched upon feeling the prod, but soon dismissed it, too tired to care. A frown flickered onto Sora's face as he gave a harder nudge before whispering, "Riku?"

A sigh passed Sora's lips this time. The first morning rays were barely visible. Blue eyes closed for a few moments before opening, taking in the sight of his best friend. A cautious and compassionate hand extended from the lithe boy's form, resting on Riku's face. Nimble digits brushed away the silver strands of hair out of Riku's face.

That was all it took to stir the other from his siesta. "S-sora?" The DJ asked, a yawn emerging from his lips. Riku remained still, emerald eyes opening to take in the form of the brunette inches from him. A dark color spread across Riku's face as warmth simultaneously distributed throughout his body.

"Happy Halloween, Riku," Sora whispered with a playful smirk. The brunette teen extended both his arms to push his friend onto his back, pinning him in the dark. "Come on, wake up," Sora chimed, not caring that it was around five-thirty in the morning. Some people chose to wake up at this time, after all, and it seemed like Sora was one of them.

"Sora… get-off-me," Riku demanded, more so in a slur due to his drowsy state. Still, the teen was slightly aware that Sora was on top of him, muttering something that was not registering in his head. It was too early… he wanted some more sleep.

"Ri-_ku_," Sora pouted, poking his friend in the chest with his index finger. "Get up! We have no time to waste! We have to practice for the play, and then get our costumes, and all that stuff!" Sora began to cheerfully ramble, fully awake by this point.

"Later…" Riku mumbled, eyes closing after he had answered. Another pout formed on Sora's lips as he poked his friend once more in the chest.

"If you don't get up… I'll.. make you!" Sora grinned playfully, arching his eyebrows with good humor in the cloak of darkness that surrounded them.

"Go ahead.." Riku yawned, words becoming softer.

"Humph." Sora responded before leaning forward on Riku, locking his lips shyly onto his friends. Riku's body sparked awake at once, green eyes snapping open. They were greeted with the site of his friend's face, barely visible in the darkness of the room. And he was on him…

Riku smirked into the intended chaste and innocent kiss. Riku swift fully rose his arms from his sides and wrapped them around Sora. Once having encircled the boy, Riku rolled the pair over, Sora landing with a soft 'thump' on his back against the bed. Riku broke off the kiss for a second to catch his breath. It was then when he noticed the intense blush on the boy's face beneath him.

"Morning," Riku spoke coyly, green eyes glimmering in the dull darkness. Sea green eyes met with rather distressed and humiliated blue hues. A small laugh passed Sora's lips as he turned his head to the side, his body's warmth increasing every second. Would Riku allow him a second kiss? Or would that be too greedy?

"…" Sora turned his head once more to gaze at Riku. The other was giving him a fond look. Riku's lips formed into a tender smile. "You're awake." Sora declared. _Talk about stating the obvious_… Sora at once blushed a shade darker than he already was at the palpable comment he had just ushered.

"Yup." Riku answered, giving one last smirk to his friend before rolling off him and onto his own spot on the bed. Fingers trailed up and down the sheets below him, giving the silver-haired teen a feeling of peace. It was not long at all before that peace was interrupted. Sora had also rolled over, and now was propping his chin up against Riku's chest, smirking up at the other.

"You're not going to sleep again, _Riku_, right?" Sora asked, placing his hands on the other's chest. Today would be the day Sora would figure out everything that he was uncertain of. A sigh passed Sora's lips as he awaited an answer from Riku.

"No." Riku stated blandly, giving Sora's spiky hair a ruffle before swinging his body off the bed. Sora collapsed down on the bed, chin hitting the sheets at once. The brunette gave the now-standing male a small pout. All Riku could do was laugh as he passed through his dorm, collecting a few pieces of clothing from his closet, and then disappeared into his bathroom.

Sora sat up on the bed once Riku departed. Blue eyes scanned the dimly lit room, searching for a lamp. Finding one on his right on the nightstand, Sora gave the string a strong pull as it clicked on. The room was at once illuminated with a pale light. The brunette rubbed his head a few times, planning out his day in advance. An epiphany struck Sora as he lunged off the bed, reaching toward Riku's desk. The boy snatched the script and then retreated to the bed. Sitting on it once more, Sora began to flip through the pages, looking for his part.

"Oh, wall, you've..." Sora began, trying to remember his lines but had to quickly glimpse down at the paper. "...often heard my moans for separating Pyramus and me. My..." Sora blinked, remembering a few parts and having to look down once again, this time reading the lines off, " cherry lips have often kissed your stones; your stones, with lime and hair bound up in thee." Sora gleamed down at the paper with pride.

"I see a voice." Came the answer from Riku, entering the room with a new set of clothes. Sora at once turned a dark red. "To see if I can hear my Thisebe's face. Thisbe!" He spoke the lines with perfection, with such dexterity and grace, that it made Sora stare in awe and shudder at the same time.

Sora quickly glanced down at the script, reading off once more. "My love, you _are _my love, I think?" Sora's face turned a dark scarlet this time. Even if it was just a play, this was getting to him. A smirk plastered onto Riku's face as he walked over to the bed with that same grace he spoke with.

"Think what you like, your true love I embrace! And like Limander I am faithful still." The smirk on Riku's lips did not falter. The teen's heart spoke using the aid of his lips. With _such_ skill, such meaning.

"And I like Helen, till the Fates me kill." Sora answered before blinking. Riku had extended his hand through the air. Sheepishly, Sora took it, arising to his feet.

"Oh kiss me through the hole of this vile wall." Riku spoke, knowing full well he was skipping ahead. Sora looked down to the script in his free hand, then to Riku who was before him. _Why must there be an implied kiss scene in this play?_ Sora turned a darker shade, and before he knew it, Riku's lips were being placed on his own.

Sora's stomach at once did summersaults. Legs began to feel like jelly as he stood there, having Riku's arms wrap around his shaking body. Those very hands held him close as they embraced. A prodding tongue dragged Sora back into reality from his daydreams. The shy brunette slowly gave acceptance, letting Riku explore him. A soft mew emerged from Sora the moment he felt Riku's tongue upon his own. And Riku's hands. By now, they were snuggly around his waist, daring to travel lower, and lower.

And Sora wanted this so badly, causing him to let out a more boisterous moan. Riku's pulses and hormones took control as he snagged his brunette by the hands before tossing him onto the bed, landing softly on top of him. It was only seconds before Riku went back to bruising their lips together. And it was oddly soft and pleasurable, _not_ rough, not like Sora had imagined it would be.

And by now Riku's hands had moved on, snaking their way up the younger boy's shirt. A shudder passed Sora, feeling his friend's cold digits trace the shape of his lithe abs. Riku fled from Sora's lips briefly to leave a trail of delicate kisses down the brunette's jaw line, neck, and soon his chest the moment he had the boy's shirt removed.

And it took the loss of clothing for Sora to realize several things.

"R-r-riku!" Sora spoke, voice choking on pleasure and fear. Riku, being too fueled by lust and devotion and satisfaction that Sora really was allowing this, took the utterance of his name as a sign to continue. Lips continued their journey on Sora's stomach, fingering the top of the other's black pants.

"R-r-i-kuu!!" Sora stammered again, trying to wriggle free of his friend's grasp. This time it was filled with more urgency and a hint of fear. Riku blinked, lips hovering over a bit of sore flesh. Emerald eyes flashed upward, meeting Sora's distressed, blue ones.

_Oh...fuck..._ Riku at once thought heart shattering upon seeing the fear and distress in his friend's eyes. He had forced this on Sora, hadn't he?

"Fuck..." Was all Riku murmured, raising his body off of Sora's. Green eyes refused to meet Sora's as the silver-haired teen snagged the younger boy's shirt from the floor. He tossed the dazed Sora it before swinging his body off the bed for a second time that day. Riku hung his head rather dejectedly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, slipping the shirt on, body shaking more than it ever had. "Please... come here." Sora continued in a whisper.

It took Riku a few moments before he complied, making his way back over to Sora. He was ashamed for doing that, especially seeing they were not even together. Lime eyes stared at Sora, praying that he would not be mad.

"I..." Sora choked on his words before tightly wrapping his arms around Riku's body, literally flinging himself off the bed into Riku's arms.

Riku's mouth fell open in stun. "Sora?" Riku asked, feeling the younger boy's body shaking against his. "Tell me what's wrong. What I did... is _that_ it?" Riku asked painfully, knowing that he may have screwed up once more.

Sora gave a sharp shake of his head. He wanted to explain to Riku what was going on and what he had remembered, realized, but he did not want to act too rashly. "I..." Sora looked down, one lie coming to mind. "I just... don't think that I should... be... that... when I'm _with_ Kairi."

"What?" Riku's words fell into the air, stale and heartless. Sora was with _Kairi?!_? Riku felt faint, raising his hand to his head, taking a step away from Sora. "I thought you-" Riku began, a bit angry at the idea.

"Riku..." Sora whispered as Riku shook his head.

"Meet me at the courtyard at three so we can get ready for later and the performance." Riku murmured, eyes staring at Sora with utter confusion. Sora gave a weak nod as Riku left his dorm room, grabbing his jacket as he did such. The door closed, leaving Sora in silence. Silence that he did not enjoy.

And he could still feel Riku's lips all over him. On his skin, on his lips, and it made him _shudder_ with _joy_ and yet ultimate fear. The brunette weakly took a seat on the bed as tears began to pour from his troubled blue eyes.

"I can't believe..." He choked on his words as he began speaking to himself. "I can't believe...she... drugged... me." He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to remember the night.

She had led him there after finding him at his old house. She had offered a caring hand in the dark. She had tricked him. She had lead him back to her house. She had fed him lies about Riku. And in the end, she had drugged him. That glass... that knife... that pen...

"She used me..." Sora sobbed, head throbbing with pain. In addition, he nearly died from disgust when he realized that he was now a cold-blooded murderer. And he had signed that damn order.. _still_ effected, still not knowing what he was doing. "...What have I _done_..." It all made sense now, _perfect_ sense.

She had used him to kill the rock in the road, that Marluxia fellow, and then used him to sign an order against Riku to make sure he would never come near him. And it all pointed to her jealously and desperation with only wanting herself and Riku _together_. Sora bit his bottom lip, tears continuing to pour down his cheeks.

And that was not the worst of it. It had not been for her, that cold and shallow bitch, he would have let Riku had his way. He would have encouraged his friend... even if he was afraid. He would have confessed to Riku that he had this slight 'crush' on him. But it was because of her that he couldn't. She had drugged him... and to make her point sharp and painful, she had shut him up for good. She had made him kill.

"My god..." Tears continued to fall, Sora feeling dizzy as the memories flooded back. He felt like being sick, getting _her_ out of his system. She had abused him... and in the end stole his innocence. She made him kill and tried to molest him _again_. Was there ever an _end_ to this? Moreover, Sora could only imagine how bad he would be if the blonde had actually gone all the way with her plans. Could he even function, knowing she had _raped_ him? At least Sora had_ something _to be thankful for now.

And there was another thing he came to realize.

_Something more important than anything in the world._

"I_ love_ Riku..." Sora confessed into the silent air, tears falling, dreams crushing. Would he ever be able to tell Riku now? And if so, would he ever let Riku come close to him, or would his fears and memories of her touching him, kissing him... haunt him?

**_xxx_**

"Sora, fancy seeing _you_ here."

A sinister smirk crossed Xemnas lips at once. The shady man was sitting in the courtyard, around two. The brunette boy gave a rather melancholic look at the man. He had been there, he remembered. Sora highly doubted that the man knew that he had been drugged at the time of filing that horrid thing. And he probably didn't know that he was a killer himself, even if he was the puppet of another.

"...yeah." Sora whispered, looking at Xemnas with grief.

"Something bothering you, boy?" Xemnas wondered, folders and documents resting on his side. Orange eyes surveyed Sora for a long moment. The man did not suspect Sora for murder at all, and it was such a good thing. What would Riku think if he ever found out? Sora felt sick once more.

"I want to end the restraining order." Sora stated firmly into the air.

"Change of heart?" Xemnas seemed stunned, and oddly disappointed. Perhaps the man had wanted to mess with Riku a bit longer. Or perhaps he had wanted to just toy with the two love-sick boys. To make a mockery out of them a bit longer.

"Just give me the papers to end it." It took all of Sora's self control not to burst out in tears right there and then. He needed Riku more then _anything_ right now. Someone to hold him... but would he even allow that? Or would he be too afraid of Riku leaving him? Everyone else always did…

"Are you positive?" Xemnas questioned, hoping this was not happening.

"_Please_!" Sora begged, blue eyes filling with sudden need. "Give me the papers. I don't want this _at all_." The boy choked on his words before looking downward sheepishly. He did not like to look weak, look like he was sad. He was naturally happy, and this went against everything he ever stood for.

"Here." Xemnas brought the boy back to reality, passing the brunette the papers in a folder with a pen clipped to them. "Sign the second sheet and the matter of the order will be done." Orange eyes watched Sora for a long moment. "But I'll warn you. You will regret ending it. I've done business with this Riku fellow before, and he's _no_ good." Behind that serious look was a dark snicker. He was laughing at him in the inside and hiding something.

"Stop _saying_ that!" Sora spat, sick and tired of having people tell him lies about his best friend. "Just stop it..." Sora trailed off, giving the sheet that claimed he wanted to veto the order, a quick sign before chucking the folder to the men. "There... it's over." Sora gulped painfully.

"You're a troubled child." Xemnas noted, arising to his feet and beginning to walk closer to Sora and then a bit beyond him. "And I hope you know you're friends with a murderer." Xemnas stated firmly before departing out of the courtyard.

Sora blinked and then sighed. "Then that makes two of us I guess..." Sora whispered, taking a seat and waiting for Riku for the next hour.

**_xxx_**

The pair had gone to the play as planned. Leon and Cloud had done an _outstanding _job as Lysander and Demetrius. Sora and Riku had somehow remembered all their lines, acting almost flawlessly in front of the small crowd of college students. It seemed that during the real play, there was no actual kiss between the pair, which was a disappointment and at the same time a relief to Sora.

After that, Riku had led the rather melancholic Sora back to his dorm from his request. The pair would return to the dorm, get their costumes for the rest of the night on, then head out. At least, that was the plan.

"Just imagine, the whole night with me. Doesn't that sound fun?" Riku questioned, hand clasped within his friends as they walked down the hall towards Riku's dorm. The silver-haired teen had an amused and humorous smirk on his face as he spoke, trying to brighten the other boy's attitude. Perhaps he was feeling under the weather. Sora gave a slow and sheepish nod.

Riku reached into his jacket, emerging with a set of keys. The silver-haired teen placed the key into the hole, only to be stopped by Sora's hand lashing out, clasping tightly onto Riku's other. Riku gave the other an addled look but was silenced when Sora began to speak _ever_ so softly.

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispered before once more rushing into his friend's arms. The keys fell to the ground in a clatter. "It's all over, Riku." Sora murmured into the crone of Riku's neck, breath shaky. "I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Riku inquired, giving an uneasy glance at the boy in his grasps. How can someone still be so beautiful when they're sad? It goes against all logic, and yet, here is Sora.

"Xemnas..." Sora spoke rather sharply.

"...Oh,_ that_." Riku spoke, giving a sideways glance across the hall. "Sora, why did you-" Riku began but was silenced once more from a small sob on his brunette friend's part. Riku took this as a sign to be silent and listen.

"I'm sorry, Riku. Just... please don't ask why, okay? It's all over..." Sora informed, wanting to forget everything that had happened. He wanted everything except Riku to go away. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to _be_ with Riku.

"All right." Riku answered, giving Sora a soft kiss on the forehead before snagging his keys from the ground. Sora stood there in silence, a dark red from the kiss he had recieved, as Riku opened the door into his dorm. The silver-haired entered, followed by the broken Sora.

"Look who it is." A voice greeted Riku.

"Since when did I agree to having your guys poker game here?" Riku questioned vaguely. Still, an amused smirk passed his lips as he shut the door behind Sora. Sora blinked a few times and gave a weary look to Tidus and Axel, hoping they could read his eyes. Riku ignored the odd looks he was getting from the trio and snagged Sora by the hand and lead him over to the other males.

"Do you guys want some _privacy_?" Axel asked bluntly, entertainment flashing in cat-like eyes. Axel sat his cards down on the table. "Or do you want to join us? We've just started." Axel motioned to a few vacant chairs around the table. Riku imagined that Tidus and Roxas must have brought the chairs there themselves seeing Riku and Axel's dorm had a lack of chairs.

"I'd rather not. I'm not really in the mood to see you guys without clothing. Besides, we came here to get ready for tonight." Riku yawned. Sora tightened his grasp on Riku's hand, blushing a fierce red. Holding the other's hand was reassuring, but he knew it meant _nothin_g. He had told Riku that he was back with Kairi, which in his opinion was the _worst lie in his life_. And to make it worse, Riku was more than likely with that blonde.

"You want to join, Sora?" Tidus questioned, flipping his cards in his hands with boredom.

"Er..." Sora spoke wearily but eventually gave a sheepish nod. He really had no idea that this was the_ strip _version. Riku eyed his friend with curiosity. It only took Sora playing for Riku to snag a vacant chair and sit down.

"I thought you said you didn't want to play?" Roxas asked, blue eyes narrowing.

"He had a change of heart," Axel responded to the blonde beside him, giving the boy a slight ruffle of his hair. Roxas gave an invisible pout before pushing his attention back to his cards.

"I guess we can play a few rounds before we get ready..." Riku spoke uncertainly, not amused by his other friend's weird remarks. Axel was just plain acting weird lately. If Riku's mind hadn't been so focused on Sora lately, he probably would have spent all his effort trying to figure out what was different.

"Here." Tidus spoke, passing the two boys two cards from the deck. "You know the rules, right?" Riku gave a proud nod as Sora gave an uncertain one. "All right," Tidus eyes peeled over to Riku, "Each round you have to put a sum into the pot, to which in this case is a piece of clothing. To raise you have to put any piece of clothing in the pile. If you win that round you get the pot and you can put the clothes you got back, back on." Tidus watched fear spread in Sora's eyes, "So basically, don't be an ass with your betting."

"Pot," Axel instructed to the group.

The game played out for a few rounds. By the end of the fourth, it was evident who was losing and who was winning. Axel only had his coat in someone else's possession, Roxas had his shoes and socks and belt in another's, Riku had nothing in anyone's for when he did remove his shoes, he would just win them back that same round, Tidus had a single shoe in, and poor Sora had both socks, shoes, and his shirt off, blushing a dark red. This was now not fair.

Riku's eyes were fixed firmly on Sora. He wanted him so _damn_ badly, but he couldn't now. Sora had done what Riku wanted him to do. He had found a nice girl and proved to be straight after all. Hopefully now he would be happy. Still, green eyes wandered up and down his friend's unclothed chest. Green eyes met with Sora's embarrassed blue ones after a few minutes. Sora shuddered from the look Riku was giving him. And at the same time, he felt oddly pleased.

"Riku, bet." Tidus grunted after Riku had not done anything for three minutes.

"Oh, right." Riku grumbled. Two could play at this game. If he truly wanted Sora, regardless of everything that was happening, he needed to fight for him. The silver-haired male slipped off his shirt with a hidden smirk. Of course the others in the game knew that he could have placed in a shoe, a sock, anything really. The others also knew of Riku's infatuation with the brunette across from him.

Sora's blue eyes suddenly widened. Eyes traveled up and down Riku's body, his own body beginning to shake. He was even more godly without his shirt on. Throat becoming a bit dry, Sora pushed his cards to the middle of the table.

"I give up." Sora stammered, arising to his feet in a rushed stumble. _Just keep thinking about Halloween candy, keep thinking about good things like puppies and kitties and... how hot Riku looks without his shirt- AH_! "I'm... gonna...-" Sora began, trying to make his way to the bathroom but tripped on Axel's chair. The brunette fell halfway onto Riku, arm draping around his neck as his body leaned against his friend's.

"...Whoah." Was the first thing to be said from the others. Tidus left his mouth wide open after the incident, sending an amused glance from Axel then to Roxas.

"Sora?" Riku questioned, looking down at the blushing boy who was ... also... not wearing... a shirt against his chest... "Geez, I know you can't get enough of me but come on, in public?" Riku tried for a quick save, trying not to show Axel and the others that he was in fact on cloud nine and wouldn't be returning for awhile.

"I'm sorry Riku!!" Sora blurted out, scrambling to his feet, body stiff. Blue eyes snapped shut, trying not to look anymore at Riku's angelic body. Must.. make way to bathroom. "I'm gonna go get ready Riku..." Sora spoke, eyes still closed, as he walked backwards towards the bathroom.

"Go get him," Axel whispered with that seductive look. Roxas held back a laugh as Tidus rolled his eyes and continued to play their game.

"Sora," Riku arose from his seat, pushing past the other's chair. The silver-haired teen entered the bathroom, closing the door with a gentle thud.

And his heart instantly sank.

Sora was sitting in front of the mirror, tears streaming from his face. He looked horrible. Riku's heart at once sank even further as he took a step closer. Sora snapped open his eyes, only to see Riku in the mirror and spin around quickly. The boy's face was pale from shock and his sobbing.

"Riku! I-i-i'm not crying!" Sora declared at once, sharply turning away.

"Looks like it from over here." Riku noted restlessly, making his way over to the boy. Sora tightened his small hands into even smaller fists, trying to fight off the urge to further cry. Riku paused mid-step, staring widely at his friend with disbelief. "Sora," Riku stated firmly, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-yes?..." Sora answered, still refusing to open his eyes or face his friend as he spoke.

"I want to know right now what's wrong with you." Riku demanded, getting tired of not knowing and having to play these guessing games with his friend. He wanted to help and Sora was making it impossible to do such. Did he even want help?

"Not-" Sora began but Riku growled and pushed the other against the wall. Sora let out a small 'eep' sound as he uneasily opened his eyes.

"Damnit, Sora. I know something's wrong. I know that. What I don't know is what it is and why the hell you won't tell me." Riku found himself snarling at the boy, emerald eyes filling with frustration. "All I want to do is help you, damnit. If you don't want my help, just say so."

"..." Sora looked downward, feeling Riku's harsh words take a toll on him.

"Just fucking tell me, Sora. Please!" Riku gave the boy a gentle shake against the wall, trying to make eye-contact. Riku paused, letting out a sigh as he averted his gaze briefly. "I'm sorry I yelled... I just...I care about you and what happens to you."

"Riku," Sora found himself making eye-contact with his friend and his heart surrendering. "I need you to.. help me." Sora whispered, not making much sense.

"Then tell me what's going on with you." Riku whispered, hands letting go of his death-grip on his friend. Sora flinched before ever so slowly raising his hands to his face. "What?" Riku questioned, not understanding the reason behind the scratches.

A slight gulp came from Sora as he ran his hand over his scratches. A moment passed before he gave a downhearted gaze towards his propitious friend. "She did this to me because I," Sora was finally realizing all of the motives that took the other to take action. Was she afraid of losing Riku to Sora? Did Riku... really feel like that towards him.

"Come on So, spill it," Riku urged, giving a sanguine look. On the inside his heart was aching with uncertainty and questions. Who was she? Whoever she was, he was going to kill her for doing this to Sora. To beautiful Sora.

"I... I've..." It wasn't that hard to say. Just three simple words.

"Who's she?" Riku saved Sora's awkward stammering by applying another question. However, the question was just as difficult, and Sora knew that if he spoke of who it was, Riku wouldn't believe him.

"You'll think I'm lieing," Sora murmured with broken hope.

"Try me." Riku urged, emerald eyes scanning the boy's broken state. Why won't he just tell me? Does he not trust me? If he didn't trust me... he wouldn't be in here with me half naked. Riku reasoned.

"Larxene." Sora answered in a dull whisper.

"She..." Riku stared in disbelief, just like Sora had guessed. The brunette looked away from Riku, back sliding against the wall as he stirred. Riku's throat became drier than it usually was as his mind began to spin. She hasn't changed, has she? She lied and... "I'll fucking _kill_ her," Riku seethed to Sora's utter surprise.

"W-what?" Sora asked, eyes widening with surprise as well.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, Sora. And that includes her, because I," Riku paused, emerald eyes shimmering in the stale air. He had almost slipped, almost let his devotion be known. Riku quickly caught his Freudian slip and fixed it, "because I'm your best friend."

"Yeah..." Sora answered meekly, heart breaking with disappointment. Maybe Riku didn't love him after all.

"But god," Riku drew Sora's attention back to him. The teen extended his hand through the air and slid it across Sora's face. Sora bit back a moan of pleasure. "I feel so bad for getting you involved in this, Sora. But there's just one thing I don't understand..." Riku began nervously.

"The order?" Sora whispered, guessing correctly.

"Yeah," Riku answered with a disdainful sigh.

"I... it...she...I..." Sora couldn't explain to Riku everything he had gone through. But he tried. If he wanted things to be perfect, or as close to perfection as he could get, he needed to try. "She... somehow.. dr-r-rugged me or something and made me sign that and made me... kill that guy..."

Riku would never believe that, so Sora braced himself for the second time that night.

"So..." Riku whispered the brunette's nickname, hands that were on the other's cheeks sliding down to his neck. Within seconds Riku had the other tight to his unclothed chest, in a tight hug. _Any excuse to hold him._

"R-r-iku I'm so scared." Sora admitted, mind spinning as he felt his skin against Riku's cold chest.

"Don't be. She will not hurt you. I promise," Riku offered, hands slowly running down Sora's smooth back, causing the brunette to bit his lip. "I understand everything. Really, I do. And I promise you that I'll fix it all. But for tonight, lets just enjoy Hallo-" Riku began but silenced himself when he felt Sora move a bit in his arms, a sensitive part of Sora's anatomy brushing against Riku. "...ween." He barely finished, a pleasurable sigh emitting from his mouth.

"Riku?" Sora looked up nervously at his friend. He was glad that Riku was going to help him and that he wasn't mad. But Sora was curious to why the other looked like he was out of it. "Riku?" Sora asked again, pressing closer to his friend, subconsciously aware of the effect he was getting from being so close to Riku.

"Let's just... get ready." Riku answered, recapturing his composure.

"Can we just go back to my dorm and watch some movies?... I'm kind of tired," Sora asked sheepishly, giving a small smile. For the first time in a few days, Sora felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his petite shoulders. Soon everything would return to normal. Soon...

"Sure," Riku answered, ruffling Sora's hair a bit. "I can go get your things if you want. I sort of need my shirt as well," Riku smirked and arched an eyebrow at the slight blush on Sora's face. "Unless you want me to stay half naked." Riku teased, making Sora turn an even darker color, trying his best to keep his mind off of Riku.

"_R-r-riku_!" Sora pouted, blue eyes pleading for the other just to realize their connection and take him.

"Fine, let me go get them. Geez, you're _no_ fun." A good-hearted smirk as he left the bathroom, closing it with a soft thud.

Sora glanced towards the mirror with a sigh and a smile before whispering into the stale bathroom air. "I love him _so much_... I...have to tell him tomorrow... I have to." But would he go through with it? Or would Riku push him away like everyone else always did. Perhaps everything would roll over by the morning. And maybe, just maybe, all this trouble would go away.

"Riku…" 


	24. Chapter 23: Taunting Demise

_This chapter has a heavily implied innuendo, so it may be rated a bit higher than the others. So yeah, I'm sure it won't bother you fangirls. It's just a highly suggestive theme, heh. So yeah, this chapter is really high-rated, just wanted to let you know so you don't end up killing me!! So far this is the most dramatic yet, and longest. So a yup.._

_And yes very quick update :D Blame the fans and my need to get this dramatic chapter out. The ones to come after it will mellow out with drama wise. Have no fear! The next one should be out either Sunday or Monday... Depends on fanfiction's gay alerts, heh.

* * *

_

**_C_aller _N_umber _N_ine**

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_ Taunting Demise

* * *

_November 1st_

Sora was starting to feel bad. Incredibly bad. Memories of his first encounters with Riku kept resurfacing. Somehow he had dug his own grave of lies. He had told Riku things that he thought were true which really weren't in the end. _I can't like anybody more than her! There's no one but her_... Sora grimaced in his sleep at the words. He was wrong. Wrong in every single aspect. And he was even more wrong when he thought he was jealous of Hayner being with Kairi. It wasn't jealous at all, just relieved. Moreover, it was just so painful to realize that he really never was in love with Kairi.

At least now Sora knew why Tidus' little 'jokes' about his preferences hurt and angered him so much. Sora turned roughly in his sleep, trying to push these thoughts out of his mind. He loved Riku, truly he did, but he was so afraid. Partly afraid that Riku did not want him after all, and partly because he didn't want the world to view him any different. People nowadays had such a low tolerance level for people like him.

And then there came the issue of Larxene. Riku said he would take care of it, but how? Sora was a cold-blooded murderer and Riku did not even seem bothered by it! Sora winced in his sleep, body shaking immensely. Riku had been so angry when he learned that Larxene had hurt him, though. In fact, Sora had never seen the other so mad. And that scared Sora even more. Everything was just so confusing. Nothing made sense anymore. Soon, he kept telling himself, soon it will all be over and I can have a normal college life with Riku. With Riku was his favorite part of the chant.

"Hey, Romeo. Wake up, you're over-sleeping. Which I really shouldn't be too angry at, or bothered by. You just look so adorable when you sleep."

A teasing voice dragged Sora out of the safety of his dreams. Blue eyes cracked open slowly. Greeting him was the smug face of Riku, laying beside him, obviously awake. Sora blinked a few times, shyly letting out a yawn and staring at the other. It took Sora several moments to realize what had Riku had said. A pout formed on the other's lips as he pulled the covers over his head, letting out a soft mew of satisfaction.

"Oh, Sora. You treat me so badly. I should be offended." Riku sneered all the while rolling his eyes. The silver-haired teen, who was laying on his stomach, extended a hand to gently pull the covers off of Sora completely.

"Riku!!!" Sora pouted loudly, feeling cold all of a sudden. "Its cold! Givemetheblanketsback!" Sora demanded in a slur, blue eyes heavy with anguish. Sora could barely make out the figure of Riku beside him, looking as stunning and well... Riku-like as ever. Sora nuzzled his face into the pillow, still begging for the warmth of the blankets. "So cold!!" He continued in an unamused voice.

"Cold, huh?" Riku inquired, arching his eyebrows. Before he even had time to think about it, he had draped his arms around Sora's small body. Within moments the older teen had pulled Sora's body close to his, adjusting his own so he could act like a human blanket and pillow. "There, you're warm now." Riku stated firmly, a smug smile crossing his face.

"Thanks for giving me back my blankets Rikuuuu..." Sora trailed off, falling back into a light slumber. Riku sighed heavily, realizing the irony of the situation. It was only the other day that Sora had attempted to pry him out of bed. Oh well, Riku wasn't complaining. He had Sora in quite an interesting situation thanks to the other's drowsy condition.

"Eli..." Riku whispered softly into Sora's ear, lips hovering dangerously close to the brunette's earlobe. "A strawberry smoothie is waiting for you to wake up," Riku taunted, gently pulling the other closer to him, all the while lowering his hands so they were around the boy's waist. How he just wanted Sora.

"Mmph..." Sora murmured in his sleep, smacking his lips together. "That.. sounds good... RJ..." Sora answered in a slur, half-awake and half asleep. A snicker passed Riku's lips upon hearing the response.

"Is that drool on your lips, So?" Riku questioned, a hand snaking its way up from Sora's waist. Riku placed a single digit upon Sora's moist lips, enjoying this far too much. More than he should, any way. "If you wake up you can have the smoothie for free." Riku continued to tease, a smile on his lip as he whispered into the morning air. "I know its your favorite."

"R..iku..." Sora answered, gently sucking on his friend's finger, soft mews emerging from his throat. Was he... purring in his sleep?

"S-" Riku began, face turning pale at first and then a dark maroon when he felt his index finger running back and forth on Sora's lips. Oh heavens, this was far more suggestive than anything that had ever happened to him. Riku gulped painfully, putting all his teasing aside. Now he was the one being teased. Riku bit his bottom lip painfully, feeling the blood from his face drain to a place far lower. And it took all of Riku's self-control not to take advantage of this... too much.

"S-s-sora... stop..." Riku attempted, wanting to pull his finger away but found himself keeping it where it was. He was pathetic, wasn't he? He was getting turned on by this. Riku gulped once more, trying not to notice the pulsing feeling quite low on his body. "_S-s-ora_." Riku attempted again, not sure if he could handle the other doing this before he took it to the next level.

And that face of Sora's, it was just so adorable! Riku starred at Sora's closed eyes, feeling a bit of guilt for allowing the other to do this. Still... it was quite welcome. Riku's free hand that was at the seam of Sora's pants began to fiddle with it, drawing Riku's attention down to the boy.

"Wholy... shit..." Riku whispered, emerald eyes starring at Sora for a long moment, and then realized that the other didn't have his finger in his mouth anymore. Instead, Riku's hand was tightly clasped within Sora's, making the silver-haired teen's heart melt. Melt into a puddle of mush and lust.

Blue eyes finally opened for the second, and final time. Sora surveyed Riku's pale face for a long moment, and then noticed a warm and palpitating feeling spreading throughout his body. "Riku?.." Sora asked weakly, starring at Riku for a long moment. Why... do I...want him... Sora found himself wondering painfully. He loved him, was afraid to tell him, and now he wanted him this much.

"Yeah?" Riku barely answered in an audible voice. Emerald eyes pleaded with Sora, trying to make him give in, just this once. But that was too much to ask for.

"Would you be... mad, if I kissed you?" Sora whispered, needing to release this built up lust somehow. But just how could he kiss the other without letting him know that he was deeply in love with him? Was there some sort of loop-hole? Was there something that could be logically explained?

"But won't Kairi-" Riku began worriedly, dreading the fact that Sora had a girlfriend. Riku was silenced when he heard a muffled mew come from Sora. The boy looked so needy, so turned on as well. And just well, it was evident.

"N-n-o.. she... and I... aren't... 'cause I..." Sora murmured, knowing that he couldn't have what he wanted until he told Riku. But he didn't want to tell him now. Not when Larxene was still about. And it hurt Sora so much. So just for now, maybe a kiss would work.

"Because you aren't ready for a relationship? Or is she just not the one?" Riku wondered, leaning his forehead forward so it rested against Sora's. A content sigh came from Sora as he nodded to the second one, a small smile dancing on his innocent lips. "So what will kissing me solve?" Riku inquired, a smug grin on his face.

And Sora had to think fast. "Because you're a good...kisser?" Sora attempted, looking for any excuse. "And that you're my best friend... so you should give me what I want." Oh, smooth Sora.

"Why thank you, Sora." The smirk grew. "What you want?" Riku's hands were back around Sora's waist, ever slowly moving lower. "And what would that be exactly?"

"Uhm...ah...well..." Sora's face turned a dark red. Those hands.. they were going lower and- "_Ri-kuuu_," Sora let out a muffled moan, and then quickly bit his bottom lip. Oh shit. Sora turned a dark shade of red, trying to ignore the annoying throbbing. Which was currently being occupied by Riku's hand.

"Hm? Yes, Sora?" Riku's emerald eyes glazed over with lust. He had waited too long for this, and he wanted it now.

"Your.. hand.." Sora attempted but shut his eyes with pleasure when he felt the hand jerk slightly. "_R-r-r-r-iku_!!!" Sora pouted in protest, hands at once gripping the sheets. "S-s-.." Sora tried to form the word Stop but instead ushered out a loud mew.

"You still want that kiss?" Riku teased, body aching with need.

"Shut up." Sora declared loudly, closing the gap between them by pushing their lips together. Ah well, that worked, Riku thought brightly, smirking into the kiss.

Riku's hands retreated from their taunting place to hold the other close to him. And he could have sworn that Sora had begun to pout into the electric kiss. Mostly due to the fact that no one had ever made Sora feel like that before. Desperation and want was evident in Sora as he mumbled something into the kiss.

"So-" Riku began, trying to break away. Not only for air but the need to stop. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to do something he would regret. Sora wasn't ready and he knew that. Besides, they weren't even together. Hell, Riku didn't even know that Sora actually cared.

Sora followed Riku's lips, locking them into another kiss. Since when did he become so dominant? Riku wondered vaguely, running his tongue along Sora's lips before he broke away, inhaling sharply.

Sora held him close, trying to catch his breath as well. It seemed that the tables had turned. Sora hadn't realized until that moment that his hands were quite low on Riku. And it took Riku the gap from the passionate kiss to realize it also. Oh well, that wasn't a good thing.

"I'm sorry!" Sora at once stammered, removing his hand but had slid it along the material in the process, making Riku emit a muddled moan of pleasure. "I! I...!" Sora hadn't realized how submissive and how much they had actually done to each other until they sat there, slowly coming to their senses. "Oh god, Riku! I'm so sorry!" Sora continued to speak, rolling off the bed and making frantic hand motions at Riku.

"Sora..." Riku spoke in a satisfied voice, glancing over at Sora who was standing beside him. "Remember that I promised you that I would fix everything?" Riku barely got out in a breath, emerald eyes still filled with lust.

"Y-yeah?" Sora asked, still trying to ignore every single curve of Riku's clothed body. Why did he seem so more.. godly than ever?

"I'm still going to. She'll never hurt you again, I promise you that." Riku spoke, exhaling sharply, wishing that Sora was still beside him.

"Thank you, Riku." Sora answered with a thankful smile, breathing ever so slowly.

"No problem." Riku spoke, arising to his feet, ruffling the other's hair and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day all the while calling to Sora, "Still up for that strawberry smoothie, Sora?"

"Of course!" Maybe Riku would make Sora's world bright again. Just maybe. Riku would not question Sora's motives, at least not now.

"Meet me in the courtyard in like ten minutes? I have to go to my dorm and get my clothes. Okay?" Riku questioned at the door to the bathroom once he was finished. Sora gave a nod with a smile.

"Sure!" Sora gave the other a quick hug as Riku left his room. Today would be a good day! Sora just knew it!

**_xxxx_**

And Riku had lied. He told the other he would be there in ten minutes, but never was. He had more important things to do. Riku stood there with dark eyes, body coursing with anger. All that hate, all that grief was flashing in his perfect green eyes. The silver-haired teen advanced on the blonde, fists clenched by his side.

"What did you fucking do to him?!" Riku seethed, narrowing his eyes at Larxene. The blonde scrambled to her feet, realizing that Riku had somehow gotten into their old apartment. The wonders of spare keys nowadays.

Fear flashed in Larxene's eyes as she stared at her ex. Never before had she seen that look in his eyes. Not even when Riku had found out about her and Marluxia. Green eyes locked onto her blue eyes, demanding an answer to his question.

"What do you mean?" Larxene snapped, hands cautiously landing on her hips. Of course, that only lasted for a few seconds. The blonde was at once sent spiraling back against her coach with a loud thud. "What the hell?!" Larxene grumbled, rubbing the back of her head painfully as she watched Riku.

"What did you do to Sora?" Riku fumed, taking a step closer to the coach. "Wait, don't answer that, I know." His words were so dark, so emotionless. "You made him kill. You fucking touched him. I... I can't believe you. And you claimed you said you never meant to hurt me? What do you think this is, Larxene?! How is this not hurting me?!"

"He was in the way," Larxene hollered back, blue eyes locked onto the fuming Riku.

"In the way of what?!" Riku continued in a roar, not amused whatsoever by this woman's antics.

"Of me getting to you." Larxene declared darkly.

Riku stood there in utter disgust and disappointment. "Never. I would and will never take you back. I already made that mistake a thousand times. Not again. I love him. And I don't care what you think or say. I don't anymore what the world thinks about how I feel about Sora. I don't really care. All I care about is the promise I made to him. I told him I would fix things... and that's just what I'm going to do." Riku declared, flexing his hands by his side.

"Riku, you could never fix anything. You're hopeless, really. That's why you-" Larxene began but Riku had gave her an intense look. Of course, she just continued. "That's why you kept running. You always run from things, don't you? If something doesn't work, you just run away and start new. Isn't that right?" A large smirk was on her face as she arose from her seat, no longer threatened.

"That's not true. Just shut up!" Riku demanded, shaking his head in protest.

"You were so weak, so mad that you couldn't fix things that you ran. And that wasn't the only thing that you did. You killed him." Larxene smirked, her blonde strands of hair in her face.

"S-shut up!" Riku tried to block the thoughts that were flooding back into his mind. "S-stop!!"

"You were so mad that you couldn't fix your parents that you had to kill him. And if that wasn't bad enough, your mother became so afraid of your deadly actions that she filed a restraining order against you. Didn't you know that I knew?" Larxene wondered, amusement filling into her blue eyes.

"I..." Riku was at a loss for words. He did not want to hear this.

"This is how it is, Riku. This is how it ends. I'm the only one who can save you. I'm the only one who can bring perfection back into your life, but you refused it. So I got back at you. I know that you killed your own father with your own hands. I knew that Xemnas had dealt with you before with your mother's restraining order. They had called your father's death a freak accident, correct? Only you, Xemnas, and your mom knew the truth. I'm still surprised they didn't put you into jail. So you ran away from home and start new. On your on. And then you had to break it off with me and find that twerp. So I got you back for not taking me back. I gave Sora the exact same burden as you. You both are murderers, after all."

And it was all said.

"God! Please stop!!!" Riku demanded, body shaking immensely. "I never... wanted this! I never wanted Sora involved in this!" Riku pleaded, mind spinnign out of control. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember that one night.. that knife.. and he didn't want to remember any of this!

"Face it, Riku. Your life is pointless." Larxene spoke with a smirk. "But I'm giving you one more chance. You can either come back with me, and we can fix everything, or I'll figure out a way to get both you and Sora into jail. Mind you, I don't want to do that, but I will if I must."

"You crazy bitch." Riku growled, pushing her back onto the coach with anger. "How dare you-"

"I can see the killer in your eyes. You're going to end up killing Sora in the end. I'm just saving you the trouble." That smirk of hers was deadly.

"Go to hell, Larxene." Riku growled, throwing her a nasty look. But no, this wasn't over. Not by a long-shot. Larxene had caused all of this. She had given Sora the worst burden of his life, just because Riku had done her wrong, which really wasn't the case. There was no way of solving this... unless... he silenced her for good. Then he and Sora...

"So, what's your choice Riku?" Larxene questioned, but froze when Riku turned to look at her. "Riku?..."

"You'll never put a finger on him again... I'm ending this now. I'm doing what I should have done years ago. I hope hell is nice to you."

"Riku, wait! This wasn't-" She spoke in utter fear as he Riku advanced on her.

"And to think that I thought I actually loved you."

And it was all over.

**_xxxx_**

"So, how are you and Riku doing?"

Naminé sat beside Sora on the stone-wall, waiting for the late silver-haired male. Sora gave a soft smile at her, giving a gentle shrug of his shoulder. It was obvious in his eyes the devotion and need he had for his friend. The brunette shyly grinned, swaying back and forth on the courtyard.

"Good... I've decided that I... am going to tell him today. Tonight actually, during the meteor storm." Sora announced with a large smirk.

"There's one of those tonight?" Naminé asked in surprise, a soft smile gracing her pale lips. "I'll have to tell Tidus. Perhaps he'll want to watch it with me." A soft blush washed over her face before she paused and went back to the matter of Sora. "I'm glad, though. You deserve figuring out where you both stand, so much. You have to tell me tomorrow what happens. Or I'll just know." A bubbly smirk.

"Naminé." Sora blushed deeply, rolling his eyes as he starred up at the sky. "It's just so weird, you know? We started off fighting over you, slowly became friends, then best friends, and now... now..." Sora trailed off, face a dark red from embarrassment.

"Just remember how you feel about him. Always carry that with you. You two may be complete opposites at times, but your two of a kind." Naminé gave a nod at the brunette, happy that Riku and Sora would finally be happy after all those days and weeks of pain and misery.

"Opposites.. two of a..." Sora paused and then his eyes widened. At once, his hands dug into his coat pocket, unzipping them as he did such. Naminé arched her eyebrows curiously, watching her friend dig. Sora then emerged with a folded piece of paper. The brunette went to work unfolding it and handed it to Naminé so she could see.

"Its the picture you gave me, Naminé. Remember? The two swords.. darkness and light... two opposites, coexisting... they-" Sora began as Naminé joined in.

"- need each other to survive." They both said in unison before flashing each other a smile and laughing.

"Sora, you're a piece of work." Naminé grinned at her friend, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm so glad you and Riku are here. You guys have done so much for me and everyone else. So thanks." Naminé reached over and hugged Sora tightly, blue eyes filling with hope and content.

"You're welcome, Naminé. If it wasn't for you, me and Riku probably would have never met, or stopped fighting, or even got this far!" Sora grinned, and put the drawing back into his pocket as he gave a worried glance around the courtyard. "Speaking of Riku... he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago..."

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably just getting all handsome for you," Naminé joked as she arose from her seat. "I better go to Mango. I'm meeting Axel and Roxas there. Supposedly they have something to tell me." She shrugged and then shot Sora another glance. "I'll see you around."

And with that she walked off.

"Bye..." Sora spoke, lacing his hands together in his lap as he waited.

And waited and waited until he couldn't any longer. And when that came, he went back to his dorm around two, having waited an hour. He spent the rest of the day there, in a silent slump and depression, hoping that Riku had a legit reason for not showing.

Perhaps not knowing would have been better.

**_xxxxx_**

A knocking drew Sora back to the realm of reality. Sensitive ears picked up on the soft drumming on the door at once. Blue eyes glanced nervously across the room. Figuring it was Naminé or Tidus, Sora arose to his feet and made his way across the room. Once at the door, he gave it a gentle twist to the right, opening it with a sigh. Standing before Sora was Riku, looking as desperate and broken down as a person could be.

"Riku..." Sora mumbled, not taking lightly to the idea of being stood up. Blue eyes refused to look his best friend square in the eye. Right now he was just too angry to show any compassion.

Riku gave Sora an uncertain gaze, tugging on the boy's arm. Sora cocked his head to the side, pretending that Riku wasn't there at all. A sigh passed Riku's lips as he closed the door with a loud thud and dragged Sora over to his bed so they could further talk.

"Why did you not come?" Sora questioned, folding his arms to his chest in a pout.

"I'm leaving." Riku announced.

Sora paused, arching an eyebrow. "Huh? N-no. You can stay. I j-just wanted to know why you-" Sora began nervously, not really expecting the other to leave so soon. The brunette's eyes locked onto Riku's green ones, making Sora shudder at once. He was giving him such an intense look... it was quite frightening.

"No, Sora. I meant I'm leaving town." Riku stated firmly.

Sora at once stopped breathing. Riku was what?! Blue eyes widened to four times their normal size. Breathing now became difficult and everything was just so complicated to understand. Sora slipped down onto his knees, not being able to stand any longer.. Riku couldn't be leaving! Riku would never leave! Riku loved him... or was that really a lie after all? After all this, was that just a lie his friends told him to make a fool of himself?

"W-w-why!" Sora demanded, his hand snatching Riku and holding it tightly, refusing to let go. "You can't go, Riku! You wouldn't go! Y-you're in college! You.. host a radio show! You're my dance partner.. You.. can't go!" Bec ause I love you.

"Sora..." This was harder than he thought it would be. "I'm going to give you a choice. And you have to answer me right now. There's not time to think about it. You can either come with me, knowing that what's down the road will not be easy, or you can stay here. If you.. choose to stay, just know that everything is fixed... I fixed it all... for you." Riku explained, emerald eyes clouding with tears.

"It is fixed, Riku. She's gone... Xemnas came by earlier... he said she killed herself." Sora whispered, rushing into Riku's arms. The small and weak brunette wrapped his arms around Riku's stiff body, burying his face in the other's arms.

Riku's body at once tensed. They thought it was suicide?... Well, of course. He had forced the bitch to write a note confessing that she killed Marluxia, so they must have thought it was a good-bye note. But still, that didn't make it any better. Riku had killed her. They were both cold-blooded murderers. And just that thought alone was sickening.

"She'll never hurt as anymore, Riku. So your safe here. We both are. Please don't go." Sora whispered in a shaky voice. The brunette's fingers clenched and flexed against the material of Riku's coat. He was never going to let him go.

"If I stay," Riku glanced nervously out the window and then back to the boy in his arms. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll trust me." Riku requested, lacing his hand within Sora's as bringing the sobbing boy over to his bed.

"Of c-course I promise, Riku." Sora answered, knowing full well that nothing Riku could do would ever change the emotions he had. A sigh of pleasure passed Sora as he sat down on his bed. Riku sat alongside him, letting the boy rest his tired head against his shoulder.

"I'll stay." Riku announced. He couldn't keep running. He spent his whole life running from his past and from people who cared. He wouldn't anymore. This time he would stay with someone that actually cared. This time he wouldn't mess things up.

"Good." Sora felt his eyes fall from anguish. He had waited in his room all day for Sora, and it had made him incredibly tired. "Stay here, tonight. I like when you're here." Sora declared, shuffling away from Riku to lay on the bed, head nuzzling his pillow.

"Sora..." Riku rolled his eyes, exhaling sharply. What would Sora think if he told him that he had actually killed Larxene? A low and horrible feeling began in his stomach. He would have to live his whole life wondering and praying that no one would ever find out the truth.

"G'night Riku..." Sora smiled to himself, just content that he had made Riku stay. The meteor shower raged ever so beautifully outside. Perhaps tomorrow would be the day he would tell Sora. Besides, if he could not confess during the storm like he had planned, what better of a day than his birthday?


	25. Chapter 24: Birthday Surprise

_Long chapter ahead! Yes, the story is winding down. There is one more chapter after this. Once this story ends, I'll be spending all my time on my new fanfiction, Cabalistic. The first chapter should be up alongside this, in fact. If you're into somewhat mystery, suspense, and the ever lovely Riku and Sora loving, check it out. Promise you its not one of those everday fics. Took me forever to think up a new plot idea that isn't used all the time!_

_Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and what's to come in the last few. Its been great you guys, and I do hope to see you after this story (hint hint hint) happy new year!

* * *

_

**_C_aller _N_umber _N_ine**

_Chapter Twenty Four_: Birthday Surprise

* * *

_November 2nd_

"Its raining..."

Sora made sure to stick close to the older and ascendant teen beside him. Frigid air clung around the pair as they made their descend from the dormitory stairs, down on to the cobblestone path to the courtyard. Drops of rain fell from the heavens above as the two males continued onward. Riku glanced over to his rather melancholic friend with a look of mitigation. After everything the pair had been through, it was finally over. They both could move on with their lives and go back to normalcy. Seeing things were becoming normal again, Riku dared to wonder if today, or soon, would be a good time to confess and see where they stood. He could not possibly lay down _any_ more hints, or give the other more time. Now it all lay in Sora's hands.

"Yeah." Riku replied in recognition of the rain. Radiant green eyes turned to the side to peer at Sora with curiosity. Usually the cheery brunette enjoyed the rain. Usually the boy would dance in it or just huddle close. Today, however, he seemed a bit disturbed and angered by the precipitation. In addition, Riku had his guesses as to why.

"Sora," Riku whispered as they came upon the small forestry path that connected the dorms to the courtyard. Once upon it, Riku halted his stride, beneath the shelter of the trees. Sora stopped simultaneously, giving the other a confused look. Instead of explaining first, the silver-haired teen just pulled the younger male into a tight hug. "Like I said, you don't need to worry about it anymore. It's all over. I'm not going to leave." Reassured Riku.

Sora gaped lightly at the words and actions of his friend. It was good to hear the reassurance, but the past was not the only thing on the brunette's mind. "Thanks, Riku. It's, just, not that. I just didn't want it to rain on my birthday." Sora answered, watching Riku withdraw from the hug.

"Today's your...birthday?" Riku asked in puzzlement. Silence fell between the two friends, making everything seem all that more awkward. Ideas and excuses soon began to filter through Riku's head. At least he had rid Sora of the problem of Xemnas and Larxene before his birthday. At least he had not left the night before. Guilt and relief spread through Riku all at once. If the dj had not been so afraid of acting a bit too 'touchy', he would have encircled the other in another hug, but instead decided upon a verbal approach. "So, you're finally eighteen, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora exhaled sharply, relieved that Riku was not mad. Then again, why would he be? Sora shrugged off the thought and grinned at his friend. For the first time since this all started, he felt like his old self again completely. If he just forgot what she had done to him, maybe he could move on. He _needed_ to move on, and Sora knew just the person who could help him do that.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. Short notice." Riku sneered good-heartedly, trying not to let onto his disappointment for not being able to get the other a gift. "But I'll find a way to make it up to you, Sora. I promise you that." A rather wide smirk, a slight arching of his eyebrows, and that was that.

"Ah, Riku. You don't need to." Sora answered, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Even if Sora did appreciate the attention he typically got on his birthday, he did feel shy and modest when it came to accepting it. Blue eyes filled with humility as he watched his friend closely.

"I will..._somehow_." Riku acknowledged, letting the crisp air fill into his lungs. "So how was your class today?" A change of topic never hurt anyone.

Riku and Sora began their pace once more, side-by-side. Sora seemed to appreciate the topic change more than he realized. "It was pretty good. I actually got a B on a term paper. Isn't that great?" Sora smiled widely at his friend, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Humph, pretty good." Riku replied, purposely acting snobby to tease the other. "You know, I _did_ get an A on a term paper before." Riku smirked as he watched Sora's eyes fill with a sudden competitive energy. The brunette at once stopped walking, long enough to hook his arm in Riku's and turn the other around to face him, as if to scold him.

"Ah well, I got an A on a term paper before, _too_! An _A+_ might I add!" Sora replied, scrunching his nose. Riku cocked his head to the side, fighting off the urge to comment on the other's childish and yet adorable actions. If Riku wasn't so self-conscious and nervous about the whole damn thing he would have slammed the other against the nearest tree and stripped him of all clothing. Of course, ones fantasies must be kept to the closure of one's mind.

"That's great?" Riku answered, not really thinking too much seeing his mind was focused on the slightly vitiate image running through his head and the memories of the morning before. The two continued to walk once more, only to be greeted by the plundering of rain. Sora winced at once, dragging his arms to his chest in a shiver. Riku took note of this immediately.

"Do you want to head back to the dorms, watch some movies, and then head out to Mango later?" Riku offered, not really keen on the idea of braving the rainstorm. It was amazing how quickly snow could go to rain within a few days time. _Must be a warm-front coming in_. Riku awaited an answer, raising his arms over his head to shield himself.

"S-sure!" Sora chattered in response. "I'll race you." Sora grinned, raising his eyebrows in entertainment.

"Those are fighting words, Sora." Riku answered, a rather alluring smile crossing his lips. Sora tried his best not to blush from the look he was getting. Instead, the boy turned his attention back to the dorms, silently wondering if he could ever muster up the courage to tell Riku how he felt, in fear of their friendship crumbling. After all, it was not everyday you found out your best friend wanted more than friendship. It was rather life changing.

"Want to?" Sora inquired, gently nudging his head in the direction of the dorms as his hair slowly began to fall flat on his face. Sora flinched at this, hating how he looked when his hair lost its spike. Riku on the otherhand was only staring in marvel and awe of how adorable the other looked. It was Sora's question that dragged Riku from his thoughts, for what felt like the millionth time since they had met.

"Sure thing. But don't whine and complain when I win. I'm not going to go easy on you just because it's your birthday, might I add." Riku replied, giving the other a forewarning. Sora nodded at once, up for the challenge. It felt good doing these friendly things with Riku, even if they could be taken in a completely different way.

"Want to bet?" Sora further questioned, lowering his head so the rain would not fall into his eyes. "Loser has to do what the winner betted." Sora suggested, feeling his heart suddenly beat faster and faster. What was he setting himself up for? Something incredible, now that he thought about it. Perhaps he now would have an excuse to kiss Riku, to run his hands through his hair, and just to spend more time with the man he had fallen in love with.

"Fine." Riku looked ahead to the dorms. "Lets just keep the bets hush-hush until the end of the race." Sora gave a concerned nod but nonetheless agreed. "All right, one, two, three!"

When Riku had ushered the word three, Sora sped off, kicking off the muddy ground with the heel of his shoe. The small and slender boy gained an early lead, speeding quickly down the forestry path they had just gone through ten minutes before. Blue eyes concentrated on the dormitory in the distance all the while his mind kept focusing on Riku.

If he won, which he seemed like he would, what would he request? A kiss? It seemed the most logical, but that really was not what the younger boy wanted. He wanted _more_. How much more, he was not sure, but he knew that he wanted a bit more than _just_ a quick kiss. He wanted Riku to do whatever he did when they had those lessons, and those moments that came out of nowhere.

Sora hurried his pace, heart still beating faster by the moment. Riku. Everything _always_ came back to Riku. Sora had so many reasons to be thankful to Riku for, and he didn't have the slightest idea. All Sora knew was that Riku said he would stay, that Riku had actually cared about him (even if it was just as a best friend), and had helped him through his hardship with Kairi. Now Sora needed help once more. Sora needed to know if what the others said about Riku was true, and if so, if it still was. It took eighteen years, almost to the day, to figure out this different side of him, and there was no way in hell he was going to let the only person he actually loved slip through his fingers. Sora wanted a storybook ending more than anything, and would fight for that.

Sora clattered towards the steps of the dormitory, feeling victory in his lungs. He was going to win, and he was going to be able to be kissed by Riku! This was going to be the best birthday ev-

Sora's thoughts were cut off when he realized Riku was sitting under the awning of the dormitory, leaning against the wall already. Sora stopped dead in his tracks, an instant frown crossing his lips. A sigh emerged from Sora as he slowly trudged forward, climbing the steps and passing over to his victorious friend.

"How did you do that? I never saw you pass me..." Sora questioned, shaking his head in attempts to remove the beads of water from him. A grin once more passed Riku as he gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've been here longer, So. I know the lay of the land better." With that said, Riku took the other by his wet and cold hand inside.

The two friends made their way up the dorm stairs to Sora's floor, having the idea to the dry off and hang out for a while in mind. It seemed so nice and peaceful that Sora began to blush. However, Sora stopped all thoughts of cuddling with the other when a hand slid around his waist once they neared Sora's dorm.

"Huh?" Sora questioned, not really expecting the reassuring and dominant hand of Riku to be upon him. Blue eyes looked up, expecting to be locked with Riku's, but only saw strands of silver as Riku looked downward, a sly smirk on his face. Before Sora knew it, he was being shoved against the wall beside him dorm room. "R-riku?!" Sora asked in surprise, having Riku's face inches from his.

"Yeah?" Riku breathed huskily, wet hair clinging to his face. And Sora couldn't deny how appealing the other looked like this. Sora gulped, feeling that familiar sensation occurring once more. The boy tried his best to ignore it, but found it impossible when Riku had leaned closer; pressing his lips to the younger's neck.

"R-riku_, oh god_..." Sora murmured, voice as soft as a mouse. Blue eyes shut with that incredible pleasure as he felt Riku's lips leave hot and heavy kisses up his neck, and then on his jaw, and then finally on his lips. The brunette moaned softly, if at all possible, into the kiss, in reaction to Riku's cold hands sneaking their way up his shirt.

"R-riku.. there's... something..." Sora began between kisses, feeling that the longing for the other was getting far too strong to ignore. "I... need...to..." Sora continued, but only stopped when he felt Riku's wet denim brush against him, causing him to gasp in a sudden relish.

"Hmm,_ Sora_?" Riku questioned with that same cocky attitude as his hands gently caressed the cold skin of his friend, making the other involuntarily gasp, shudder, and eventually arch his back from the unsuspecting touch.

"I..need to..." Sora tried again, only to be silenced by a pair of lips clasping onto his own. And he felt lost, so lost.

"Don't worry, this was my bet." Riku assured the other, figuring the boy was wanting to ask why he had advanced on him. Riku broke the kiss once more, feeling the needy Sora cling to his wet body with desire, or what ever that was... for Riku was not sure. "Let's just... go inside."

"Riku.. seriously.. There's something I've been..." Sora spoke, as he watched Riku take the brunette's dorm key from his pants pocket, making Sora pant with lust. The silver-haired teen smirked to himself, as he slipped the key into the door and twisted the knob. Riku pushed the door open a few inches, slipped the key into his own pocket, and wrapped his arms around the brunette, dragging him into the room with him as he pressed his lips on the other's.

Sora mewed into the kiss as he closed his eyes. This was what he wanted. He needed this. Riku was all there was. Riku was everything. Sora then felt Riku's foot kick the door shut with a loud thud as the teen's fingers began to prod at the other's waistband, daring to drop lower as Sora's sounds of satisfaction filled the air. "Riku..I..."

"Surprise!"

Sora felt Riku's hands fall from around him. To Sora's utter amazement, he found himself falling onto the floor. He had not realized until that moment that his legs had become jelly and Riku was the only thing keeping him standing up. And it wasn't until that moment that Sora had realized that his dorm was filled with festive decorations and all his friends. All his friends.. just... saw... that..

"Ah!" Sora yelled in embarrassment and shock, face turning pale and red at the same time. This was by far the most awkward and embarassing moment of his young life.

Riku stood there equally dumb-founded and shell-shocked. A loud gulp came from Riku as he looked at the stunned faces of Tidus, Axel, Naminé, Kairi, Hayner, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Olette and the angry face of Selphie. Oh he had some explaining to do all right. Well, to most of them.

"Er... surprise?.." Riku said in response, feeling the silence become a bit too awkward.

"Sora's _gay_?!" Selphie blurted out with rage and stun. The girl at once stomped her feet in the ground, about ready to ring the brunette's neck. It was Tidus' hand clenching her collar that held her back that saved Sora from that problem. The whole place continued to stare at the drenched Riku and Sora, still speechless.

Sora sat there on his floor, hiding himself behind his hands. This was not happening. This was not happening... Riku was not going to find out that he loved him like this. The next to speak was Kairi, whose face was completely pale. "Sora?..." She spoke, shaking off the reassuring hand of Hayner as she stepped a bit closer to the two, uncertain how to react to this.

"Did we... interrupt something?" Demyx inquired. Riku really didn't see a point for Demyx or Zexion to be here. After all, they were more so Axel and his friends, not as much as Sora's. Then again, the more the merrier. However, in this case, the less would have been better. Zexion then jabbed the ignorant blonde in the side, giving Riku a sympathetic and amused look.

"Well, Uh, I think we surprised them at the wrong time. And uh there's nothing to see here, so lets just give the two some room and uh," Axel attempted to straighten things out and try and make it easier for his two friends, to which he failed. Roxas cocked his head to the side curiously, surveying Sora and Riku for a long while.

"Tidus!! Let me go! I want to knock some sense and morals into Sora!" Selphie moaned and demanded, trying to break away from Tidus' death grip on her shirt.

"Let's just all have cake and talk. It's Sora's birthday party after all." Naminé suggested softly and kindly. It seemed that was all it took for everyone, who amazingly fit into the dorm, to break off into inidivual conversations as they went for the food on the small table.

For the first time since the surprise, Riku glanced down with an apologetic look to Sora, praying the boy was not mad. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Sora look 'different' in front of his judgmental friends. Sora meekly lowered his hands from his face, sparing a glance up at Riku who was now extending his hand to help him up. Sora sheepishly took said hand, face still a dark scarlet.

"I'm sorry about that," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, lips a bit too close and thus pressing against the other's ear on accident. Sora shuddered from the touch as he gave a quick nod, at once forgiving his friend. "You probably think I'm the worst person in the world now, huh?" Riku spoke weakly, loud enough for Sora to hear as he spared a emerald glance to the others who were busily chatting, more than likely about them.

Sora did not answer, instead he only gave Riku an unreadable look as he motioned for Riku to follow him to the group of friends.

"So, what was that all about?" Demyx inquired as Riku and Sora approached. The overly obnoxious and cheery blonde never seemed to learn, not even after the countless whacks he had received from Zexion. Axel flashed a cheesy grin at Riku, trying to apologize for the inconvenience, somehow realizing that Riku had not confessed yet. Roxas gave the other an uneasy smile, as if he was contemplating something.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Riku retorted, folding his arms to his chest with a cocky attitude.

Sora took this opportunity to scan the room. Tidus was talking with Selphie and Naminé... Hayner was talking with Olette.. Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were busy with Riku and that left... Kairi.

"Kairi." Sora spoke nervously, walking across the room to the vacant corner Kairi leaned against. The red-head gave her friend a shrug as he approached her, obviously showing that she was uncertain of what to say and what to think. "Listen, I wanted to tell you-" He began in a low voice, not really wanting anyone else to know.

"Then tell me now." Kairi spoke, trying to be kind and understanding, even if in her heart she really was not.

"I..." Sora glanced at Riku who was still talking with his friends over at the other corner. "...don't know what to think anymore. I thought that you were the only one for me... really, I did. And I guess when I realized that we weren't going to work out no matter what I did... I realized something else. That someone that cared... or at least I hope he does... was right in front of me all along. And he's helped me so much... always been there, and Kairi.." Sora made sure to speak in a whisper at the last part. "I've fallen in love with him..."

"..." Kairi looked even more shell-shocked. Her usual charismatic blue eyes were cast downward as she pondered on what her friend had said. After several minutes she finally found her voice and rose her gaze to meet Sora's. "Does he know?"

"N-no.. I can't tell him. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same... I'm afraid that I've been misreading him all this time and that he'll hate me if I tell him how I feel." Sora shook his head in confusion as he took a deep breath. "I want to tell him tonight, somehow... I just can't get myself to. I've been saying this for days now.."

"Sora," Kairi finally found something to do. The red-head enclosed Sora in a hug, a single tear falling from her eyes. "I don't understand this at all, but I'm trying to, for you." Even if her words cut like a knife through his soul, the hint of hope healed the wounds.

"Thanks, Kairi." Sora whispered, leading his friend over to everyone else.

Cake was passed around once the annual song had been sung. Gossip and advice was spread throughout the friends, amazingly about everything else besides the current situation between Riku and Sora. It seemed like the surprise birthday party had lasted for days before people finally began to leave, bidding Sora farewell for now. It was only around seven when they did leave, which was still an amazing amount of time spent talking and eating. Axel was the last to leave the party, having helped clean up.

"Riku," Axel spoke as the two began to collect a few discarded napkins from the floor. Riku turned his gaze to his green-eyed friend, cocking his head to the side.

"You need to tell him." Axel informed, giving Riku the most serious and stern look he had ever given. And it made Riku quiver and yet burst with fear and excitement. Questions lingered on his lips and soon emerged.

"What if he hates me for it?" Riku asked in a whisper, shooting a glance over his shoulder to the bathroom where Sora was changing into his nightclothes. "I can't stand him hating me..."

"Trust me. I have been here for you since this whole crazy thing started, and I'm not going anywhere. I know this is hard for the both of you, and I know that this will continue to be hard, but just know you have to make the first move." Green eyes seemed incredibly furtive, as is concealing a secret from Riku.

"..." Riku looked pessimistic, as if he wasn't sure whether he could trust the other or not.

"If you need a reason to trust me, just remember Ansem." Axel gave Riku that same stern look as he patted his friend on the shoulder, shot him a smirk, and then left the dorm, humming something along the lines of 'secret lovers'. Riku rolled his eyes and threw the napkins they had collected into the trashcan.

At once, Riku collasped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How would he even go about telling Sora this? Was there an easy way? Was there a right way? He knew the day was right, the boy's birthday, but how could he say this? How could Riku even begin to explain to the other all these feelings, wants, and cravings he was going through. How could Riku express love to Sora verbally, that same very love that made him kill to keep him safe.

"Hey Riku."

Riku glanced over his shoulder, watching Sora re-enter the room. The brunette was wearing a green shirt with black sweats. Even when he wore nights clothes he was adorable. Riku sighed as he forced a smile on his face, watching Sora come closer and sit on the edge of the bed, eying Riku curiously.

"I'm sorry, again." Riku murmured, wondering if he really had anything to be sorry for.

"Don't worry about it, please." Sora answered shyly as he arose from the bed once more. Sora passed across the room, starring out the window at the stars gleaming in the distance. Riku cocked his head to the side, also rising to his feet. The curious teen walked over to where Sora was standing to investigate.

The moon was on the very top of the trees, gleaming brightly in the night. A smile danced on Sora's face as he looked out the window at the night scene with such adoration and amusement. Riku stood slightly behind him, watching as well. Life looked so simple, but was so complicated.

"I was just thinking... if I hadn't convinced you to stay last night, today would have been completely different." Sora admitted, voice slightly cracking. Riku cocked his head to the side, leaning his chin down on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You could have been gone... you could have just walked out of my life for good, Riku." Sora sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I could have lost you..." Sora turned his head to the side, blue eyes watering as he spoke once more. "Don't ever do that again!" Sora whimpered and then buried his head painfully into his friend's chest.

"Hey..." Riku looked down at Sora, cautiously wrapping his arms around him. A sigh passed Riku's lips, knowing full well of the hell he had put Sora through these past few weeks. Somehow he had gotten Sora tangled up into this insane game of lies and death, and Riku was surprised himself that they had both gotten out alive and innocent. Or as innocent as one could be.

"Promise me again, Riku, that you'll never leave!" Sora murmured loudly into Riku's chest, never wanting the other to leave.

"I promised you last night, I promised you a few weeks ago, and I'll promise you know, I'm staying. I'll never leave you." Riku whispered caringly, knowing that there was no other place he would rather be than in the boy's tender and loving arms.

"Thanks.." Sora answered, breathing into Riku's chest. He needed to tell Riku so badly how he felt. He wasn't angry at what had happened earlier, just embarrassed and frightened that people may have treated him differently or worse, or have told Riku that he was in love with him. And it seemed all too surreal that Riku had kissed him again. It felt so real, and yet it was not. There was always a reason behind their sessions. Never just because of love. Because from where Sora stood, this was a one-sided affection and situation.

"Hey, Sora. Want to head down to the studio with me for a bit? I have to work tonight, so..." Riku spoke into the other's ear. Sora rose his face from Riku's chest to grin up at the other. Never before had the boy seemed so delighted by the idea of going somewhere with the other. Before Riku could breath, Sora had nodded his head anxiously.

"Mmkay!" Sora answered, breaking their embrace as he laced his hand with Riku's shyly. Riku rolled his eyes at his best friend as he collected his jacket from Sora's bed. Sora paused after a brief moment, sending a glance nervously to his clothes. "Er... I sort of just changed though." Sora answered shyly, addressing the issue.

"No one ever comes in there, so they won't see you. Cloud might, but oh well." Riku smirked and gave a tug on Sora's hand as he lead the boy out of his dorm. Sora obediently following. He was actually going to the studio with Riku! He was going to Riku in his RJ glory! And this time it was not just because he came in bursting in tears because of that wench. This time it was because Riku invited him too! What better place to spend the rest of your birthday at?

Riku lead Sora down the winding streets of the town, down the familiar sides and mains, leading to the studio. Once outside it, he spared a glance to Sora who was as perky and up-beat as imaginable. It seemed that Sora bounced back awfully quickly.

"If Cloud says anything..._ stupid_, just ignore him." Riku informed, giving Sora a nod as he pushed the door to the studio inward, letting his hand drop from Sora's in the process.

The brunette was a bit said to see his hand free once more, but we delighted to be in the atmosphere of the studio again. Blue eyes filled with glee as he entered, having the door swing shut behind him. Sora was like a kid revisting his favorite childhood place. The grin continued on Sora's face as Riku lead him down the quiet hall to the main studio room, giving the door's knob a twist.

"Hey Riku, Sora." A voice from behind them greeted.

Riku glanced over his shoulder at Cloud. "Hey." He declared, nodding his head to the male. "You were pretty good Saturday. You and Leon." Riku corrected himself, emerald eyes filling with amusement at the other.

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself." Cloud snickered, hands folding to his arms smugly. Blue eyes noticed Sora once more, observing the boy's attire. "Have plans on sleeping in there?" Cloud inquired, arching an eyebrow before continuing. "Oh wait, I get it. You both are going in there together, right. I got it." The smirk grew on Cloud as he spoke with that smug voice, even though it was good fun.

"What?..." Thank heavens Sora was dense. The brunette tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what Cloud had meant. Riku blushed a deep red but hid it as he turned his head to the side, grabbing for Sora's hand to enter the room.

"Ass." Riku called under his breath to Cloud. All the blonde could do was smirk back at his co-worker, nod him off then close the door behind the pair, giving them some privacy. It would seem that Cloud knew of Riku's liking in the boy as well.

"I didn't know Cloud worked here." Sora acknowledged as Riku let go of the boy's hand.

Riku made his way over to his chair, nodding back at Sora. "Yeah, regretfully." Riku murmured, sitting down and sighing with pleasure. Sora watched curiously as Riku grabbed for microphone, making his nightly introduction. However, he covered the mic as the commercials began, glancing over to Sora who was now sitting beside him in one of the chairs.

"Hey, Sora," Riku whispered leaning over so he could do such into the other's ear. "Care to dance? You know, seeing it's your birthday and all." When did he have to make excuses up to dance and be with the other? Green eyes shut with the realization that he was making this harder than it had to be.

"What?" Sora blinked over at Riku. After a moment Sora nodded slowly. "S-sure." He answered, a small smile forming on his lips. Riku nodded at once with a pleasurable look. The DJ began to rake through the large, black covered case of CD's. Sora watched curiously as Riku scanned through the hundreds, as if he was searching for one. Riku hid what CD he removed with his free arm. The DJ was dexterous as he slid the cd into the equipment, flicking to number twelve as he reached for the microphone once the commercial ended.

"Ten in a row is coming next. To start off is a personal favorite song of mine. You may not know seeing it isn't played as frequently as it used to be. It's Everything by Lifehouse." Another smirk as he pressed play and arose from his seat.

At first Sora had no idea what song it was by its name. The brunette cocked his head to the side curiously as Riku extended his hands. Sora sheepishly took Riku's, lacing their fingers together. The familiar strumming continued as they entered the formal stance of slow-dancing. Before the song could begin, Riku whispered softly down into Sora's ear. "I would have put on Amazed, but this station doesn't play country. Sorry..."

Sora turned a bright red at the mention of his favorite song, and Riku having remembered it after these past weeks.

Riku placed his chin on the Sora's head, just barely being that taller. At once, the words of the song began to play. _Find me here, speak to me_. Sora's heart at once dropped as he gave the other a nervous glance. Was there a reason Riku had picked this song?

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_, the music played in the background as the pair swayed back and forth on the studio floor. Riku's hands were tightly interwoven with Sora's, but soon fled from their position to hold the other close to his chest. Sora sheepishly complied, shyly wrapping his arms around Riku's body. You are the light, that is leading me to the place where I find peace, again.

Riku sighed peacefully as he felt the familiar arms of Sora wrap around him. A gentle smile flickered onto his face as they turned, following the standard one two step. It was so peaceful dancing at this steady rate.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking_, Riku made sure to hold the other tight to his rapidly beating heart. There was no way he was going to let Sora go anymore. Sora in return closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. Why did Riku have to pick this song? This song that reminded him so much of Riku. Sora choked back a sob as they turned once more.

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting, you are the light, into my soul_ Riku smiled lightly as he got lost into his fantasies. If things could be like this all the time he would be happy. Just maybe they would, someday. That was, if Sora felt the same. Axel had told him to trust him, but was it really worth it? Was this really worth losing a friendship over? But... hadn't Sora told him that anyone that would hate Riku for liking them wouldn't be worth it?

_You are my purpose, you are everything_, Sora choked back another sob. He wanted Riku to love him. He wanted it so much. Just once, he wanted someone to care about him. Even if it was just a bit, he wanted someone there for him in a relationship. Sora buried his head further into Riku's chest, hands clenching the back of Riku's shirt painfully.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you, would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

Sora winced once more upon hearing the words. The brunette's body began to shake as Riku held him close. Was he chasing after something that really wasn't there? Was his birthday just going to be another sad chapter in his life? Sora choked back a third sob, trying his best to keep it together.

_You calm the storms, you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you still my heart _Riku nuzzled the top of Sora's head affectionately, not sure why the other was so hidden. Had he done something wrong? Riku nervously looked down at Sora, making sure to hold him in a assuring embrace. Sora's right hand shakily found Riku's, intertwining weakly. And such a simple act made Riku melt.

_And you take my breath away, would you take me in, would you take me deeper now._ Sora sighed with peace as he felt Riku's hand within his own. It was reassuring, and he liked that. Riku smiled to himself, knowing just for this moment this was real.

_and how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you, would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

Riku gently pulled away from Sora, just enough to look Sora in the eyes. Sora nervously glanced upward, meeting Riku's deep and loving green eyes. Something was shimmering in them and Sora could not understand it. What was Riku trying to say? Did he want to say that this wasn't real, and this was just good practice? Did Riku hate him?

_cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

Riku rested his forehead against Sora's, smiling as he did such. Sora nervously shook, making sure to keep his gaze locked with the others. The familiar chorus picked up, making Sora shudder. Riku's free hand had found Sora's, lacing it together. Now both of the boy's hands were interlaced as they stood there. A smile came across Riku's face as the music slowly died down. It was nearing the end and he knew it,

"Sora, god... I can't keep this up anymore. This is driving me insane. I can't stand here any longer lieing to you and pretending..." Riku spoke shakily. For the first time in his whole life he was beyond nervous. Riku was afraid. Riku was afraid not only of Sora getting angry, but afraid of rejection.

Here it comes, Sora thought weakly. He was going to tell him that they couldn't do these things anymore because people were going to get the wrong idea. He was going to tell him that he could not keep pretending that he enjoyed their kisses when he thought they were repulsive.

"How do I even begin to explain this to you? I've thought about this for so long, Sora. Ever since I saw you at the lake. I've wanted to tell you this so badly. And over time it kept growing and growing, and quite frankly Sora, I don't think it can grow anymore." Riku gulped, looking Sora square in the eye. "I know this sounds so desperate, so disgusting, so stupid, but I..."

"You...?" Sora whispered in between Riku's words, inches from Riku's savory lips as the music neared the last few words.

_Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?... (1)_

"...I've fallen in love with you..."

And the song ended when Riku's lips met his own.

Sora felt like he was on a crash-course to the floor. The brunette's body suddenly became weak and unstable. He felt dead, but the good kind of dead. The kind where you are lifeless, floating, like none of this is happening because it's so good. Sora's aquamarine eyes filled with tears of relief and love the moment Riku's words registered in his head. Riku loved him. Riku _loved_ him. Riku. Loved. Him.

Sora melted into the kiss, feeling for the first time in his life what a real kiss was. No strings attached, no ulterior motive, just love. Sora's grasp on Riku's hands tightened as he shyly pressed back into the kiss. This felt so different from their lessons. Mostly due to the fact that everyone had been right. Riku loved him. And he never got tired of saying it. So there was a reason Riku picked that song...that perfect song.

Riku broke the kiss briefly as Sora cautiously opened his eyes. "..." Riku was silent, hoping, no praying, that Sora wasn't going to run away when he realized that Riku had really meant his words. Now was the moment of truth. Did Sora love him? Or was this just some sort of twisted fairy tale Riku had created to hide from the world, to give his life purpose?

"Riku..." Sora smiled, mind fluttering around from glee and happiness. He was wanted. Someone loved him. Not just anyone, but Riku. RJ... the person he had fallen in love with by accident. The person who he was going to timidly give his heart to.

"Happy Birthday?.." Riku weakly spoke, uncertain if Sora was ever going to reply to what he had said. Riku was silenced when Sora gently pressed his lips against Riku's once more. Riku was a bit shocked, but more so nervous than anything. Their hands were still intertwined, and that was the only assurance to Riku that Sora wasn't going to make a run for it. And Riku had to admit, Sora had become such a better kisser over these weeks. So their lessons paid off after all.

Once the chaste kiss ended, Sora looked brightly at the other. "Oh god, Riku," Sora whispered. He had never said those three words to anyone. To his parents, yes, but not to someone else. He was handing a piece of himself to Riku if he spoke them to him. Any other time this idea would frighten Sora, but not anymore. Sora wanted this. "I...finally found my...soul mate...and you were here all...along...waiting...always..there. Waiting..." Sora answered, before continuing. "I...love you so much..." Sora gulped, knowing that unlike some people, he actually meant them. Down to the last letter, he meant it.

And that was when Sora let tears fall from his eyes. Riku's heart fell and then fluttered the moment Sora had began to cry. Green eyes filled with such glee, and such... emotion. There wasn't a word to express how Riku felt at that moment. Somehow he had made Sora fall in love with him. Somehow they had found a soul mate in each other. Somehow they had overcome their love issues with women and found comfort in each other. And now, somehow on Sora's birthday, they had found the courage.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Riku murmured, locking his lips once more against Sora's. And it felt more alive and electric than ever before. One kiss never tasted and felt so good. One kiss never meant so much as it just did. Sora's hands shakily, nervously, and lovingly tangled themselves in Riku's hair. Timid and longing noises soon came from Sora.

This was real. Riku loved him. This was real. There was no 'what about' and 'what if's'. This was real.

Riku ran his tongue tenderly against Sora's shaking lips. The boy eased his nervous lips open, falling into a new kind of bliss. This wasn't just lust anymore... this was love. Something he thought would never happen to him. Riku felt Sora's hand rake through his hair, twirling strands on his finger and then letting them go.

Riku broke off the heated kiss when he needed air. Sora took a deep breath as he stared at Riku. If his was any other time he would have engaged in another kiss that would lead to more. But for some reason, just that was enough. A shaky smile spread on Sora's lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around Riku, nuzzling his face into the other's firm chest.

This was too good... things like this didn't happen. Riku was waiting for Sora to say 'just kidding', laugh, then push him away, but that wasn't happening. Riku smiled as he also shut his eyes. "Happy birthday, Sora." Riku spoke once more, knowing that there was no rush. Not anymore.

He had time to respect Sora, to savor every single touch. There was no intense need right then and there to do anymore. Tonight would perhaps be the best birthday ever for Sora. And tonight would perhaps be the best night at work that Riku ever had.

But tonight they were more than just close friends, tonight they were together. And it felt nice being able to look at each other without that burden. And it made the night go by even faster, having his special 'guest' for the night hosting the show alongside him.

But Riku knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he would have to tell Sora soon. Sooner or later he would have to tell Sora about Larxene, about his day... everything. But not now, not when he had Sora in his arms. That's all they were... two hurt, broken, twisted, but loving souls that had been caught up in something that made no sense and hurt them. But now they were free of that. At least, that was what Riku wanted and thought.

But when Riku would awake the next morning, he would be greeted with something that he never wanted to be involved with again. Would this be his final chance to set things right? Or would his past overwhelm him and tear the two apart. It wasn't over... even if Riku wanted it to be. Not yet, but very soon. And it all had started with that stupid fight . . .


	26. Chapter 25: Bonded By Love

_Welcome to the last chapter of the story. God you guys have been great, and I was nearly crying when I realized this was all over. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope all your answers and needs are fufilled. I mdae sure that everything tied together and made sense to the best of my abilites. The stupid editing didn't work the first time, arg!_

_Check out my two new stories! Ones a bit more fluffier and .. . less involved and the other is a bit more dark and romantic. So yeah! Check em out... (hint hint hint) _

_Well, thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I've appreicated every review, really I have. Now on to the ending!

* * *

_

**C_aller _N_umber _N_ine_**

Chapter Twenty Five: Bonded By Love

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room on that beautiful Tuesday morning. Rays of reassuring warmth washed onto the two sleeping figures resting on the bed. It was only then when Sora stirred from his sleep, an adorable yawn passing his lips. Blue eyes were greeted with the intense light, but quickly adjusted. The boy's gaze soon fell to the teen resting beside him. Thoughts and memories of last night quickly pounded the brunette's mind. Riku... he was his. Only his. A grin spread across Sora's drowsy face as he laid back down, scooting closer to the sleeping teen, pushing his back against Riku's chest. A sigh of satisfaction passed Sora's lips as rested in a much more comfortable position.

It only took movement to awaken Riku. Emerald eyes flashed open quickly, wondering if someone was trying to hurt him. Distressed eyes soon faltered into calm ones when they saw the brunette tight to his chest. Riku extended his hand from his side to wrap around what he suspected to be Sora's sleeping body. Instead of falling back asleep as planned, Riku felt his hands that were holding Sora close to him, slide into slightly smaller ones. A grin spread across Riku's face as he nuzzled his face into the crone of Sora's neck, making the younger of the pair gasp in surprise.

"Morning, So." Riku whispered, planting a kiss on the boy's neck. Sora blushed intensely from the contact. So this meant they were together? Actually_ together_? Sora blinked a few times as he felt Riku's breath on his neck. He loved this, truly he did, but what would everyone else think? He knew Naminé, Tidus, and Axel knew... and regretfully Kairi, but what about Zexion, Demyx, Olette, and the rest of the world? Did they deserve to know? Or could they just hide it. "_Sora_, something wrong?" Riku inquired in a murmur, pressing his lips once more to Sora's neck, taunting the skin.

"N-no." Sora answered in a barely audible voice. A wave of desire spread through Sora as he lay there, holding Riku's hand tightly in his. Just maybe the world would not judge them. Just maybe the world would accept them. But why should they? The world had always hated different. And regretfully, up until a few weeks ago, perhaps even a month, so had Sora.

Sora felt Riku's hands slip from his own to move the younger teen. Within moments, Sora was on his side, facing Riku. The blush on Sora's face was obvious, seeing he no longer had any reason to hide it. A grin appeared on Riku's lips as he pushed forward, resting his forehead against Sora's. And something began to bother Sora. Something Riku had said days, or perhaps weeks ago. Did it apply to this? Sora's heart at once ached, and his eyes showed it. Riku cocked his head in surprise and concern.

"What's wrong, seriously?..." Riku was not sure if it was him or something else. The last thing he needed was Sora second-guessing this. He could not handle having to go back to being friends with the other. Not after they came this far.

Sora gazed down at the bed sheets briefly and then finally back at Riku. "What you said... about us not always being friends and everything being conditional... what did you mean? You said for me to figure it out...and I never did. I want to know…can you tell me?" Sora asked worriedly, blue eyes shining with worry. He did not want Riku to just suddenly give up on what they had one day. Sora wanted to stick with this for as long as he possibly could.

"Sora." Riku sighed, rolling his eyes at the timing. At once, Riku placed a quick kiss on the worried boy's lips before explaining, all the while Sora blushed a deep red, (_it truly was amazing how much Sora could blush from such an innocent touch_) "At that time I knew that I was falling in love with you. I wanted us to be more than friends. So I guess I crept you out by saying that. All I meant was that things change, and sometimes for the better. That's all, Sora." Riku spoke, tilting his head to the right.

"But does that mean that you won't always, _care_?" Sora asked, heart on the verge of breaking, which really was not needed.

"What about you? Will _you_ always care?" It was not sarcastic, but honest and wanting. Riku looked deeply at the other, wanting an answer before he answered himself. Sora blinked, laughed a bit too himself and sighed.

"I guess you don't remember the note then..." Sora trailed off, hands flexing on the bed sheets nervously.

Riku further cocked his head. "Note? What _note_?"

Sora's eyes widened with surprise. Had Riku forgotten? "The note, _Riku_. The one I wrote you after you got mad at me for believing Tidus. I left it on your desk..." Sora stared at Riku for a long moment, full of nerves. "The one where I said I would always care no matter what I did?..."

Riku was now more than ever intrigued. "I never saw it." Riku admitted. That sure explained a lot. Perhaps it would have moved things along if he had actually found the note. Sora blinked a few times before he dared to speak once more.

"I also wrote you another note.., but was too nervous to give it to you. I wrote it after I thought you stood me up at the bonfire." Sora admitted, shoulders falling into a hunch. Blue eyes seemed to hide so much hurt, and it hurt Riku in return. He wanted Sora to feel loved, like he belonged. Perhaps if the other let it all out, they could move on and Sora would be a stronger person.

"Do you have it here?" Riku questioned, hand slipping from his side to rest on Sora's uplifted hip. The brunette turned a dark shade of red as he nodded in response to the question. "Where is it?" Riku further pried, wanting to see the contents. What could Sora have possibly wanted to say to him when they were in that much of a fight? Once more, Sora nodded. Uneasily, the boy reached into his pants pocket and passed the piece of paper to Riku's hand that was on his hip.

"I always carry with me. I guess I was waiting for a good time to give it to you, huh?" Sora laughed nervously, obviously concerned with the contents.

"Heh, yeah." Riku answered, not really sure what to say. Instead, he opened the folded over piece of paper. Once opened, he read aloud. "_Riku. I have no idea what has happened to me. I don't know what about you that makes me this mad and cruel. I don't like it, and I guessed I'm scared. And I guess that gives you even more reason to make fun of me and hate me. I guess what I'm saying is that I don't really hate you, just hate the way you treat me. I know you're probably laughing by now, reading this note, but its the truth. I guess its just wishful thinking on my part to actually think that someone could change. Any way, I guess I don't really know what to say. Besides, would it be too difficult to actually smile, just once? A real smile? Well.. whatever... -Sora._"

Sora fell silent, staring down. Was Riku _mad_?

"Sora..." Riku dragged Sora close to him once more. Why hadn't the boy shown him this weeks ago? He would have been his friend, honestly he would have. All this time he had thought Sora had just hated him from the start and it took Riku giving in to make the other have a change of heart. Did he really hurt Sora that bad when they first met? Was he that horrible of a person? Yeah...he was. "I'm sorry I was such an ass to you," Riku mumbled dejectedly.

"It's okay... I shouldn't have fought back." Sora whispered nervously, uncertain what to say. So Riku wasn't mad? That was good.

"No, Sora. You had every right to fight back. And I deserved it." Riku glanced down at the other in his grasp. "God, why was I so stupid?" Riku murmured to himself, trying to make sense of himself.

"Like you said, Riku. Everything is conditional. People change. You changed... for the better. So this means we're together now, huh?" Sora brightly smiled up, so relieved that he had gotten the note and the worry off his chest. A small laugh came from Sora as he leaned upward, gently brushing his lips against Riku's. The brunette pulled back a bit, shy as ever, but Riku followed him, hands falling to wrap around Sora's waist, turning the other over on his back. At once, Riku pinned him to the bed with a smirk.

"Damn right it means we're together." Riku paused briefly. "Come on, So. Don't go all shy on me." Riku answered with a seductive glance, causing Sora's heart to skip a beat. Before Sora had time to answer, lips locked on his own. Riku pressed himself upon the other, making sure to press his hands against the bed so he would not collapse on the other's lithe body.

Sora's hand rose from his side, timidly wrapping around his boyfriend's neck and dragging him closer to deepen the kiss. Sora could have sworn that Riku had smirked into the kiss when he did such. Soft mews of indulgence came from Sora after a few moments of the kiss, making the other ravish the other's lips more fervently.

Sora blushed a dark red when he felt Riku's body against his. It felt so good, and it was hard to ignore the throbbing and pulsing his body was going through. And it only made Sora push forward with his lips, searching for more of this electric feeling, somehow bucking his skinny hips in the process.

And poor Sora hadn't realized the effect that would have on the both of them. Riku moaned into the kiss, one hand raising from the bed to slip around Sora's waist in ecstasy. And that hand, Sora's heart stopped when he felt that very hand move. He would have guessed it to go up his shirt, which Riku usually did in these cases, but instead if moved downward, past the rim of his pants, down and...

"Riku!!" Sora spoke sharply, half in sudden shock and pleasure, and half in fear. Riku smirked once more before he kissed the other again, hand ever so slowly going lower until... "R-r-r-iku!! Oh god... s-stop..." Sora vocalized, hands falling from Riku's chest to grip the sheets.

Stop? Wait.. _stop_?

Riku stared at the other for a moment, breaking the kiss and withdrawing his hand as requested. Sora's face was a pale color as he looked up nervously up at the other. "Stop?" Riku repeated, voice full of husky lust and compassion. "Stop?" He repeated again, as if he had not heard the other right.

"I..." Sora looked downward, too afraid to answer. In the back of his mind he wanted this, but his recent ordeals had made him a bit skittish to any of this. "I...I'm just not ready...that's all, Riku..." Sora spoke, glancing to the side a bit.

Silence.

And then... Riku's laugh broke through the silence as the other collapsed on top of Sora. Sora's eyes widened in surprise at once and sudden outrage. "W-w-hy are you _laughing_ Riku?" Sora demanded, looking down at the beautiful boy on him.

"Oh god, Sora." Riku spoke between laughs as that smirk remained on his lips. "We weren't _going_ to have sex, geez." The laughs continued as Riku smiled up at him through the chuckles. For some reason Riku was finding this hysterical.

"But...you.." Sora spoke, not understanding this one bit.

"Just because I was doing _that_ didn't mean I was going to strip you of your cute boy innocence. I was just trying to, well, _you know_." Another laugh came from Riku as he rolled off Sora, instantly taking the boy's hand within his own.

"Oh..." Sora was quite embarrassed by this point, hand slipping from Riku's. So Riku hadn't wanted to go all the way after all. He was slightly disappointed, but more so relieved that Riku didn't want him to subject to him right away. And for that, Sora was beyond thankful.

"I would never do something you didn't want me to do, Sora. I know you are not ready, and I respect that. Hell, I don't even know if I am, I guess." Riku answered, pressing his elbows against the bed as he leaned his chin into his hands.

"Wait.. you..." Sora tilted his head curiously over at Riku.

"No, Sora. I'm still a virgin, geez. You people don't give me enough credit, my god." Riku answered, rolling onto his back, taking Sora's hand again. This time he did not let go, or let the other let go. "If you're wondering, that's the truth. I was waiting for the right person, you know? Why rush into things when you have your whole life?" Riku gave the boy next to him a light smile. "And now that I've found the right person, I know I can wait with peace."

"Riku..." Sora grinned widely at him before nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're here." He whispered into the morning air. "So glad."

"Likewise." Riku answered, arm extending from his side to ruffle Sora's hair. "Not to break this moment, which I really don't want to do, but don't you have class in like ten minutes?" Riku inquired, a smirk on his lips. Sora blinked a few times before staring in shock, nodding quickly, and raising up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed as Riku rolled on top of him for the second time that morning.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." He whispered, brushing his lips against the other's. Sora blushed once more, returning the kiss for as long as possible before Riku rolled off and let Sora scurry around the room, getting ready. "See you at lunch." Riku called to him as Sora made his way to the door.

"Same to you." Sora called, blush still obvious on his face as he left.

Riku sat there for a few more minutes before he decided to go back to his own and stop in on old Axel.

xxx

"So, you and Sora are finally together?"

Axel sat on his bed, arms crossed tightly to his chest. Thos reassuring and emerald eyes watched him curiously. It had been so long since he had seen Riku this happy. The silver-haired teen was laying on his bed, smirking up at the ceiling. Last night had been, by far, the best night of his life. And he owed it to Sora for loving him back, and Axel for giving him the courage to pursue what he felt all this time.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Riku replied, hands lacing together on his chest. "If it hadn't been for you helping me from the very start, I doubt I would have ever figured this out. Sure, there was some bad times." Riku informed, eyes closing with peace. There was still a part of him, the human and humane part, that felt horrible for taking the woman's life. Just thinking about it made him shudder from disgust and fear. But if he had not done it, he knew she was just going to hurt them even more. He could not see Sora hurt anymore... even if killing was extreme.

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you actually appreciate life again. The last time I saw you smile this much was... well never." Axel answered, cocking his head to the side. "So since you two are together, did you-" Axel began with a seductive smirk.

Riku smirked to himself, emerald eyes filling with amusement. "No. I know its too soon, and we're both not ready... I guess. When he is, I'll be. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes to make Sora happy." Riku informed, rubbing his hands together. If someone had told him that he would be putting Sora before his own pleasures at the beginning of this crazy thing, he probably would have laughed insanely at him. Riku always had been a conceited person.

"I guess you really have changed." Axel noted, stunned by his friend's sudden new outlook.

"No, not changed. Just realized a few things I should have a long time ago." The smile remained on Riku's face as he lowered his hands to his side. Said hands ran up and down the bed sheets in a soothing pattern. Now that they were together, he missed Sora even more. Frankly, he could not wait to see the other again. Now that Sora was his.

"Well, I'm glad for you. You should get Cloud and your boss to allow Sora to host the night show with you." Axel suggested with a wide smirk. "So you guys have even more... alone time." Axel added on, emphasizing the words alone. "You know how lonely it gets during those ten in a rows."

Riku found himself laughing with amusement. "Yeah Axel, I know." He grinned, never having felt this at peace with himself. Still, there was still something bothering him. He couldn't place it at that moment, but it wasn't enough to bother him.

"So, just curious and all, when do you think you'll bed him?" Axel inquired, obviously interested in Riku's love life more than he should be. But who could blame Axel? It wasn't everyday that you saw this complicated of a love story between two people, and both being male!

"Geez Axel, talk about blunt." Riku replied, rolling his eyes as he laughed to himself. "Like I said, I'll wait forever if I have to. Waited this long, haven't I?" Riku informed, still not answering Axel's question. "Well, if you must know seeing you are by the most curious damn person in the world, I'd say a few weeks, maybe a month. Once he realizes that I'm here for good." Riku answered.

"So you really think he's your soul mate?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow with subtle amusement.

"Of course." Riku answered, being completely confident in his answer. "I already promised him that I would always be there." Riku replied, a smile forming on his lips as he spoke about the brunette who had captured his heart. "But you know, its amazing how this all started."

"Yeah, through a radio." Axel replied, laughing to himself at the idea.

"Laugh all you want. I know how stupid that sounds. Two people falling in love over the radio and phone. But it worked. And I guess confessing to Sora at the studio was the best thing I could have done. You know, bring him to the place that we first spoke." Riku explained, staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"So, you're not one bit scared of the whole... guy and guy relationship?" Axel wondered, cocking his head at his friend with intense interest.

"Not one bit." Riku answered proudly. "If I was, I wouldn't have come this far. I would have given up a long time ago." Riku sighed with amusement and then glanced over to Axel once more. "And how about you? How's your love life going? It seems like ages since we've had one of these heart to heart conversations." And it had been awhile.

"All you guys getting together, it makes me kind of sad. I mean, you and Sora, Tidus and Naminé, Hayner and Kairi, Olette and Demyx, it kind of makes a guy a bit sad." Axel shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the floor.

"Don't forget Leon and Cloud." Riku interjected, making Axel gaze up in stun.

"Really?" His voice was drenched in shock and utter amusement.

"Yeah, ever since Saturday night." Riku nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "Seems that play did them wonders." Riku smirked and then yawned a bit. "But you never answered my question. Your eyes set on anyone in particular?"

"I don't know. Rather have my eye on that Selphie girl. Crazy ball of fire right there." Axel smirked, making Riku hold his head in memories.

"The girl that wanted to knock the shit out of Sora for liking me?" Riku inquired vaguely, also remembering her for being the clingy one at the ball. Axel gave a nod as he glanced out the window.

"Yeah, her. Oh, Riku. Me and Roxas forgot to tell you after we told Naminé. Roxas is switching here." Axel smirked as Riku shook his head.

"Well, that's great I suppose. Sora has another friend here besides all of us crazy people." Riku smiled at Axel for a long moment.

"Well, not to cut this off but I have class. I'll see you later tonight." Axel swung off his bed, landing on his feet gracefully. The tall red-head made his way across the room, only to stop near the door. Axel twisted his head to the right, sparing a glance to Riku over his shoulder. "What you told me, are you still going through with it?" The question lingered in the air. "You know how crazy it is, but are you?"

"Yeah." Was all Riku answered, smile bright as a light.

"Well then, good for you." And with that Axel left to his class.

"Very good..." Riku spoke to himself, reaching under the bed to pick up an item and set it on his stomach. "Perfect more like it."

xxx

Riku was awoken from his mid-day slumber by a knocking on his door. Ears twitched as he swung himself off the bed and made his way over. Feet clonked against the floor as he did such. Groggily, Riku twisted the doorknob open, half expecting Axel, and half expecting Sora. Or perhaps Naminé. Instead stood a tall and lankly woman. Black hair fell down to her back as piercing green eyes stared at him with amusement. Eyes were heavily outlined in black eyeliner, and wrinkles of time were neatly covered up in make-up. She wore an old-fashioned black dress that seemed like it came out of the movies.

Riku at once froze in spot. This was not...

"You look good." Was all she spoke, that familiar smile creeping onto her lips. Even if it was a compliment, her voice still sounded as chilling as ever. However, it didn't sound as cruel and sinister anymore. No, he sounded at peace and almost friendly, inviting, which was foreign to this woman. Riku blinked a few times, trying to form words on his lips.

"M-mom?..." He stammered, looking directly at her. Had it been five years, or was it eight? Riku didn't really remember anymore, and he didn't care. He figured the last time he would be seeing her was then, and not now. Especially with everything that had happened. A smile of satisfaction passed the woman's face as she stood there, not really wanting to enter.

"I'm glad you remember me, Riku." It seemed like all those years of anger and mutilation had finally taken their toll on the aged woman. "It's good to see that you're actually making something out of yourself." She added in, her own emerald eyes flashing with that motherly tone.

"..." Riku gazed downward, a loss for words. "I want to know... I've wanted to know all these years... why?" He rose his gaze up to her, "I wanted to know all these years. Were you that afraid?... Because I killed Dad?... You know...I.. had to.. I didn't want to...I was afraid... But.. he was going to hurt you... hurt us. I...couldn't let him, so why?.." Riku trailed off, body feeling numb all of a sudden.

"Riku." Her lanky arm extended from her side to reassuringly rest on his shoulder. "I know you meant well at the time, and it seemed the only logical thing to do, and I thank you for that. If it had not been for you that foul man would have taken both of lives that night in his rage. But the reason I filed that against you was so you could forget." She explained, eyes shining with that furtive look.

"So I could forget? M-mom.. how could I forget about that?" He practically whimpered, turning into that small child he once was. It seemed so weird speaking to her after all this time. He knew as well as she that his murder had been for a strong reason and purpose. He also knew that there was easier ways, and at the time, murder seemed the only logical thing. And maybe it was. Even though it haunted him, he had done it to protect them. Just as he did it to protect Sora... he knew she would have killed him eventually if he did not do it first to her. She was just like that. Evil and manipulative to the end.

"Riku, I wanted you to move on with your life. I know that if you stayed with me you would only be reminded of the things you were forced to do. I know I may have been a terrible mother to you, but I just wanted you to know that I had a reason for what I did. I never hated you, son." Her words soothed his soul, making him feel at peace once more.

"...Mom..." Riku spoke, body feeling like years of weight had been lifted. "I..."

"I know, Riku. Xemnas knows as well." Riku's heart fell to the ground. Xemnas, he knew what? She knew what? "Although he may seem like a cold bastard at first, he means well. He knows as well as I do that the death of Sephiroth was not your fault and you only did it in defense. He also knows that you killed that girl to protect yourself, even if it was...a _horrible_ murder. He told me that. He told me he filed it as suicide because he knew you had grown up after all these years and were no longer the ruthless boy you used to be. Even though you could have been put into jail for killing her, Xemnas knew you wouldn't kill without reason. Think of this as your _final_ chance."

"Xemnas... he did that, for _me_?" Riku spoke, mind trying to wrap around the ideas. "He.."

"If he wanted to do you harm, he would have turned you in when you were younger for killing Sephiroth. He came to me a few nights ago and said 'Maleficent, your son has finally grown up'. And naturally I thought he was a lying imbecile, but once he told me, I had to believe him." Her words were never so kind and reassuring. It made it seem like this fight had finally been won after all these years.

"I didn't kill her just for me, you know." Riku spoke, still feeling bad about this whole thing, and for all the people who had been caught up in this. Some were unfortunate and lost their lives... And even if he had hated that idiot and theft Marluxia, he really didn't deserve to _die_.

Maleficent arched her eyebrows with curiosity as she noticed a silver band tightly placed on Riku's finger. The woman took Riku's hand within hers, expecting the finger with curiosity. "You're engaged?"

"No." Riku answered, eyes darting downward. "But should be once this night is over." A reassuring look spread across his face as he felt that connection between himself and his mother finally begin anew. How many years he wanted this. And to think that she never really hated him. It made everything seem so much more real and relaxing.

"Who's the lucky girl that has stolen my son's heart away?" Her lips turned into a motherly smirk as she let his hand go. Riku blushed an intense red, not really comfortable with this. However, he realized he really was comfortable with the idea. Why wouldn't he be? He loved him. Loved him to the point of never wanting to let him go. He wasn't ashamed, not one bit.

"His name is Sora." A smirk was on Riku's lips as he spoke.

"His?..." Her voice trailed off, meeting her son's eyes with that subtle look. Oddly, the name sounded familiar to the woman. "Isn't that.. well.. illegal?" Stun was apparant in her voice. And in reality, she really was meeting her son, changed over the years by time, for the first time.

"Well, have I ever done anything that was legal?" Riku answered, nodding his head with that continuous smirk.

"Touché..." She seemed bothered by the idea, but she knew there was no way she was changing the head-strong male's mind. "If that's... what you want.. I won't object." She shrugged, feeling a bit amiss for words. No, she was not happy, but she had no right to step back into his life and dictate it. She had lost that power a long time ago.

"Hey, mom..." Riku stared at her for a long time, "Is Xemnas going to rat me out?..." His voice sounded so worried as he stared at her. "Does he know that Larxene really did drug Sora into killing?" He was so worried...

"Yes, son. And no, he won't tell. As I said, he knows how you have grown and how you've matured. He may be bad at it, but he does care about you. You're his nephew after all." Maleficent spoke, crossing her arms to her chest as he watched Riku.

"He never really acted really uncle-like. Its just he seemed so hell-bent on convicting me of that guy's murder…" Riku grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose at the time you were the only suspect. I'm sure he was just doing his job. But I swear, he has your father in him. Always hiding how he felt, and the rage of a damned bull." Her words were dark and truthful. Riku gave a sheepish nod in agreeance as he sighed once more. It seemed so surreal to be standing here, remembering all this with his mom.

"Heh..." Riku blinked a few times, sparing a glance at the silver ring on his finger. "You just missed Axel, he was here earlier." Riku informed, remembering once he looked down at the doorframe.

"Oh, that ball of amusement. You're still friends with him after all these years?" Her green eyes filled with that same amusement Riku would usually get in his. Amusement almost made their eyes sparkle. A rare trait, really.

"Yea. He's helped me through a lot." And it was the truth. Axel had helped him through more than he could have ever imagined. All fell silent for a long moment as Riku looked to his mother, a smile creeping on his lips. "You know, even though we've had our differences, it's really good to see you..."

"I'm just amazed that you still have enough respect to me to call me mother." Maleficent answered, her hands resting on her hips. "I thought by now you would have erased me from your memory entirely."

"Tried that, didn't work. You can't really forget your mom, even if you try." Riku grinned sheepishly as he yawned.

"That's very true." Her eyes lifted in that dark manor that once could be considered cynical but now showed to be a compliment. "That boy, the one you claim to... love, is it? Do I get the pleasure of meeting him? Or is he not around right now. I am heading back home after I finish this conversation, after all." She explained, looking Riku directly in the eye.

"He's at class." Riku sighed, a bit saddened that his mother was never going to meet the boy who had stolen his heart.

"Well, be sure to pass my humble acceptance to him." She looked at her son, still coming to grips at the idea of his choice in life. As long as he had finally found his happiness after this long and dangerous road. That was all that mattered, after all.

"Can do." Riku answered, still a bit nervous at the idea of what was to come later that night.

"Well, I should be going. As long as I know you're doing well." She spoke, knowing that her welcome was hanging thin. "Be sure to keep in touch, Riku. The address hasn't changed, and won't." Eyes shimmered with not amusement, but that look of love and adoration she rarely showed. Was she ... proud?

"Yeah..." Riku smiled weakly at her as she extended a hand for her son to shake. Riku shook his head, only to encircle her in a long over-due hug. Tears fell from his face in secret. It seemed that everything had slowly begun to fall into place. After all these years he was at peace. He had finally found his happiness. After all these years. "I'll miss you, mom." He spoke, breaking off a bit.

"I know you will." She nodded brisk fully. "I hope everything goes well with you and that...boy." She added on slowly, emerald eyes scanning her son.

"Sora." Riku stated once again, loving the way the boy's name formed on his lips.

"Yes, Sora." With that, she nodded and left the way she came, bringing with her the past, leaving Riku a brighter future. A sloppy grin overcame Riku as he stood there, a smile sprouting from that grin. Had he finally come to peace with his sins? Had he finally found peace? It certainly seemed that way.

And there was only a few more matters to attend to.

xxxx

Riku was leaving Mango after his lunch with Sora and his friends. He was heading back to his dorm to get ready for later that night where he would make everything worthwhile. Emerald eyes filled with satification and hope as he walked. Never before had he been so alive as he was this moment. Tonight he would fully take Sora as his own. Forever, and ever and ever. Riku paused outside the dorm building, having being tapped in the shoulder. The teen glanced over his shoulder to spot the familiar blonde standing there with a gentle smile.

"You and Sora sure looked happy today at lunch." Naminé noted, a warm smile spreading across her face. Those blue eyes that once held so much pain and desire for the one she was looking at were now filled with hope and happiness. It seemed that it took Riku finally being with Sora to make the girl realize how much she cared for Tidus. Was it love? She wasn't sure yet, but she knew it was something. Something she enjoyed immensely.

"Yeah. Getting the burden of loving someone off your chest can do that." Riku grinned, tilting his head to the side. He paused briefly, realizing how rude he must have sounded. Naminé had confessed to him the night of the ball the care she had for him, and here he was throwing it in her face. "I meant.." He trailed off, rubbing his neck a bit nervously.

"Heh, it's okay, Riku. I know what you meant. And I'm really happy you and Sora finally told each other." She grinned, swaying back and forth on her feet. "It makes me realize how perfect you two are for each other.

"Thanks, Nami." Riku answered, nodding his head in agreeance. Yes, he and Sora were perfect, weren't they.

"He's so lucky to have found you." She smiled once more as she breathed gently into the cool November air.

"As am I to ha ve found him." Riku grinned, basking in the glory of actual love. It seemed so perfect, and it really was. It was just amazing how perfect things were turning out. "In fact," Riku fished in his pocket for a small silver band, almost identical to the one he wore. Once retrieving it, he emerged his hand from his pocket with the ring. The teen held the ring up into the light, making it shin in the sunlight. At once, Naminé giggled, realizing what it was the moment she saw it. "I'm giving it to him, tonight. More so a promise ring than anything. You know how difficult these kind of things are nowadays. Never will be officially legal and accepted. But as long as me and Sora think its real, it is." He smirked, observing the ring and the small engraving.

"When did you get it anyhow?" Naminé asked curiously, feeling that Riku had gone to some great lengths to make Sora the happiest person in the world. "Recently?"

"Actually..." Riku looked at it once more as he turned to her, "I got it the moment I realized I loved him," Riku explained, smiling at the ring.

"And that was when?" Naminé wondered, tilting her head. "Last night?"

Riku laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Hell no. I've loved him far longer than that, Namine. I've loved him the moment I kissed him. I knew it was real." He grinned then glanced at Naminé who was a bright red.

"That's adorable, Riku..." She spoke, grinning at him widely. "And so thoughtful." She looked at the ring briefly, spotting an engraving. "Hey, what does that say?" She questioned, looking to it with curiosity. Riku at once shoved the ring back into his pocket with a smug expression.

"Ask Sora tomorrow." Was all he said as he winked at her and head off to his dorm, carrying such a love of Sora with him. It was almost magical.

"That Riku.."

xxx

"Riku! _RikuRikuRikuRikuRikuRiku_!"

The name was repeated over and over as arms latched out to wrap around the other's neck. Sora came running into Riku's arms the moment he entered the other's dorm. Riku smirked, accepting the long-awaited hug. Now, more than ever, did he feel safe with Sora. He knew that no matter what happened, Xemnas and his mother had his back. And he really should start calling Xemnas, Uncle once in awhile after all he's done.

"I haven't seen you for like four hours!" Sora chimed, brushing his nose against Riku with a wide smirk. Riku rolled his eyes for Sora to pout incredibly cutely. "I know, Riku! I just really missed you!" And Sora meant every last word. He had never been loved by someone, and it felt great. Especially because he knew in his heart Riku really was the one.

"Well then, I guess it would be fair to say I missed you too." Riku answered. The silver-haired teen rose his hand to gently cup Sora's cheek within it. Sora turned a dark shade of red from the contact. "You blush so easily, you know." Riku noted, pushing his forehead against Sora's. Digits gently stroked the other's cheek soothingly, making Sora melt from the touch.

"Soo?" Sora answered, blush increasingly. Riku rolled his eyes before he brushed their lips together, taking Sora's bottom lip within his lip. The older teen let go, only to plant another kiss onto Sora's needy lips. Riku then murmured into the kiss, "So how does it feel to be dating the hottest guy on campus?" Riku smirked before letting his kisses travel down Sora's jaw line.

"Riku!" Sora protested at Riku's comment. "You don't have to be so...egocentric." The last word was more so a gasp than anything. Riku's lips had found a sensitive part of the other's neck. Riku grinned and planted another kiss there, cautiously letting his teeth run against the skin. This caused Sora to emit a soft but encouraging sound. "God I love you so much..." Sora whispered lustfully into the air, hands winding themselves into Riku's hair.

"Prove it." Riku answered, letting his tongue tauntingly trial across the sensitive part of Sora's neck. The boy let out another muffled moan, staring up at his boyfriend with needy eyes and confusion. Riku smirked as he removed himself from the boy's neck to stare at Sora's eyes.

"I can't prove it, Riku. I can say it a thousand times in a row if you want me too, though. I can go hire one of those guys with those planes, you know, that write the stuff in the sky.. or I could ask-" Sora began in a ramble of ideas before he was silenced by Riku nipping at his ear. "Ah.. okay... i'll stop talking now."

"If you really want to prove it," Riku whispered, lips trialing over the ear, "give me your hand." Riku requested, eyes shimmering in the pale light of the dorm room. Sora cautiously did as he was told, lowering his hand from Riku's hair to place it within Riku's. It was then when he felt Riku slip down, as if he was feeling weak or something. Or..

"Ah, Riku! W-what are you doing, you're not going to-" Sora began worriedly, starring at where Riku's head was in location to, well himself. Riku tried his best not to die of laughter on the spot. Oh how naive his boyfriend could be.

"You simply amaze me, Sora." Riku spoke, rolling his eyes as he gave the other's hand a light squeeze. Sora blushed, still confused. If he wasn't going to do that, then what was he doing? Was he tired, or... "I love you, Sora. So much. And I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, right? So I thought, if we both wanted to, well..." Riku began to stumble, face turning a bright red. Before Sora had time to reply, Riku had taken his free hand and placed it over their clasped hands. Sora starred in confusion as Riku slowly slipped something cold onto his left hand. And it felt like...

"..." Sora stared down at the other with sheer amazement and stun.

"I figured that, if you wanted to, we could stay together forever. Make it real, you know? I know that it can never really be 'real' like other people can be, but if we believe it hard enough, it can be real. Oh geez, Sora, what I'm getting at is that I love you and I want you to be with me forever. Oh god Sora, I want you to marry me. Even if its not really marriage.. I want you to know that we share an unbreakable bond." Tears began to fell from Riku's face as he held Sora's trembling hand.

"Riku.. I.." Sora felt tears fall from his also. Was Riku really serious?

"I just thought that since I've found you and all, you being my soul mate, we could make it official. I guess this is more of a promise ring then anything. A promise that we'll be together forever, just you and me. And that's like marriage, right?" A grin spread across Riku's face as his voice cracked. "So is it a yes ... or a no?"

"Oh god Riku," Sora spoke, falling down to his knees and letting his hand slip from Riku's. Riku was stunned at first but then felt Sora's arms tightly wrap around his neck, dragging him into a quick kiss. "Of course it's a yes!" Sora felt happier than ever. Now he had proof, solid proof that Riku would always stay. His promise was now resting on his finger, and it made the boy feel loved.

"R-really?" Riku grinned as he wiped a few tears from Sora's face. Sora nodded quickly as then locked the pair into another kiss. Riku pushed forward, deepening the kiss at once. This was perfect. Pure magic. Riku would have plunged into Sora's mouth but the boy had broken the kiss to stare longingly into Riku's eyes.

"I uh.. well... you know what I said earlier today?" Sora whispered nervously, looking at Riku with an unbreakable love.

"Hm?" Riku asked, now raising to his feet, helping Sora up as well. Once on their feet, Riku pressed a line of kisses down Sora's neck as he spoke. No matter how many times he did this, it never got old. Never got boring. Always felt like the first time.

"About... us... and.." Sora paused, trying his best to forget what he was saying and just moan and mew into the kisses Riku was giving him.

"Hm?" Riku asked once more, hand slipping around Sora's waist.

"I was scared and I guess.." A low moan came from Sora as he felt Riku's hands trialing up his shirt, "I guess... I was scared that you might change your mind in the future and leave me and then you.. you come with this.. and you promise me you'll always be here... and you do all this and.. I guess.. I mean.. if you want to.. I... would be okay if... well..." Sora stammered, body pulsing from the vibes Riku was giving him.

"Are you saying that you want me, Sora?" A smirk formed on Riku's lips as he rose his lips from Sora's neck to stare directly into Sora's eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes... and don't ask me if I'm sure, cause I am. I know I am. And I know I won't regret this in the morning, and I love you so much, so I know this is real so I kno-" Sora began to ramble once more but was cut off.

"Sora." Riku nipped at his ear to silence the other. "Shut up." He spoke, smirking as he felt the other shut up. Riku moved his face to look once more into Sora's eyes. Now, more than ever, did he feel the real meaning of love. "I love you too," He whispered before locking Sora into another kiss. And another. And Another.

And so it stood. An unbreakable bond between two troubled souls. Both having to deal with a painful past. One having killed for protection, the other having painful memories of losing ones dear to him. One afraid to fall in love, one too skeptical to even believe in love anymore. One shy and honest boy, one outspoken and romantic boy. Together they formed what could be the greatest love anyone around them had ever seen. And it was a shame that no one could see this blissful moment.

And on the ring, engraved were the words "I'm Amazed By You Love: Riku" in a small script, around the inside of the ring.

"That's my boy..." She whispered, peering into the cracked door with a smile she hadn't had for the longest time. "That's my Riku..."

Tomorrow would be a great day, tomorrow they would be together forever, and the next day and the next day. And so Sora and Riku would be together for eternity, or however long time allowed them to survive, working side by side down at the studio. Eli and RJ. Sora and Riku. No matter how you worded it, today marked the beginning of the rest of their lives, together.


End file.
